Blood Is Thicker Than Tears
by mangachick1
Summary: The past is now the present.The Uchiha Clan are planing a coup, Team 7 will stop them before they attack. but how does one stop the two major forces that are Konoha and the Uchiha Clan. Team 7 fic. Itachi & Sakura. Up to Manga date.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Trying

The trees swayed, unknown to the detestable acts accruing so close to them and at that present time. Lighting blue streaks flashed above the high tree tops, appearing in a blaze before disappearing, unseen. Loud thuds and what sounded to be explosions ran through the forest.

The ones causing the destructible ruckus were kunai to Chokuto (sword), eyes glaring at one another – one held more hate then the other though. Not to far below the pair, was a mattered body of who was once Danzou Shimaru, Council Elder of Konohagakure.

Standing to the sidelines, half hidden by the towering barks surrounding her was Haruno Sakura. Her pink hair ruffled and her eyes tearful with tracks that had already appeared on her face.

Hatake Kakashi was behind her, unconscious from a blow that his once student had dealt him. His shoulder wound was already healed thanks to Sakura, though he still had not aroused. Something which was concerning enough, if not for the fact her best friend and teammate was facing her crush and former teammate.

The two former friends and still rivals were facing off, Naruto's cheek wound was beginning to bubble and he was fighting the poison that had been on the kunai Sakura had tried to kill Sasuke with and had failed tremendously.

Sasuke looked as would a walking corpse. He was pale and daunt was too light a term. Large shadows were cast under his eyes, no light shone in them – something that was not just from his lack of eyesight. Dry scarlet blood hung from his left eye like a livid wound. His left shoulder held a wound that still frequently dripped life liquid.

His whole body was rugged, dirt splayed across his features and rolling in the 'prized' blood. Sakura had never seen someone in so much despair.

She felt herself mourn for the loss of a once comrade. He was not the Sasuke she knew, or anyone knew. Did Sasuke even know himself anymore? Was the person she saw now what he aspired to be when he was younger? Was he always so demented?

The two broke a part with a screech of their blades. Both were panting hard, Sasuke gritted his teeth – hatred darkening his face sullenly. "Stop this! I will never return to Konoha unless it is to destroy it!" Sasuke shouted in a rage to Naruto, who clenched his fists to control himself.

"Sasuke, this isn't you!" Naruto shouted, his whiskers were more defined, his eyes held a crimson tint. The Kyuubi wanted out and Naruto barely noticed this in his inner turmoil of how to proceed.

"Haa!" Sasuke said sarcastically with a maniacal grin. "You don't know me Naruto! No one does!" He screamed before rushing forward his Chokuto poised for a killing blow to Naruto's breast. Naruto dodged the blow not ready for the way Sasuke pulled back the sword so the hilt hit his chest with an air thickening thump.

Naruto grunted and ducked from the elbow heading for his temple. As he was squatted he pushed back before Sasuke could attack him again. Ending up near the lush trees, that Sakura was hiding in. Leaving the corpse of Danzou to rot on the canon. A red dot in the distance was the figure of a hiding Karin, just saved from death.

Karin was watching from afar and she was in no state – physical or mental – to join. Her inner turmoil would make it difficult to interpret which side she would be on. Uchiha Madara had disappeared in his mask, telling Sasuke to finish with his former teammates quickly.

"You say no one knows you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted to him with a furrowed brow. "Do you know you even?" Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before he scrunched them shut and rubbed on his left eye with a grimace.

He opened his right eye, his other painfully closed. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but found he could not. He gritted his teeth, before outstretching his palm. "Shut up! Chidori Eisou!" An electric blue Chidori sword sped to Naruto trying to impale him sickly.

Naruto jumped to the side and came closer to Sasuke, trying to get to his former teammate. "I want to help! We're teammates, Sasuke, we help each other!" Naruto dodged to the other side, all the while trying to get his teammate to understand.

Naruto dodged once more and landed exactly in front of Sasuke, who seemed startled by the movement before turning angry once more. Naruto held Sasuke's wrist so he would not be able to attack him with the Chidori sword. "I can't imagine what you've been through, but pushing people away isn't going to help."

Naruto said firmly, Sasuke gritted his teeth, his eyes dark pools of old sorrows and new uncertainties. "You don't know me." Sasuke said shortly, tugging his arm from Naruto's grip. "Chidori Nagashi!" An electric current filtered through the air, forcing Naruto to jump backwards to escape harm.

Sasuke began his attack while Naruto was in the air. He ran forward with speed that Naruto had not seen up until then. "I will destroy everyone in you beloved village!" He darted out of sight to appear nearer to Naruto flying up after him. "You can kill me and become a hero, or become one of my nameless victims!"

Naruto put his hands up in a cross to stop the attack that came. The sound of birds filled his ears too late, Naruto's sapphire blue eyes widened as the attack sank into his stomach. He heard Sakura scream his name in the background, though all he truly heard was the chirping of a thousand birds lull him to sleep as he fell to the ruins underneath them.

Head sinking first. Wind wiped passed him harshly but he felt none of it. The ground neared and what sounded as an explosion echoed through the battle ground. Sasuke landed close to him as gracefully as a man could in agony.

The dust that had risen disappeared with the wind. Sakura looked from where she stood at Naruto. She had probably not expected him to get hit. It was Naruto. She rushed forward, jumping and landing in front of Naruto's strewn body and facing Sasuke. She was too close to him for she could feel the heat of his body and his panting breaths on her skin but she held her ground since she had to protect Naruto.

Fresh tears glided down her face.

She held a kunai, she knew she could not do much but she at least had to try. "I thought you had runaway like the weakling you are." Sasuke spit out with enough venom as a cobra, circling its prey. Sakura gulped before clenching her fists, her only thought was that she had to protect those that were close to her.

She gathered her courage and shot her chakra induced fist to his jaw. Though his fast reflexes let him dodge at the last moment with a tilt of his head. His hand shot forward grabbing at her throat; she cringed knowing she would be unable to stop it in time.

A chapped hand scratched at her neck, throttling her and making her choke. She whimpered and scratched at his arms though it was no use for it was as if he did not feel the pain. "Sasuke…" She managed to choke out in a whisper. She clenched her fist in his arm, causing him to grit his teeth from the fresh wounds.

Sakura punched her fist up to his jaw, the blow smacked to the side of his face. Causing him to stumble backwards and drop her so she lay on the floor. Sakura tried desperately to pull air into her lungs as she pushed herself to her knees with blue toes.

She coughed spitting out droplets of blood and salvia. She staggered to her feet, her fists clenched at the ready to do so again. "We..." Her voice was raspy, grimacing she realized some damage must have been done to her vocals. "Please…Sasuke…s-stop this." Her face showed despair, her voice sorrow but it cast no more then a pause to Sasuke.

He dauntingly took a step forward, his crimson eyes unfocused somehow. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" His voice was dry and deathly low. Naruto groaned somewhere behind her and her determination returned with an iron fist.

She furrowed her brows with confusion and her scratching voice. "I'm your teammate." Sakura spoke with the conviction of a thousand nobal warriors. Sasuke stopped then, as if he had not expected it. He looked to her with a livid glare, as if she had performed a horrific crime.

"You're a nuisance." A crashing of rubble filled the air; Sakura covered her head to stop any blow that came. Sasuke looked up sensing Naruto a nanosecond before he was kicked in the chest with such force that made him smack into the wall on the other side of the ruins.

The Kyuubi's vile chakra was spitting in the air surrounding Naruto. His stomach was smeared with blood though the wound had already been healed by the one caged in his being. Three tails waved agitatedly behind him, his eyes were almost completely scarlet red expect the purple tint. His fangs peaked, his black lips curled back in a scowl.

Sakura looked over at him, then over to Sasuke who was removing himself from the wall leaving it even more disfigured then before. He dropped down; spitting blood on the ground before him with disgust.

He immediately ran through hand signs, letting blue lightening fill the area, with the sound of a cackling witch about to perform a malevolent deed. Shadows danced across his face in the light as he ran forward. The Mangekyou shone bright in his eyes promising pain of the highest caliber. Naruto narrowed his feline eyes.

He too sped through hand signs a spiraling ball of air appeared in his hands the shade of bruise purple. "Let's end this!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke as he too ran forward, missing the shout of refusal from Sakura. She looked at both her teammates and rushed forward too.

Intent on stopping the battle and healing them both. She was determined to believe that there was another way to resolve everything, instead of eliminating each other from the world. Her hands radiated with healing chakra. She placed her hands together determined to make a ball of healing chakra that would defeat all the detrimental used jutsu's.

A small clover green ball appeared in between her cupped hands, she fueled more chakra into and the ball of power. Though also in her leg muscles it seemed she would not make it in time. Both Sasuke and Naruto did not notice her rapid approach.

The ball grew bigger and turned to a darker shade of green.

Her two teammates jumped and prepared their attacks to crash into each other. She jumped forward, only was it then that they noticed her. Though both were too late to stop their attacks for they had already struck each other. A second before her healing chakra touched their violent jutsu's.

Wind pummeled the clearing worse then any attack up till then. The trees screeched by the force of the wind, a humongous crystal blue ball appeared where their attacks had hit encasing their bodies. Lightening appeared from nowhere with his partner, thunder. The skies were dark all of sudden, far more then it should be possible.

The crystal ball hung in the air before shrinking slowly. When it was the size of a walnut and barely unseen. It exploded, showering everything with blue lightening sparks. The trees toppled over one another nearer to the clearing and the forgotten bystanders – Karin and Kakashi – were thrown back landing in unknown places.

The three teammates were nowhere to be seen.

_**A/N: **__**Well hey, I actually wrote this once I finished the last chapter because I thought it was missing something. So after this chapter things will be written on a different level of skill, so just wanted to say that before I get complaints or something.**_

_**Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated. ^_^ **_


	2. A Morning Surprise

**Chapter 1:**

**A Morning Surprise**

_Hold on, we've still got living to do, so far gone. See life for someone like you, in your eyes. You showed me reasons to live, take time. The time it takes to forgive. _

_It's my life, it'll change for the better. I've faced the light, it's worth the fight. See a new day, start a new way.  
Get it straight, make it change for the better. –__**Change For Better**_**, Journey**.

Pain, a monstrous pain in his eyes. It felt as if someone was clawing his eyes and managing. He shifted uncomfortably, his eyes twitching and scrunched tight. He wanted to writher and shout in pain but he wouldn't allow himself such pleasure. Madara would call him weak; he could not show weakness to that man - or whatever he was now.

He had a blazing headache; a small tickle feeling in the back of his head told him that he shouldn't be there. Another part of his mind, felt as it was thumping - not helping his burning headache. He shoved the feeling to the side, not realizing that he couldn't shove pain aside like some fly, but then as all flies it came back with new ferocity.

Screaming at someone or something, he felt his head pulse and he held his aching head into his hands. Trying to dull the pain, even a bit, he gave up quickly - it never worked - and sat up. Groggily opening his eyes, he couldn't believe he had actually closed them. He never slept - he never could. His head always hurt, his heart always felt heavy and his conscious wouldn't allow him the pleasure.

As soon as he opened his eyes the pain in-tensed, he scrunched his eyes together again. Feeling something hot and sticky run down his cheeks. He wiped them, feeling the moister on his hands.

They weren't tears; they were too thick to be tears.

He wanted to confirm what he believed but his eyes wouldn't let him. They were refusing to listen to him as if his body and mind were in two separate beings. He felt them drip onto the sheets he was underneath; he scrunched his hands into them. He couldn't smudge the blood into his eyes, his eyes that were cursed, that were making him blind, he couldn't - he wouldn't ruin them any more.

He felt the warm blood; it dripped onto his legs now, since they had passed through his thick sheets. He wondered where his team was, was this one of Madara's hideouts? It certainly was a lot warmer then his other ones, if it was, but he couldn't put his finger on why it was familiar. His thinking wasn't helping his pummeling headache; he wiped the bloodied tears that fell, away.

Letting those drip off his hand slowly, as he swept his legs from the bloody puddle on his bed. His legs landed on a tatami mat carpet, it felt familiar and welcoming under his feet. His headache wouldn't let him think anymore then those few thoughts, he stood.

Wavering on his feet slightly, he grabbed his shoulder. It was as if someone was clawing at him, his leg muscles also felt heavy and torn. He hadn't felt it before with his blinding headache but as he used the functions they ambushed him to a world of physical pain.

Mental pain had already swallowed his being long ago.

He felt the familiar pressure of the Mangekyou Sharingan, the small twinge behind his eyes and a massive pain at the lower back of his head. He tried to turn it off but the twinge tightened, forming itself onto a painful knot.

He padded quickly to where he somehow knew the door was – his eyes still closed. Opening it quietly, letting the familiar ruffle of wood, calm him. He tried to ignore the pain as he sloppily walked down the short hall, to the top of the stairs.

He didn't feel too good but then - did he ever, something in the back of his mind kept screaming at him. He almost lazily-painfully padded down the stairs. Wincing at each step sent a jolt through his body. He didn't even register that if it was one of Madara's bases then someone would be on to him moving already.

The pain in his eyes lessened somewhat by the time he reached the bottom step. He also realized that he had a plain black slacks and no shirt on as he looked down at himself. He stumbled forward, to where? He didn't know. He just needed to find Karin, yes Karin could heal him. He tried to sense her presence, her nearly familiar but irritating-to-no-end presence was long gone - lost.

For the first time he looked around the house he was in. The first thing that caught his crimson eyes was a calendar. He stumbled to it, laying his hand on the walls for support. He didn't care that he was splattering blood everywhere. He had more important things to worry about. Such as Madara's demise and more importantly…Itachi's and the clan's vengeance. Just thinking of them made his blood boil and he was sure his killing intent was leaking out.

He ignored the newfound rage in him and focused on the calendar as much as his eyes would let him. He blinked, all the rage, the fury and killing intent recoiled in itself and he did something very un-Uchiha. He shouted in confusion and surprise.

"What in the fucking moon, is that supposed to mean?" He heard feet shuffle from above him, probably wanting to know where the noise, swearing and killing intent was coming from. "Crap." He muttered almost sadly.

The calendar said that his birthday was tomorrow - of course he had forgotten but that was not the entire surprise. He knew he would forget, it was the fact that it was his tenth birthday tomorrow.

He gave the room a swift glance. It was just as he remembered it. Clean except for the blood that he had splattered, the familiar family pictures hung on the counter by the door. Itachi in all of them - his mother was smiling and his father was not but he seemed to be trying to smile.

He checked the date, about 2 and a half months later and the clan would all be killed…by Itachi but only with the council's orders. He heard some feet rush down the stairs, their chakra signals alert with panic but yet so familiar, it made tears come to his eyes unexpectedly. He managed to get over his initial shock and ignored how his body wanted to crawl in on itself. He raced down the few steps - passing the small shoes that should have fit him perfectly - he ran out the front door.

His bloodied tracks guiding his now dead family members to him but as he rushed to the rooftops. He swallowed his pain like a bitter medicine and carried on. Pumping his chakra into his bruised feet, his warm blood dripping down his face. He was sure that he was supposed to have a fatal wound in his abdomen but he just felt the pain as the skin had been healed but the damage inside had been left to rot.

He felt so crazed up at that he barely noticed the where he was going until he had made it. Out of the lights, where the crickets were chirping even though it was right in the middle of Konoha. The shops were familiar from all the times he had passed them when he was younger.

He looked around again, noticing how everything was blurrier then it usually was. He felt dizzy and he stumbled, the darkness swallowed him up as he fell off the house with a thud.

"Sasuke-Kun…" He groaned, when he finally got his sense of hearing back. His head still ached, though not as worse as it once had. "Sasuke-Kun…"He scrunched his eyes shut before trying to open them. The voice…sounded like Sakura's.

He opened his eyes, having his guess, correct. She was leaning nearly over him but further away then he guessed she would due to who he was. The room triggered something in his memory and he fit it to that of Naruto's dingy apartment. The morning sun was already up, signifying that he had been asleep for a few hours at least.

He sat up rapidly, his body going tense all of a sudden as he believed himself to be in an enemy's territory. Sakura put a hand up in a signal of surrender. "Don't panic, I'm not going to do anything." He looked distrustfully at her, he moved quickly off the bed to the opposite side that she was standing on. Onto the pile of dirty clothes that littered the floor.

"You should take it easy, you had some heavy wounds." Sasuke only narrowed his eyes at her; he still hadn't placed all his thoughts together. What was he to do? "Stay here for now; Naruto-Kun is checking the surrounding area, so he'll be here soon."

Sakura kept her emerald gaze on Sasuke but he had not moved an inch. She sighed, before taking what she had used as medical equipment from the bedroom and walked through the threshold and into the small kitchen with a rickety table.

It would take time for Sasuke to trust them, if he ever did again. He was acting like a caged animal that was searching for a way out. She would have to fix that somehow, she sat at the table and placed her chin on her hand while the other one tapped the dirty table.

She was going to have to turn their team into a family, one that wouldn't break. Now, how did one do that?

Sasuke let out a breath, though kept it low so Sakura would not hear. What was he supposed to do? Everything he had ever known and learnt from had not happened yet. Did that make everything that he had learnt, unimportant.

He leaned on the yellow wall behind him, he slid down. His bare back scraping against it, he brought his knees to his chest and breathed in. He tried to locate the source of the thumping – for it was still happening. He cleared his mind as much as he could but the thumping continued.

A thought suddenly came to him. What had happened to their younger selves? The ones they had taken the place of. Sasuke tried to calm himself, from all the havoc that had taken over him.

He moved to sit crossed legged, clasping his hands together as he meditated and sunk into his subconscious. All he saw was darkness; he looked down on himself as he outstretched his hand. It was its usual pale, he was wearing a black shirt as well as black khaki pants, he was barefooted.

He walked slowly through his consciousness; he didn't know where he was going. It was dark that was all he knew, as if he was blind to the world around him - the only thing he saw was himself. Was that supposed to mean something?

He sat in his conscious, much like he was doing with his body. He leaned on nothing as he tried to sense his younger self. If his younger self was gone then what would that make Sasuke? Dead, un-dead dead, or inexistent?

He had to find him; he took a deep relaxing breath. Letting his mind wander to his troubling new problems that were already old news of the past.

_Here the Uchiha's aren't dead yet, so does that mean I shouldn't try to avenge them. I mean their not dead, or should I kill the elders knowing what they would do? It would be no point to kill the elders - it would just make it easier for the Uchiha to attack. And as much as I hate to admit it, the Uchiha can't rule._

He maybe an Uchiha but in his consciousness, he looked from the third parties point of view. Whenever he had done such a thing, he had never listened to his own thoughts but now. Now he had a second chance and he was going to take it_._

_The Uchiha's are too arrogant and pride-filled. They'll get the civilians and shinobi killed. They would plan for war with other nations, if the other Nations did not attack first. They would know of the civil war and attack sending the hidden villagers into another war. _

_The loss would be too great; it would be losing my family all over again and I would not be the only one. That would not work. The only way fit will be to talk to the Uchiha's and convince them wrong but convincing pride filled arrogates wont be an easy job. _

_They wouldn't listen to anyone on the outside. They would only listen to another Uchiha - if anything. Then why don't I try and convince them - tell them what would happen…no that would only cause them to attack sooner._

This was proving to be tricky. He took a deep breath to calm himself_._

_Let me think. I'm going to have to talk them out of it but how? They won't listen…well it's the only way. The massacre cannot happen again. No one should have to go through that. _

He felt something poke his conscious mind, his subconscious turned his head. To see a little ball of black hair walk up to him, tears on his deathly pale face. He noticed Sasuke sitting there and without thinking sprinted off towards him.

Sasuke could only stare at his younger self, tear treks ran along his face and his eyes were bloodshot. The Sharingan printed into his eyes, the child was shivering. Younger Sasuke looked at him, trying to see if he was real.

Younger Sasuke touched Sasuke's pale shoulder lightly; he jumped when he found it was solid to him. Hope flickered in his round eyes; he gulped his sweaty palms shivering.

"Um…mister…do you know how to get out of here?" He cringed back, almost thinking that Sasuke would lash out at him. Were there things that lashed out in Sasuke's mind? Sasuke noticed that on his younger selves cheek held a small red line, indicating a bloody scratch.

Sasuke lifted his hand slowly, younger Sasuke cringed away but when he saw that older Sasuke brushed away some blood that had run down his cheek. He relaxed a bit. Younger Sasuke let his walls break as he started sobbing lightly, in fear he probably thought this was a bad dream, a hellish nightmare and that his Nii-san would be there to wake him up and comfort him.

Sasuke felt sorry for his younger self, he didn't think it was good to be weak or child like but he also could not see the innocent child's dream be crushed. He couldn't, not like his had. He reached for the small boy, picking him up - noticing how light he was - and sitting him on his lap.

Letting the cold boy cry into his shoulder, as Sasuke petted his hair. It brought memories when he felt the baby locks, many things had changed from that time.

It was a while before younger Sasuke calmed down, still swallowing his fears and gulping his innocence to oblivion. Younger Sasuke sniffled a few times, his breathing no longer irregular.

"What's your name?" Younger Sasuke spoke slowly, his voice echoing off the non-existent walls. Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Me...?" Sasuke spoke for the first time, making the younger boy look at his eyes that were the same. Though on one level they weren't, one was mature and darker. Oh so darker that one wondered how much pain he held to live with it in his soul. "You can call me Taka…I'll help you."

Sasuke spoke slowly; he really did want to help. He just didn't know if that would be at his risk of some sort. He also couldn't let younger Sasuke know that he was his older self. Younger Sasuke looked up at him, smiling lightly at him.

"Taka-nii-san, I'm Sasuke…" His smile widened a bit at his introduction. "I was asleep…and then I was here…Is this all a dream?" His younger voice sounded so innocent, so love filled. It warmed his heart somewhat to hear that voice again. For that voice was his childhood and past.

"No I don't think so Sasuke-Chan…" Younger Sasuke's face dropped, sadness fell into his eyes and Sasuke wished he hadn't said such things. Fear came next…" Hey, How about I call you Pup?" Sasuke didn't know where it came from; he just didn't want his younger self to be sad. His eyes filled with such sadness and fear that they glazed over…it was one of the best puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

Pup's eyes lightened up immediately a certain flicker that wasn't there before brightened and shone and Sasuke was familiar with seeing it. Pup smiled largely, scrunching his hand into Sasuke's shirt - afraid he would disappear and he would be alone again.

Fear was wracking Pup's brain and Sasuke saw it all, he willed it to stop. He did not realize that he was willing his younger self from losing him innocence. Sasuke stood as gracefully as a man could with a child clutching his shirt. Pup's eyes filled with un-shed tears unable to hold them back. _Taka-nii-san was going to leave him alone again with the scary dark shadows and monsters._

He was about to walk but Pup pulled on his hand urging him with his eyes to not go near the vicious creatures that lived in Sasuke's mind. "Pup, I'm not going to leave you, okay? Let's find you a place to stay."

Pup nodded but still wouldn't move. Sasuke knew all to well what he wanted, what he needed - in an act of security Sasuke bent to Pup's level and turned around allowing Pup to climb onto his back. As he felt hands tighten around his neck and small bare less feet around his waist.

Sasuke stood up, one arm around his back like a chair as the other was ready by his side. Pup buried his head in between Sasuke's head and shoulder blades. Peeking his charcoal black eyes out from behind Sasuke's shoulder.

"Where is it safe?" Pup asked him in a hushed tone - overflowing with fear.

Sasuke wished he knew the answer.

There had to be some place safe, or some place that was not filled with darkness. He wasn't so dark and monstrous…was he? He still had his areas…maybe…he defiantly had some good memories. So there had to be a comforting place for his younger self to stay.

Sasuke kept walking forward; Sasuke could not see the walls only that there was a path underneath his feet. There was a small slithering sound; Sasuke knew it was not him or younger Sasuke. Younger Sasuke made a small noise in the back of his throat, trying to get Sasuke to swallow him up.

Sasuke paused in his steps, activating his Sharingan and looking around. He saw nothing, well nothing with chakra but what would hurt them without chakra? He decided to keep the child from choking himself in fear, so he spoke.

"Well Pup, what's so scary here?" Sasuke wasn't normally one to start up a conversation but this was his younger self and Sasuke knew that he had to keep things moving because if he didn't the fear and sadness would take over. Sasuke hoped he could make it better.

"Well there were snakes all over the p-place here, they all seemed angry and…_scary_." Sasuke tried to look over his shoulder at younger Sasuke as he whispered the last word. Knowing that even at the age of nine he had the Uchiha pride, the adults taught it to even their youngest.

Even Sasuke knew his pride got in his way; well it wasn't too late to teach his younger self differently. "You know if you're scared of something you have to tell people, so they can help you get over your fears." Sasuke saw the confused look on Pup's face. He chuckled.

He was going to have to explain this without any 'difficult' words. "Okay, well you know all the older ninja's of _your_ village." It wasn't his village, in no sense at all. He waited for Pup's nod in confirmation. A small smile spreading across his baby-fat filled cheeks.

"Well, once they were all scared of something and if your enemy knows that they'll use it against you. So what you can do first, which is the easy way out but not as good. Is that you can tell your team mates to help you. But if your alone then that doesn't work, does it?" Younger Sasuke shook his head enthusiastically; it was easy to tell he was very interested in the conversation. Sasuke let an amused smirk appear in his face.

"You can't pretend that you don't have any fears because everyone does and so one must face fears and eliminate them. Understand?" Pup nodded enthusiastically again making Sasuke's smirk grow.

"I wanna be a hero who faces their fears, I'm kinda scared of being alone. I'll have to get over it. Wont I?" Sasuke nodded in Pup's direction, recalling with familiarity what Pup said through his head.

"Well, a ninja isn't always a hero…actually shinobi are defiantly not hero." Pup looked surprised, he was sure that they were all heroes. Sasuke knew he was thinking of Itachi. Itachi-Nii was a ninja - wasn't he a hero?

"A ninja isn't a hero just because he is a ninja. It's what the ninja does to become a hero. If he always chooses good, he always believes he can succeed, if he helps other people and shinobi and he doesn't want anything in return. He just does it because he is happy to do it and helping other people is what makes him happy." Sasuke was thinking of one on particular, Naruto. Naruto really was a perfect shinobi by Konoha's book. He didn't agree with why Naruto tried to save him from himself but then again Sasuke knew he secretly needed Naruto's support.

It made him feel as if he wasn't a completely failure. If he was then Naruto wouldn't bother with him, he would move onto the next old runaway. He wished many times that he would but then again he pleaded that Naruto would never replace him. That he would keep hanging on the bond Sasuke thought he had cut, that he would glue the invisible but precious string of bonds back together.

Though Sasuke knew he would have to help him tie it back again. And Sasuke was afraid that his precious people would be taken from him again.

"Taka…Taka-nii-tama…are you okay?"

"Hm…oh yeah, I was just wrapped in some thoughts…" Sasuke sighed heavily, even in his own consciousness he was tired. It took a while but Pup released his hold around Sasuke's neck a bit, his breathing becoming slower as younger Sasuke finally fell asleep.

Sasuke felt the muscles relax on his back, the small arms around him hanging round his shoulders. He didn't like it, he didn't like the fact that his younger self was stuck in such an unstable place to live until Sasuke found a way out - even if it was his fault -. He had to make sure that younger Sasuke did not disappear as he took his place.

Sasuke willed himself to stay in his conscious as he returned to his body. It was possible, to keep his conscious sprit moving around in his brain as the shinobi carried on outside his own head. It was just tiring and the shinobi didn't usually have a need to do so.

As Sasuke returned to his body, his senses told him he was no longer alone in the room. He must have been deep into consciousness if he hadn't sensed that. His thoughts were confirmed with the familiar presence of Naruto.

He re-opened his dark charcoal eyes, resting them on the blonde that was currently sitting on the bed looking at him. He took a deep breath, finishing his meditation. Also making sure that he had not disappeared in his mind. He felt the tickle at the back of his head that signified that Pup was safe and still sleeping.

"Well it took you time, you were in deep, weren't you?" Naruto smiled over at him. One leg folded to him as the other hung off the edge of the bed. If Sasuke was correct then it was noon already, time passes fast in ones conscious. Sasuke said nothing about that but looked at Naruto. Wondering if it was just himself that had found his younger self.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started. "…Do you know where they are?" Naruto looked at him confused. Well it was true even Sasuke wouldn't understand who he was talking about. "Our younger selves, the ones from this time."

Naruto look at him as if he hadn't thought about it. His blue orbs calculating - something Sasuke was not used to seeing - he looked at Sasuke again. Closing his eyes for a brief second then returning after he thought was confirmed.

"I don't know. Well younger Naruto is defiantly not in my head. Only the Kyuubi, of course, it seems as if he came with us." Naruto huffed to what seemed to be annoyance but then set his sapphires on Sasuke.

"Why? Do you see yours? That would be so cool! A young Sasuke! I wonder how you were when you were younger. Were you such an ass like you are now or…"Sasuke cut him off with a look, unable to here his ranting again. He had a big enough headache.

"I do." He frowned before mumbling. "I'm not sure why you can't find yours." He thought it over, only speaking since he did not want to change the subject to say something more unstable like, the future.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "No, only a trace of something foreign that I'm sure is not the Kyuubi. But it could be something else…maybe." Naruto understood. He understood what Sasuke was thinking of. "I don't think it is anything …"

Naruto saw Sasuke's death glare, which was directed at him, for Sasuke was feeling angry that Naruto was not caring more about himself. He didn't know why but it was just felt natural, one of the most natural things that had happened.

Naruto did not know a lot about the new Sasuke but he hoped to be a brother to him, like Itachi was. Most likely he wouldn't be able to be leap to Itachi's level but he could damn well try.

Naruto stood up. "Well I think we got to figure out how we got here, since it's bothering me that I can't find out." Sasuke sighed before standing and following Naruto into the kitchen. Sakura was already sitting by the table but as they came she pushed away from the table with a smile.

It wasn't as awkward as it could have been, Sasuke sat on a chair that was by a table, which he turned around and sat on backwards - straddling the chair. Naruto leaned on the table, his younger selves remains of ramen on the table. Sakura crossed her arms and legs, while Naruto leaned on the table.

"Okay, we gotta figure out why were here, how we got here? All that stuff." Naruto started thinking over what happened. His face scrunched in concentration.

"The final attack, I think is the cause. Your Sharingan has the ability to control time and space…" Sakura pointed to Sasuke, which nodded in return confirming her thoughts. He crossed his arms and laid his chin on them. He felt so tired.

She turned to Naruto. "The Kyuubi's chakra that was unstable and floating through the air. Then me with my chakra ball - which I made with healing chakra. I think the combination took us here but that wouldn't just normally happen…" She paused as she thought it over. "We're missing something."

Naruto nodded, indicating that those were his thoughts. He turned to Sasuke. "So what do you think?" Sasuke wasn't really sure to think; it kind of unnerved him to see how they trusted him already and wanted his opinion in things. That was just strange for him, but he decided to answer seeing as Sakura was also looking at him.

"It could be to do with our thoughts…the Sharingan acts on people's thoughts and feelings…What were you two thinking at the point of the attack?" Sasuke asked turning his attention to the other two. He didn't like being on the spot to much. Even though he had his stuck up Uchiha side. He also had his Sasuke side; sometimes he hated the Uchiha name since it controlled his life but he would never admit it, not even to himself.

"I was thinking…that maybe it would be better if some things never happened and that if I could, I would change it." Sakura spoke quietly.

"I thought that it didn't have to be that way and that maybe I could done something's differently." Naruto joined in, his eyes seemed far away as he remembered.

Sasuke hated to admit it but…"Something like that." Naruto and Sakura smiled at him, he shrugged not used to such a look. He knew they did not see it in him, he defiantly did not see it in himself.

"Okay so we know we got here because we all thought of going back and changing things…so probably if we want to get back. We have to change…stuff." Naruto ended cleverly.

"Coming up with a plan would be the best strategy, though we're going to have to be just being here has probably caused numerous problems." Sakura took a breath, calming herself. "This morning I screamed my head off and I escaped through the window before my mum could check on me. That has to have a consequence." Sasuke snorted under his breath, if that had a consequence then him swearing in the middle of the night, his 8 year old self going missing as well as his blood on the walls, the floors and bed.

"Sasuke-Kun, what happened at your house?" Sakura asked him. A suspicious look on her lightly tanned face.

"Well, I woke up with pain in my eyes. That's all." Sasuke ended it at that. Unable to admit just yet that he had most likely overreacted and caused more a ruckus then he could have. Naruto rolled his eyes. He sat up and stretched.

"Well we need clothes and…food." Sakura smiled, before standing up.

"I'll get it. I could use some shopping, you have any money?" She asked, with a pleasant smile.

Naruto pointed to one of the cupboards. "Under the can of chopped vegetables." She muttered a thanks and left to collect the money before jumping through the largest window in the house, a scarf over her hair and a smile on her face.

Sasuke looked down, Naruto obviously felt awkward since he laughed his sheepish chuckle before starting up a conversation.

"We need to find out what we are going to do about your family. I get the feeling it didn't go to well when you woke up?" Naruto chuckled the last sentence out. Sasuke certainly needed advice on how to handle his issue.

"Lets just say absolutely horrific would be an understatement." Naruto laughed at that, which then made Sasuke glare at him. He wasn't used to sharing something that happened to him with another – an uncertainty that had stopped him before.

"What'd you do?" Naruto seated himself more comfortably on the table, ready for Sasuke's answer and for a good laugh. It was always fun to know when Sasuke screwed up.

"Well you know I still had the pain of the wounds I had during the…battle. I was also with the Mangekyou Sharingan and if you have ever tried taking control of time and space, you would know that it was painful." Sasuke paused, he was not used to talking or telling anyone about himself or things that had happened to him but he forced himself to proceed.

"My eyes wouldn't revert back to normal for a while and I was crying blood. I told you the rest…anyway. So I got up and walked…blind down the steps. By the time I had reached the bottom, the blood had stopped dripping. I still didn't know where I was." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair to calm himself down. What was he going to do about his family? The whole clan! The whole _fucking _clan!

"I saw a calendar, blood was everywhere I walked. The house probably never looked worse…yet." Naruto knew he was stalling, oh how much an Uchiha could stall. Naruto laughed, taking it on himself to guess Sasuke's reaction.

"Hmm…you ran into a wall?" Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. "Tripped over your own legs?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, stopping at the top to send a small prayer to god to get him out of that very much needed hell hole.

"You shouted bloody murder…" Sasuke's face went blank and a bored expression arrived to settle on his face. Naruto laughed, that was so un-Sasuke to shout in surprise. "What did you shout?"

Sasuke scowled under his breath, this was getting him nowhere. "Nothing special, then I said crap that's it …you happy now?" Sasuke scowled again at Naruto's legendary grin. "We have more important things to deal with, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "We got over the worst, the funs gonna begin now." Naruto said as he walked to the largest window in the small apartment. Looking longingly outside, Sasuke watched him, knowing he agreed wholeheartedly with what was said.

_**A/N.**__** There is chapter one, It's changed from the original so tell me what you think!**_

_**Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated. ^_^**_


	3. Times Changing

**Chapter 2:**

**Times Changing**

_Now we can follow you back home but we wont. Is this what you have waited for? just to be alone? It takes some time to let you go and it shows. Cause all we know is falling, it falls. Remember, cause I know that we wont forget at all. You never said. This wasn't what you wanted. This isn't what you wanted. –All We Know_, Paramore

__"It is settled then. I'm so not looking forward to this." Naruto spoke solemnly, his eyes downcast. It had taken them a week to sort out a proper plan but most situations would have to be planned out bit by bit. Ensuring that the future wouldn't change that much.

"I agree, we know what we have to do we just have to put it into action." Sasuke chimed along with him. During the week, Sakura and Sasuke had stayed in Naruto's apartment studio as Naruto henged himself into his 8 year old self.

It was risky but they needed someone on the outside, checking how everyone was taking it but the most important reason was because they couldn't come searching in Naruto's apartment for clues. They were in risk of people seeing them even with the window cracked open.

The past week had been hard, Team 7 had been exhausted. Naruto insisted Sakura take the bed and Sasuke didn't mind. He had slept in the same building as Orochimaru, for heaven's sake. He and Naruto had taken to the couches that were surprisingly comfy.

As Naruto was at the academy pranking Iruka – they had to keep up appearances -nSasuke and Sakura were redecorating the whole apartment. It could have been done in a matter of hours—if they were using there ninja skills- but they did things the old fashioned way.

Taking it slow as Sasuke painted layers of a warm beige on the yellow walls. Sakura had taken to the furniture and each time Naruto returned home he barely recognized his apartment but they were good changes. He saw it as a huge present that he would never want anyone to ruin for him. They had paid only for the cheap stuff, though went all out buying whatever they wanted; they were going to have some fun with his house.

Sasuke had taken time off from his redecorating to keep check on his younger self. Sinking into his subconscious, Sasuke had finally managed to find a safe place for his younger self to stay.

It had taken a very tiring half a day to find it. He realized that the darkness was representing his time at Orochimaru. Where it was all almost a blur, where he was stuck in absolute darkness and all there was to accompany him was the trickles of leaking water that hid there. The hissing and spitting that sounded like whispers that spoke his fears, the nerve racking darkness that would make even a dragon paranoid.

There was blood and certain dead ends in that area that he had to get through. Pup was either by his side or sleeping as he carried him - they rarely spoke and if someone did then it was Sasuke that started - he tried to keep the subjects light. Though it would usual end in Pup saying how terrified he was, how he was just so tired - too tired but most of all how he missed his family.

It ended in tears many times and all Sasuke could, would say was that he understood. He understood all to well. Sasuke felt worse still when he thought that Pup may never get out of his head. If Sasuke couldn't return to his time, it was unlikely Pup would ever return to his.

Though after all the walking Sasuke could do in his own consciousness without disappearing. Sasuke had found a corridor, it was a dimly lit corridor-the floors were made of steel and the walls were faded white that had turned yellow with time, much like Naruto's walls - there were doors after doors after doors.

Though most of them were locked shut, others held nothing in them - not even a room - there was a black hole of emptiness and despair, there were more dark passageway. There was a door that covered windows and a sunny day but it was getting harder to find a plain room with a regular bed that was safe from the outside instability.

It had taken a few more minutes but that was all it took for Pup to fall asleep. Sasuke found a room near the end of the more than long hallway, it was a plain room. Like the one he was after, a small bed was in one of the dingy yellow corners. There was a wooden bedside table and a huge green armchair in the corner opposite the bed. The room was light, the walls were yellowy-orange and the wood around the furniture looked old but still firm.

Sasuke had first checked the bed, touching the bed slowly, ruffling the thin blanket and flat pillow from dust. There was more dust then he expected but no monsters underneath the bed so he deemed it safe.

He laid Pup on the bed, he almost shuffled awake but Sasuke covered him with the blanket letting him snuggle into the soft mattress. Sasuke searched the two draws in the bed side table and to his surprise. He found clothes, a small grey sweatshirt and small white trousers. That were exactly Pup's size. He pulled them out of the draw slowly.

It to held dust, he opened them out and beat them against his leg - the dust rose in a small cloud until it disappeared into the air.

In the second one he found roles of clean bandages and clean small white socks. Sasuke did not question why they were there, it was his consciousness which meant that what he needed there he should get, right? Something of the sort? Well what Sasuke did know was that he knew…something.

It was then that Pup opened up his innocent charcoal eyes, he seemed surprised at first. Sasuke had been bent to his level by the drawer and turned to him with a small smile on his pale face. "Are you cold?"

Pup thought for a moment as if he hadn't noticed up till then. Sasuke did not blame him, the air was still and lifeless that gave of a sense of coldness but the actual temperature was strange, it was if there wasn't a temperature at all

Pup shrugged with a small confused look. "Not really. Where are we Taka-Nii-Tama?" Younger Sasuke sniffled then pretended he didn't. Sasuke laughed under his breath, he couldn't believe he was once like that.

"Were in a safe place, your going to have to stay here for a while." Sasuke handed Pup the sweater, Pup proceeded to lift his arms up and dress himself. Folding his arms once they were under the soft wool.

"You said I would have to stay here, what about you?" Pup started a sad pout and Sasuke could only give a small smile at the memories of perfecting such a masterpiece.

"I'm going to find a way to get you out of here, your going to stay safe." Sasuke left no room for argument and at that Pup's eyes widened in fear of being left alone. "If you need me just call me but you a big boy you'll be able to look after yourself for awhile, right?"

Pup hesitated, scanning the room as he locked eyes with Sasuke again. He nodded slowly, Sasuke smiled at him. Sasuke knew he hadn't smiled so much in…well it seemed like forever but his body acted on its own. He wished Pup to smile with him but Sasuke knew that he would never if he was still there. If he was still trapped in Sasuke's conscious.

Sasuke stood a determined look on his sharp face. He was about to walk out of the room and return to his real body with his full strength but Pup hung onto his wrist. In a grip that tight grip that Sasuke could easily turn on the person holding him if he wished, Sasuke turned to face him.

"Do you have anyone to return to? Someone back home. Are they waiting for you?" Pup asked quietly, so shyly that someone could see the innocence of the child. Sasuke took a breath and bent to Pup's level again.

"No I don't but you do…I'm going to get you out of here." Sasuke was about to stand but as an after thought looked into his identical charcoal depths. "Never forget how important a family is. They are waiting for you to return, each day, wanting to know if you're okay. Never forget how much you need a family, don't ever take them for granted."

Pup released his wrist and looked up to Sasuke with a sense of respect and sadness. Pup may have been young but even he could know that Sasuke was telling it to him from his own experiences.

Sasuke laid his hand on Pup's head, ruffling the baby locks through his fingers. He silently walked to the door, opening it up to the dim-lit corridor and closing the door behind him. He sat on the cold floor, taking a deep breath to cleanse himself and returned to his body.

Sasuke felt the usual 'zilp' as his conscious returned to him. He only then realized that he was exhausted. He opened his eyes slowly, his tiredness sinking into his mind almost like an awful poison. He saw Sakura sitting opposite him.

She too had her younger self in her conscious. Sakura had met her younger self but told himself and Naruto that she seemed to disappear to traces and then return later. Saying that she missed her family so much.

They had gathered that the more they had on the outside, the more people they had to return to. The easier it was to find them. When they missed someone they stayed present waiting for those people to find, save them. With Naruto it was hard because he had no one. No one to return to, so he happily stayed locked up at the back of Naruto's conscious. Never once had he seen older Naruto and he never would because he still had no one to return to.

Sasuke stood up 'cracking his bones as he looked around the apartment. It was barely recognizable. They had finished redecorating and Sakura was proud of her work. Sasuke didn't find it very fulfilling and even with that job he didn't have anything important to do.

Though that was going to change. They had figured everything out, all there was now was to put the plan into action. It would not be easy, but efforts would hopefully get them somewhere.

For the plan to work they needed there younger selves with their families. Especially Sasuke, there plan was stopping the Uchiha's from attacking the village and Danzou from ever taking control.

During the time it took to plan Sasuke had promised many things. The most important one for them was that he promised to never again try to kill them again. It was now the golden rule between them. Another very important rule was that as soon as they could they were going to have a battle.

Naruto promised that Sasuke's pants would fly off; Sasuke said he would make sure Naruto would never be able to eat Ramen again. That then made Naruto playfully pissed. They had nearly started the battle right there and then but Sakura had stopped them reminding them that they were in Naruto's dingy old apartment - earning a 'hey!' from Naruto- and they couldn't blow the house down much like their cover.

Sasuke was knocked out of his thoughts as an eight year old Naruto came walking through the door. Sasuke tried not to shiver at the look on Naruto's face. It just didn't suit his goofy eight year old body. It looked tired as if he was an old man living off the news in a newspaper. Even if Rock Lee saw that face he would know it was bad news.

He looked up to Sasuke taking a deep breath through his nose as he locked the door behind him. He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and flew through the seals, poufing into his 16 year old self. Sealing his 8 year old body back into the scroll, Sasuke and Sakura had one too.

He headed into his newly decorated living room, passing the mediating Sakura.

Naruto sat on the other side of the chocolate brown couch that Sakura was leaning on. Sasuke sat on the caramel colored armchair opposite him. Steadying himself for the news.

"I had to eavesdrop on Anbu, no piece of cake but the information is worth it. Apparently Itachi arrived back from a mission for your birthday." Sasuke knew that already, Itachi always tried to make it for his birthdays.

"Well it seems like he is refusing to do anything except look for…Pup. The Anbu said that for the first four days he was looking non-stop and was close to searching outside the village. They had to drug him and put him on house lock down. They say that they heard that he isn't eating or dinking, nothing. Just in his bed all day even though he isn't sleeping." Naruto said in grim tone.

Sasuke took a deep breath, he was expecting something just not that much. He rubbed his head, somehow hoping it would rid himself of the migraine that was forming. "Good thing were doing this today then."

Naruto nodded in agreement, he stretched his arms above his head. Stopping when he heard a satisfying pop. "When will Sakura-Chan be done?" Naruto asked as he looked over at her sitting form. It was that second that Sakura opened her emerald eyes. Stretching after the long day of walking through her own consciousness.

"Done?" Naruto asked.

"Done." Sakura agreed. She stood up, getting a large hidden scroll from inside one small one that she carried on her person. Naruto got up from his seat, Sasuke stood with him. They went to the furniture they were sitting on a minute ago and pushed them to the surrounding walls.

Naruto hadn't gone to the academy that day or the day before he was gathering information. Sometimes later on in the night, Sasuke and Sakura would join him. They had perfected there data collecting after two information rounds. No one saw them; no one could get passed them. They were invincible. Many people would say so.

Sakura laid the large scroll on the floor; small kanji littered the smooth paper. There were three circles with a bigger Kanji in the middle. Sakura and Naruto had both written the kanji, they had explained to Sasuke the use of it.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't completely sure he was ready himself. It would be a long tiring experience.

"As I'll ever be."

"Good luck I guess." Sakura joined in. She sat in front of the circle that had the kanji Sakura in it. Naruto went to the middle one; it had Naruto written on it. Sasuke went to his; he faced the opposite from them, though still facing the Sasuke Kanji in the left side circle.

They meditated, making sure that they still had a hold of their bodies. Sasuke opened his subconscious's eyes. Seeing the dimly lit hallway again. He stood and turned around; opening the door that led to the room he had left younger Sasuke in.

Pup was asleep when he walked in. Sasuke couldn't stop the serene smile from spreading on his face. He silently walked up to Pup's sleeping form; he was clutching the jumper around him for warmth. His hair was messy around his baby face. He looked so peaceful; Sasuke ever so slowly ran his hand through Pup's almost navy black hair.

Pup made a small sound at the back of his throat. Sasuke laughed under his breath and bent down to Pup's level. Running his hand through his hair again, this time Pup's eyes fluttered open. A smile gracing his face as he sat up.

"Taka-Nii-san…" Sasuke rose to his knees as Pup did too. Pup completely surprised Sasuke as he wrapped his chubby hands around his neck. Hugging his neck, Sasuke still shocked wrapped his hands around Pup's back. Holding him to him, as the boy started shaking with tears.

Sasuke knew he must be scared; it was true Sasuke hadn't seen him for three days.

Three days must have been torture for the young boy, without a clock to even know how long has passed. While each second a monster could and would attack him. Sasuke lifted him up and sat on the bed letting Pup rest in his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Sasuke rocked himself backwards and forwards. Sasuke knew what he was apologizing, for letting fear take his younger selves innocence. Each time Pup was scared it changed him, each time he shivered with unfeeling coldness he lost more and more innocence until it started dripping from him like a frozen sculpture in the sun.

"I t-thought yo-you forgot ab-bout me…"His voice cracked at the end of his sentence and Sasuke could only hold him harder to his chest and run his hands through his hair to calm him. Pup was now clinging his usual navy shirt, tears running down his round cheeks.

"Never, I would never forget about you." Sasuke spoke into Pup's hair as he loosened his grip somewhat. Letting Pup look at him with those large teary eyes. "I found a way out, Sasuke-Chan."

Pup smiled at him, wiping the last of his tears on the grey jumper. His eyes were still red and swollen but he pretended they weren't. "So I can go back home?" He said hopefully, Sasuke could almost see the pictures of their family running through Pup's mind.

Sasuke nodded, Pup's smile widened. "But it will hurt a bit…" Sasuke began 'a bit' was an understatement. The pain would make a high-leveled chunnin break down. He looked at Pup's charcoal depths, seeing the rising determination.

"I…" Pup started again, not liking his shaky tone. It sounded weak to him, weak wasn't good, he had to be strong…he would be strong. "I don't care." Pup said ferociously. "To get home, to get to people the people I love I'll…I'll do anything."

Sasuke looked at him a great deal of pride and respect building in his chest. Pup may look like his younger self but the new Pup was different. He was better. He was not Sasuke. Sasuke could tell that he was not just saying those words; he meant them and Sasuke wished, oh wished he had been like that at that age.

Sasuke smiled at him, releasing Pup as he climbed down to the floor. Sasuke was taller than him as he sat on the bed, so he left the bed and bent to Pup's level. Ruffling his hair slowly, caringly.

Before Sasuke bit into his finger pulling on the skin that came loose. Blood rolled down his hand and wrist slowly making its way to his elbow. Pup watched it go, looking confused at the blood. He was about to ask but Sasuke beat him to it.

"For this jutsu, I need to use blood. It makes a seal or summoning willing to both parts…" Sasuke saw Pup's questioning look and carried on. Starting to draw kanji much like the one on the scroll, on the floor surrounding Pup. "It sort of like a…deal. I give my blood and draw the seals in exchange for the heavy transportation, so it balances it out. Understood?" Pup nodded, looking hypnotized on Sasuke's concentrating face as he wrote.

"Pup..?" Sasuke needed to make one thing clear, if he…if they didn't succeed in stopping the Uchiha clan before death then he wanted to make sure Pup didn't go into an alienated version of a once innocent child. Sasuke knew he went crazy, he saw nothing but killing his brother. The one he still secretly loved and needed.

"What would you do if someone you loved the most hurt everyone else you loved and took them away from you. What would you do?" Sasuke asked slowly, he wanted Pup to remember this when…if the time came. He would make sure Pup remembered this. He started on the other set of Kanji on the other side of Pup.

Pup followed him with his eyes knowing he had to stay still. He thought about it long and hard and in the end Sasuke thought he wasn't going to answer. "I would want to know why he did it because if he the person I love the most out of everyone else then I can't believe he would hurt them without a good reason and I.. I would want to know what it really is."

Sasuke looked up at him, a shocked look on his pale face. He smiled again; he really was smiling a lot. "But what if he told you something, that you didn't think was right and not like him to say. Sort of like something that doesn't sound like him." Sasuke focused on his kanji again. Pup thought again, this time answering a little quicker than before.

"I would demand he told me the real reason…" Sasuke was about to speak again but Pup interrupted what he was about to say. "If he doesn't tell me, I'll get stronger and make him tell me." Pup finished with a grin. Sasuke couldn't help his lips twitch up at that. He knew that Pup would now look for approval. Sasuke moved to the next side, drawing the Kanji that was now making his hand ache.

"You don't need my approval Pup, only your own. Do you think it's a good idea?" Sasuke asked Pup, still focused on the tiny kanji surrounding Pup in a circle. Pup looked surprised at that and soon had a pouty glare on his face.

"I don't look for approval!" Sasuke leveled him with a look, raising his eyebrow perfectly to show that he didn't buy it and he shouldn't either. Pup pouting continued as he thought about it in his head. Sasuke knew he would see it, he knew how to use him brain. Not like most nine year old. Sasuke saw it click before his eyes and almost immediately Pup, turned his angry pout to a cute sad pout. "I don't mean too." He grumbled under his breath.

Sasuke continued his Kanji, acting uninterested as always. "So do you approve of your own idea?" Not even looking up, he could feel Pup's face turn almost surprised. Sasuke almost chuckled under his breath.

Pup thought it over. "Um...well…yeah, anything else would be without common sense." Pup said matter-of-factly. Sasuke wished he thought like that when he was younger.

Sasuke lifted his head and smiled falsely at Pup-he didn't seem to notice the difference. "True, anything else would be driven in emotion and emotion clouds the mind from thinking straight. Thinking straight is very important for a shinobi, because if they didn't none of them would succeed in their missions." Pup nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with every word Sasuke had just said. Sasuke took a deep breath and moved around the circle he had placed around Pup, finishing the last portion.

"Um...Taka-Nii-San, will I see you after? I mean…" Pup was about to rephrase but Sasuke answered before he could.

"I'll be busy for a while but when I have time to see you I'll visit." Sasuke finished the kanji walking round to Pup's front, and squatting before him. Careful not to ruin all his hard work.

"But you don't know where I live or…" Pup started childishly, starting to panic at the thought of not seeing him again. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards slightly. He pulled out something from his back pocket, dangling it before Pup.

His eyes widened as Pup looked at the slab of metal on the cloth. Sasuke took Pup's hand and opened it, placing his old hitai-ate in the small fingers. Closing them around the scarred metal. Pup looked at it, recognizing the leaf symbol and the line through the proud sign.

"…You're a missing-nin…" Pup spoke slowly. His eyes reverting to Sasuke's calm ones.

"Yep, I got that scratch in a deadly battle. Just before I left the village…my best friend cut my hitai-ate. I deserved it but the hitai-ate is still important to me. Ninja never go far without their hitai-ate, right?" Sasuke kept his voice calm, Pup looked at him strangely. As if he was summing Sasuke up.

Sasuke remembered how his parents spoke of missing-nin. It was probably the first time that Pup was going to go against their words and think about something for himself. Pup's hand clenched around the metal, he smiled up at Sasuke.

"I'll look after it with all I have." Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He ruffled Pup's hair, taking out a kunai from his holster.

"Pup. I need a bit of your blood to make this work." Sasuke spoke once again. Looking Pup in the silver depths that were starting to remind Sasuke of mysterious undersea jewels. It was strange he didn't recognize his own eyes anymore but then again Pup wasn't him. Pup nodded, holding out his other hand. Sasuke pricked Pup's finger and swiped his thumb over the blood that started leaking out.

Sasuke mixed it with his own blood on his thumb, waiting a second before lifting up Pup's fringe. Drawing the Kanji for 'fly' on his forehead. Pup looked up as if he was trying to look at it. Sasuke chuckled and drew the kanji again on his left cheek. Copying it on the right, he laid Pup's hair down, he held out his hand for Pup to give him the hitai-ate. Pup did realizing what Sasuke was about to do, he smiled a usual grin at Sasuke.

Sasuke tied the fabric to cover the first 'fly' kanji that Sasuke had drawn. Tying it behind Pup's head, he looked at Pup's face. "It suits you, if you want to graduate. You should work on your chakra control a bit more okay?" Pup nodded happily, loving every second of wearing the hitai-ate. He couldn't wait to get his own.

Sasuke walked out of the circle he had just made and sat in a meditative position facing Pup. "Remember this will hurt a bit." Sasuke warned again, running through hand signs. Pup's eyes widened at the speed, gazing at Sasuke with envy. Oh how he wanted to do that! He decided that when things started going back to normal at home he would work on his chakra control.

"Pup, don't forget what you told me. In the future something may happen and you have to use the answer you gave me to get through it. No matter how hard." Sasuke said as he sent his chakra into his extracted blood. Lighting them up around Pup, Pup's eyes widened again at the power. He looked Sasuke in the eyes, looking every bit determined.

"I understand Taka-Nii-Tama, I won't forget my answer." Pup looked determined and Sasuke envied that. Sasuke smiled proudly at him, he had changed him so much that he couldn't even call Pup his younger self anymore. He was happy he couldn't. Did a few experiences change him that much?

"Good, I'm proud of you Pup. Now remember the more you give into the pain the more it hurts." Sasuke warned yet again. Pup nodded seriously, clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth together.

The lit up kanji started turning, turning as Sasuke activated his sharingan. As the Mangekyou Sharingan spun in his eyes so did the kanji. They spun and spun, Pup kept his eyes on Sasuke entranced by the swirling eyes.

Sasuke wanted to cringe and wipe his eyes shut but knew that the Mangekyou would help him in the long run. He saw Pup, gasp lightly and knew what the warm liquid running down his cheeks was. Blood…again.

The kanji kept moving, glowing brighter as Sasuke formed through a few more hand signs. Pain erupted in Pup's head; he clutched his head in his hands and gritted his teeth. Trying to focus on Sasuke as he blurred in and out of his vision. He saw Sasuke breath in and out slowly; he knew that it wasn't that he needed it but Pup himself. So Pup copied him, breathing slowly through his nose and out his mouth. It took a while to get his heart rate under control, the pain was still there but it was sided.

As if Pup had an even bigger pain to over ride the other, he felt his heart jump as a blue light surrounded him. It crinkled and spluttered to life, twirling its way Pup. More and more followed some were lost on the way while others grew brighter and spun. Spun around him building up speed as more gathered, Pup felt his body tingle and fuzz.

It reminded him of one thing: Pins and needles. Though they were sharper, harder and they seemed to grow in size as time went on. It really was only a few short seconds but it seemed longer to the pair that were stuck inside ones consciousness.

Sasuke stayed concentrated on getting Pup out, his head was aching and he could feel the physical pain want to bring him back to his body but Sasuke pulled himself in countless times. Pup needed to get to the other side.

So Sasuke kept pushing him in the right direction, he just needed Pup to walk. He knew Pup would make it out soon, he could feel Pup's aura leaving him. Making it feel empty as the blue twinkles spun in a rapid speed till they died down.

Pup wasn't there anymore.

Sasuke returned to his body, feeling the sweat run from his hair line to the back of his neck he let out a shiver. He rubbed his tired eyes one more time and ignored his throbbing head. His eye sight was blurred, as he looked around.

He saw both Sakura and Naruto were still deep in meditation, beads of sweat running down the sides of their faces. A whimper brought him from his thoughts. He looked down in front of him to the boy curled up in a ball, exactly on the circle that said Sasuke. Sasuke bent over him, Pup cringed further into a ball clutching his probably aching head.

He touched Pup's shoulder lightly, nudging him awake for the second time that day. "Pup…Pup it's me Taka. Wake up, your going home just hold on." He picked the boy up, wrapping his arms around the cold form; he saw small deep cuts lining the boy's arms and one a bit to close to his jugular. It must have been from the journey, traveling out of someone's head to the real world had its side affects.

Sasuke stood up, Pup stilled, clutched in his long arms. Pup grabbed a hold of his shirt with purple fingers - probably wanting more warmth - Sasuke couldn't blame him. Pup felt like an ice cube, he was shivering and his bottom lip was a trembling dark blue color.

Sasuke wrapped his black cloak tightly around him, remembering to cover his head with a hood. He grabbed a small rug off one of the chairs and draped it around Pup. It wouldn't be good for him to catch pneumonia. Sasuke exited the room through the balcony window. It was already dark – time seemed to pass quicker than usual in ones consciousness - there were the street lamps but no one else roamed the streets.

He ran to the roof nearby, making his way to the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke was a quick as a great leopard and faster, he was silent and that was something most ninja couldn't master. The art of silence really was a great one for an assassin and Sasuke was maybe a little too skilled in it.

It didn't take long till he arrived by the compound gates. Sasuke held back memories that wanted to rush by him. It was the middle of the month, a bright full moon hung in the air. Sasuke wished they had picked another day to do such a thing.

Sasuke carried onto the house in the middle of the compound. Masking his chakra to that of an animal and easily morphing himself into the house. He had been in the house long enough to know where everything was.

He arrived in the spare room - the place his parents were killed – placing Pup on the floor. The window was half open much like on _that night_ and a small portion of Pup's body was shown to the outside world. It reflected off Sasuke's missing-nin headband, he whispered small words into Pup's ear.

Sasuke let his chakra spread through the house, letting his old family feel the darkness in it. Letting it override his senses, he heard running feet and one pair of silent ones. That were going to try to sneak up on him, though Sasuke was already used to hearing things others could not.

He morphed back outside the room and ran back to Naruto's apartment. His job was done.

Pup didn't know what was wrong, everything was so blurry. His head hurt and his body was prickling. The more he thought of where he was, the more his head pounded. It felt as if something, someone was stomping on his head…again and. again. He brought his shaking arms to clutch it, pulling at his raven locks. Areas on his body stung, he wished he could rip the pain out ruthlessly.

He was trembling in pain, coldness and fear…fear of what might happen next. He did not notice the figure that rushed into the room, only when he was jerked from his place on the floor did he notice the presence. The aura and smell that embrace his small nose, he clutched onto a shirt.

Tears beginning to rack his being, Pup clung onto his older brother…his Aniki. Pup rested his nose in the crook of his brother's neck, still crying soft tears. Pup opened up his eyes a bit, though they were to blurry so he shut them again. He didn't notice his Sharingan was activated, he couldn't notice it.

"I'm sorry Otouto…I'm so sorry…sorry…" Pup wasn't sure why Itachi-Nii was apologizing. He wouldn't understand the feelings of guilt that had building up in Itachi's chest, glowering at him from the height.

Itachi could only hold his little brother to his chest that was filled with relief. His brother was alive, he had small cuts on him and Itachi swore to himself who ever did that would pay with their life. He muttered over and over again the words that he had wanted to tell him each and every second Itachi didn't see him. That he wasn't a good brother.

Sasuke gripped his shirt in his hands. Itachi lifted him up, cradling him to his body. "Nii-Tama…I-I missed y-you…" Sasuke couldn't handle anything more as he broke down into hard sobs. He didn't notice his worried yet relieved mother and father entering the room. As Fugaku noticed that Sasuke was there and safe, he headed out the window.

Searching for the man or woman that had brought his son back. He saw no one and he could sense no one either. Who ever had returned his son was long gone and was probably never coming back.

He returned to see that Sasuke was asleep in Itachi's arms that refused to move from around his brother's form. They had always been close and Fugaku had always envied that, though now was not the time for irrelevant thoughts.

"Itachi-Kun, rush Sasuke-Kun to the hospital. Me and Mikoto will be coming soon." Itachi didn't think twice, he swiftly jumped through the window. Disappearing into the night as Fugaku and Mikoto dashed after their long gone son.

Mikoto was half in tears with worry as they ran but Fugaku knew that Sasuke would be okay. He would get through this and he had to be strong to make sure they all did.

To say Sasuke was bored was an understatement. What was taking the damn dobe so long? He had arrived at the house, discovering that both Sakura and Naruto were no longer there. Though on the summoning circles for their younger selves held small droplets of blood – much like his – indicating that their younger selves had been transported out of their minds.

Sakura had returned a while after he had; it had been an hour since then. They couldn't move much because someone may notice the movement. So Sakura and Sasuke were sitting back to back, Sakura was close to falling asleep and Sasuke did not want to be stuck with a sleep deprived Sakura. She was bad enough when she was fully awake…

Sasuke knew that Naruto had the difficult job; he had to take younger Naruto and rush him to the hospital. Without anyone spotting him, but then at the same time to notice his younger self and tend to his wounds quickly.

Sasuke let out a dry huff; he was not a patient person. "What do you think is taking him so long?" Sakura finally spoke.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders against hers. "Hn." He almost felt Sakura roll her eyes and hear the 'very informative Sasuke' run through her head. He closed his eyes, meditating.

It was that second that a normally lively blond, arrived with one of the most depressed faces he had ever seen on Naruto. His eyes snapped up as he and Sakura stood up, looking at him. Sakura patted his shoulder as Sasuke looked at him willingly him to speak.

Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke before returning his gaze to the ground. "Good news or bad news first?" Naruto asked the quietly.

"Good." Sakura proceeded to lay her arm around his shoulders. Hugging him to her, even if she only reached the bottom of his eyes.

"Well good news is that Pup and Bi have already awoken and are fine. Pup's hanging onto you headband like it was gold. I saw Itachi he looks awful but I'm sure that he will get better now." Naruto's mode brightening farther as he spoke. They had given code names to their younger selves. It made it easier to talk about them without having to referring them as their younger selves. Which was really becoming to be a bit annoying honestly.

"Now for the bad. Kitten was in a coma when I left him by the front of the hospital. Someone rushed out to get him and started healing but then realized who he was and stopped. I waited around for awhile willing anyone to come out and then after about half an hour someone came out and started healing him. I can't believe they would just let me die if they know I have the demon in me. Right bastards…I'll get them back…" Naruto started mumbling under his breath a sour expression on his face.

"They don't know what there thinking, let it be. You'll turn out fine you always do." Sasuke betrayed himself for talking so much in front of them but being with a small kid had rubbed off him. Damn kids…

Naruto smiled sincerely at him. "Thanks Sasuke." After that his smile turned into a pleasant grin. "Part one of plan complete. How long do we wait till the next part begins?" Sasuke smirked and Sakura gave a toothy grin. Setting a plan such as this one was quite…amusing.

"I'm not completely sure. All we do know is gather information and keep watch. When things get back to normal we strike again. Agree?" Sasuke asked again. He knew these types of missions the best. They were long and hard but still the reward would always be given at the end.

Oh and what a prize it would be.

_**A/N. Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated! ^_^**_


	4. For The People I Love

**Chapter 3:**

**For The People I Love**

_I know there's something out there. I think I hear it move._

_I wish you never told me. I wish I never knew. I wake up screaming. It's all because of you. _

_So real these voices in my head. When it comes back you wont be scared. _

_Scared and lonely- Scared_, Three Days Grace_._

He was so tired. Maybe not as tired as before but still, exhausted would be an understatement. His body hurt, it made his eyes prickle and he knew it wasn't the Sharingan. He whimpered un-able to stay quite.

He heard voices near him and he wanted to crawl in on himself. What if the monsters came back? What if the snakes wanted to chew on him again, if they wanted to lash there knife like tongues at him? He whimpered into the memory, not noticing the sound had come out of his lips.

He wanted to cringe into himself and did so, curling into a ball and holding his shivering knees to his chest. Eyes still squeezed tightly, he only then noticed that he was on a hard bed.

Not the soft mattress Taka-Nii-Tama had found him. The blanket on this bed was a bit thicker and Pup could tell that it was bright outside due to the redness that was his eyelids. He just realized he was warm, maybe even hot. That meant he wasn't in that scary place anymore…but then where was he?

Was Taka-Nii-Tama there? Where was Taka-Nii? Pup was reminiscing his earlier memories as they seemed to rush back to him, filling him up until tears overflowed his eyes.

They were from sadness of leaving Taka-Nii but also from happiness, he had made it home! Taka-Nii had helped him…he owed him a great deal. With his memories back, he recalled what Taka-Nii had said, did what Taka-Nii say mean that something was going to happen? Did it mean that the person he loved the most was going to hurt everyone else he loved?

Would it come to that?

Though one thing that Pup knew was that if ever Taka's advice was needed, he would use it because Taka-nii looked at him as if he understood what he would need. Pup could only take his word for it.

He was brought out of his thoughts. "Sasuke…Otouto …Sasuke, please open your eyes…" His brother, Itachi, his Aniki called, Sasuke could tell that it was not the first time. Sasuke obliged, un-crinkling his pale lids and slowly opening his Sharingan eyes. He didn't know they were on.

Itachi gasped as he saw his newly lit Sharingan eyes. An Uchiha only got their Sharingan two ways: The first way was if it was in their Uchiha blood to gain the Sharingan, they would gain it naturally in time. The second was not recommended, was that the certain Uchiha got the Sharingan from a nightmarish experience. Where the Sharingan was cruel and made the user remember the exact version of the deathly experiences in detail.

It could have been natural but then again even if it was natural. He had gained the Sharingan when he was away from his family and friends. It would not be easy on the boy. "Nii-San…" Sasuke smiled the small almost painful smile that made Itachi's heart ache. Sasuke wiped his wet cheeks and proceed to sit up, cringing at the pain that exploded through out his body.

Itachi was about to make him lie down, the old Sasuke would have obliged, but this time he was stronger. Before Taka-Nii had found him, he had to fight off the snakes that coiled themselves around his body. Twisting, turning and tightening till he pulled them off, till he killed them.

Sasuke lifted a hand, placing it on his brother's bigger one and lowering it down. He noticed his father and mother were there and managed to muster a small smile in their direction. He did not wait for their reaction as he shuffled back to the head of the bed. Relaxing his small upper body on the white walls surrounding him.

He took a deep breath- something that Taka-Nii had shown him- and closed his eyes as he breathed out. His chakra slowly seeping away as he calmed down, the small prickle in his eyes descending. He took another deep breath, knowing that his family would want to know what happened to him. He was so happy to see them but he made no move to express it on the outside. That troubled him a bit and frowned lightly. Pushing a dark raven strand from his face, he felt his finger touch metal.

His frown disappeared as he remembered his unwillingness for the nurses and doctors to take the Hatai-ate off. He untied it from his head, laying it in his hand. Staring at the long line that passed through the Konoha symbol. He tightened his hold around the Hatai-ate, he got the impression that he should not tell them too much about Taka. But it didn't mean that he couldn't tell his Nii-San who had saved him.

He raised his head to the worried glances his family gave him. The faces of the people he loved "Okaa-San, Otuo-San…" They looked worriedly at him, his father had a face which he had never seen before and his mother was very close to pouncing on him and hugging him to her chest. "I am fine, do not look so worried." Sasuke did not know that his tone was blank, that his voice didn't hold any childish symptoms. Only a hint of amusement, it made a small tear leak down Mikoto's cheek.

The only thing that went through her head was _he has changed_…he wasn't her young baby anymore. He wasn't the Sasuke she knew anymore.

Sasuke looked surprised at his mother, concern now showing through his baby face. "Okaa-san I told you not to worry. I'm fine." He smiled a small smile that was showing just how he felt: weak, tired and a bit of joy.

He reached over to her face, ignoring the pain in his side that seemed to be growing. His mother bent to him, he rubbed his small hand over her cheek. Wiping the tear away, pulling away and smiling again as if she was a beautiful work of art. She smiled at him and could not stop the relief that washed over her face. He hadn't changed so much.

"Sasuke-Chan…" Sasuke looked up at his father that was standing above his bed. It seemed as though his mother and brother were sitting and his father had only just made it there. "What happened that night? What…Where…" His father seemed to have trouble with his words and Sasuke had never seen it. Sasuke couldn't stop the twitch of his lip upward, turning into a small smirk. He had picked up a lot from Taka-Nii. "Where were you, did someone take you?" Father finally finished, looking at him with the concern of any father.

Sasuke sniffed and held the Hatai-ate closer to him. "I'm not sure what happened Otou-San, I was asleep and then I woke up but it was really dark. My head really hurt but I didn't question it." Sasuke continued not caring that he sounded scared even to himself. If he was scared so be it, he wouldn't hide what he didn't need to.

"I walked around what I think was a hall because it was dark I didn't see where I was going. I just kept gong straight, I didn't know where I was then I started…crying and trying to find a way out. It was really stuffy in there, there was no noise but then after awhile I heard slithering." Sasuke shuddered and a disgusted look appeared ion his face. Scrunching his nose in as if the snakes were there in front of him.

"I unluckily met some snakes, they were disgusting and green and instead of pink tongues they had metal knives. They attacked me once but I managed to get out until more came. Though they just kept coming, I was running a lot and more came. It seemed like a long time but I made it to a dead end." An almost proud yet half confused look appeared on his face, apparently unsure of his feelings to the moment of fear and adrenaline.

"That was when my Sharingan turned on and they started wrapping around me again. I couldn't get out 'cause my hands were tied by the snakes. One was going to bite me right in the neck and that's when I managed to get out. I moved and instead of my neck the snake got another snake and it made my arms loose." Sasuke carried on, thinking far away into the land of consciousness.

"I then managed to grab the dead snake and pull its tongue out. I then killed the other snakes around me, they were scary little creatures." Sasuke's nose scrunched up again, though the way he spoke as he said the word 'killed' did not go unnoticed. He was feeling proud that he had done it; Itachi could only hope that Sasuke was feeling himself from the adventure that had befallen him.

"After that I ran for a while and then I turned a corner and there was this freaky snake guy. He kept following, hissing and…stuff. He tried to grab me a few times and kept saying 'you will lend me you body.' And all that stuff." Sasuke thought about it for a bit. "He was really…kinda scary and very, very creepy." Sasuke let off a shudder, which started at the base of his spine.

"After a while he succeed on catching me and I had to use the snake tongue thingy and…kinda I think killed him." Itachi was frozen, staring at his little brother. His sweet innocent little brother had killed, no it was too soon. "But then he kept getting up again, really, really angry…I killed him a few times but I don't think he is dead."

Sasuke placed a playful finger on the Hatai-ate and followed the design. Tracing it till his hands no longer needed the symbol again. "Sasuke-Chan, whose is that?" He stared up at his mother, his barely innocent eyes growing a bit larger at the question. He wouldn't tell them it was Taka-Nii though he could tell them it was someone.

"The person that found me and then made sure nothing as harmed me. He found me a safe place to stay and all the snakes stayed away from him so they stayed away from me too." Sasuke smiled yet again growing wider with time. "He then found a way back home; he also told me how to turn my Sharingan on and off. He brought me to the house too, I think."

They were all surprised, Mikoto was unsure of how to take the answer, Itachi was glad that someone had helped him, maybe a little wary of who the person may be but he sided it with the fact that the person had helped Sasuke. Then last was Fugaku, he was brain storming through ideas of who the person may be. There were no Uchiha missing-Nin he knew about that made the person a non-Uchiha but then how did a non-Uchiha know how to use the Sharingan.

"Sasuke-Chan, may I have a look at the Hatai-ate?" Sasuke shook his head almost immediately, a determined look entering his face. Fugaku looked a bit disappointed but none the less accepted his son's wishes with a small nod.

"Then can you hold up the back to me so I can see the number there?" Itachi asked his little brother, he would help his father find out who it was not because he wanted answers. But because he wanted to thank him, thank him for making sure his little brother was safe.

Sasuke thought about it knitting his eyebrows together as he thought long and hard. "I think that's okay." Sasuke turned it around, lifting back the flab of cloth and showing the number at the left hand corner. So small not many would see it but Itachi memorized it with his Sharingan. Sasuke held it in his arms lovingly once again.

"Otouto, what do you mean that you think that's okay?" Itachi spoke to his younger brother; they needed as much information as they could on the person they were dealing with.

"Well, he didn't tell me not to say but I don't think he would want it, because it seems like he's on a very secret mission." Sasuke spoke as if it was a secret and Itachi lips turned up at the child-ness.

"Well do you know what he looked like?" Itachi spoke once again, still wanting to know more about the famous man.

"Well yeah, he had really pale skin and hair like mine but more blacker and your color eyes. I think he is older than you but not a lot. He also had a really cool Sharingan, sometimes he had three tomeos and the others they were joined together and they span a lot. It's really cool! It's also how he got me home, he used a blood summoning thingy." Sasuke spoke so enthusiastically as he looked to his older brother. "He actually looks a lot like you but different a bit different eyes, paler skin and without those lines on his face…"He looked around him trying to explain it better.

"He has mummy's type face but more…manly I think. He is such a cool ninja, he has taught me lots of things. His really nice even though…" Sasuke looked grim at the thought of something.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Well, Ta…_he_ doesn't have a family or anyone to return to. He told me he doesn't have anyone to return to and he kept telling me how important my family is…_Its just I know that he told me stuff it doesn't happen to me…he talked a lot about things…He talks as if he knows what is going to happen_." Sasuke spoke slowly almost as if he were thinking it threw as he spoke. To be honest he thought he finished speaking after he told them how Taka-Nii had told him about family. He noticed the look his mother was giving him and stared at the Hatai-ate.

His features turning grim as he thought things through. Locked in his own thoughts, he kept wondering where Taka-Nii was, surely he wouldn't forget his Hatai-ate. Itachi was watching his little brother, he had finally gotten him back and he was making sure no one hurt him. Though first thing he had to do was figure out whom that man was.

Itachi spoke after he was sure his little brother wasn't going to pass out on him. "Outoto, I'm going to tell the clan that you're awake." Sasuke looked as if he didn't hear but a small tilt of his head seemed like a nod enough so Itachi stood. Running his hand through Sasuke's hair and kissing his forehead, before standing up and leaving the room. One last lingering look at his brother that was smiling at him almost as if in a daze or as if he didn't believe it was real.

Fugaku stood after that, patting Sasuke's head caringly and telling him to rest a lot before leaving behind his eldest son. Mikoto sat there staring at Sasuke as if she had to learn him from the beginning. Sasuke looked at her, still in his own thoughts as another part of his mind., registered his mother's actions and the sadness in her face. Sasuke frowned unhappy his mother did not see him as before.

"Mother…"She looked at him closely and Sasuke lowered his head unable to look into her expecting eyes and be something that he was not. "I'm still me." He clutched the Hatai-ate in his hands expecting to hear something but he heard nothing. He looked up at her face and wished he hadn't.

Tears were littering her face as she tried to hold them back. Mikoto had lost her young boy he was already grown up and no one could fill the hole he had left. There would be no more carefree smiles, no childish games…nothing. This wasn't Sasuke. That was how she saw it after all the painstakingly empty days without him, now he was different.

Sasuke tried to say something but Mikoto suddenly stood, nearly knocking the chair off its legs and rushing out the room.

Sasuke wished he could have done something but he couldn't. Pain had taken him, fear had overridden him. He could not smile for any reason now, because things weren't right and things wouldn't be right. He had time to think when he was healing and the doctors were checking him.

Taka-Nii had known something was going to happen and Sasuke was going to find out what it was before it was too late. He had to; he didn't want the people he loved to hurt one another. Something was going on and he knew it, he also knew it had to do with his family and he couldn't and wouldn't love them as he did.

They were going to hurt each other.

He remembered his mother's tears, he remembered the disappointed look on his fathers face and the surprised look on Nii-san face as he told his story. Closing his eyes to the pain that was curling and knotting in his stomach.

_Taka-Nii had believed in me, he knew that I would need the words he spoke as he dropped me off and he was right. He knew, he knew too well._

…_**Be strong, Pup**__._

"…Sasuke…I'm bored." Naruto wouldn't stop talking. They were sitting in the old team seven training grounds. They were only there because they had no where else to go and besides no one was there. Sakura had sensed the Anbu were coming to check out Naruto's apartment. Searching for clues and whatnot, they didn't find any clues but they found a whole new apartment.

A very stylish apartment, Sakura had added. Naruto was sitting on top of one of the three poles. His feet clasped together, chakra was running to his butt to stay on the wooden pole. Sasuke was currently in the tree nearby, the same one Naruto had been stupid enough too be tied to –by the boot, dangling in mid air when they first started training there – trying to rest his eyes to the singing birds and calm breeze.

Naruto was not allowing that at the moment.

Sakura was in a tree facing Naruto a few feet away. Turned to the entrance, making sure no one was coming. She had taken it on herself to be the guard; she found peace in it doing it so many years for the Hokage.

"Then meditate I don't care." Sasuke was getting annoyed and Naruto knew it. An evil smirk appearing on his feline- like face. He looked in Sasuke's direction; he saw that Sasuke's hands were behind his head as he rested on the bark of the tree, his lower body sitting on a branch.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke opened a red eye, obviously irritated that Naruto still hadn't shut his gob. He made a noise of irritation at the back of his throat. "…I bet all your fan girls are dying to see you." Sasuke opened both eyes, his left eye twitching with anger. The more time he spent with them the more the old ways came back.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke voice was cold with an underling of annoyance, of great annoyance. "You want me to kill you?" Sasuke could barely stand Naruto; there was no way he could stand the younger, whinier and screeching girls. That was torture.

"Is Teme annoyed, I never thought that the stick up his ass would…" Naruto laughed under his breath as Sasuke punched him off his pole, slamming him into the tree behind him. His Sharingan eyes blazing and narrowed as if he dared Naruto to go on.

Naruto wiped himself off. "Sakura-Chan can do better than that. You hit like girl…" That was it that was the last straw Sasuke took before punching Naruto in the gut and spinning to perform an uppercut that successfully kicked Naruto in the jaw. He flung back through two trees, landing on the third as he stood up yet again. Naruto gave a foxy grin miming one very annoying word…_girl_…

Sasuke lifted his hand palm to Naruto, Naruto was about to dodge the Chidori Eisou though Sasuke smirked. Pointing his finger at Naruto, Naruto's eyes widened in realization. He tried to escape the Gen-jutsu by countering it but it was too late. He was already stuck in Utakata. He thought...

"Oh shit…come one Sasuke!" He watched as the Sasuke disappeared in a breeze. That probably wasn't there, Naruto placed his hands together pressing them into a hand sign. Forcing his chakra to stop flowing and holding it still for a few seconds. Seeing that Sasuke did not reappear in front of him or that the scenery did not change he pulled them apart.

Wondering what the hell Sasuke was thinking. He folded his arms, willing that Sakura would come and break the damn Gen-jutsu. There was a rustle in the leaves around him, from behind him, next to him on both sides and in front of him somewhere in the leaves. Breaking each branch they saw so that Naruto would know that Sasuke's Gen-jutsu was coming.

So he would anticipate and fear…if only if that what Sasuke wanted. The real Sasuke was currently in a hiding spot just opposite Naruto. His Sharingan eyes spinning off, a small smirk playing on his face.

A shadow clone landed next to him, he spoke to the one that looked like him. Nodding to his question as his shadow went to tell the other shadow clones. Sasuke just watched in the shadow of the trees, he was about to have some fun.

Naruto watched as over 20 shadow clones jumped down from the trees around him. He thought it was an illusion and kept looking for the real Sasuke. Though he could not find him as 2 Sasuke shadow clones launched themselves at him.

Grabbing his arms, he flew them off him with chakra sending them both puffing into nearby trees. As he was doing so, two more Sasuke's came at him, he was about to move though he was being held down.

Apparently two other of the Sasuke's clones had thrown Senbon, pinning his Shinobi sandals to the floor. He located his chakra into the soles of his feet and tried to move them but he could feel the light pulse of chakra running through them. They were staying there and it was round about the time he realized that, that the two Sasuke clones. Grabbed onto his hands, pinning them both behind his back.

"Sasuke this isn't funny, release the Gen-jutsu now! I'm not kidding!" Naruto all but hollered, Sasuke was going to have to act quickly before Sakura came running to see what was going on.

One of the shadow clones in front of him walked forward a wide smirk on his face. "Naruto, I have a proposition to make." Naruto watched as the other shadow clones smirks grow on their identical faces. This wasn't going to be good.

"If you want me to release this Gen-jutsu, then all you have to do is to for me 1 thing." Naruto did not like this, he kept stopping the flow of his chakra again and again but nothing happened. Damn Sasuke!

"I'm not going to do anything for you Teme! You better…" He was going to continue his threat but Sasuke stopped him.

"The thing that you wanted and I'm going to give it to you." Naruto paused raising an untrusting brow. "Come one this is what you wanted, I'm only obliging to your wish." Sasuke bribed again, his smirk still growing as Naruto actually thought about it, when Naruto realized he was thinking about such a thing he sent a playful glare to Sasuke.

"Hey, I don't need anything from…" Naruto shouted again but was stop as a hair of pink entering his vision. All of Sasuke's shadow clones disappeared, Sakura appearing there. Looking a bit confused and annoyed at the same time. "Sakura-Chan…"

"Oy, Naruto-Kun what's going on here?" Sakura asked, her own eyebrows untrusting as well. Sasuke hid his chakra to that of a leaves and stayed hidden in the leaves. Finally sweet, sweet victory…They both shortened the distance between them and Naruto kept looking at her. Trying to see if it was really who it was.

The real Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, so that Sakura was looking straight into Sasuke Sharingan eyes. She was about to speak but then the _real_ Gen-jutsu started, knocking her thoughts away. She didn't see Sasuke disappear to his tree once again, watching the growing show. Oh he was a genius, a plain fact.

The only thing she saw was Naruto, the only thing she heard was all the kind words he had told her, her mind was filled with all thoughts of Naruto - all the times he had done something to help her.

His ever growing ambition, strength and most of all love. Sakura had always known that Naruto had a crush on her and only then did she see that maybe she loved him back. She knew that she loved him like a brother but did she love him more than that?

She couldn't stop herself when she closed the space between them. Naruto's cheeks tinting a light pink, as he was about to back away. Sakura didn't completely know what she was doing; only what she should do. She needed to know and something was telling her not to hold back.

She placed her gloved hands on Naruto's shoulders gently, as if not to startle. Naruto froze even further, not wanting to stop it but also not wanting to take advantage of Sasuke-Teme's Gen-jutsu. That was all it was, wasn't it? Because it sure was realistic looking.

"S-sa-Sakura-Chan w-what are you doing?" Her eyes were love filled and it was freaking Naruto out a bit. He had never seen Sakura like that, in the future Sakura had said that she loved him but he knew it was lie. She didn't love him at least not like that but now…now he was having second thoughts.

Naruto saw her lips move to form an answer but soon they weren't in his line of sight anymore. A soft breath was on his lips. Though when warm lips pressed onto his, his eyes widened.

The feeling that ran through his body was sensational, his face flustering as seconds passed. Sakura's tongue pushed against Naruto's, his face couldn't be redder but still he didn't push away. Sakura's emerald eyes were closed, her hands pulling him closer to her.

As Sakura deepened the kiss, Naruto couldn't do anything as he responded. Soaking in the feel of the kiss, his hand inching to her waist. Pulling her closer to him as he tilted his head and closed his eyes, deepening it yet once again.

Sasuke did not mind the show but soon the Genjutsu on Sakura would wear off and he would be out of there. Faster than cattle chased by a predator because he was not going to become pounded meat. He stood up, stretching, watching the heated kiss of his two team mates. He smirked, a knowing smirk that Naruto naturally hated.

He left them as the Gen-Jutsu wore off on Sakura, his smirk ever growing as he felt their lush's mood swift to a confused and surprised mood. Naruto owed him big time! Sasuke was only fulfilling a wish of Naruto's, maybe a few years late but still Naruto swore on his knucklehead heart that he would get a kiss from Sakura.

If times had been changed and he didn't want a kiss from Sakura, then maybe he shouldn't swear on his life that he would get one. It's his own fault and Sasuke was going to enjoy every minute of it.

…_You're welcome Naruto._

The clan did not take it well; some were madly worried about Sasuke. Though others, most, were more worried about the fact that someone had the Mangekyou Sharingan, no one had the deadly eye technique. Well not anyone they know about…Itachi mused.

He was currently riffling through some folders of any Uchiha Missing-Nin that ever existed. All had already died or were being held in prisons cells in Konoha. After giving up in that department he placed the folders back, ignoring the gossiping Uchiha's behind him. They were all talking about his little brother but not many knew him, he would hurt anyone that said that his little brother may be a fake.

His Sharingan was blazing as he walked by the rushing Uchiha offices and heading out the front door. Sprinting down the steps of the Police Station, and heading to the Hokage Tower. Taking to the roof tops as he had no patience to walk the whole way calmly, pretending that everything was fine. When hell could freeze over and he wouldn't care as long as Sasuke was safe.

He knocked on the Hokage's window, seeking entrance by his Hokage. The third turned his head and with a smile nodded for him to come in. Itachi obliged sliding open the window and gracefully landing inside. Closing the window behind him once again, he stood in front of the Hokage.

"Permission to speak freely, Hokage-Sama." Itachi asked, his fist held over his heart bowing slightly to his leader.

"Permission granted, what's the matter Itachi-Kun?" The third asked with an eye crinkle, seemingly happy that he could have a break from his paper work. "Ii presume you have the number on the missing-nin Hatai-ate." Sarutobi guessed, Itachi nodded.

Sarutobi handed him a slab of paper and a pen, letting Itachi right down the 6 digits. Once Itachi was finished he handed the pad back to Sarutobi. "Sasuke said that the man to who it belonged was probably a bit older then I." Itachi was about to continue talking but the look on his Hokage's face stopped him.

"The Hatai-ate number you have given me can't be coorect. This number hasn't been given out yet, we have a few more years till it will. That Hatai-ate is a fake or…" Sarutobi rubbed his wrinkling head; he was getting a bit too old for this.

Itachi waited seeing that the Hokage wasn't gong to start talking. "Or what?" He was getting impatient, he was never normal so rude – yes that was rude – though the circumstances called for it.

"Or…whoever it belongs is not from this time. It is not impossible," He said with a frown. "I am sure it is possible with the right jutsu's, devices and chakra it could happen. Whoever it belongs to is powerful. Did the Hatai-ate look real to you, Itachi-Kun?" Sarutobi was really getting too old for this, time traveling jutus's were unheard of but as he explained, not impossible.

Itachi was going to hate himself for answering the question. "Yes, it seemed real." He thought for a bit, thinking through the information Sasuke had given him. "Sasuke had said that whoever the man was he had the Sharingan and also the evolved form of the Sharingan. That has special and powerful jutsu's that differ from each person who evolves it. Though the reason no one in the clan has this Sharingan is due to the fact that to evolve the Sharingan the person has to kill the one dearest to them." Itachi took a deep breath.

"Whoever this man is, he is dangerous, seems to be friendly with my Outoto and possibly from another time…"Itachi said rounding everything up since the possibility seemed so farfetched to him, he was trying to stop his astonishment and concern from rising. "Awaiting your orders, Hokage-Sama."

The third thought it over, also baffling at how impossible it seemed. Taking a deep breath thinking over his options before choosing hopefully the one that would not bring anyone harm. "Uchiha Itachi, I'm sending you on a confidential mission. It won't be on paper, you will listen to no ones orders except my own. I will sign another Anbu Captain on your team for the time being. Accept?" Sarutobi knew that Itachi knew to well what he was getting into.

"I accept, Hokage-Sama." Itachi responded his face set into a perfect plain mask.

"You must stay close to Uchiha Sasuke, assuming that the man who the Hatai-ate belongs to will return. You will speak with him, figure out who is he, how he arrived here and what he wants? Also, if he has comrades and how many? In short, all the information that regards what he or they want. Anything that may help us, if he or they attack."

Itachi nodded, Sarutobi continued. "Remember we don't know who he is if he has any sore spots. If you find any don't provoke him, we need him on at least what could be called good terms. Do you accept?" Itachi nodded once again.

Having a mission to spend time with his little brother couldn't be bad. It was what he did everyday if he was in reach of his small Otouto. He just hoped that however this was wasn't dangerous in the bad way. Yes he was a missing-nin but that could be from many reasons. Just being a Missing-Nin doesn't automatically mean that whoever it was willing to become one.

"Now Itachi-Kun, you can leave to your brother but before, could you carry these papers to the councils quarters." Sarutobi pointed to a stack at the edge of the table, at least a meter tall. Itachi took a deep breath a smirk tugging at his lips.

He lifted the stack, feeling that it weighed a few tons and placed chakra into his hands. Trying very hard to make sure the papers didn't fall; he made it to the door, kicking the door open with an out-stretched foot. He ignored the stares and strange looks he got and carried on down the hall.

Though he didn't miss what the Sarutobi had shouted after him. "You've got the hang of it already!" He laughed under his breath, his eyes back on the papers he was holding.

It was a shame really, they were both highly skilled ninja and would barely miss anything but both did not notice the pair of light silver eyes hiding in the shadows tree. Hissing as it slithered down the tree to its master, a smirk on Sasuke's hidden pale face.

Sasuke was currently in his hospital room, tracing his finger over the sign of the Missing-Nin Hatai-ate. Wondering if his mother was ever going to be his mother again, his father was going to be able to see him as anything else but the young child he wasn't completely anymore. The only person that saw him for who he was, was Itachi-Nii.

He just wanted everything to go back to normal but he also wanted his knowledge and he knew it would take time but he needed his stable society again. Taka-Nii understood though Sasuke thought that he knew too well.

He sniffled, why things was so hard! "Stop beating yourself, Pup." Pup turned his head to the voice of the one he needed. Taka was in a black cloak, his Shinobi sandals peeked out as he walked closer to Pup.

A smile grew on Sasuke's face unable to hold back, he threw the bed covers off. Running to Taka-Nii, flinging his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly to him. Taka-Nii chuckled as he hugged him back, in some odd way. Now that Taka was there Sasuke knew everything would be alright.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Pup?" Sasuke asked looking down at the hair of black below him. As dark silver eyes looked up at him, Pup nodded his head. Pup ignored his spinning head and Sasuke knew the trying to cover up pain face. He gave a huff and led Pup to the bed; Pup lifted himself up and lay back on the flat pillow. Letting a deep breath escape him.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke knew the answer to the question but he had nothing else to say. He only needed to be here with Sasuke when Itachi came there, though visiting Pup was always near the top of his list.

Pup looked at Sasuke's Hatai-ate, wondering out loud yet again. "Nothing is the same…I…I know that the family is going to do something. I just can't be happy as I was when I know that they will hurt each other. Would should I do?" Pup wanted advice from him, the one that is a master at wrong decisions.

"Only you know that answer Pup but remember always do what will be best for everyone and mostly for yourself because if you don't look after yourself, who will?" Sasuke spoke slowly, at the same instance detecting Itachi arrive near the door.

Sasuke smirked, as Itachi turned the handle and Sasuke disintegrated. Turning into to musty grey snakes, Pup saw this and gasped softly, looking surprised. Itachi opened the door, running to Sasuke's side.

Itachi reached into his kunai holster, though Sasuke placed a small hand on his. Shaking his head slowly, he shifted to the other side of the bed. Staring at the snakes as they headed for the window, he started panicking.

"Please, stay a bit longer! Please!" Itachi watched as his younger brother tried to climb out the bed but stopped as one of the many snakes turned his pale head in his direction. Its silver eyes, stared at Itachi a second longer before it hissed.

The other snakes even those that were already on the windowsill, turned around and started grouping. Into the one that had turned to look at Sasuke. As they grew together the snake's lost their forms to make legs and they kept coming until there was a figure clad in a black cloak and ninja sandals. The cloak's hood hiding his hair and a Shinobi mask on his face.

Only the red Sharingan eyes were seen as the three tomes, turned left and right. Studying him ever so carefully. "You stayed!" Pup smiled again and Sasuke nodded, still keeping a watchful eye on Itachi.

"Konichi'wa Uchiha-San, you may call me Taka." Sasuke spoke slowly, he was sure that Itachi would notice that he hadn't said that his name was Taka. That was a big difference in what one may call someone or their actual names.

"Just Itachi is fine…" Pup was watching the whole meeting from his spot on the bed. Ever so fascinated about two of the people he care for were meeting. "Aren't you also Uchiha?" Itachi questioned going straight down to business.

He knew that there was a smirk under 'Taka's mask. 'Taka' went to sit on the window sill, the heat of the sun soaking through his cloak to his back. "Yes I am but being Uchiha is a dead give away, from where I come from, to who exactly I am." Taka spoke in his cold voice again; he had to keep up an appearance. He so wanted to run over to Itachi and hug him, thank him for what he had done but here he hadn't done it yet. He hadn't saved Sasuke's life yet.

"Ah and where do you come from exactly?" Itachi proceeded, moving closer to his little brother in need of an attack. I move that did not go un-noticed by 'Taka'. Sasuke was in the middle confused at the odd glares that were sent to each others. He needed a time out.

He shuffled off the bed, heading off to the bathroom that was by the side room. 'Taka' followed with his eyes, the small form. Though as the door clicked shut, 'Taka' snapped his eyes back to Itachi. Narrowing them yet again at him, it was like that for a while. Just cold glares and even colder silences.

"You haven't answered my question." Itachi spoke again. 'Taka' took a deep breath, closing his red eyes. It was a while before he answered.

"I think you know by the number on my Hatai-ate." Sasuke liked speaking like that, telling the truth but having them figure it out for themselves. It was just so much easier and something he had learned from Itachi himself. Itachi's own red eyes narrowed even further, Sasuke couldn't see it but he felt it all the same.

"You care to tell which?" Itachi kept talking, Sasuke opened a crimson eye. Looking at Itachi as if summing him up.

"You have changed a lot Itachi from the last time I saw you. It was also that time before you died." Sasuke excluded that he was the one to kill him but then again it was Itachi's fault. The self-less bastard and he was going to make sure he didn't kill the clan.

Itachi looked taken back, staring at Sasuke again. Sasuke looked almost sad and Itachi needed to know why. He knew he had limited time before he perished but how much time would he have? Would he die by his faulty heart and lungs, or would he die by hand? If he didn't look after his brother no one would.

Sasuke saw the question in his brother's eyes'; making sure Pup wasn't going to return soon. Taking a deep breath, leaning forward and opening his eyes and staring at him ever needed brother. "Sasuke does…"Itachi looked taken back, Sasuke kill him. His sweet Otouto kill him. That's…believable, Itachi realized.

"Though I guess you deserve it," Itachi's eyes snapped back to 'Taka' not remembering them dropping from the red ones opposite him. "You did do something despicable and many people despise you for it but you do it because you believe it's the right thing to do."

Sasuke looked down again, closing his eyes to the pain that was running along his chest. Itachi looked as if he understood; he must have started figuring out his plan already. "Who are you to me?" Itachi asked slowly, ever the bit curious.

Sasuke ignored his question and carried onto another question. "You have, round about, eight more years to live if I don't do something, I may have sorted it already but I have to be sure." Sasuke looked up at his brother again, finding it easier then before to do so.

Itachi asked again. "Who are you to me?" Itachi was not stupid he could tell that whoever it was hurt by his death. He looked guilty…?

Sasuke looked at him once again; he hadn't planed to tell Itachi who he was. He hadn't planned to get so personal in the conversation but fate hated him like that. Now he sounded like Neji of the Destiny. Ugh! He took a deep breath calming himself as he reached for the hood covering his hair. Maybe his brother could help him? He stood up.

Itachi was surprised he was listening but then again. He did mean something to the person in the future… He watched as deathly pale hands pulled back his cloak hood. Revealing dark nearly black hair, in the style that reminded him of Sasuke's hairstyle…

His eyes widened as the mask over the bottom of Sasuke's face disappeared and he got to see the grown up lips and nose. The pale skin, the eyes that were now dark charcoal color and the face of a man that had gone through too much.

"Sasuke…you..." Sasuke looked away, wishing he hadn't taken off his mask. He had nothing to hide behind now…no he didn't need to hide behind anything! But he wanted to…

Sasuke couldn't hold back the gasp as warm hands wrapped themselves around him. A warm body pressed against his, a light breath that was on in his hair. He noticed that they were round about the same size, if he was not taller.

Sasuke leaned into the hug; it had been so long until someone had hugged him. He closed his eyes and hugged his brother in return. He felt his eyes burn and knew it wasn't the Sharingan. He had missed his brother's hugs so much but he had never realized it.

"I'm…so sorry I kill you…Itachi…I didn't know the real reason…then…" Sasuke felt wet tears run down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. He knew that this Itachi knew nothing of what he would do and what Sasuke would do but still. It was his beloved brother…maybe if Itachi knew what would happen he would help stop it.

Itachi held him tighter to him, seeing his brother's future self was strange yet he had become so powerful. He would become very strong, though it also looked like he was wallowing in misery. So much sadness that it hurt Itachi's soul knowing he would induce such a thing on anyone. Yes maybe Sasuke was powerful but was it worth it if loneliness took the place of trust and love?

"Promise me you won't lie to me, if it comes to…that then just tell me the truth…please." Sasuke spoke sincerely; he hadn't in a long time. His stomach was uncoiling and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. He needed to tell his brother what would happen, he needed to.

His silent tears were enough to prove so.

Sasuke tightened his grip around Itachi's neck pulling him to himself. Itachi was lovingly moving his hand up and down his back, trying to calm the mess of an Otouto he would create. "I promise that I will tell you the truth…Otouto…" Itachi spoke solemnly and Sasuke could only breath in his scent. He had missed him so much but at the same time hadn't noticed that he had.

Both didn't notice the door open and a younger version of Sasuke entered the door. Observing the unknown scene in front of him. His young and inexperienced eyes confused. "What do you mean Otouto?"

_**A/N.**__** Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated. ^_^**_


	5. Family When Did It Become So Complicated

**Chapter 4:**

**Family…When did it become so complicated?**

_Til' all my sleeves are stained red, From all the truth that I've said, Come by it honestly I swear, Thought you saw wink, no, I've been on the brink, so. Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years, Sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away, This time, don't need another perfect line,I'm gonna give all my secrets away.- __**Secrets, **_**OneRepublic**

Sasuke released his brother, letting his tears drip and ever so slowly disappear until they were no more. The only thing that would say that they had once fallen was the wetness of his cheeks and his barely red rimmed eyes. His brother was looking between Sasuke and Pup, obviously seeing the similarity. His eyes softened as he landed on older Sasuke.

Sasuke was the one that spoke, a calmed tone was radiating from him and Itachi wondered where he had learned to act so well. "Me and Itachi had a long mission a while back, we had to work together and become close. It's been a long time since we've seen each other last." Scratch that Itachi didn't want to know where his brother became so deceiving.

Pup was looking at him like he didn't completely believe it but after a small nod from Itachi he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Pup looked at him and then Itachi once more before climbing into his bed.

A small smile gracing Pup's features, he slowly turned to Sasuke. "It's really cool that you and Nii-san have gone a mission together. Isn't he really strong!" Pup spoke enthusiastically, grinning at them widely. Itachi smiled at him, feeling a little calmer he sat down at the edge of Pup's bed.

Sasuke on the other hand, didn't believe him. Sasuke knew that the damage was done, even though he considered himself foolish when he was younger. He only recently realized that Pup was very perceptive for his age. He saw through the half lie that he had been placed and he was once again proud of Pup. Even if it could cause him trouble in the future.

"Hai…" Itachi reached over running his hands through Pup's hair calming the boy. Almost as if lulling him to sleep. "Me and Taka-san have met before." Itachi explained lightly, it technically wasn't a lie but Pup wouldn't know that.

"Hm, I wanna sleep now. It's been a really tiring day." Pup spoke with a yawn, snuggling into his pillow and pulling the blanket tighter around him. Slumping into his comfy nest of fluff.

Itachi continued soothing him till Pup's was breathing softly and asleep. He turned to where Sasuke was supposed to be, he had made sure that there was a presence next to him. Though as he turned the presence disappeared and the wind blew, lifting the white curtains.

Sasuke had just disappeared through the open window.

Itachi stood panicking; he had to see where older Sasuke had gone to. He was going to make Sasuke become lonely and trustless, and it was painful to see. To see what he would do. He had to stop that from happening but first he had to help the wronging he had done to older Sasuke.

Itachi jumped through the window, landing on the Sakura tree just outside. Before following the faint smell of older Sasuke, it was musty, smelt slightly of blood and still at the same time had a hint of younger Sasuke in it.

Itachi smiled lightly at that seeing that older Sasuke had placed a Gen-jutsu over himself. He only knew because he was searching for any sign of him, though as he pinpointed Sasuke's location the faint pulse of Chakra disappeared.

Disappearing before his eyes, and not returning. He skidded to a halt on the rooftop he had landed, causing some people to stare at him though he ignored them. He activated his Sharingan, searching for the suppressed chakra that was hiding between the freely lit ones.

Though he could not find one suppressed one, there was no hole of chakra that was hanging in the atmosphere. So either older Sasuke knew how to perfectly change his chakra to that of another beings or he was no longer there.

Itachi could only stare at his feet, closing his eyes to the disappointment that was washing over him like a tidal wave. He had killed Sasuke…he was only a shell now. A shell of pain and wrong morals that was walking around under the sun, never able to feel it's light.

He had made him that way, maybe not yet but he would and that was hard enough to think of. He hoped that older Sasuke would return, he hoped with all his heart. Though it would do nothing but bring sadness to him later on, when he found out that Sasuke couldn't return to what he was.

Because he wasn't Younger Sasuke anymore, he was an Avenger.

In the Uchiha Compound, under the seventh Tatami mat. The Uchiha Clan was having a meeting, a very heated meeting. They were fighting amongst themselves, arguing about what had happened to one of their young. Uchiha Sasuke, the small child that most of them knew and loved.

"It was most certainly an attack from Konoha! They wished to experiment on one of our young!" One shouted at another, his fists swinging in the air with fury.

"No! It must be the council they have tested him and could have brain washed him!" Another shouted, equally as angry.

"I agree! This new Sasuke is different! Thy have done something to him!" A few nodded at each other in agreement, their brows furrowed.

"We must commence our attack! Immediately! They know something…" The other Shinobi's were cut off as Fugaku raised his voice and growled in ones most feral ways.

"I am ordering everyone to silence!" Fugaku all but hissed out, the arrogant Uchiha's finally quieted down. He had enough of people accusing his son of being something he was most defiantly not. This was still his son, his young child much like any of theirs and they would rue the day anyone threatened his family.

People grudgingly took their seats and waited for their Head to speak, their faces still contorted in suppressed anger. Fugaku nodded to all of them, before taking a seat on the floor opposite them. "The situation my youngest son had been placed in would have changed anyone. There is no need to jump to false conclusions, especially with no true or heavy evidence."

He had already told the Uchiha what Sasuke's story had been, he had also told them the way his personality has been changed. Most of the Uchiha seemed anxious, others were angry that one of them had been altered so much. Though their were a few that were neutral, still unable to decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

One Uchiha raised their hand, obviously about to burst from anger. "So it does not matter…" The Uchiha started barely under control of his tone of voice. "The Sasuke that we once knew is not the one he is now; you must send the child through a mental test. He could be hiding something from us, it could be that what he had told us was false."

Fugaku was about to respond, whilst also trying to calm himself down. Though he stopped as he sensed a presence behind him. He stood in a hurry, grabbing a kunai from his holster and spinning to fast the dark figure that had appeared behind him.

The figure wore a hooded cloak, which hid his body and facial features. He was sitting on the low table behind Fugaku, obviously bored with the whole situation. His covered leg was pulled to his body as he rested an arm on it.

All the Uchiha's tensed; most had hands on their kunai holsters while others were already griping them tightly in their hands. Fugaku swiftly threw one kunai and three Shuriken at the figure.

Everyone waited for the hit but as soon as they become of arms length. The figure grabbed them, spinning them on his pale fingers. "I suggest you listen to my words..." The voice that emitted from the form was deep, a little husky, though still set ringing bells in Fugaku's head - he recognized it but from where?

"This meeting room belongs to the Uchiha Clan only. I propose you leave now before we become an issue to one another." Fugaku spoke firmly; there was no room for argument. Though the figure did not move, he did not even lift his head to where Fugaku was standing merely dropped the weapons onto the table. Fugaku clenched his fists tightly.

Each Uchiha waited but the figure did not move. Fugaku was sick and tired, he had, had enough of people disrespecting the Uchiha Clan, disrespecting him. Things could not carry on as they were. "I have every right be here." The figures deep voice held maybe a portion of self pity, something that confused the Uchiha even further when added onto the sentence.

Their red eyes were all fixed on the figure, one tomeo, two tomeo and a few three tomeos blazed in the distance. "Leave immediately; this is an Uchiha Clan meeting. Remain any longer we will be forced to fight." Fugaku spoke like death but the figure did not lift his gaze.

Merely spoke slowly again. "I do not like repeating myself." Fugaku's hands clenched and a growl of annoyance escaped him. Many followed emitting from behind him; the figure finally raised his gaze as Fugaku was preparing to speak.

Fugaku stared at the figure noticing that in the dim light the figure had black eyes. Eyes that were empty and cold, though Fugaku saw the flicker of buried emotion within them. The figure spoke again. "Continue your discussion, it is quite amusing."

Fugaku sent a cold glare toward the figure, he then noticed that who ever it was, was wearing a black shinobi mask. Covering his facial features from view, though the smirk was there. Fugaku could almost see it; he could hear it as he spoke.

Fugaku prepared to commence hand signs but he stopped as he saw the blood red soak into the dark eyes. Three tomeos spinning in the glowing eyes, sizing him up, _so this kid is an Uchiha_. Some Uchiha's eyes narrowed, while other gasped lightly showing their disbelief.

"You are an Uchiha? Or…a fake." The bright crimson orbs narrowed visibly as the tomeos span and span. The tomeos looked to be melting together, changing and turning until the three tomeos were no longer present. A bladed star was now in the persons eyes, Fugaku stepped back a bit from shock.

He had only heard of one person that had the Mangekyou Sharingan. "You are the one that stayed with Sasuke, are you not?" The figure closed the deathly orbs, seemingly relaxing a bit. Fugaku took that as affirmative.

His shoulders lifted further, realizing who powerful the one before him was. People around them looked surprised though they still kept up their wariness. Not trusting the Uchiha currently in front of them, as any shinobi would do in their situation. "You have a reason for being here?" Fugaku spoke slowly, not as irritated as they were before but relaxing then could be suicide.

"I merely wish to hear your foolishness with my own ears." The cloaked figure said as if it was a common fact and many Uchiha's rose from their seats at his words. Fugaku raised a hand; they all reluctantly sat back down.

Fugaku turned proudly to the figure, his chin raised high as he spoke. "The Uchiha clan is not foolish; we are one of the foundering Clans of this village." The figure merely opened his obsidian tomeo eyes, an amused glint shining in them. Fugaku tensed one again at the stab in his Clans Pride.

"I, Uchiha Fugaku - Head of the Police Force – Leader of Uchiha Clan, have multiple questions for you and they will be answered. What is your name, where do you originate from?" The amused glint brightened. "That is an order." Fugaku warned his voice dangerous as if one wrong move would be ones last.

A 'click' sounded through the underground cavern, indicating that someone was entering through the trap door. The figure visibly stilled as everyone tensed and drew more weapons but they placed them back as the familiar chakra locked the door once again.

Crimson eyes, opened at the end of the Uchiha cavern. Widening slightly at the figure on the low table all the way on the other side of the meeting area. "Itachi-kun…You finally join us." Fugaku looked at the figure- as he spoke to his son – trying to see what the figure's facial features were but nothing in his tone or body language showed anything different.

Itachi walked passed the shocked Uchiha's to stand next to his obviously irritated father. Itachi faced the figure knowing that it was secretly Sasuke. His little brother, that wasn't so little anymore. "Pleasant to see you again…Taka-kun."

Itachi spoke calmly, Sasuke wished to smile underneath his mask but he settled for a smirk at the confused look his father shot both of them. Sending more of a glare in his direction and a suspicious one to Itachi's. Itachi walked up to 'Taka', seeming to have a staring contest with him.

Though what both of them were doing was trying to read the other, trying to understand each others motivation. Itachi placed as hand inside a pocket on his shinobi pants. Making 'Taka' stiffen, not so visibly but it was there all the same. Itachi's eyes lost some of their wariness, as 'Taka' continued to look distrustfully at Itachi.

Itachi finally pulled out the navy blue cloth that was no longer resting in his pocket. Letting the metal of the Hatai-ate shine off the flickering candles. 'Taka's calmed once again, a small almost invisible smile appearing on his face.

'Taka's hand reached to revive the Hatai-ate, as Itachi placed it in his hand. 'Taka' did not miss the small folded piece of paper that slipped into his hand with the Hatai-ate. Hiding his smile behind a smirk. "Arigato, Itachi-Kun…" 'Taka' purposely said -Kun, knowing that it would probably anger the clan's men more.

Itachi did not mind, he couldn't care less to be exact. "No, I thank you for saving my younger brother. You are strong…though the Mangekyou does not bring everything." Itachi gave him a small smile; the other clan members could not see him do. Sasuke understood that Itachi was letting him know that if he needed something then he should just ask. Itachi would help…If only it would be as simple as that.

'Taka' took off his hood, knowing that in the faint light no one would see his hair style perfectly. Even with the Sharingan it would be to dark to see anything truly clearly. Leaving his mask on, he tied his Hatai-ate to his fore-head. The now familiar weight felt perfect on what used to be a bare forehead.

He gave a faint smile in Itachi's direction before pulling his hood back over his hair. Standing up beside his brother, finding it almost funny that he was the taller in height then his older brother.

Fugaku spoke then addressing Itachi though he received a smirk from both his sons, even if he didn't know that this 'Taka' was his son. "Itachi-Kun, you wish to explain to us how you are connected? Since there is much more here, then just Sasuke's issue." Sasuke actually chuckled under his breath; Itachi was running a hand through his hair to calm himself.

"It is only to do with Sasuke, Otou-san." That wasn't a lie and Sasuke had to admire the fact that he had told them the truth but at the same told them nothing. Fugaku was still distrustful, as his two sons stared at each other.

After what seemed like forever, Sasuke placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. Causing him to stiffen at the chakra that was placed through him. He felt dizzy and disorientated, he stepped back. His eyes still on Sasuke, as he felt his head fill with thoughts.

Thoughts that were not his as phrases passed through his mind, he somehow understood him. Sasuke was giving him information. Information was priceless, especially concerning his little brother.

All the Uchiha's tensed as Itachi lost his balance, his legs no longer able to hold him. Through his pounding headache, he saw darkness and soon he was stuck in it. Closing his eyes to the world, as he fell to the rock floor.

Fugaku was about to begin hand signs for a jutsu though the figure was no longer there. And if he was correct then the figure had performed a jutsu on his son. Fugaku did not know why the figure had placed his chakra in his son, though he didn't completely pay attention to it as he rushed to his side.

Picking his son off the floor and making sure he was okay. He let a breath of relief escape him as he realized that Itachi was breathing and would mostly awake soon. "Shisui-Kun…" Fugaku watched as his oldest nephew walked up to him. "Will you put Itachi in his room? Wait with him till he wakes, I'll be there shortly."

Shisui nodded, bending down to take his cousin from his uncle. He pulled Itachi onto his back, letting his long arms fall over his shoulders.

He left the room with a sigh; he wasn't used to seeing Itachi unconscious. It was strange but it seemed as if the 13 year old was never beaten by all the pressure placed on him by the clan or Konoha. Though he was beaten by a touch of an outsider.

As he opened the door to the Nakano temple, he watched Itachi's face from his shoulder. Smiling at how peaceful he looked, he had never seen Itachi like that. Only when he was younger, it reminded Shisui that no matter what Itachi did. He would still be Itachi, his kind, ever caring, sarcastic, troublesome young cousin. His best friend.

Sasuke had traveled outside the village passing through the front gate, as he sped passed the guards. He was trained to be the perfect vessel at Orochimaru's bases and it seemed the work had paid off in one dept.

He jumped swiftly through he trees, only bothering not to touch the leaves that were in his way. He had to be silent; he had to be fast to pass the village borders and ANBU root that were sniffing like a pack of blood hounds.

The wild life scurried away at his nearing presence, though he made no outward expression to show that he had noticed them. He merely continued traveling at blinding speed, until he was a good distance away from the village.

He stopped and stared around him at the trees, seeing nothing but nature. He settled down onto the grass near a tree, closing his eyes to the sun and placing his long hands behind his head. He was wearing a normal black tee shirt, though he had his navy blue gloves on. He had tied them up to his elbows, leaving a metal pad on his knuckles. He was wearing a usual plain khaki pant, he thanked god that the purple Orochimaru bow was no longer in sight. He couldn't believe he had walked around with a bow on his ass for about three years. Unbelievable…

Sasuke kept his red eyes closed, relaxing in the warmth of the sun. Sasuke had noticed that the since he arrived in that time. His head did not hurt as it once did; he still couldn't interpret and react to any emotions but that was natural for him already.

He remembered the note in his pocket that Itachi had given him but as he thought about it. He knew he would rather wait to read it; he needed a while for everything that had happened to sink in. He had not planned to tell Itachi, though maybe it would do some good, or what if it caused more problems?

Sasuke ignored the rustle of clothes near him, knowing that Naruto was there to ruin his moment of peaceful thoughts. The blond really did know when to annoy him. He remembered that he hadn't slept for eight days on end. _I've had worse, _he thought bitterly.

Sasuke could see the redness behind his lids turn darker and felt a familiar presence about to land on him. He swiftly jumped off from his spot on the floor. Missing the flying blond by centimeters. Landing by a large tree.

It was then he noticed a pink blur coming from his right, he ducked the punch that was heading for his head. Letting it crash into the once sturdy bark behind him. The pieces of wood flew and Sasuke almost sweat dropped at the strength. He jumped away from both his angered team mates.

Running his back to another tree as both sent death glares at him, he smirked as he remembered what he had done, oh such glory. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU! Why did you do that!" Naruto almost burst his eardrums even though he was on the other side of the small clearing.

"Naruto, I merely did what you wished for. Remember what you told me, I got what I wanted." Sasuke smirked, Naruto let out a playful growl. "Now you got what you wanted. We're even now." Sakura's emerald orbs snapped to meet Naruto's sky blue ones.

Sakura's fist clenching and unclenching. "You wanted this." Her voice was death itself as Naruto raised his hands in surrender. Already moving away from the fuchsia haired girl.

"Now, now Sakura-Chan…I-I was a bit stupid back…"He was cut off as a fist was thrown into his jaw. Sending him back through what seemed like 6 trees, he landed on the forest ground. Scarping his face on the soil that was nowhere near as comfortable as Sakura's fist.

He spat the mud out of his mouth, trying ever so hard to get the disgusting flavor off his tongue. He rubbed his now red jaw and slumped back to Sakura like a puppy that had been reprehended.

It took him a while, to arrive as he stepped over the unlucky trees. Though when he arrived he almost did a relapse. Sasuke was faced down into the dirt, his navy and black clothes ruffled and crumpled. Sakura was above him, her fist still facing down to where she had punched the unfortunate Uchiha.

As he stared in surprise, Sakura's tense form turned around to face the blond. Her lips were set in a tight line and her eyebrow was twitching uncontrollable. She seemed livid and it seemed that anger was directed at himself. He froze not staring into the eyes of the beast that was about to erupt.

"Sasuke tells me you wished to do _many things_ to me when we were younger." Naruto tensed and stared at the head of black that was lifting himself from the ground slowly, as if not to startle Sakura. "Many perverted things." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was grabbed by his orange tracksuit. Playful fear etched into his fear as he was shaken like a rag doll. "I can't believe you were so perverted Naruto! I let you hold my hand too once! You pervert!" Sakura had not finished her ranting and raving.

Naruto noticed from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke was already sitting cross-legged. Smirking _that_ smirk that made Naruto want to pound his head in. It grew, as if Sasuke knew what he wanted to do.

Though the death grip on his top was still unloose and he was forming a migraine from all her shaking. "S-s-Sa kura…Sakura!" He was having trouble speaking as all the blood rocked in his body. Sakura stopped shaking him but didn't let go.

He opened his blue orbs to find a gloved fist heading his way. It smacked right into his nose, sending him flying back a few good yards. Sakura swiftly turned to Sasuke, noticing she had let him out of her sight.

He was still sitting there, running a hand through his black locks to be rid of the gravel, mud and most likely feeling the bump that was forming. He had a smudge of mud on his left cheek that fell to his chin. He rubbed at it ominously, ignoring it after a while of trying to be rid of it. He would wash later.

Sakura took a deep breath before sitting on the ground of a tree she hadn't knocked over. She had already finished giving her punishment and removed her gloves, placing them in her pocket. Giving her knuckles a good flexing.

Sasuke finally relaxed, sure he had deserved that but seeing the horrid look on Naruto's face was a prize he could barely name. He stayed in the shade of the tree once more, making sure he was out of the mud patch that had his face signed into it.

He wouldn't forget that monstrous power, Sakura was able to wield. If felt as if his head was spinning, though he was used to that from many different occasions already. He dug into his pocket making sure that he still had the note Itachi had given him.

It was still there; his chapped skin seemed broken compared to the smooth paper. He pondered on taking it out and reading it but fought against the idea. He could do it later.

So he let it rest in his pocket. Resting on the tree stump and placing his hands behind his head. Relaxing in the feel of the grass on his back. It was a while later that Naruto arrived in the clearing.

His nose bleeding, his shoulders slumped forward. Sasuke smirked as Sakura calmly walked up to him with an apologetic look. Fixing his fractured nose, Naruto's eyes were to the ground like a guilty puppy. Sasuke stared at his two former teammates and for the time being his partners.

_What exactly would he do without them? _The sudden thought flickered through his head unexpectedly.

Sakura's monstrous strength was amusing if not on the other side of it; Naruto's idiotic dog like faces always seemed to make Sasuke smirk. They were just standing there in front of him, with the breeze tickling the trees. Though it was far more then that then he could truly comprehend.

He saw his family, his friends that he didn't think he had. "Oy, Sasuke-Teme what you thinking about now?" Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes, noticing that he truly had dazed off. Strange.

"Thinking about how easy it will be to beat you." He lied perfectly, though it didn't matter. The dobe bought it, what a dobe. Naruto's face turned into a look of offense his brows knitting and his whiskers crippling slightly.

Sasuke stood up slowly, begrudgingly standing from the comfy patch of grass. He looked Naruto in the eyes, tightening his gloves around his elbows. He looked at Sakura asking her join with his eyes. He wanted to see what they were capable of, what they had learned when they had been apart from each other.

"How about every man for himself." Sasuke suggested as he entered a crouch. Naruto looked over to Sakura and stood away from her slightly. Eyeing both of warily before crouching in defense too. "Last one standing wins." Sakura removed her gloves from her pocket. Stretching them to her wrists, with a snap that did not promise good deeds.

"Fine, no holding back Teme and all Jutsu's allowed." Naruto spoke, smirking that foxy grin of his. Sakura smirked too a glint that Sasuke had not seen before had entered her emerald eyes. He was rather anticipating this fight. With all their eyes gleaming they seemed to him as feral cats.

"Start." Sakura's soft voice was heard as all three faded into different hiding places. They sensed each other jumping from the trees to find them. Kunai and shuriken gliding through the air, hitting their goals but mostly trees were the victims.

Chakra ran wild, smirks were ever present. Growing to grins and even sometimes to full grown laughter. It was thrilling to meet people that were equal in strength. They all rivaled each other, though all exiled in different areas.

Sakura's medical techniques and inhuman strength made her hard to miss. Naruto's vast collection of jutsu's and sage mode made him almost invincible. Then Sasuke's speed and Sharingan with all his unheard of jutsu's made anyone surprised by what he knew.

There battle was unheard of; it lasted into nights and longer days. All hiding out and surviving in their long lived battle. Though as they trained they realized things about one another, realizing what were their weaknesses and strengths. What to pay attention to and what could let slip.

They learned each other from the beginning.

During these days when all three were locked in kunai and katana. Sasuke told them about Itachi. That Itachi now knew about him, letting them suck on that while he tried to dissemble them. He almost succeeded but they always got back up. They were always determined.

He treasured that and that seemingly pointless fight, would be remembered forever. The word 'smooch' would always start Naruto off into crazed offense mood. The same word worked for Sakura who went on crazed pluming rampage. They wearily tried to find a word that affected Sasuke though found none except 'duck-butt' which received a mild reaction – a scowl and a glint in his eyes that promised pain.

That sent Naruto on a laughing spree; it was the laugh that completely annoyed Sasuke. Again the battle lasted until none could move, and they all had surrendered. All three were unwilling but common sense had finally gotten them.

Sakura had the most chakra due to that fact she was not as reckless as the two males. As they finished Sasuke sat, legs open and sprawled and hands supporting his weight as he puffed in and out.

Sakura was in the gap between his legs tending to the ripped muscles in his legs. Her legs outstretched as the hand that wasn't working on Sasuke, was by his thigh. Naruto's head was on her legs, breathing in and out as the Kyuubi's chakra healed his wounds.

All of them were drenched in sweat, dirt covering their bodies, petite amount of blood was present even though kunai and shuriken cuts littered their forms but they all didn't care. They were finally a team again; they were team 7 and that what was momentous. They talked, exchanging stories with one another.

How Naruto wished to speak with Hinata on what she said and his plans as the future Hokage, with a few jokes to line his sayings with humor. Sasuke spoke that he wanted Itachi back, barely noticing what was leaving his mouth. None had turned to him as he spoke, they knew he wouldn't continue if they stared at him. He missed his family, he said so but he knew they did deserve what was brought to them. He wished to stop the massacre and them. Sakura wished that she would become strong enough to overcome fears and protect her precious people, her fears of weakness.

It was all said in there exhaustion induced daze, their need to be understood by those close to them was not a new feeling. Only one that had been made anew.

They became each others family that day, whether they knew it or not. They all looked at each other differently, as if they saw something that others would never be able to understand. All with more respect and understanding that they all needed. On the night of the fifth day of fighting. They finally became team seven again and they weren't going to part.

No, never again.

_**A/N.**__** Your reviews are my muse any would be appreciated! ^_^**_


	6. Hell Begins With Love

**Chapter 5:**

**Hell Begins With Love**

_Everybody's got their problems, Everybody says the same thing to you. It's just a matter of how you solve them, And knowing how to change the things you've been through. I feel I've come to realize, How fast life can be compromised.  
Step back to see what's going on. I can't believe this happened to you..  
This happened to you...- The Hell Song, _Sum 41

Team seven didn't notice till the morning that they had fallen asleep, by each others side. In all their conversations they had moved around, Sasuke and Naruto were back to back. Sakura pink locks splayed across Naruto's legs, as her head rested on his lap.

Sakura was the first to wake, opening her drowsy emerald eyes to the forest scenery. Wiping her eyes from sleep she sat up slowly, her head was spinning slightly. She knew it was from her chakra exhaustion but she had not had it as bad as the boys so she praised her sturdiness with using her chakra.

She held her head in her hands for ten seconds while breathing steadily, placing her small fingers through her tousled hair. Combing the pink locks down as she straightened her shirt. She felt her muscles ache slightly from their battle but she easily dismissed it. She turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke fast asleep.

She smiled in spite of herself, Naruto's mouth was opening and he was snoring, his head of blond resting on Sasuke's left shoulder. Sasuke was more curled into himself; his head down both their eyes were closed. They looked so peaceful; they seemed so content it almost startled her.

She looked to the sun; it was already noon she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. They had most defiantly been sleeping for at the least a day added onto their five day battle. A lot could have happened in Konoha.

Sakura quickly observed her surrounding, letting her senses spread. She didn't sense anything out of the ordinary but she had a feeling rising in her stomach that someone was on their way there.

She closed her eyes, spreading her senses again. That time she felt a small disturbance east of her. She opened her eyes, standing up. Making sure she did not wake the sleeping pair before moving over to the east.

She henged a nearby rock into a plain black cloak, lifting it from the ground and wrapping it around her form. She lifted the hood over her pink locks making sure that they were not seen. Before sprinting and covering her chakra as she headed to the figure.

It did not take long until she found the person that was currently on their ways to intercept her team. The presence noticed her there as he quickly shielded his chakra and hid behind a bark. Sakura was surprised at how well the person knew to hide themselves, the person was skilled.

Though she jumped down none the less, facing the tree that the almost undetectable presence was hiding behind.

She straightened her back and called out in a calm voice, the presence was familiar even though it was changed since the last time she had been around the figure. Uchiha Itachi, mass murderer and S-class criminal to be. "I know your there, there is not point hiding once found."

She watched as Itachi carefully, slowly, calmly exited his hiding place. A kunai in his pale hands and Sakura could almost imagine the chakra infused purple nails gripping the kunai. She banished those thoughts, she had been told the truth by Naruto. Itachi was not what most people saw him as and here nothing had happened. He was if anything more trustworthy and…weaker.

"Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke mentioned you knew." Itachi watched the feminine voice escape from the pink lips. He could not make out anything else except the bright emerald eyes that were almost feline. He observed her, he didn't believe he had ever seen someone as she before.

"You came with him?" He asked his voice was calm albeit blank, a void of emotions. Sakura let off a small smile, something's would not change.

She looked the Sharingan user straight in the crimson eyes, watching as he observed her. She knew he would not attack or harm her unless she attacked first. "Hai, I am one of Sasuke's teammates. He cannot speak with you now, so I suggest you come back later."

She did not turn to move, albeit waited for him to leave. Sasuke was sleeping and by what she could tell for the first time in a while. Though she could also tell by Itachi's low chakra that he had searched for a reasonable amount of time.

"I must speak with him, it is important." Itachi did not falter or move from his chosen spot amongst the fallen leaves and dead grass. Sakura observed him as he waited patiently for an answer. She took a breath thinking over her choices.

"I'll be sure to pass that on to him." She didn't not relinquish her calm tone. She watched the flicker of something hidden in Itachi's crimson eyes. How uncommon she thought. She had never seen the particular Uchiha express any emotion except sternness.

"Can you tell him that I need to speak with him soon. A matter of the clan and the village." Itachi spoke almost reluctantly; well Sakura would have guessed that he would have left it at that but as she had guessed earlier he was more trustworthy. Life as a missing-nin had not yet begun and he was still as naïve as Uchiha Itachi could ever be.

She pondered again what had happened in the time they were in their absence. She hoped not to much had changed inside the boundaries of Konoha; it would prove difficult to predict what would happen. In almost an instance her face from the blank façade to a look of genuine concern before changing to what seemed like a thoughtful look.

Itachi had never seen anyone change emotions so quickly, it was all splayed for the world to see and he pondered if that ever harmed her. He guessed that it would eventually; she seemed to have an extensive range of emotions. Not preferably in their line of work.

"You news will be passed on, where should he meet you?" Itachi did not even pause as he answered his tone still low and blank. Sakura realized that his voice wasn't as husky as it would be. Probably due to the illness she had heard so little about but most have been excruciating in pain and made his days longer.

"In the dango store at twilight. He will know which one I'm talking about." Sakura gave a small smile before giving him a small nod. Certain that now that Itachi had said what he needed, so he would leave for the time being.

She swiftly turned around, a light skip in her step she noticed. She guessed she was just content; it was true to a fact. Her heart no longer ached, the part that was missing when Sasuke had once left. Her heart was filled and she felt so hopeful for the future it lightened her face each day. Though she knew that she did not love Sasuke, if anything she loved him as a brother.

She was a healer by nature and she had spotted in all her childish naivety a child that already had the eyes of a man. She had wished to be the one to cure him of his past worries but she did not know him, she had not known him at all.

He was so far away from her that he was only a small ant sized dot in the distance but slowly ever so slowly. As team reunited, she caught up. Naruto already waiting by his side, she got to see their broad shoulders. The proud Uchiha fan on Sasuke tense back as it was slowly loosening.

That was all to come and now they were nearing that, one day she would be next to them. She would be able to look to the side and watch them. Not squint her eyes to even gaze upon their backs.

She had only noticed in all her inner musing that she had arrived at the clearing, Naruto still snoring. Though Sasuke was awake, his eyes open and alert albeit slightly drowsy. Though almost dull, she wondered if he was going blind much like Itachi would. He picked his gaze to her face.

Inclining his head in greeting, he did not move from behind Naruto obviously content in resting their. Even with Naruto's loud snores rocketing in his ear. "So I'm guessing you heard." Sakura asked softly as the cloak puffed and returned to its original form as a rock. Sasuke looked at her, staring at the blur that was her face.

He nodded once. Sakura looked concerning into the charcoal depths; she could see that he was having trouble. It was the way his eyes were always slightly squinted and his pupils slightly blurred and changing to an unnatural gray. "Sasuke..."

She did not know how to ask of it without sounding like she pitied him. She could only try and let him know that if he wished her services she was there. "I can tell that your eyes are troubling you." His expression turned painfully hard, though he refused to relinquish his gaze.

"If you want me to heal them for you I can minimize the damage. And the pain. Just tell me and I can help." Sasuke looked at her distrustfully, it made a familiar twinge knot in her but she ignored it. She knew she was asking a lot, even if it was helping him.

The Sharingan was his most powerful weapon and he most probably would not see himself a full Uchiha with out it. He hesitated which was a surprise in its self. "Thank you for your offer but, at the moment, I'm content with the way they are." She could felt a small scratching undertone that was hardly noticeable but meant that he was lying. He did not trust her enough and she knew so.

She nodded slowly, before turning away and opening her pack. She had bought new ones when she had redesigned the apartment. They were all the same except, at the same time, different. They all came in the same design. Large with a zipper and a flab of cloth attached to a strap to cover said zipper. Hers was an army green color, Naruto's a brown yellowy color and Sasuke a pure black one.

She took the food from inside her bag, unwrapping the food she had brought from one of Konoha's bakeries. Throwing one wrapped sandwich into Sasuke's empty lap. She seated herself next to her bag leaning against the sturdy bark of the tree. She un-wrapped her own sandwich. She had gotten them all the same thing. Omelets with cucumbers, tomatoes and a shred of lettuce. It was minimal and hardly made with quality but it was better then eating the special traveling energy bars.

As she un-wrapped her sandwich she noticed that Sasuke was still staring at it as if it was foreign to him and he had no idea what was needed to be done with it. "Um, Sasuke…are you feeling okay?" Surely he would understand that to eat the sandwich he needed to un-wrap the sandwich. Sure he may be a 'tad' insane but he still had his common sense, didn't he?

Sasuke's head jerked back to her, as if he were coming out of a trance. He nodded once before proceeding to un-wrap his own sandwich and eat. Sakura took that as an okay sign so she began eating as well.

Naruto still did not wake from Sasuke's shoulder obviously content in his position there. Sakura smiled as she ate, this was how it was supposed to be: Naruto acting like an over spirited puppy, Sasuke continuously brooding and her in the middle content to just watch it all.

By the time they had finished, Naruto had made no plans of moving. Sakura obliterated the wrappers of the sandwiches, throwing Sasuke some water. He drank slowly, his face scrunched slightly as if it were hard or tasteless. Sakura kept her concerned thoughts to herself. It would do no help if she spoke to him of it then, he still did not trust her completely.

For what seemed like hours they just sat there, both in their own thoughts as Naruto finally quieted down. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye Sakura rendering into a slumber. He took a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Slumping slightly on the blond that had still had not woken.

His brother wanted to speak with him, about what, he wouldn't know until he left but that would mean facing him. Sasuke knew that he was anxious, he was worried and…scared. What if his brother had spoken of him to others like his warm mother. Or his cousin that signified so much, did Itachi tell anyone of the clan - the family he didn't completely know. He couldn't stand them all hating him.

It was sending powerful waves over his heart and his gut molded into a fresh tight knot. He thought once again on what the Hokage had ordered Itachi to do. Had Itachi spoken of him with the Hokage? If he had then would there be a trap there?

No, then he would have offered for Sakura to come along. Though it still could be a trap, they would only need one of them to extract information of the future. Could he trust his brother's words after what he had done?

It was for his own good but another part of Sasuke was still wallowing in self-pity as another bluntly refused to believe all of Itachi's antics. But where exactly would that leave Itachi? As another enemy he had to overcome, was he neutral waiting for the direction of the wind to change and show him forward? Though was Itachi so close to his cold heart that he could not even see him anymore. He was in too deep.

He rested his head on the blonds shoulder, nearly groaning out loud in confusion of the very annoying particle in life - emotions. He sensed Naruto rising from his slumber, his eyes squinted shut tightly as if to block the red of his lids before drearily opening up.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto's voice was hoarse form sleep and barely audible. Sasuke allowed his friend to take in his surroundings. His eyes lingering on Sakura a little longer, making sure that she was well. Naruto straightened his back slightly and Sasuke felt the muscles ripple behind him.

Naruto stretched himself, cracking a few very annoying joints before turning his upper body around. Sasuke immediately stopped leaning seeming to be getting up but before he could Naruto threw his arms over Sasuke's neck.

Hugging him from behind, Sasuke stilled visibly before turning his head irritably to the blond. "What do you want Naruto?" He knew Naruto would not let him go till he received what he wished. Sasuke wouldn't care if it was something small but if the Dobe planned on anything big then he would most defiantly going to be burned down to his socks.

Naruto rested his head on his arm that was around Sasuke's shoulder, obviously still half in a sleep induced daze. "Nothing just, good to know your back with us." Sasuke could hear the smile in Naruto's voice. The true, genuine honesty that made Sasuke almost cringe. It was nerve-racking Sasuke thought, how the blond could express such a level of feeling.

It had taken a while for Sasuke to understand but Naruto was Naruto. There was no specific word that could explain the blond. Naruto was just Naruto. Not the swirly ramen topping but the gullible, ever loving and free spirited Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah nice to be back, are you ready to remove yourself from me?" Was his reply, he managed to say it without sounding like a soppy Dobe. He hoped. He heard Naruto laugh behind him and the breath bounced off his shirt and neck. Before he was released and allowed to stand.

He patted his clothes from dirt and tightened his gloves around his elbows once more. His shirt was tattered and worn, splattered with dry blood and his body ached in most areas. He walked slowly to his pack, hiding his pain. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned pale torso before replacing it with another identical shirt.

His trousers would have to suffice since he needed to wash the other pair. He noticed that he had a cut on his upper arm just by his shoulder. He must have not noticed it in all his exhaustion. The blood was dry and crackled; it stung to move his arms too much.

He grabbed a ragged cloth from his pack before wetting it slightly with water. He rubbed it over his wound noticing that it was mildly deep. His skin cracked and was sore, he removed the cloth that had splatters of his blood on it and wrapped his arm with some spare bandages.

Once he was finished he flexed and rotated his arm, content that it would not disturb his functioning. He pulled out a black jacket that was slightly large on him. It was plain black with pockets for his hands, a hood and a hidden mask so if need be to cover his facial features.

He pulled the hood over his head, covering his recognizable hair. Stuffing his hands into his pockets. He turned to Naruto that was smiling like the Dobe he was and eating a sandwich. He smiled so knowingly, as if he knew that Sasuke was nervous and enjoying it.

Sasuke sent him a glare. "I'll most likely be back after dark, I'll get more info." Sasuke said, as he headed to the direction of the forest canopy.

"'Kay, me and Sakura-Chan will contact you if something comes up." Sasuke did not turn but a small nod of the head was enough.

Sasuke carried on through the trees, he had taken to the ground. His body still refused to use Chakra. He felt dazed slightly but ignored it as usual and carried on his path. Animals scurried along his path and the owls began hooting. He was certain he had heard the flap of bat wings from above.

Sasuke removed the little slab of folded paper as he walked. In small precise hand writing was a code.

A-5-7-2-G-F-1: U

O-4-4-3-S-2-5-K-N-9-0-5-G-S: H.T.

Sasuke was lost for words at what it meant but it was most likely codes for something that he would need. So he mesmerized them with his Sharingan before burning the piece of paper, burning the evidence.

He reached the front line of the trees within minutes, not allowing himself to dwell on the numbers. The sun was setting and the sky was a midnight purple. Though there were hues of pink, orange and blue lined further to the setting sun. It had just turned twilight.

Sasuke had no wish to become Kakashi so he focused his chakra to his feet. He sped onto the side of the wall surrounding Konoha silently.

The Chunnin guards did not notice him as he crept behind one and into the gates. The entrances were the only ways to enter Konoha without it seeming as an attack. The whole of Konohagakure was protected by an invisible sphere of chakra, maybe not in defense or offense but Konoha-nins knew when someone was entering unannounced.

He sped down the streets, taking a sharp left into a side lane, before slowing. His hands still furrowed his head down as he become unnoticed. The streets were alive and wild. Children ran along the sides dodging the shoppers. Said shoppers carried bags and or held sticks of foods.

Konoha was alive and in its prime time but that wouldn't last. In only a few minutes the shoppers would clear and certain shops would close. Though the dango shop that was Itachi's favorite would remain open.

It was why Itachi loved it; he would normally finish a stressful mission and come to eat his favorite sweet food. It made him remember why he went on all the grueling tasks as Anbu captain.

Sasuke tackled himself from such thoughts before it led to something he did not wish to think about. He walked from street to street, watching the noisy shoppers and the children that smiled innocently. Letting them fall to the back ground. He saw the sign of the dango shop, to his left.

He lifted one hand from his pocket and swept the fringe like veil to the side, so it didn't brush his head. The tables were all made of wood and the ones that were occupied sat on the wooden benches. There were only 4 people there not including the workers that worked behind a counter.

He saw to the far corner of the shop, the furthest away from door, the counter and the other people. Sat a figure, a figure that Sasuke knew all to well. The ebony black hair was tied to the nape of his neck. Though his hair was shorter then it was in the future, Sasuke realized.

His brother was still younger then him, he still hadn't suffered life as a missing-nin and a grueling Akatsuki member. He hadn't and Sasuke would do everything in his power to make sure he wouldn't.

He walked slowly to the figures hunched shoulders, Itachi seemed deep in thought. Sasuke stood in front of his table. Itachi looked up and gave him a smile that sent waves over heart again. He inclined his head for Sasuke to sit. He took it almost unwillingly; there was a tickly feeling at the pit of his stomach as if he were anxious.

He sat opposite his brother that was smiling so calmly at him. He kept eye contact but was shying away emotionally, he didn't deserve such a gaze from his brother. The one of concern and pride. Not after what he had done.

"You wished to speak with me?" Sasuke finally asked. He saw a waitress come over to them and set two plates of Mitrashi dango down in front of them. Smiling she left to clean up after another costumer. Itachi thanked her as she left.

"Hai." He said calmly. "I have not told the Hokage of your presence, though, as usual, he will find out sooner or later. The security has been raised a bit but the council and the Hokage don't know which people are being targeted. Since, to them the takings were random. "

Itachi's onyx eyes were always on Sasuke, his voice a low whisper as he spoke. He picked up a dango stick and ate the first ball casually. Sasuke picked his own up before nibbling slightly on the sweet treat. It had been a long time since he had eaten one.

"The clan is different, as you know. There are some that do not completely trust Sasuke. There is always some one with him lately, as well as myself though I escaped through the window." Sasuke smirked at that, Itachi saw and gave a small shrug that was paired with a grin. "I left a clone there."

"They haven't noticed?" Sasuke spoke for the first time, a smirk still present. Itachi shrugged again.

"Even if they do they don't know where I am." Sasuke finished one dango ball, a small smile on his face as he ate the second. "Anyway, the clan is scooping around Anbu. They do not trust me, though as you know if things were how it was supposed to be it wouldn't matter." Itachi mentioned the last part slowly, slightly as if he did not wish to bring it up.

Sasuke nodded slowly before answering. "Is Shisui…?" He couldn't say the rest. Itachi shook his head fast as if he hoped with all his heart that it wouldn't come true. Sasuke felt as if something light had fallen off his chest. "Good." He sighed before pausing. "Me and my comrades are here to stop both sides from doing any foolish actions."

Sasuke's voice was low and almost a whisper but Itachi understood nonetheless. "We've come up with a plan and are currently in part 2. Part one was send our younger selves back to their families. Part 2 is just gathering information and readying for Part 3. That will be action." Sasuke sighed, knowing things would only get worse.

"What are you planning on doing?" Itachi asked, a fine eyebrow rose. Sasuke shrugged again.

"We still haven't decided on the best course of action since we are waiting for things to play out." Sasuke said, resting his chin on his hand as he ate his third Dango ball.

"The clan is stubborn and will not like the idea of being bossed around. They have to be shown that it's the wrong way and that it won't work. Though doing such a thing will be close to impossible." One could tell that he did not believe or hope too much in the idea. It was probably the idea that Sasuke had not thought of it himself.

It was close to impossible but maybe, maybe they would find a way.

"I will discuss it with my comrades, one is a complete moron but the other is likes long planning. She most likely has ideas." Itachi looked at him for a while studying his expressions, before nodding. They both ate on their last pieces of dango.

"Sasuke, in the future…Do I change much?" Itachi asked almost regretfully. Sasuke looked at his brothers wondering onyx eyes. They held so much more emotion then he remembered but that was only because he was not wearing a mask.

"A lot is an understatement…though I guess most of it was a facade. He never let anyone underneath it until…the, end. Though the rest of the time…I didn't really see him or play too much on Itachi's emotions." It was strange how he was speaking to Itachi but not the Itachi he remembered. He had almost forgotten how Itachi was when he was younger in all the chaos.

"I know that I will say and do things unacceptable but I accepted it to be like that. Don't make his sacrifice a waste Sasuke. He did it because he loved you…and you know it. I love my little brother too, it runs in my blood…learn to be happy again Sasuke. It will do you good."

Sasuke stared into his brothers onyx eyes and knew he was speaking the truth. It was so genuine and true that it reminded him of Naruto earlier. How could they all be so genuine, speak such truth but at the same time smile? It made his skin crawl, he didn't understand.

Sasuke made a noise at the back of his throat, as usual never displaying his thoughts onto his features. "Always so selfless Itachi." Itachi smiled at that, a smile that reminded Sasuke of his dying day. His brothers crimson blood running down his blue lips, faltering chin and always gaunt cheeks, his body stained with the thick crimson liquid. Their blood.

Sasuke removed his gaze outside, noticing that there was a half a moon up. It was placed in the middle of the sky, showing that they had speaking for longer then he thought. It was bright but at the same time it reminded Sasuke of pain. A world of pain, he slowly removed his gaze from the moon, from the body of the Juubi.

"It's late, I wouldn't wish for the clan to find you out." Sasuke stood, Itachi stood by him placing a few coins onto the wooden surface. Sasuke smiled at him, still finding it amusing that he was taller then his older brother of 5 years.

They left the dango store together, they were both silent and unsociable one would say. So the silence was not uncomfortable, it was peaceful and that was what both needed. Itachi was still thinking of the troubles in the clan. He doubted that they would succeed but he knew he could not leave Sasuke alone. No he never would, he would turn Sasuke into older Sasuke in front of him.

True he cared for older Sasuke…but his eyes always held sadness, so much regret and unbearable pain. They were eyes of an old man, an old caged man. One that was not able to escape his past, one that needed peace from his own mind. It shown in his eyes, his charcoal black eyes that had once held so much life, innocence and most of all purity. It was the innocence that had made Itachi wish to let him live.

The innocence that maybe, after he had avenged him, he would return to such and live. Live as he once did, albeit stronger. Oh so much stronger than before but also as happy as he was before hand. He saw now that it was impossible but that did not mean he would give up hope in him.

As the border of Konoha came in sight, Sasuke turned to him. "Take care Itachi and try not to be so selfless." Sasuke half joked – since he knew it would be impossible - , Itachi smile and answered.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." Sasuke sighed; it was always going to be like that. Though he guessed that it would be foolish to think of it to be another way. Sasuke gave him a hesitant smile as is he had forgotten. It didn't feel natural anymore, to smile. He only managed to keep a facade up for Pup, though sometimes they were genuine. He sighed again, why was life so hard?

He continued to walk to the gates, controlling his chakra levels. He sighed again; it was almost too easy to get in and out of Konoha. He slipped behind a very drowsy chunnin, jumping gracefully into the forest like a wild panther.

Itachi watched him go, he may never understand the new older Sasuke but the old Sasuke was still there and still growing. His personality shaping and his logic widening. The future would be full of surprises. He just hoped that things would go as planned.

To say Naruto was bored was an understatement. Sakura was sound asleep and the teme was still with Itachi. So Naruto was left to wait. To wait till Sakura woke, Sasuke returned or even someone attacked them. Waiting was hard and to a very high extent boring.

"Come on…" He moaned to himself. He had never been patient and patience never wore out on him. He was perched on a tree gliding his eyes over the scenery. Which wasn't a lot to be in fact. All he saw was black branches and leaves that tickled him, it was the night after all and he had never been livelier.

Naruto thought how far they had come since the future, not just literally. Becoming Team 7 again was not just a dream, or an ambition. It was their present. Their future and it was together. He couldn't really ask for more. Only for the five nations to be united but even he knew that it would not come easily.

He sighed a long sigh that would have made many people stare at him – for it was a sigh of a withering man, unsure of himself and his future. Then out of the blue Naruto rose was an idea. His eyes flickering and his hands already itching to make hand signs. He placed his hands into a familiar seal.

"Bunshin no Jutsu." He all but whispered. A devious smirk was playing on his lips, the light in his blue deep orbs changing to a dangerous and unpredictable flicker. 50 bunshin appeared in puffs of smirk, a battle look on their faces before it turned to confusion.

Naruto jumped down from his tree, smirking at them. The Bunshin realized that Naruto was up to no good so, being Naruto. They joined his grin, anticipation rising in all their cloned stomachs.

Naruto walked passed them, looking at Sakura deviously. He walked to her until he was in arms length of her, he knelt down before her. His knees bent, his elbows leaning gently onto his knees. He nudged Sakura awake, his fingers only barely touching her arm. Her feline like eyes snapped open, in a drowsy alertness. When her emerald eyes landed on Naruto, they narrowed. The lashes turning darker as they blended together, obviously angry.

Naruto began thinking that maybe it was a bad idea. "What do you want Naruto-Kun?" Naruto smiled, Sakura cringed. She knew that smile; even in the dark light she could feel the full presence of one small upturned lip. She sighed. "You're going to pull a prank on Sasuke?"

She asked, a hand running through her pink locks to calm herself. She noticed that it was already lying on her shoulders. She would need a haircut shortly, though maybe she would grow it out? "Hai, but I need your help." Naruto smirked again, she smiled at him. She was taken from her thoughts but she would have enough time later…like in the morning maybe. She rubbed her eyes from sleep, standing up and stretching her muscles. Cracking a few joints she asked.

"So what's the plan?" She knew most likely that it would be a bad time to pull a prank but then again Sasuke deserved it. Like the old saying, fight fire with fire. Fight pranks with bigger pranks. It was just the way of life.

Naruto smirked once again at the prize winning plan he had come up with. The fifty bunshin all waiting for their orders with a devious smirk. "Sakura, do you still have some paint left from the decorating?" Sakura gave a sly smile.

The fun was only beginning.

_**A/N. Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated! ^_^**_


	7. Ghost Of Me

**Chapter 6:**

**Ghost of Me**

_Burning bridges, breaking hearts, everything you taught us to do. No home to come home to, caught you in a friendship lie. Try to hold these, memories. There's no future in this town, they barricade the buildings there  
To the lion, you've been cast, only bones are gonna last. – __**Burning Bridges Breaking Hearts**_**, Fire Arcade.**

Sasuke was pleased with the outcome of the meeting. Well as pleased as a stoic Uchiha could be. His face was set in its usual blank stare, alert albeit rather tired. He walked aimlessly past the trees, the moonlight sending a glimmer off the leaves and showing him his way. The moon was always much more peaceful to him then the sun.

He continued down his path, though a feeling in his gut said something was wrong. No it was warning him that something he wouldn't like was about to happen. Then if that was the case then it had to be something to do with the Dobe.

It was just so clear because well, when the dobe was causing no good. The same aura arrived and as he walked, it was present. Sasuke sighed; he was probably going to get payback for his little prank. The Dobe was that immature.

He gave a sigh; he just hoped Naruto wouldn't go over the top. 'Cause if he did then that would most likely make himself retaliate. Yes, he was that offensive.

As the clearing came into sight, he looked to the sky sending a small prayer to what ever god had cursed him. As he entered the clearing he managed to keep his facial features under control, just.

There in the middle for the world to see was Naruto, though not one Naruto. Over 40 Naruto's all in their bright orange jumpsuits. It was making Sasuke's eyes twitch as he released his Sharingan. Even if he were completely blind he doubted he wouldn't be able to see that level of orange at one time.

"There you are Sasuke-Teme, you took your time!" All the Naruto's exclaimed at the same time, Sasuke felt his ear drums object under the inconsiderate amount of noise. He glared at each and every one of them. Though not just any glare, the famous Uchiha glare, paired with a hint of killer intent really did make the opponents shiver. Though Naruto did not, his smirk merely widened at Sasuke's narrow eyes.

Sasuke tried his best to ignore them but the blond had a special way of annoying him. Only Uzamaki could do that…damn Naruto. He stalked passed them and headed to where he felt Sakura chakra signature was emitting from. Though it seemed a tad…there wasn't a word for it but it just wasn't…right. A bit…off.

What was the Dobe planning? He would find out sooner or later…he guessed sooner was what Naruto was working on. As he arrived before Sakura, he activated his Sharingan. Not completely trusting the off signature of her chakra. As he checked further he realized there was an underling layer of chakra.

As he concentrated on her Chakra he realized that she was sitting in a very un-Sakura way. Her legs were outstretched and slightly apart, her back relaxing on the bark of the tree. Though the main thing was her hands were behind her head, in a very Naruto fashion.

"Naruto where is Sakura?" He asked quietly, the Sakura henge smirked yet again in a foxy grin that only reminded Sasuke once again of Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm right here." The voice was the exact copy of how Sakura would have said that but the feline grin was still in place. It was strange to say the least, to hear one thing but to see another.

Sasuke felt the movement of all the Naruto clones, they were surrounding him. What was Naruto planning? He did not like feeling so claustrophobic, even if he was in the open aired forest.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. His Sharingan still spinning, he pursed his lips shut. Turning around to leave what ever he had run into that night. Though he found he was not allowed by the barricade of Naruto's – his eyes fell to crimson slips, the tomeo barely visible – at all the surrounding Naruto's that were in his path.

"Naruto…" He hissed almost silently but it was deadly nonetheless. Accompanied by his famous Uchiha glare, it was a sight many knew as their last. His killer intent was let loose slightly; he had learnt to control it. When someone was completely pissing him off, then it was the end of their life. And if it was not then death would soon be a blessing sent from the gods.

"Teme…" All the Naruto's spoke in unison, it was a low whisper but it promised mischief. Almost like a taunt, Sasuke did not take it though. No, the dobe wished to taunt him into coming after the real one then he was sadly mistaken.

It was done slowly as if not to alarm but it did not help Sasuke when he saw what was behind each of the Naruto's back. He probably did not notice it due to the fact that he was blinded by the wave of orange. Though now his foolishness was going to turn him into a…what was in those balloons?

Each and every Naruto was holding a collection of different balloons. There were black to white, and even through the elastic of the balloon. Sasuke could see that another color lurked in the multicolored balloons. Sasuke's eyes that had just recently been raised in surprise narrowed once again.

"Payback Teme." He looked over his shoulder to see the Sakura henge calmly almost lazily stand up. Holding two very full balloons, he confirmed that it was paint in the balloons. He almost wallowed and sunk his shoulders down too tired to deal with such business. Though yet again his Uchiha pride stopped his from doing so. Damn the Uchiha pride…

Maybe if it seemed that he was in 'that' mood Naruto would leave him alone. Though no such luck, of course not. What was he thinking to himself? That he would get what he wanted? How foolish he was sometimes.

It was silent for a while but Sasuke knew it was so that he wouldn't expect the incoming attack. Silence…nerve racking silence as no one moved. Not even the clones moved an inch. The wind blew past them acting as an obstruction. Naruto's feral smirks were ever present and if Sasuke paid enough attention he saw them grow slightly.

"FIRE!"

The shout had erupted around him. Each and every Naruto clone had just tried to ruin his hearing. It didn't take him long to figure out what they had said over the noise. He turned around him to see each and every Naruto launch a colored balloon.

He ducked as a violent balloons came straight for his torso. He heard a defiant smack as it landed on the bark of a tree. So if it was on a tree that meant that the Sakura henge was no longer there. But where was it?

He didn't have long to ponder as others were launched. One green balloon splat by his left foot, making his shoe splatter with pink paint. He dodged as two blue ones headed his way, dodging both of them he moved to the side. About to intercept more, he bent back. He almost landed flat on his back but he managed to place a hand behind him just in time.

He almost froze at the sight of another about to pulverize his face but managed to remove his hand just in time. Landing flat on his back, the balloon passed over head but it did not relive the sudden pain in his shoulder blades or the way the grass tickled him through his shirt.

Naruto was going to pay for this.

He leaped up, swung his legs up and over. Then proceeding to stand as more balloons decided to make their appearance. He ducked from two, before moving to the side. It would be easy for them to just hit him but he wasn't going to let Naruto have the satisfaction. No never…well, maybe unintentionally.

He was learning not to pay attention to the color since it only distracted him. So he leapt back and forth and sideways to avoid incoming shots. Though the speed and numbers seemed to increase. Wasn't it normally the other way around?

As he dodged from to fast balloons he caught something moving at the corner of his eye. A black balloon that was heading straight for his torso. He was about to leap away but each exit was closed due to fire range.

It splattered onto his navy black shirt like a tomato on a wall. It soaked through immediately, giving him a huge light green stain on his shirt. It was warm and sticky, something he found uncomfortable.

The fire did not cease though, it seemed as if the clones had gained new vigor to their movements and were pelting him harder. He wasn't completely sure what was going on. His body was moving on its own accord. On instinct and it was doing hell of a better job then him.

Though as he moved he did not notice that he was backing further into the forest. The woods were thicker and nearly each corner held a thick oak tree. The leaves brushed his skin and hair but as usual he paid no attention to it. Well until he backed into a stubborn bark, why didn't it want to move?

Three Naruto's were before him, apparently when the clones had finished of balloons they 'poof'ed out of existence. The ones before him all held three balloons. They never stopped smirking. It was aggravating to stay the least. Uchiha Sasuke, The Uchiha Sasuke was pitifully taken down in a paint balloon fight.

Unbelievable.

Sasuke suddenly stopped moving, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He wasn't going to wait there and let them pelt him. Oh no, he wasn't. A devilish idea came to mind. As one clone threw his balloon, Sasuke switched himself with a pebble not to far away. Though that wasn't his idea though, merely the beginning of a long night.

He had sensed the real Sakura's chakra not to far from where he was standing. So as he 'poof'ed into the pebbles former position he spun on his heel to drive himself closer to Sakura's chakra. His feet barely made any sound even though he was walking on the twigs and leaves of the forest ground. He heard behind him a non-successful Naruto trying to do the same.

An elephant was quieter then him.

He shook his head slightly. How was he going to work and make a plan successful with such a dobe? Was it even possible? As he raced through the forest, it seemed as if Naruto had gained in speed. He was approximately 4 trees away, that wasn't a lot counting the size of each gap.

As Sasuke sped up he saw another clearing before him, though the trees were thicker as he stepped through and the clearing was covered with a canopy of leaves. The night stars barely visible in-between the forked shaped leaves.

He turned around facing the incoming Naruto. "Running away Teme?" Naruto knew just what to say to piss him off. Though he noticed that only one Naruto was present. The other two most likely on ways to strip him of whatever was left of his pride. But he would get him back for this, oh yes.

As the Naruto before him readied a red balloon, Sasuke moved from his position. Jumping just before a branch on a tree above and behind him, before landing on the branch. He did not remain there for more then a second but it was enough for Naruto, he threw the balloon to the spot that Sasuke had recently occupied.

Though it did not hit the bark that was supposed to be behind the thick leaves, instead there was a slapping on skin sound and a small 'oof'. As Sasuke landed he smirked, Naruto was really in for it now. Sure it was Sasuke that had planned it but Sakura would most likely blame Naruto for being such a Dobe and not figuring out what Sasuke was doing.

There was a low grumble as a hand snaked from where the balloon had just landed. An annoyed head of fuchsia appeared from her hiding spot. Grumbling incurrent words like 'Dobe' and a frequent one 'lessons to be taught'. Sasuke had to smirk at that.

There Sakura stood on a higher level then both her teammates, she was directly above Sasuke but her glare was on Naruto. Her hands were clenching and unclenching by her sides. Obviously ready to crack some bones. Naruto's smirk faltered, until a look of half hearted fear appeared on his face.

He held up his hands immediately dropping the other to balloons that he was holding in his hands. They did not splatter much to the raven heads annoyance. Naruto took an involuntary step back, already knowing that it was dangerous to be the focus of Sakura's chaos.

"It was an accident Sakura-Chan…I promise." His blue orbs were wide with fear and his body was distancing itself as much as it could from his destructive teammates. Sasuke was now the one to smirk, though he made no sound. He didn't want that attention focused on him. Attention was a bad thing, especially in the ninja world.

Sakura jumped gracefully on her feet, gracefully landing with a bend of the knees. Her pink locks were hanging in her line of sight but she did not move them. She knew she was most likely going to rip them from her head, if she touched them now. Her pink shirt had a heavy mud brown stain on it. Splattered in piles on her shirt, it looked as if she had been in a mud fight or some very desperate and large animal had pooped on her.

Not a pleasant sight.

"Naruto…you're dead." Her tone was low and deathly, Naruto cringed readying himself for the blow. Though it didn't do much good. He flew back a few trees and landed out of Sasuke's sight. There were two 'poof's indicating that the other clones had disappeared. Leaving the original left to fight for himself. He watched as Sakura was right behind him, holding her fist threateningly.

It was only then he remembered that that was Sakura's favorite shirt and the only one she had. Konoha had not begun producing them yet and now Naruto had just ruined her shirt. Her favorite shirt.

Sasuke would be lucky to see Naruto whole again.

As he followed after them slowly, ignoring the smell of drying paint and the crickets that were chirping dully. He walked over the fallen trees, hearing the sounds of Naruto's 'oof's and 'umps' and a frequent one 'SAKU-ra'. The ra came out in a small squeak.

Alls well that ends well.

Itachi was very, very…bored. It was strange it seemed as if he had never been bored before but now he was wallowing in it. He was locked in his room like a bad kid that had just stolen biscuits from a cookie jar.

His father had figured out that he had left his room. He felt like a child, not a high leveled Anbu Captain. Sasuke was currently allowed from the borders of his room but thanks to Itachi's clone 'poof'ing out of existence when they asked too many hardcore questions, he was grounded.

His father was at the Police Station at the moment but Itachi wasn't taking that risk. Shisui was told to watch them, much to Itachi's secret dismay. He did not want to be to close to Shisui for obvious reasons. Just looking at his outgoing cousin made guilt fall to his stomach.

There was a small padding of feet, they were nearing his room. But Itachi already knew that it was Sasuke. It brought him to the source of his troubles for the past week or so. Sasuke said he would inform him of their full plan but as he waited there, time was running out.

During the week, someone had visited him. It only reminded him yet again on what was happening inside the clan. He had not told Sasuke of it for reasons that only he could think of. Uchiha Madara was beginning to become restless.

He had spoken to Itachi of the Mayenkyo Sharingun. Ordering him to slay his best friend to gain the forbidden eye technique. Itachi had lied and agreed of course but how long would it take for the shell of a once powerful man to find out. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep things a secret in the clan.

Everyone was watching each others backs but at the same time of making sure they weren't stabbed. The air was always tense as if they believed the traitor would reveal himself before them. Instantly going into a crazed killing spree. Some news that the Hokage and his council knew of the coup had gotten out to the Uchiha.

Children no longer played on the streets, their parents keeping on tight and far to short leashes. Didn't see the point of that, if anything that it would make the problem worse. And even in all the chaos they refused to relinquish their hold on their arrogant dream of ruling Konoha.

Itachi was becoming sick of them quickly.

They all held stern faces as their children tried to be just that…children. They were pushing rules and regulations, while creating stricter ones. It was if they wanted each other to become sick of the rules and show themselves forth. They believed that all true Uchiha would have done anything for their clan.

"'Tachi…" He was knocked from his thoughts. He noticed that Sasuke was in the doorway, most likely already there for a while. He was going into those deep thoughts often lately and he couldn't say he was completely pleased at that fact.

Itachi gave his brother a hesitant smile before calling him into the room with a familiar hand gesture. Sasuke smiled a small grin that reminded him of the Sasuke before his trip to…to wherever he went. As his barefoot entered the room he slid the door closed behind him.

He walked up to his older brother of five years. Love shining in those innocent eyes. "If Shi-nii-San sees you here, he will most likely tell father." Itachi spoke to him, clearly and all the act big brother. Though that did come naturally to him.

Sasuke smirked that smirk that he had learnt from Older Sasuke. Itachi thought it looked a bit cold on his younger brother's face but at the same time adorable. Quite a strange combination he had to admit. "Shi-Nii-San left."

Sasuke looked so proud that Itachi wondered what he had done to their guardian of the time being. "Sasuke…?" It was that questioning tone that Sasuke placed his genuine look of horror. He looked aghast that Itachi would think that he would do anything.

"I didn't do anything I promise!" Sasuke looked like a whining child…well he was exactly that. His mind was mixed with up with all the Sasuke's all there. Only two he really focused on but still they seemed to cross his mind more times then he ate…in a year.

Itachi took a calming breath. "Okay, I get it. Where did he go?" Itachi asked again. His brother seemed to dim slightly at the question as if it intrigued him slightly.

"I'm not sure but he just told me that I had to stay here and that he would be back later. He was staring out the window. A lot, a few times it was if he was listening to something. Kinda strange but…yeah." Itachi chuckled as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. He was so cute sometimes.

"Sasuke would you stay here for a bit, okay?" Sasuke huffed and pouted that cute childish pout that he only used for him nowadays. He was less trustful of their parents but the fault was half theirs for acting as if he was there new adopted son that did not really want to have.

"You're going to leave me here all alone? I know where I rank now." Sasuke humor and thoughts had also grown up and Itachi just had to smirk. He could imagine himself saying something like that.

Itachi ruffled his brothers raven locks one more time before smiling, standing and walking through the threshold. Closing the door behind him. He heard Sasuke climb onto his bed and most likely rest to think. He was doing that more often and Itachi found it as him maturing.

He walked the familiar corridors. He was barefoot as usual, since it was his house. He casually walked around. He stepped down the stairs with great ease before stopping in his tracks as he reached the bottom.

The stairs were facing the front door but that was normal. Though it was not that that he was pondering about. The door was a jar and anyone, foe or friend could have entered. Shisui's shoes were still by the door. Though if what Sasuke said was correct then Shisui had left.

So why did Shisui leave in such a hurry that he forgot to put his shoes on? No. What could be so important that Shisui had to leave in such a hurry? As Itachi pondered his body seemed to act on its own. Walking out the front door. He too with no footwear but then again he paid no attention to it.

He shut the door firmly behind him. Taking a deep breath as he walked the empty Uchiha streets. The sand and gravel that had been collected through the village had seemed to base itself in the compound. Itachi believed it was because everyone was missing and the gravel was far too happy to share the usually packed space.

The blinds of nearly every house were closed, except a few that were bravely opening the window an inch. There were a total of two Uchiha's on the street that Itachi was on. They seemed to be walking in circles and Itachi guessed they were there to make sure that no one was attacked or…left their houses.

Itachi strode though following his instinct to follow Shisui. His scent was still fresh in the air. He smelled of a lake. He always had. Of lukewarm water that was bathing in the sun. Itachi shook his head from such thoughts.

He would not think about the lake. When Sasuke had knocked him out in the Nakono Temple, he had given him information. He had sent phrases. Small things but very much needed and loaded with crucial information. One had clearly stated that he would drown Shisui in the lake by the compound.

The very lake that Shisui himself had taught Itachi to swim when he was younger. Shisui was always an excellent swimmer. He loved the water... When he wasn't busy with Ninja duties, Police reports and other jobs, he would go for a swim. Normally late into the night. It let him think, Shisui had told him when he asked.

In all his thoughts he failed to notice that he was already on the decking that was positioned to the lake. The wind was blowing peacefully. Looking and feeling ever so calm. Though he knew it was not.

Sasuke had told him that it was a peaceful and slightly cold day when it happened. Such as the day Itachi was currently living in. But then again. He would not kill Shisui so why was he worrying? He was not going to kill Shisui.

So why was he gut telling him to escape while he could?

That was foolish. He would not kill someone without knowing it. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. Though his gut only tightened its knot. He walked to the end of the wooden flanking that was holding him above water. He stared down at his reflection as he thought.

Was he really going to do that much? Was he going to ruin so many lives? Sure he came to his objective in the end but he hadn't expected it to finish as such. It was as many would say: The execution was done poorly.

He imagined himself with deeper lines, running down further to his mouth. He imagined himself with old looking skin even though he was only 21. With dark, angry albeit sleepy circles under his dull un-glinting onyx eyes. He barely recognized himself.

His eyes were so void of emotion and looked already dead. Though in a way that was not the scariest thing there it was the fact that in those crazed eyes was a small part that Itachi recognized since he had seen it flicker in his eyes for a while already.

It was the eyes of a man chased and cornered to the wall. Where the people around him had laid their dirty shackles on him and never let go. His skin was growing over the shackles they were permanently there. He shook and fought for his life but they never moved. Never even weakened.

The only escape was in death.

It was then that Itachi realized that his shackles were already growing under his skin. Though he had helped build the bars that were to be his new cage. The Uchiha Clan was only a starter. He was always their genius. Always the Uchiha name dancing around everything he did. Nothing was every Itachi…always Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha always signifying much more then his actual name. He was losing his name identity and became the Uchiha genius. Never just Itachi…He understood somewhat what was going through his older selves head. He just didn't want to believe to who the keys to the shackles had been passed onto.

The look in his older selves' eyes was feral but still he was a wild animal praying that he would escape his cruel owner's grasps. The shackles were always there and it was starting as Itachi thought. He wondered if the shackles had always been there or he only then noticed it.

He was brought from his thoughts suddenly when he felt Shisui walk slowly up to him. Though Itachi knew it was fake somehow. It must have been from the way, his whole body was tense and the muscles around his jaw and eyes were tense too.

Itachi wondered what happened.

He didn't really get time to ask though. The only thing he registered was a feral look on Shisui's face. Twisted in anger and betrayal, before he was punched straight in his jaw. He skidded through the lake to the bank on the gravel on the other side of the lake. The metallic and bitter taste of blood on his tongue, he spit the stuff out as he landed face down.

He sat up. Rubbing his sore jaw, he had gravel in his eyes. So he activated his Sharingan, he barely missed the second punch that was thrown at him. He ducked his head to the side before pushing one palm up and almost playfully lifted Shisui's jaw up and away from him.

Itachi stood as Shisui stumbled back a bit. They were on the edge of the lake across from the wood flanks, facing each other. One expression was almost unrecognizable and contorted in rage and an explosive amount of betrayal. They didn't seem to leave his flashing crimson orbs. Though the other was indifferent and sighing to him. He should have expected this.

Next time he was listening to his gut feeling.

"How could you Itachi?" Shisui spat with such venom that Itachi had to blink before processing his words. He had never heard Shisui speak with him like that. There was a hint of it as he talked about to enemies but never so vile and filled with venom as he was using now.

Itachi felt as if something was slowly wilted in himself. "Shi-nii-san, are you feeling okay? People aren't naturally supposed to be punching their family members." Sure he had told the Hokage about the coup' and all but then again it was there fault. Anyway where was Shisui supposed to get that kind of information?

Shisui's lips quirked slightly as if he was finding something amusing. "Your not one to talk traitor!" Again with the venom Itachi noted. It was the only thing he could do so he wasn't freaking out in his own mind. Stick to unimportant details that would most defiantly not help him in the long run.

It kept him sane…for now.

"Shi-Nii, are you feeling okay?" Itachi would do anything to stop himself from battling his favorite cousin, Itachi would do anything to make sure it was not Shisui's last day. Itachi took a hesitant step forward. Trying to act the all worried younger cousin, as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

Shisui immediately tensed further which Itachi didn't think was possible. Since he already looked a frozen bundle of nerves that had just finally realized what heat was. "I won't be coaxed into your little trick…_Itachi_!" Again he spoke that venom but the seemed to have gone extreme while hissing his name. Itachi was panicking inside but on the outside he still appeared worried. Hs mind was racing through possibilities.

Ignoring the pain near his heart, as he felt the hate being uttered by Shisui. There goes the best friend you ever had, was the only thing he could make out from his thoughts.

"Shi-Nii-San you're probably tired and think that this is a dream, like last time." Itachi tried to muster a small chuckle but could not. He didn't want the good times related to one that would be the worst of all.

"I can't believe I trusted y-you…" His voice was shaky with anger that wanted to make Itachi burn his ears. Itachi tried to keep his face passive or confused but it was hard for him to see the hurt and betrayal on a usually smiley face in his life.

"Shi-Ni…" He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence since Shisui had not finished. His hands clenched by his sides. Hs brows furrowed so deep the wrinkles looked permanent. Shisui stepped closer to him suddenly but he didn't stop talking.

"I looked after y-you, when y-you couldn't sleep. I-I was you fr-friend! I wanted to look after y-ou! I was…happy, to be your friend! To be the genius's f-friend!" He gave another step forward but he words hurt Itachi more. It only proved him right. Shisui – like everyone else - wanted to be the friend of the Uchiha genius…not Itachi.

Never Itachi.

"The clan t-trusted you! There y-your family! You t-traitor! How could you be such a bastard and betray us!" As he spoke the word betray Itachi felt his heart shrivel slightly but at the same time his heart pumped further into his rib cage.

"W-we are the closet thing you have…" His voice had become silent once again but Itachi wished he was shouting again. Itachi for most likely not the last time that day felt guilt spread through him. He removed his eyes from Shisui's releasing the Doujutsu of the proud Uchiha Clan. He couldn't stand to look at that betrayal on his face.

"I'm your f-family…Itachi-Kun." Itachi looked up and wished he hadn't. Tears were leaking down Shisui's crimson eyes, filled with sorrow. The sunlight that was setting for that day was glistening off the pale skin and the tears that had fallen. Itachi looked back down to his feet.

He couldn't assure his old best friend that there was a mix up and that they would catch the bastard that had betrayed them.

No, because he was that bastard. True he knew the clan deserved it but then again. They were all he ever knew. He wondered how he could be so heartless to the ones that had raised him from scratch.

Given birth to him, feed him, helped him, taught him, waited for him, wanted him, needed him…loved him. All of a sudden he felt old, oh so old that he should have far retired from that life long ago.

He let his weakness take over him. He was going to become the Itachi in the picture he had seen. He did not have much hope for his life. The older Itachi had most likely, foolishly though, even if he didn't know it. Believed that one day he would escape his shackles. Though no Itachi saw them being attached to himself, after he saw the old prisoner die.

He was losing hope.

Itachi broke slightly, he sat down. Landing with a thump on the gravel below him. Placing his aching head into his hands and willed the tears to leave him at the same time of another part of his mind wallowing in self pity.

He scrunched his eyes up and just waited for Shisui to give him his punishment and kill him or something of the sort. Though the deathly blow never came. Itachi wished it had. Before he knew it Shisui was beside him looking at him.

He seemed to be thinking over something and by the time Itachi looked up. Unshed tears dancing on the edges of his onyx eyes. Shisui had made his decision. It was to bad Itachi did not get to see it. Shisui placed a hand to Itachi's forehead.

Sending the chakra through Itachi's system, making him fall to unconsciousness. Shisui caught Itachi's body. He gazed at his face as he rested. It looked so peaceful. Itachi was still innocent in a way and that was what Shisui was going to fight for.

What was left of Uchiha Itachi innocence.

_A/N.__ So you like it? I know where this is going now! WHAO! I've got everything planned out and I can't wait to get it all written down! XD_

_Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated! ^_^_


	8. Life Starts Now

**Chapter 7: **

**Life Starts Now**

_Are you lost__in your lies? Do you tell yourself I don't realize, your crusade's a disguise. Replace freedom with fear, you trade money for lives. I'm aware of what you've done.  
No more sorrow, I've paid for your mistakes, your time is borrowed, your time has come to be replaced.  
I see pain, I see need, I see liars and thieves. Abuse power with greed.  
I had hope, I believed. But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived. You will pay for what you've done.- No More Sorrow_, Linkin Park

Conciseness returned to him slowly. But he wished for it to be slower. No, he had to wake up. What was going on? He was at the house with Sasuke…he left to the, lake..? What was wrong with the lake? Lake it was so calm and smelled…lukewarm water…Shisui.

He suddenly sat up. Throwing all caution out the window. Well if there was a window where he was, he would have done so. Itachi opened his eyes to find himself in mild darkness. The light coming from around the corner but that was not what was most peculiar.

He was in a cell.

He was on a hard metal bed. His hands behind him and a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. The cell was boring to say the least. Metal floors as well as metal bars to the right of him. A smell of smoke and dust hung in the air. The only light coming from outside of the cell.

Everything from the past day came back to him. No, he was sure it was there before but he had put off thinking about it. He rested his elbows on his outstretched legs and placed his aching head into his hands once again.

He wondered what day it was. How long had he put off thinking and living in his new nightmare? He hadn't even tried to kill Shisui. At least he had something to be happy about. But Shisui most likely took him to the Clan.

He had been discovered. He wondered if it would have been worse to kill all the Uchiha instead of suffering their punishment. That he doesn't really deserve, the clan would be the death of him… No! he had to think.

What should he do? Try and escape? No, that would not help him.

Well it could help him. He still hadn't heard the real plan of Older Sasuke and his team mates. They may need his help and if he was there then what could he do? It was most likely that the clan would keep him in here until they activated the Coup'.

Then it would be too late.

He shuffled back and rested himself on the cold surface of the metal wall behind him. Running a hand through his hair to calm himself. He realized that he could not use Chakra. There must have placed Chakra seals on the bars somewhere.

He looked around his cell once again. The irony was there. Here he was, Uchiha Itachi, S-Class criminal to be. Stuck in an actual prison cell. While older Itachi had never been in a cell – to what he had known. He had lived in a tighter one then the one Itachi was currently living in. It brought a small smile to his face. He didn't know why but it seemed as if the future was a cruel thing for him. Filled with shackles and bars.

He gave a dry chuckle, stemmed from dark humor. He was feeling slightly light headed. He kept looking around him as if it was a dream. Everything seemed slightly blurry and unreal. He had no idea what was happening to him. Maybe he was going insane? Wouldn't that be nice.

He gave another laugh that was louder then the other. Though it seemed to be a bit more desperate and insane. Laughter was starting knot in his throat waiting to be let free. Everything was hilarious but at the same moment…nothing was.

Maybe he only then saw how everything was hilarious. He was a genius, they said. We can expect great things from him, they said. Maybe it was because he was such a genius that he was able to see how crazy the world actually was.

He could see what the world truly was and everyone else was just playing it sane. Who knew the earth as they knew it could have been a freak experiment of someone. And here they were living each and everyday as if they were in charge of their own lives. How crazy.

It was how the other Uchiha's had found him. Clutching his stomach, as he bent over. Laughing at the top of his lungs, with his eyes scrunched closed. The Uchiha's of course were freaking out and put it on their to do list to get him a trusted therapist.

Itachi did not notice them there. He did not notice his father as he undid the lock on his cage and walked in. The other Uchiha's nearly slamming it shut after Fugaku had stepped in. Fugaku only had to walk two long strides and he made it to the metal bed side. Where his eldest son sat, laughing his head off.

Fugaku did not really know how to proceed. Sure he was a police officer, he knew how to handle mentally unstable people but he was not used to it being his own son. And he hoped that he would not become used to it.

He gazed upon his hysterical son. Placing a firm hand on his still-growing shoulder. Itachi did not stop but tried with all he had to listen and obey his father. It was as if his body and mind were two different elements. Both fighting each other, his body was so out of tune. Nothing seemed real, how did he know he wasn't living in a dream?

Fugaku looked concerned as he gazed at his eldest son. What had he done wrong when raising him? Was he too hard on him? He had only pushed Itachi to become the best of what he could and Itachi had accepted that. He had not asked him to stop so everything should have been fine. That was defiantly not the problem, so why did his star son betray them? Betray his family?

He turned his oldest son's body to face him, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Itachi!" He tried to snap his son from it but it did not seem to work. The almost desperate and unstable laughter was still erupting.

Itachi seemed to feel trapped in his own body. How was it that he, someone too soft and weak was chosen to be clan heir? He couldn't even kill his best friend to do what would save Konoha. He couldn't even listen to his own father. He did not mind breaking the rules if it meant that in the end that people he loved would be safe. So how was it that everyone saw him as their new light?

He was sick of feeling so suffocated by the people around him. They all wanted him to be something else. What they wished of him may be a small part of him, he had to hide the largest part of himself. It was becoming impossible to do so anymore. He should have passed this. He should have been able to do what was asked of him.

Though no, one look into the future. He had lost all hope for himself. He was scared. He didn't understand why anymore. Why he should try so hard if he ended up in that degree of suffering but paired with that, that he had made it impossible for his younger brother to find peace again. What was he thinking to himself? Keeping hope.

How foolish. How very hilarious.

His laughs would not cease. He was still trapped like a rodent in his own mind. Unable to break free of the bars around him. If he was concerned the outside world was nothing but an illusion. A very real and powerful illusion. How could people be so unearthly, suicidal and arrogant? How was it possible for the earth as they know it be filled with so much hate, anger, pain, so many egos? Was that even possible?

If that was the world outside, then he was more then happy to stay in his own little one. The one that didn't have any of it. No pain, no hurt, no anger…his head. The world outside was in oblivion at the moment. His father was blind to what was accruing through his sons head.

Fugaku was not enlightened to the fact that if he surrendered his son to unconscious that he would not return. Fugaku did not see that his son would be forever stuck in a slumber. So Fugaku did what any worried parent would. He tried to make his son sleep his insanity off. He did not know that even one once of sleep would end it all.

It would make sure he wouldn't wake up.

"Father!" Fugaku froze slightly at the cry. His youngest son seemed panicked. He stepped slightly away from the laughing Itachi, moving closer to the cell doors. Sasuke appeared before the cell doors after seemingly running there. His eyes wide with genuine panic but to say the truth they seemed slightly colder and darker then he remembered.

Sasuke seemed to be out of breath, his cheeks holding a lining of pink. His young lips apart as his breaths were drawn; he stared at his father slightly pleadingly. "Let me try. Please…" Fugaku was stuck for a moment. He knew something was off with his youngest son but he couldn't pinpoint it.

Fugaku followed his son's concerned gaze to the hysterical Itachi. Something was bugging him in the young boy but he sensed nothing amiss in his chakra waves or such. He let his suspicions go, there was much more important things to handle. He looked concerning at his eldest son that was in hysterics. "Fine…"

He looked to the two Uchiha behind Sasuke, giving them a small nod in the direction of the cell. They were slightly in shock that the traitor clan heir was in blind hysterics. Fugaku urged them further and they obliged after a while. One of the Uchiha took a key chain from his pocket. It was filed with keys but thanks to their photo graphic memory they knew which belonged where.

The Uchiha member pushed it into the lock slot and turned it swiftly. He stepped back quickly as if afraid. Sasuke did not have that fear though and waltzed straight into the den of the craziest. He looked to his father. "Thank you."

He then walked to Itachi's side. Itachi was taller then him by a couple of heads since he sat on the bed. Sasuke's eyes were filled with a young sense of concern and worry. No fear as the boy should have had after seeing the strongest person he knew, snap.

"Nii-San…" He spoke quietly as if not completely sure what to say. He could feel his Fugaku's gaze boring into his head. He wanted to make him stop but a normal nine year old child would not have noticed. He took another breath to calm himself.

His brother's hysterics not stopping him from thinking at all. He was used to everything being noisy…especially with the Dobe. He placed a small hand on his brother's bigger one, holding in a firm grip. Though with that his smooth thumb rubbed soothingly on the chapped skin.

"Itachi-Nii-Tama…" He said a bit louder but it did not help, well not how he wanted. There was a slight pause but it could have been passed off as a catching of breath. Itachi probably thought he had imagined it, if anything. He sighed a long sigh, completely forgetting that his Father was behind him.

He let go of Itachi's hand and climbed onto the metal bed. Not taking the advice his father had just barked at him as he moved and sat on the metal bed. He was in between Itachi and the wall but he did not seem to mind.

He placed a small hand on his shoulder and looked worriedly into his laughing face. "Itachi-Nii…I need to tell you something!" Sasuke nearly shouted. He was so uncomfortable at the other Uchiha staring at him but he refused to ask them to leave.

Itachi's laughing was a bit softer but still there. Still loud and he was still clutching his stomach as if in pain. Sasuke had never seen Itachi laugh so much. He thankfully knew what to do; he just never thought that his brother would become a victim. Sasuke had seen these things a few times in Orochimaru's base as the victim surrendered to insanity. They would just laugh and laugh until someone killed them or brought them back to reality.

So Sasuke sat there. A hand resting on his older brothers, as he was on his knees. "So Itachi-Ni-San, I just wanted to say that Pup, Bi and Kit are okay. Yeah there fine, so no need to worry. Me and my friends are playing Part 3 of the game now and it's really, really hard! I need you to help me!"

Itachi's laughing was dying down. A small part of his mind registered that someone was speaking with him. "I also want to know if you're okay. Things are going to get better! Yeah it's true! I know so! Well that was what the Dobe told me…He is such a Dobe." Sasuke gave a small chuckle. His father was staring at him as if he didn't recognize him.

Itachi's laughing had died down to small chuckles but his eyes were still closed. Only Sasuke noticed the underling of water that was beginning to gather on his lashes. His hands had dropped from his stomach to rest in his lap, like lifeless dolls. His head had hit the wall behind him but was faced down as if he was asleep.

"Things are only starting Nii-San. Thing will get better! We can fix it, I'm sure of it..!" Itachi's laughing had died down and was no longer present but his eyes were still closed. The tears that had gathered in his eye lashes were starting to drip down his face.

"Things could be worse, you know…No one could have tried to stop it but we will. You still have a long way to go, you really do. It's no point of dragging yourself to sleep now. You have time for that Itachi-Nii-San…but right now…I need you." Sasuke's eyes were on his brother's lifeless hand.

It was just _that day_ all over again but this time he knew what was his older brother was going through. He knew and he wanted to help. He didn't know what he would do if his brother didn't make it passed that. "Itachi…we need you!"

Sasuke felt his eyes stinging; he was feeling desperate and was really starting to panic. No his brother would get out of this. He was strong, he could do anything. But this time his brother had no hope. It was really foolish of Sasuke to show him those pictures and to show what he knew of older Itachi.

Though he wanted to make sure it never happened again.

Then again he didn't want it to be like this. No never for Itachi's life to end. His hand clenched on Itachi's, his nails biting into the already charred flesh. He didn't want Itachi to leave him. Not when he had just gotten him back. "Itachi…Please come back…It will be better I promise. And the Dobe would kill me if I break my promises, not that I would to you." Sasuke sniffed slightly, rubbing his small nose.

Sasuke looked over his brother's face. Looking at the muscles on his elegant face. He gave a warm smile as he noticed the changes. His brother was back with them, now just sleeping. Though he would wake up this time. The muscles surrounding his jaw and cheeks were loosened and the ones around his eyes tense slightly showing Sasuke that he would be able to return to reality.

Sasuke smiled again, kissing his brothers wet cheek. Before placing a hand on his brothers lower back, so that he could slid him onto his back. Once that was done his brother was peacefully lying down.

Sasuke looked to his shocked father. "Otuo-San…I wanna stay here and keep an eye on Itachi-Nii-San." Fugaku closed his once agape mouth and blinked away his surprise. How had his son done that? Sasuke answered his question. It seemed as if he was reading Fugaku's mind. "It is simple thing to do 'Tou-San. Anyway, I gotta to stay." Fugaku did not seem to budge an inch." Me and Itachi are brothers. The closet thing we have and Itachi always looks after me. It's my turn to help him."

Fugaku seemed slightly taken back at the determination in his younger son but as he was about to decline. He could not let his youngest son spend time with his unstable brother in a prison cell. That was suicide and he was not going to lose another son. "I won't accept no for an answer." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a very un-child like way. He eyes looked hard and experienced but cold.

Too cold for one so young.

Fugaku gazed upon his youngest son. Suddenly feeling pride well up for the young boy, he nodded stiffly before heading out the cell doors. Locking them behind him and leaving with the two Uchiha police officers on his tail. Sasuke waited for their heavy footsteps to fade and pretended not to hear them objecting to Fugaku's decision till he sighed in relief.

He stared down at his brother's hard facial features. He looked peaceful but Sasuke noticed the tenseness in his limbs. It was normally a nightmare; Sasuke had seen that victims usually experienced one after they were almost driven into a comatose sate.

Even though it was only morning, Sasuke had had a long night. The paint ball fight was only half of it. Sakura was currently keeping an eye on their younger selves as they took their places and resting since she had not slept but made the devices Naruto was carrying.

They really did need Itachi's help. There was a lot to be done. Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated hard on contacting the Dobe. As he made the connection. A small seal at the back of his head positioned at the top of his neck underneath his hair – glowed.

Another thing they had done last night.

He kept his eyes shut before pressing two fingers to the glowing blue seal. Immediately a sort of pathway appeared in Sasuke's mind. As if he was traveling the way through the sun draped rooftops to find his connection.

It passed a few people but no one noticed, nor did any of the shinobi. The seal took a sharp left, before taking a sharper right. Though that seemed the destination, since a hooded figure was slurping his ramen away. Three empty bowls on the counter next to him. Sasuke sighed to himself. The traveling seal decided to force its way into the back of Naruto's head. The exact place Sasuke's seal was on.

Naruto's face fell forward at the sudden hit, directly into the half finished bowl of ramen. Amaya stared at the cloaked figure strangely as if she didn't know how to interpret. Naruto slowly lifted his head, licking all the ramen sauce that he could reach. He gave a faint laugh before wiping his face with his hand and licking the remnants.

"Sorry, got a little caught up…" He gave another laugh and Amaya chuckled softly with him while continuing to wash the pan in her hands. He gave another sigh that was compared with a small laugh. He placed his hand inside his hood that was hiding his features, moving his hand to the back of his head – just under his blond spikes, where his own seal glowed.

_"Was that really necessary?"_ He asked Sasuke with his mind. The seal allowed them to communicate between each other, in all miles and lengths. So they were always immune to gen-jutsu and could always call on for help but it was not a light thing to take on. The one the person was connected to would be able to enter your personal mind. There had to be boundaries and a strong trust that the others would not break them.

_"You shouldn't have been eating ramen, of all times…"_ Sasuke voice filtered through his head. Naruto looked down at his fourth bowl of delicious ramen. He gave a small smile.

_"There is always time to eat ramen Teme. Stop being so sober, this is going to be fun."_ Naruto gave an internal laugh; he could feel the Teme roll his eyes on the other side.

"_Have you spoken to Sakura-Chan? How are they?" _Naruto thought about it for a while, plopping a heavy loud of ramen into his mouth. A small tail hanging out from the side as he chewed it with satisfaction.

_"They seemed fine last time I checked, Sakura is putting them in the den we created." _Naruto gave a dry internal chuckle. _"You really are cute when you were younger, I wonder what happened? I mean look at you."_ He gave another laugh at the annoyance that was rising in his teammate.

_"Naruto…be warned I am in no mood for your antics." _Sasuke really did seem pissed Naruto had to admit but then again. When wasn't he? His friend seemed to always be on broody mode. Naruto slurped the rest of his ramen.

_"Get the stuff, Dobe. I'm in the Police station already, tell them that you're visiting me." _Naruto sighed, digging into his pocket for money. As he laid his hands on the coins he grabbed them, placing them on the counter with an unseen smile.

"Thank you. That was amazing ramen Amaya-Chan." He stood leaving his pile of empty bowls to the side. He slid his mask onto his face, letting it cover the already unseen whisker marks. _"I'm on my way, don't sweat."_ He felt their connection end as Sasuke withdrew.

He walked out of his favorite ramen shop. Then disappearing in thin air, before Amaya could ask him a question. Though she sighed as the presence left, maybe he would come back. Then she would ask him. _"I have no name tag so how did he know my name?"_

"Uchiha Mister, I'm here to visit Sasuke." A nine year old Naruto was looking up to a very confused Uchiha. The Uchiha had streak black hair cut just below his shoulders and had a certain wave to it. He had feminine looking eyes and Naruto would say that he was competing with Itachi in that department.

He was wearing a high collared black shirt, long net undershirt and gray khaki pants. The regular shinobi sandals were clasped onto his feet, his wavy hair held up by his Hatai-ate and he was currently standing before the main desk. Where the receptionist had called him there. Telling him that the Kyuubi boy was requesting to see Sasuke.

He didn't know that Sasuke was even friends with Uzamaki, if anything they were enemies from what he had heard. "Sasuke-Chan is kind of busy now." He swore he heard the Uzamaki snicker but his face had not changed. How strange.

"I know, he said that no matter what he was doing that he needed to talk to me." There was a distrustful look in the Uchiha's face and the demon container seemed offended. "Don't ask me what he was thinking, Uchiha-San. This is Sasuke-Teme we're talking about."

The Uchiha man raised an eyebrow; a questioning glare was placed in Naruto's direction. Naruto did not cower or seem to notice but kept looking the older man in the eyes with a hard stare. Almost as if daring him to think that one pitiful Uchiha glare would work on him.

"Fine, come on." Naruto beamed at that which slightly took the Uchiha off guard. The Uchiha kept his word and with a half smile turned around letting Uzamaki follow behind him.

Some of the working Uchiha stopped to stare at the spiky blond headed boy that was beaming at absolutely all of them as if they were long lost friends. They did not have the decency to smile back but it did not dim his ever glowing light as he walked passed them to the cells.

There were offices with stacks of never ending paper work and a walk way in the middle that led to a large metal door. The Prisoners cells. Naruto kept the route in mind – taking the first door to the left by the receptionist desk then walking down to the scary door. That wasn't hard to remember.

There was a code box - with both numbers and the alphabet - by the metal door and Naruto knew that he would have to remember that code. So when the Uchiha placed in the numbers Naruto gazed upon it but at the same time pretended that he wasn't. It was done in a flicker and the door opened, revealing a desk before a row of benches and keys.

Naruto blinked a few times. Well he wasn't going to be able to remember that code since he hadn't even seen it. Those Uchiha were always to fast. Naruto grumbled slightly to himself about 'damn Uchiha's all the same…' and saying things like 'not even giving a chance to see codes…' He was lucky no one heard him but half of it was because no one was paying attention.

Naruto walked after the Uchiha, as he went straight passed the desk and down the cells. In every other cell there was someone. To very skinny but devious eyes to extremely large and buff. Naruto had never been in the Police Station when it was working. He had never seen civilian criminals…it was just strange to see Naruto decided.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. It was the cell right in the middle; Naruto noticed that on the other side of the hallway was another metal door. Naruto moved his gaze to the bars of the cell his teammate and his brother were in.

Itachi still seemed to be asleep, a light thin blanket over his obviously cold body. Nine year old Sasuke was sitting by him, obviously clutching onto one of his brothers limbs. Sasuke looked up as they arrived. First looking up to the Uchiha before laying his eyes on Naruto.

"Domo arigato Shi-Nii-San for bringing the Dobe, I needed to talk to him." Sasuke smiled at Shisui a bone chilling smile that made him think twice of it being Sasuke. Though that was absurd. There was nothing wrong with the chakra, that was defiantly Sasuke. He most likely needed to rest.

"Hey! You owe me one." Naruto seemed offended and Shisui wondered what they were talking about. Sasuke looked down to Itachi's face for a second and ignored the Kyuubi holder before looking to Shisui.

"Shi-Nii-San, can you keep an eye on Itachi he should wake up soon but I need to talk to the Dobe." He earned a 'Bastard' from that but again ignored him. Turning to his eldest cousin, he looked pleadingly into his eyes. There was just too much to do but what he needed and wanted were two completely different things.

Unfortunately saving the Uchiha clan came before checking up on his brother.

Shisui thought of it. He wasn't sure how Itachi would react to him there. Though it was better then wondering around with un-finished business. "Sure, Sasuke-Chan." Sasuke seemed to light up at that. He kissed Itachi's cheek once before scrambling from the bed very ungracefully and walking to the cell door.

Shisui took his keys off from his belt and picked the lock with the key. It turned swiftly and Sasuke stepped out as the door swung out. Shisui stepped inside, locking the door behind him as he walked inside. Though as he turned around to see the youngsters they were no longer there.

He brushed the suspicious feeling in his gut and gazed upon his cousin. He had to make things right with him and try to figure out what was going on in his head. Not simple but he wanted to understand. Even if it was a little bit.

"Why in a storage room?" Nine year old Naruto complained, to the body of nine year old Sasuke. They were as said in the Uchiha storage room. It was lined with towels, toilet paper in packets, brooms and much more that Naruto didn't know ever existed. The only light was coming from a small bulb that had a tendency to flick on and off when it pleased.

"Because this is the best place Dobe." Sasuke pointed out as if it was obvious. "Did you get them?" Sasuke asked quietly, in case they were being overheard. Naruto nodded his head of blond and reached into the hideous blue and orange jumpsuit.

Sasuke was going to have to convince him to burn those jumpsuits into a thousand ashes and then to sink them in the ocean. No one should have to see that again in their lives. He internally shook his head from those irrelevant thoughts.

Naruto pulled out from inside his pocket a small almost flat spherical. It seemed to be made of metal and on one side was open but still kept it's shape. There was a red button at the top of the slim sphere and Naruto made sure not to press it as he placed it on the floor in front of him.

Sasuke sat cross legged before the sphere as Naruto slid down his zipper and began rummaging in the inside pocket he had conveniently attached to it. Naruto pulled out two more spheres, along with them making sure not to press the red button and set them down on the ground in a row.

He kept pulling more and more from his pocket until twenty spheres were before them. They did not question how he fit them all in his one side pocket. The body he was using at the moment was only a henge that he had sealed into a scroll, as was Sasuke's and Sakura's.

Sasuke picked one up carefully. Sakura had created them yesterday night and he wondered how exactly but his teammate had a lot up her sleeve. Naruto sat opposite him a line of the spherical machines before them.

Sasuke turned over the spherical machine in his hand. Almost un-seeable in the dim light, exactly on the other side of the red button was a metal net, the mesh fine and almost un-noticeable. Sasuke pressed his fore finger to the hole.

Drawing his chakra to his finger and letting it seep through the mesh netting and into the spherical disk. He concentrated hard on placing a decent amount of chakra into it. While leaving room for two other loads.

As he finished he handed the sphere to Naruto who took it carefully from his hand. There hands brushed slightly and Naruto almost withdrew his hand. "You're really cold Teme. Sleeping in a freezer?" Naruto half joked but Sasuke did not find anything funny and scowled his usual moody scowl.

Sasuke picked up another sphere and repeated his actions as Naruto mimicked his actions on the one Sasuke had just finished using. "It's cold in the cell." Naruto gave Sasuke a crooked smirk. Showing off his abnormally large and sharp canine teeth.

"Uchiha Sasuke in a cell. Thought I'd never see the day." He joked to himself as Sasuke's scowl deepened but at the same time a glint in his eye that had left was shining again. "Also what was the way you climbed from the bed?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's called acting Dobe." He almost grumbled to Naruto as he placed the sphere he had been holding before Naruto's sitting form. He picked up another and yet again repeated the process.

"Well I think you were a little bit too convincing. You really nearly tripped over your feet Teme." Naruto laughed a usual care-free laugh. Sasuke looked to the flicking bulb that was hanging directly above him. He really had no temper to deal with something so annoying as well as the Dobe. That was almost impossible not to try and pound him every second possible.

It was taking all of Sasuke's self control not to try and stop that Dobe from smiling. Sasuke was going to make him pay for what he had done to him. He hadn't managed to rid his clothes from the paint and his shinobi sandals still had a light tinge of pink paint. The dobe was going to get it.

He just hadn't decided how yet.

"You're an idiot you know that right." Sasuke mentioned offhandedly, not caring in his partners feelings the slightest. Naruto just smiled already used to Sasuke antics. That's why they were friends…but mostly rivals.

Naruto laughed as he thought of something making Sasuke raise his eyes from his work. He raised a disinterested eyebrow into Naruto direction. Who only snickered to himself. Naruto would get it soon. That's what Sasuke told himself to make sure he wouldn't pounce on the boy and clobber him to the ground. He had to be patient.

He continued his work. Letting Naruto add his chakra, once he finished storing a decent amount of his into each sphere. It had taken them a while but soon all 20 were done and their chakras were heavily drained but then again it would only help their covers.

Sasuke gazed upon the broken mirrored clock that was hanging off one of the shelves. It was the afternoon meaning they had missed most of the morning and noon. Sasuke gave a silent curse what was he supposed to tell his parents if they asked. Heck anyone if they asked.

Sasuke gathered three quarters of the number of disks in his hidden pocket. Much like Naruto's they disappeared as he gathered them inside. Naruto stored the other five in inside his jacket where he had taken them out from.

"Good luck, Teme." Naruto almost grumbled as they stood to exit the storage room. Sasuke was stretching to rid himself of kinks in his too small body. Naruto checked if someone was on the other side the door before opening it and exiting.

Sasuke followed after him and they walked the quite hallways together. Naruto snapped up as if he remembered something. Sasuke tried not to act unnerved at his friend's sudden action. How did he always have so much energy? He suppressed a yawn. It was so unfair.

"I ain't mange to get the code…" Naruto leaned forward as he spoke, just in case anyone was overhearing or following them. Most likely not but they could never be to sure. It took a while for Sasuke to remember what he was speaking of but when he remembered he smirked playfully at the Dobe.

Naruto looked a bit startled. Had he fallen into some trap or something…or was he going to? "We need those Naruto; you have to get them at all coasts." Sasuke whispered with ferocity of a skilled actor, Naruto did not notice the difference. He looked slightly distrustful from Sasuke's earlier smirk but passed it off and gained a determined glint in his eyes.

Sasuke snickered underneath his breath.

Naruto nodded in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke almost smirked right there and then but that would have given him away. So he waited till Naruto was passed the front desk and out the entrance of the police station to let it spread on his face.

Wasn't this going to be fun?

He had the code already. Itachi had given it to him on the small sheet of paper. Sasuke had memorized it before burning the evidence. He was just going to let Naruto go on a wild goose chase till he would realize he wouldn't be able to learn it without the Sharingan.

Sasuke turned back, heading in direction of the cells. He carefully held onto the invisible sphere that he had hidden in his white shorts. He walked up to the cell doors and while he waited for someone to notice him and open the door. He placed the disk on the left corner of the door frame. The red button was on top, it connected and stuck onto the cement, the side hole facing the door in a diagonal angle. The sphere vanished with not even a 'poof' or a swirl.

Sasuke smiled as he did the same to the other side before standing almost hurriedly. "Aah, Sasuke-Chan are you here to see Itachi-Kun?" An Uchiha that Sasuke recognized as the receptionist asked him. He gave a fake enthusiastic nod and paired it with a smile as she opened the door for him.

Not knowing at all that he was planning the very clan she loved demise. Well maybe not demise…maybe just a small imprisonment. Sasuke smirked. This will be hell and would most likely be overflowed with mayhem. Sweet, sweet mayhem.

_**A.N.**__** I actually finished this earlier then I was supposed to! This is basically them beginning Part 3.**_

_**If you didn't understand the explanation of why they are in their younger selves bodies. Then you should head back a few chapter where it says that Naruto had his eight year old body in a scroll and Sasuke and Sakura had created one too! XD**_

_**As well as that I'm sorry the last one came out a bit slower then the others but i didn't have muse for a while. Though it returned when I figured out how to act part 3!**_

_**Next time there should be more action and I know but in the chapter after that I plan on making more battles between c….., the U…..., and of course Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura! XD**_

_**Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated! ^_^**_


	9. What The Future Brings

**Chapter 8:**

**What the Future Brings**

_Tonight my head is spinning; I need something to pick me up. I've tried but nothing is working, I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough.  
Tonight I start the fire, tonight I break away. If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself to higher places.  
At night I feel like a vampire, it's not right but I just can't give it up.  
I'll try to get myself higher, let's go we're gonna light it up. - Break,_ Three Days Grace

Sasuke was currently feeling utterly bored. He was in his old kitchen, sitting on a cushion by the low table. His elbow was resting on the smooth surface and that palm was under his chin. The shining sun only seemed to dampen his mood. Why was it always so sunny and bright? Didn't it have enough already?

He grumbled under his breath incurrent words. His father was at work, no surprise there. His mother had currently left to the shops, leaving him all alone. Since Itachi was in no condition or position to 'watch' over him.

It had been a day since his little 'laugh of' as Sasuke liked to call it. Sure, in the mean time they were planning the mayhem and chaos of the whole foundering Uchiha Clan, no malevolent intent included, but still life was so utterly boring. He had currently finished his part for the moment and he had left Sakura and Naruto to their devices.

He had placed in the police station the spherical disks on each and every doorway and window from the inside. Taking extra precaution when he placed them in the large round meeting room. Since that would be where most of the higher up Uchiha's would stay. Sasuke had to creep around the whole police station making sure nobody saw him.

He had done worse but that was always during the night where he did not mind if he killed a few guards and other surrounding people. No, now he had to make sure no one saw him. Not that he objected it was just a turn from the usual.

The birds outside the window were singing and Pup would have been joyfully trying to follow them with his eyes. Though at the moment pup was stuck in the den they had created just outside of the village – unconscious. The Den was located in a large tree; there was a gen-jutsu on the roots. When the gen-jutsu was released appeared the deep hole.

The hole led to a small cavern where they had placed the small sleeping children. Sasuke stared at the rays of sun that had fallen upon his kitchen sink and wooden floors. He turned his head and leaned his head out of the kitchen archway. The front door was directly in his line of view and did not seem to be opening any time soon. He sat there for a long time, staring at the wooden entrance as if it would open before his eyes.

After what seemed like an hour he had enough and stood. He walked past the kitchen threshold into the hallway that connected to the different parts of the house. He walked down the few steps by the front door and placed on the shoes that should have been nowhere near his actual size. He stood once he had zipped the said item and slowly slid the front door open. He closed it behind him careful to make sure that no one caught him. He was supposed to be on lock down and many would not understand the young child's business.

He spread his senses, coming across two Uchiha on his street that was circling the perimeter. He sighed to himself, leaving quickly his front porch and running across the usually packed streets. It half looked how he remembered it before he left the village. Everything empty and a tendency to feel as if the once mortal ghosts were glaring at your back.

He passed into an alleyway in the side houses. It was almost nonexistent but he had been there too many times to believe that it led nowhere. He followed the only seen pavement in the enclosed space of the alleyway. He almost felt his shoulders scrap the cement walls surrounding him. There was a dry smell hanging in the air that seemed to stem from the houses surrounding him.

He turned a sharp right with the pathway, continuing down the usually unused route. He proceeded to run the length of the enclosed space. He was claustrophobic as most Shinobi were and his current predicament was not helping him. He spotted the ending appearing and as he neared slowed himself into a casual pace. The sounds of Konoha's busy life were threatening to fill him. As he exited he did not come out to the precise main street in Konoha. He came to the back way of the shops but thanked that he wasn't shoulder to shoulder of hot rock.

He jumped up and on the high building that was before him, ignoring the whiff of the bins that were now below him. The sun was beating over and seemed to drape its presence around the village. Sasuke run the length of the rooftop till he jumped down into another alleyway and entered the main street.

He walked slowly towards his destination as the crowds thinned out but the sun refused to release its relentless gaze. Sweat started gathering own his forehead under his hair line and on the back of his neck. It was increasingly hard to keep walking casually in such a suffocating body. Once he got to his destination he was taking it off.

He walked passed the nameless faces that would all hate or pity him in the future. It was strange how many things would change. How many things would become worse until nearly everyone was wishing malevolent intent most openly. He gave a hard sigh as he continued on his way.

He arrived at his destination no less then a few minutes later. He was in the now unused training ground where team seven had passed there Gennin exams. It had been quiet a scare when Kakashi had announced that they were not becoming Gennin. Well not so much a scare in his department, more of a strong irritation.

He sighed once more ad he walked up to the three poles, they reached up to his young nose and Sasuke found the contrast of it plain strange. He spread his senses around him trying to detect any hidden or approaching chakras. He was not the best in sensing he hated to admit, Sakura was there sensor and medic while he was the more the quick silent assassin. Naruto was the big Justus's that made everyone in his way expect the bang but never able to stop it.

Sasuke had to admit that his teammates were strong; he rolled his cut shoulder slightly in its socket. Detecting only the slight pinch in his shoulder he formed the necessary hand signs to release the fake body. His fake nine year old body went out in a cloud of smoke as he sealed it into the scroll that was conveniently in his pocket.

He returned to his own body with an almost content sigh. He stretched his arms behind his head with a small yawn that he would not admit of making. Blinking a few times for his Sharingan eyes to register the blazing sun. He looked around him before, heading for the tree that was beside the three poles.

It was the same one that he had been resting on when he had decided for Naruto's young wish to be turned a reality – a few years late and not in the best circumstances but still. He sat on the steady branch and relaxed his toned back to the back of the tree. Safe in the cover of the leaves around him he closed his eyes for some needed rest – which he could not do in the familiar-ness of his own bed and nine year old body.

He lowered his chakra to non-existent and placed his unnaturally cold hands behind his head. The rest of his body was boiling in the heat and the humid air but that did not stop the cold shadows of the leaves to go to waste.

It was not long till he heard the sound of approaching people. He gave an almost inaudible grunt. He wasn't allowed to rest was he? Did the whole world have something against him? He figured that was the wrong question to ask.

Should he escape while he could? The voices were louder but he believed that was because they were shouting in pure excitement. Two children were seen in the line of his vision only behind the gaps in the fork like leaves. One was a young boy, round the age of 13 with unruly mud brown hair and a soft almost feminine face. From what Sasuke could tell his eyes were a dark silver almost black but they still held childish innocence and a strange determination that Sasuke saw often in his blond headed teammate.

The girl seemed to be flustering over each word the loud boy was saying, her sun tanned cheeks were almost red. Her hair was a purple lilac color with violet streaks that seemed natural and underneath her short tresses adored brown eyes. She looked very young compared to the male beside her. As she held her arms tight to her body and was half curled into herself.

Where had he seen something like that before?

He did not finish his thought as they looked around the small clearing. Unfortunately for them they were awful in detecting watches so the boy smiled on. He walked to the three poles, the girl waited for a minute, looking around her again but seeing no one she let the small something in the back of her head go.

Sasuke had to admit that the girl would become a good sensor if she learned to act upon her instincts. She walked next to the beaming boy and sat on the ground with her back against the beam.

"And here I thought we would be late!" The boy exclaimed painfully loud, how the girl coped with sitting so near and hearing that, he didn't know. "What do you think is taking Sensei so long?" The boy asked the once again flustered girl, she fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

Her voice was quite and reminded Sasuke of Hinata when she spoke of or with Naruto. "W-well I da-don't kn-ow." He had heard that when Naruto wasn't around she stammered too but then again she and Sasuke had never been close so he guessed he wouldn't know. "Where d-do you think Ta-ku-kun is?"

The boy thought for a minute. "Aiko-Chan…Taku-teme is lazy! He probably forgot that it's even today! He is such the blunt edge of a kunai!" The girl, Sasuke was convinced was Aiko, seemed a bit down after that. As if she had been reprehended for even thinking of this Taku. Sasuke wondered if he had ever been as the children there were.

He doubted it.

Sasuke did not move from his place but let their childish bickering fall to the back ground. He could care less about what they were doing there but he really wanted his rest. So he leaned against the tree, making sure that he was firmly on the branch and that his chakra would remain sealed.

He rested his eyes against the bark and slept. His thoughts were clouded and it was a matter of time till he awoke. It was at a loud shout of declaration and a pitiful amount of hostility. His chakra control had nearly slipped and he was sure a portion was let out before he placed it under his control again. He was no Sakura with his control but the children were more amateurish then he thought.

He was surprised to think that he had actually slept but at the same time he did not feel refreshed by his small development. He glanced to the small group on his right to find that the girl, Aiko, was still resting her petite back on the wooden pole, she seemed to have looked around her before stopping to face her two teammates. The boy, who he had still not found the name of, was pointing and looking upon another that was lazily rubbing his eyes.

The boy rubbing his eyes had messily ruffled black hair that fell in front of his face and around his shoulders as neat as a pig sty. His eyes were barely visible but what was seen was a blue-silver. That showed the perfect irises that were clearly tired. He had a straight nose and Sasuke saw that he looked manlier next to the one that was currently shouting at him.

"Your three hours late!" The boy shouted at the one Sasuke suspected was Taku. "I bet you held up our new sensei didn't you!" The boy shouted accusingly at the other, though Sasuke felt no real tenseness it was only act. An awful act but he suspected that the children had no idea what real hostility and anger was. So young and innocent…

Sasuke barely remembered the days.

"Stop shouting it's the morning…" The boy said with a yawn, his clothes were rumpled and it was clear that he had thrown it on before arriving. They were all wearing standard clothes and they held nothing special in them. All knee high shots and a tee-shirt on relatively mild colors.

Sasuke stopped his thoughts as he sensed a shift in the air. The children felt none due to there inexperience and it was just then when a small cloud appeared in the training ground. Sasuke groaned inwardly as he recognized the presence straight away. It was just his luck.

"Yo!" Appeared from the cloud, the tall form of Hatake Kakashi. His askew Konoha Hatai-ate was covering his Sharingan eye that pronounced him as the infamous Copy Cat Nin of Konoha. The silvery hair was unruly but seemed to be pointing in a general direction, excluding a few rebel-ish locks. He looked as Sasuke remembered him but he thought he saw something missing in his sensei's to be, eyes.

"You're late!" The boy that still hadn't been named shouted at Kakashi with the authority of a two year old. Kakashi gave him that usual smile that Sasuke had learnt meant 'I'm about to do something you don't like but need…'

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. Some things wouldn't change, he mused to himself. He kept himself hidden and silent, he just hoped that Kakashi hadn't been watching them from the side lines. He may have noticed Sasuke's chakra leaking out when he was awoken.

"So what now sensei?" Aiko asked what she thought would be her sensei to be. Kakashi placed his piercing gaze on her – maybe that was hope he saw in Kakashi eyes. Kakashi smiled and held out two bells that were once dangling on his belt.

"You each have to take a bell from me." The children looked at the bells as if they were purple and hanging upside down from on top of a space creatures head. Sasuke gave a low chuckle that could have been passed off as the rustling of trees.

"But there is only two…" Said the loud un-named boy, he rubbed the back of his head as he said the obvious. Sasuke remembered being in their position. First excitement, then a wave of confusion and then last but not least a strong determination. That each Gennin to-be had but it was that determination that clouded the true meaning of the test.

"You must come at me with killer intent if you want to get a bell." He spoke as he placed the bells on his waist band. "There is a time limit till a one and six hundred hours." His voice was mostly a bored drawl as the children readied themselves. Obviously not hearing his already depressed voice of failing yet another anxious Gennin team.

"If you get a bell you would have passed the test and become Gennin but if you lose you will return to the academy." Taku looked aghast at that, as the loud kid furthered his already moronic stance. The girl Aiko seemed slightly unsure but looked to her teammates as if daring to ask them something but not succeeding to, she stood up slowly.

Kakashi eyed her before asking for any questions. Aiko lifted her hand speedily for a girl that was clutching to herself a small while ago. Kakashi just smiled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. They coughed ruggedly but the both boys dashed from the clearing cloud. Until the girl was left there, she opened her now serious brown eyes to realize that her teammates were not around her.

She panicked slightly. "Um…guys we should make a plan!" She shouted to the amateurish hidden children. Though they did not move from their places, barely giving her a second thought as they continued searching for who they thought would be their sensei.

She noticed that they were not around her and that she was not even trying to hide. She slid a kunai from the kunai holster that would remain attached to her thigh for all her shinobi career. Surveying her surroundings she spread her senses. She felt no one except small twinges were her two teammates were hiding. She looked at the un-moving trees.

Remaining a little longer on Sasuke's then he liked before continuing looking around her. The air shifted around her Sasuke saw but she was still inexperience. She knew something was up though and turned around slowly to see Kakashi standing behind her. One hand holding a strange orange book and the other pointing a kunai at the front of her neck.

His eyes were reading the book page slowly as if not wishing to miss the vital information. Sasuke saw the curiosity grow in the younger girl. She did not want to know what was in there. "Lesson 1: Tai jutsu." He flipped his kunai back into his holster with a move that would have impressed the little kids below him. Also placing his book away since he knew he would need his full attention.

Aiko turned what appeared to be slowly for Sasuke but fast for such a petite girl. She swung her heel to Kakashi's ankle, which he side stepped. She threw a punch to his gut but he simply caught the striking albeit feeble throw.

She threw her right foot high to his thigh which he caught. She flipped onto her hands and proceeded to bring her heel into the tender flesh in his arm. He simply let loose his hold on her heel and blocked her attack with his lower arm.

Kakashi still held one of her arms in what seemed to be a painful grip but the girl seemed to show no attention to it. She stayed on her one arm and gripped Kakashi's hand back so he would not loosen his grip. She spun her air-born legs to his waist and clutched them round his pelvis. Tightening the grip with her ankles, she managed to lift the grown man with chakra infused strength.

Kakashi flew over but as he hit the ground he dispersed. Leaving in his wake a tired, panting girl that was steadily rising and a cloud of substitution smoke – a broken log in it's quake. Aiko looked suspiciously around her but she sensed no one. Sasuke knew where Kakashi was hiding and as he watched her jaw harden with determination, it sent a pang of familiarity through him.

There was a rumble in the ground below her and she tried to move but she was stricken to late. Her body sunk into a waiting hole that only let her head peek from the gravel. She shuffled and tried to wriggle her way out but Sasuke knew from experience that it would not help. Only a jutsu of some sort would help.

As she struggled it was obvious she had none.

Kakashi appeared before her and bent to her level. Her brow furrowed slightly and her lips into a sad pout. "Aah, you won't be able to make you enemies release you with such a look even if it's cute. You're supposed to have more up your sleeve, little prodigy." He gave her a barely hearted smile before standing and disappearing once again in some smoke.

Aiko huffed and even from where Sasuke was he heard everything and saw it all. He gave a smirk; the little Aiko sure was a cute kid he had to say. Sasuke heard in the back ground the sound of what he believed was Taku 'ump' and 'uff'ing. Aiko continued struggling muttering something along the lines of 'strange sensei…'

Sasuke snickered under his breath; he had to agree with that. Sasuke quickly asset the struggling girl he saw before him. Streaked lilac locks were uncommon as far as Sasuke knew. Brown eyes were normal enough though there was something empowering in them he saw when she fought it seemed to blaze. Kakashi had said she was a prodigy – did that mean that she was younger then the others?

It seemed true that she was smaller then the rest but that could be for any reason. He wondered how old she was; he had to admit that her tai-jutsu was not bad for a Gennin to be. He was stopped from his thoughts by a loud huff of frustration. He gave a one sided smirk, he could tell that she would become a character when she grew up.

Sasuke turned his head as a presence drew near, Aiko noticed it a while later. A drunken looking loud mouth boy swayed into the clearing. Aiko's cheeks suddenly grew red as she watched him and Sasuke scowled slightly.

She seemed so much more worthy and freer on the battle field and not falling over a guy that didn't even realize her personality changes completely when he was around.

Why did that sound familiar?

_When did he become a psychologist?_

"The birdies go …" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in the direction of the usual loud mouth – was that a Gen-jutsu? "Raiiiiiiiiinnnnnnbow in the sKy…" Yeah defiantly a Gen-jutsu. Sasuke hoped he would never become a professional singer – it would do him and the whole world a favor.

"Um…wh-Are you-u ok-ay?" She asked quietly almost as if afraid, Sasuke scrunched his nose up in disgust. For some reason seeing the girl change so rapidly due to what seemed like a drunken retard made him feel sick and a deep disappointment sink in his stomach.

Loud mouth swayed a while more until he was nearly directly above her. The loud mouth almost stepped on her head and Sasuke almost intervened but he couldn't do that. Kakashi would for sure notice him then….

Why did he care?

Spending time with Naruto and kids was rubbing off on him. He was blaming it on Naruto since he couldn't blame it on Pup…wait he should be able to blame it on Pup. He was becoming soft and soft was not good! A crisis was at hand! He was the last remaining Uchiha, Missing-Nin he couldn't be going around having feelings now. That would most likely end his life before he could demand death of _certain_ people.

He was brought out of his thoughts with a joist of too high pitched singing. "Love is in the airrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Loud mouth finished the sing, while rolling his tongue for the finishing 'rrr' sound. Aiko squeaked as he fell to the ground just before her face.

Snores filled the air…well this was looking good for her. Kakashi was most likely having a blast at that, he snickered. He had to admit, it was kind of amusing. It was also a good reason why Gen-Justus's were the best types of pranks.

"Um, a-are you o-okay? F-Fumi…Fumi-Kun, are you okay?" She asked quietly but she did not need to shout since his ear was right by her face. He was flat on his face and it looked as if his nose had shifted to that of a pigs.

A small bell sounded through the training area.

Sasuke sighed; this team was just another that would not pass their Gennin test. The air shifted once more and just a second later Kakashi appeared by the two children. Taku the black haired, lazy kid was hanging off Kakashi's shoulder as he read his pornography.

Kakashi lazily placed Taku on the floor by his other teammate without even looking up from his book. Aiko stuck her chin up and tried to gather some dignity in her position, well Sasuke could say at least she was awake. "Well I guess I'll just tell you so you can tell your teammates." Aiko looked slightly distrustfully at the askew Hata-ate ninja.

He gave her a fake smile. "Well I'm saying that you, Aiko, had the most likely possibility of passing!" He said in a congratulating voice. She perked up at that but Sasuke saw the wariness in her eyes. He had said likely, not had or anything of the sort. "Though I can only pass three man cells and since your teammates did not get the point of the test…the team fails."

Sasuke saw Aiko's spirits die slightly at that, her eyes downcast as she looked to the ground that was too close to her chin. "Rules are important and people that break the rules are scum but people that betray their friends are worse then scum. Learn that little one, you're already starting to get it." He gave her a small smile that seemed genuine to an extent. Aiko gave a complotting look but nodded her affirmation that brought her face a bit to close to the ground.

Kakashi placed his book that was in his hand the whole time in his pocket. Bending down to the girl's level he grabbed the girl petite shoulders in a firm but still gentle grip. He easily lifted her out of the hole and onto her hind quarters. She cringed one eye as the dust flew in her face. Kakashi gave her smile, most likely thinking that the girl in front of him would be the closet thing he ever got to a student.

Kakashi placed a gloved hand on her lilac locks and ruffled her hair slightly. "Remember that kiddo and you'll be going places." He gave her a one sided smile before proofing out of existence. Aiko smoothed her hair correctly. She seemed deep in thought, by whatever thought she had pleased her since she smiled a nearly manically grin.

She stood shortly after, dusting soil off her clothes. She looked to her two teammates and after a pause, she gave a sigh. She grabbed a hold of their dangling hands and pulled. She glided them most ungracefully along the soil and earth, most likely to the conventional homes. Leaving a path of upturned soil in their body's path.

Sasuke smirked that.

He should be getting back to his house he decided suddenly. His mother was most defiantly returned from shopping. He had kind of forgotten since he wasn't used to worrying a mother or anyone for that matter. He could say he was training? Yeah he could say that. It seemed true enough.

As he was about to release himself from the tree he had been firmly stuck to, the air in the training ground shifted just by the three poles. Sasuke hid his presence and cloaked his chakra. Hatake Kakashi, his sensei to be, was currently in the clearing and staring at exactly the spot he was hiding.

Well snap. He should have guessed this would happen. Hadn't he learnt that he had rotten luck? Sasuke took a deep breath once again sounding like a rustling of the leaves in the four winds. He looked at Kakashi's figure not making eye contact since that would only completely alert him of his presence.

Kakashi's hands were in his pant pocket in a casual manner. Boredom was shown in his stance but his gaze was sharp and distrustful. "Who are you?" He would have looked like a moron to anyone on the outside. Talking to a branch on a big tree and all that.

Especially when the tree only lightly swayed in the wind. Though hidden in the branches Sasuke was beginning to plot his escape. Should he use a jutsu to disappear but that would defiantly alert Kakashi of his presence. Kakashi could be guessing for anything he knew and alerting his presence would not do anyone any good. He couldn't let him see him because that would probably cause more issues.

So what was left? Sit there and wait for him to attack him? Or speak, confirm his thoughts then hopefully disappear without a trace. With the infamous Hatake Kakashi acting as your enemy, nothing could be certain anymore.

"I believe that it is dignified to speak back once spoken to." Kakashi commented offhandedly, his relentless gaze was still on the area of Sasuke's face pass the forked leaves. Sasuke weighed his options, he had defiantly been spotted. He had nothing to lose.

Though he could not just speak he found himself thinking. He was getting a bad feeling from proceeding in what seemed to be normal communication. "Who wants to know?" He proceeded, pretending to be naïve of who he was facing. He just needed to keep Kakashi talking then he could concentrate his chakra and use the body flick to a safer location.

Where was the safer location again?

He focused near the large tree where they had hid their younger selves. He molded his chakra and slowly made his chakra leave to the other location. He was not as good at it as Shisui of the Body flick but when he wished his chakra control allowed him the privilege of using the haven sent technique.

Though he realized Kakashi understood what he was planning. He swiftly threw three kunai at the direction of Sasuke's stomach and chest. Sasuke was forcefully thrown from the branch in the urge to dodge. He henge'd a leaf quickly into his now usual cloak. He was now able to use the light technique without hand signs. It was merely an idea of practice.

The cloak formed on his body as he landed on the ground with a spring in his knees. It seemed as only the wind blew as Kakashi observed him. Sasuke did not move in the attempt to manifest his chakra and body flick himself to the Den. Kakashi did not take that too well.

Kakashi began, most likely about to capture him and let T and I take care of him. He really did not want to be sent to the Torture and Integration Center. That could wait until after he did his so called dirty deed.

Kakashi flung skillfully five shuriken at him, which he dodged. It would be better if he did not take his own weapons from his holster and provoke him further or show that he wished some ill intent onto the Young Jounin Sensei to be.

As Sasuke was dodging Kakashi had worked up a Katon Jutsu. He set in place his familiar hand signs as he released his attack. Filling his lungs with Chakra oxygen and sending the huge blast his way. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke swiftly sped through his hand seals - he would not have time to avoid such a large blast. He could already feel the heat rushing towards him.

He placed two fingers to his lips and blew his own. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" His fire ball though it was created with little to now time left it still had sustained a size bigger the Hatake's own. Sasuke's proud fire ball would make anyone cringe from it and the powerful flames licked the trees seductively. Leaving them scorched as the fireball died down at the now burning forest behind where Kakashi was supposed to be standing. Sasuke could still sense the Jounin, he remained calmly in place.

Gathering his chakra to use the body flick which he would train profusely with once he was finished with his annoying Sensei to be. Sasuke always kind of detested Kakashi since things had happened exactly as Kakashi had said they would. Sasuke wanted to shy away from his gaze since he knew he deserved the 'I told you so' that would be shining in his one visible eye.

He sensed Kakashi from behind him, when he neared the end of his body flick. He was no master and he had to concentrate his chakra carefully. So his body flick was one that everyone expected - he seriously needed to work on that. He believed that his body flick would work so he stood still ignoring his body's reflex to attack the one that was attacking him.

He only needed another ounce of chakra, he body was already starting to blur. Though he was too late he could not disappear since his chakra control had just snapped. He had been given a nothing less then rough kick to the back of the head. He flew foreword, he managed to not fall on his face but skid on his heels.

He couldn't fall over but life had other things planned for him. He all of a sudden came to a halt just before the fires were hotly licking off the leaves and bark of the trees. He face fell forward to the dirt. Well that was very un-Uchiha of him and to say the truth he was ashamed. He sat up, still facing the boiling fires. The hands that hat touched the gravel was slightly red and he knew that he would blister; the soil had dug into his palms.

The heat was blistering his face and sweat was gathering on his forehead and under his cloak. He was lucky he was wearing his mask or he would have had a face-full of dirt. Though he didn't feel so lucky at the moment, since in the front he had loathing heat daring to lick his face and behind him just as intense fire was drilling into his head waiting to bring him back to the current Hokage.

Sasuke stood slowly, regretfully. He didn't feel like risking his life at the moment. There would be enough of that later. At the moment he needed to escape. Kakashi had already figured out he was no one to be messed with by the currently burning fire in front of him but at the same time Kakashi could well as much keep him there until reinforcements came.

The fire was large and many Shinobi had most likely noticed the swirling flames that were growing and spreading like wild fire. He had to end this quickly, stifling an apology Sasuke controlled his chakra to force itself to Kakashi that was behind him.

He would stun Kakashi with the technique then let it effects wear on him. He turned around swiftly on the balls of his feet and momentarily stunned the Hatake. Though he gained himself quickly, Sasuke gave a small inaudible sigh. Though at the same time he focused on his battle, turning serious and all the act warrior.

He set his hand into a signal seal and shouted his words clearly. "Chidori Nagashi!" The beautiful thousand birds sound filtered through the air. Being sent off in metallic blue waves to Kakashi who as predicted was too stunned to remove himself from his position. He did not understand.

As the first strike of the electric energy effulged him he gasped slightly as electricity ran through his body. Sasuke with his opponent now fighting paralysis he concentrated his chakra to finish the body flicker. He watched as a stunned Kakashi looked hatefully straight into his eyes. He locked his obsidian eye on Sasuke's charcoal ones, sending loathing intent straight to his student to be.

Sasuke sighed as the body flick took him over Konoha and to the den in all but 2 seconds. It was low of him, using Kakashi's technique against himself but it was necessary. It was all necessary.

He had arrived by the Den.

It was so peaceful in that part of the woods. The birds sung and the wind blew almost comically peaceful. Sasuke knew that Pup and the other would be safe there. He bled his eyes to the Sharingan and watched silently as everything become more defined and color and details were sharpened.

He looked passed the Gen-jutsu on the branches of the enormous tree. He saw the figures of all their younger selves. Sleeping close to each other for warmth, they had two large blankets draped over there bodies.

Naruto's younger self or Kit was on the right side. Looking peaceful as he snored away, it was good thing that they placed sound seals on the Den. Sakura or Bi was in the middle her head resting near Naruto's cheek and her hand clutching one of Sasuke's or Pups free ones. Sasuke's other hand was wrapped underneath his cheek as he slept.

They looked so peaceful and innocent as the slept their life away.

Sasuke had placed them in a Gen-Jutsu that would only make them awaken once he released it. He had already placed a lot of chakra into the illusion and it did not need anymore since it was strong enough to hold. There heads were splayed on pillows of grass and fresh leaves.

Sasuke gave a small content smile. That could have just been the small tip of the lips if not for the warmness glancing in the usually dark eyes. Those teammates of his would be the death of him. He switched his Sharingan eyes off, letting the chakra leave his abused irises. He made sure that the Gen-Jutsu was in place before leaving and heading to his old house.

Switching into his Nine-year old form on the way, he quietly padded back to his house. Like a good little Uchiha boy. He made himself seem over exerted before disappearing.

"Uchiha-San Sasuke said that he was going to be here!" Nine year old Naruto almost whined to Uchiha Mikoto, who was still unsure of the Uzamaki herself. He was standing on the front doors porch and she would have let him in if not for the fact she had no idea when Sasuke would be back and where he was.

"I don't know where he is, Naruto-Kun. Come back before dark…" She began saying but Naruto wasn't giving up. He had finished a long day of the final arrangements of their plan up and if Sasuke was going to ruin that by being a Teme then he better be willing to pay the price of a whining, annoyed Naruto.

Speaking of the devil Naruto thought as he sensed Sasuke's presence walking calmly down the Uchiha streets. Naruto all but beamed at Mikoto before him, before stating. "Thank you very much Uchiha-San. Sasuke's here already!" He then took off in the direction to meet his friend.

Mikoto just stared surprised after the over enthusiastic boy. She wondered how Sasuke managed to handle such a person as one of his best friends, she understood. Kushina had been a close friend of hers, before she had perished. They were always so lively and happy, it was enlightening to be around people like such.

Down the street. Naruto had just tackled Sasuke to the floor. Surprising the few Uchiha that were out of their houses for the first time in days. They were even more surprised when they heard Sasuke give a small laugh that could have been a cough.

Naruto was currently atop Sasuke, straddling his nine year old body. As the hyper boy smiled down at him. Sasuke forced a frown to befall his face. He pushed Naruto to the ground beside him. "You idiot!" Sasuke shouted in pure conviction. "You could have injured me!" He poked the blond in the chest, since the blond was sitting up. Sasuke quickly sat up giving the blond a death glare worthy of any Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan user.

Naruto looked puzzled as he gazed at him. He had then noticed that Sasuke was wearing gloves. Sasuke did not where gloves on his nine year old body. "What happened?" Naruto asked seriously, Sasuke was finally getting used to that face on his friend.

Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that day. "I'll explain on the way." Sasuke got up slowly, making sure not to use his blistered hands; he could feel the burn pulsing under his gloves. It felt all sharp albeit tender underneath his skin.

Naruto stood next to him and they exited the Uchiha compound. Sasuke explaining the whole way what had happened to him and who he had met. To say Naruto was stunned was an understatement. He had also potently complained that only Sasuke managed to meet all the cool people when they were younger. Sasuke begged to differ.

Though what was really on his mind was the Part 3. The unnecessary pressure was building and the standards were high. One wrong move and they would fail, become imprisoned and dead before they knew it. It would be difficult to say the least.

But as Sasuke looked over to the beaming blond. He realized that it would be a lot of fun.

_**A/N.**__** Okay, this is sort of filler for future chapters so it does have a point to it! Don't worry! XD**_

_**Now the action begins and I can't wait to write it! Please review! XD**_

_**Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated! ^_^**_


	10. Making New Friends

**Chapter 9:**

**"Making New Friends"**

_I'm sick of the tension.. Sick of you acting like I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed. While I find a place to rest.I want to be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand. You'll see it's not meant to be. I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy. A place for my head.  
Maybe someday I'll be just like you, and step on people like you do and run away the people I thought I knew. I remember back then who you were, you used to be calm, used to be strong. Used to be generous, but you should've known.  
That you'd wear out your welcome, now you see how quiet it is, all alone. You try to take the best of me, go away. – __**A Place For My Head**_**, Linkin Park**.

"Um, may I help you?" The Uchiha receptionist asked the young bubble gum haired girl. That was looking up innocently with large emerald eyes. The receptionists long black hair was tied in a high pony tail, some rebellious strands were pinned back on to her scalp. A Chunnin vest resting on a plain black shirt with bandages peeking out from around her elbows. Sakura could not currently see what was on her lower body but the truth was she didn't care, she came for a mission.

She closed her eyes in a most deceiving, fake, bright smile. "Yeah, Sasuke-Kun said for me to meet him. It is okay if I wait here?" She asked almost quietly as if intimated, though in real life she would kick all of their Uchiha asses if the need called for it.

The receptionist smiled pleasantly before nodding and waving a hand to the seats in the side room – the waiting room. Sakura nodded and bowed slightly before moving past the open threshold and into the waiting room. Inside the small room, were comfortable to a mild state chairs and a little table in the corner with magazines.

She sat farthest away from the door and made sure that she was out of view of the receptionist. There was a clock in front of her and she watched as the seconds ticked by, with each strike of the hand. There wasn't long now, she just had to be patient and concentrate on her mission.

It would be most defiantly be interesting…if anything.

Nine year old Sasuke's body walked through the prisoner's hall ways at a leisurely pace. He did not stay clear of the cameras since he had to place attention on himself. Much to his dismay but it was for his own good, he guessed.

He looked around innocently and stopped by nearly every cell that held large bulky and most likely tough looking men. Stopping to look at them, comment on some form or any random fact that made them become more then a little pissed. He would move on then and continue his cycle.

While most likely the horrid Uchiha's stared at him from the camera screen in worry at his antics. It would only be a while till the guards would come and drag him off to his father but that wasn't the point. He took a deep breath after he finished commenting to a dim witted hulk that even with his biceps he would have no match for his pinky.

Of course, since the man was an idiot that most defiantly needed anger management classes he lunged at the bars of his cell as if it would help. Trying to grab the cheeky young Uchiha by the scruff of his collar. Each time the cells occupants would lung at him he would barely be out of reach. A played up look of fear on his smooth face, while smiling at the same time as if it was fun.

Sasuke blew a childish raspberry at him and moved onto the next cell, while the recent victim snarled. Sasuke finished harassing another man. The mans bulky hands trying to grab him from the bar as he cast his eyes to the door that opened.

Shisui and an Uchiha that Sasuke recognized as one of the three that in the future accused Itachi of killing Shisui. Appeared in the side door, Shisui looked worried and slightly shocked while the other seemed concerned to a lesser extent and a hint of anger was in his beady black eyes. He was in trouble.

"Sasuke-Chan! What are you doing?" Shisui shouted from the other side of the room as he walked into the hall way of the cells. Sasuke didn't answer but stepped back slowly, distrustfully. Shisui noticed of course, just how he was supposed to.

Shisui looked slightly taken back but proceeded slower to Sasuke, telling the other Uchiha to stay behind him. Shisui walked slowly, slightly crouched with his hands up in a sign of surrender. He shook his head slowly, Sasuke flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you Sasuke-Chan I want to know what you are doing. That's it." He said in a calm soothing tone.

He was worried.

Sasuke thought that he must be getting used to it when the Uchiha clan's leader's children played up. Sasuke wondered what would have happened if he had a younger sibling. Would he or she too been become alienated or mentally scarred, forced to make rough decisions. He hoped not.

Now was not the time for those thoughts.

Sasuke stepped back again, not revealing his thoughts to his poor older cousin that was most likely worried sick about his cousins. Hm…it was for there own good, Sasuke decided. Sasuke used his deceiving acting skills to look distrustfully at Shisui. Stepping back again, Shisui slowly stepped forward. Sasuke's gaze was turned on Shisui's moving feet, in an act to watch over them but the truth so the Uchiha would not see anything different in his eyes.

"Its okay, Sasuke-Chan. Is everything okay? Talk to me." Shisui said soothingly but he made the mistake of stepping a few more steps forward causing Sasuke's back to stiffen and for him to turn and dash down the hall. Though he made sure to bang hard on each lock of the cells doors. Did he mention he was also screaming at the top of his lungs?

Yeah, that was Naruto's great distraction. Naruto, the genius, had thought of it himself and Sakura had stupidly agreed with him leaving him out numbered. He was sure they just wanted him to humiliate himself to his living clan members.

Of course Shisui and the other Uchiha ran after him. Having a maniac nine year old Uchiha was not something they would have loved to deal with on any day. He ran to the end of the hall way and when he was four cells away he yelled. "Naruto!" Then as if magically the metal door before him slid open, on the other side a head of blonde was visible before it 'poof'ed out of existence.

Shadow clone.

Sasuke ran through the open door, letting it close behind him. Causing Shisui and the other Uchiha to type in the code and open it. Mentally concerned on how the Kyuubi container managed to use their codes that were never written down.

They forgot for a moment as they watched Sasuke talk and use colorful words that a child his age should not know to one of their most violent prisoners. Shisui rushed forward scared for his youngest cousin but as Sasuke noticed him coming he blew a raspberry and swatted playfully the large hand that was making a grab for him, the owner snarling about retarded Uchiha.

Sasuke began running again and Shisui swore that he had never been that fast before. Though as Sasuke took a sharp right and headed in the direction of yet another metal door. He rushed forward bent on catching the cheeky and troublesome boy, that as much hated to admit it – especially then – he loved the little brat.

He had to stop him before Fugaku found out. If not then the brat was going to be in humongous trouble with the already stressed Uchiha Head. As Sasuke continued screaming and banging, Shisui believed that Fugaku had already heard.

He was correct of course as at the end of the hall way where Sasuke was running too. The slide door opened and appeared two Uchihas, who usually guarded the busy leader. Sasuke did not stop as he continued running to the door. The Uchiha were raising there hands and forming a binding jutsu that Shisui thought was a bit much but it did nothing.

As Sasuke ran up to them, his speed increased in levels and he arrived at the door in seconds. Pulling on one of the now-startled Uchiha's legs so that he crashed onto the other guard behind him. He obviously did not think that such a small child would be able to move his leg off from the ground.

The Uchiha fell in none so graceful ways on the hard metal floor, making a few prisoners snicker. The young Uchiha ran passed them at an alarming speed, as the guards tried to grab the running child's legs. They failed as the black haired boy ran passed and continued his recent activities minus the screaming – since he did not plan on losing his voice for such a foul thing. Instead he settled for blowing raspberries at the prisoners making them shout in outrage. They would create the noise now he decided.

Sasuke ran up to another door – the architecture of the cells placements were generally a maze to confuse any prisoners that broke out. Sasuke knew thankfully where he was going but he was going to make a few turns so his pursuers would not figure it out. The end would prove its meaning.

Each time when he came at least four cells away from the door he would shout to his friend. Whose shadow clones were un-characteristically patient waiting on the other side to open the doors for his teammate. The clone would dispel each time it had done its small duty.

After no more then a few minutes Sasuke had 7 Uchiha's on his trail. All furiously running and trying to capture and trap the young ebony haired child. Of course none of them succeed. Most of his running was natural and he saw how far he out ran each of the Uchiha.

Shisui was closest to him though and managed a few times to skim his collar. He was the old Uchiha clan prodigy and Sasuke expected no less. The Uchiha began following him most likely because he had pushed all the papers they were holding from there hands. But he had also taken a hold of one of their legs and pulled one to the ground, the other as well as pushing the papers from his hand he punched him in the gut – since in the future he too accused Itachi.

Even if it was true.

Sasuke took another sharp right before. Tagging a code into a large door that led to their little chamber. The Uchiha's were still on his tail and did not seem to be slowing down. He hurriedly entered the room.

The room was empty except for two benches on each side of the small metal room. The only light was from the little flickering bulb that hung on a thin line from the ceiling. There were no windows present but another metal door on the other side of room.

Shisui was the first in the room, panting slightly from the effort. He seemed surprised that Sasuke was smirking as he turned the corner of the door. The other Uchiha came to a stop but it was to late already. The door had closed behind them. They just didn't know that they would be stuck there until there plan was complete.

"Sasuke-Chan what is the matter with you!" One of the Uchiha shouted at him. Sasuke still smirked and did not move even at the ferocity of the words. He folded his arms and looked at them with a bored expression. Shisui straightened his spine slightly.

"You're not Sasuke."

Sasuke's smirk grew as he let his mask fall so they could see the coldness and the ever present hate that made him who he was. Sasuke chuckled slightly, a deep cold chuckle that made Shisui want to shiver seeing it come from such a young boy.

"The Sasuke you knew is gone." He said in a cold tone that he used only for his opponents. He forgot how much he loved seeing his enemies squirm under his gaze and chakra. He had let it loose and the darkness of it roamed the bare metal room – bouncing off the walls to surround his poor victims.

Shisui tensed but stepped forward none the less. "Where is Sasuke?" Sasuke chuckled at the irony. The Uchiha behind Shisui stood straighter and held the clans pride in his blood much like the others surrounding him. But they were not stupid even though it was seven against one, Sasuke could easily kill them if he wanted to right on the spot and they knew it.

Sasuke turned to the door that was behind him, the cold smirk on his face did not suit the small body but it was necessary. "I don't like repeating myself." Sasuke pressed his hand to the door and as it recognized his chakra signature it opened. Revealing a short hallway that was never used in the Police station. He casually walked through the door as it closed behind him he heard the Uchiha try to open it.

He concentrated his chakra to how it was before and continued on his way. He entered the cells chambers once again, once again beneath the cameras gaze and proceeded in his recent activity of childishly blowing raspberries and annoying prisoners. Just have to imprison another 23 Uchiha, he thought to himself.

Naruto sat in the shadows of the hall way. It would be one of the only hall ways Sasuke would not visit to annoy the prisoners. Naruto was sure there had to be guards around the area but realized the Uchiha had cameras at ever possible angle. Except positioning to the cells.

So Naruto was seated in his own body at the edge of Uchiha Itachi's bed.

It was strange to say the least to see the man that would hunt him down before him sleeping peacefully as any ninja could. Sure he was in a cell but it was not as if he couldn't get out. Itachi had been drained of chakra and after his nap he would regain it. He had one of the most un-useful jobs there, Naruto decided. Well Sakura had the most boring but it was necessary, he decided.

He was only waiting for Itachi to awake so he could tell him the plan and what was going on. He wanted to see Sasuke make a fool of himself, he was lucky his clones had momentary glances to see or hear the art work that was Sasuke making a fool of himself. Naruto would never forget it.

Or the fact that Sasuke had tricked him. He had gone through many of the Uchiha's records and been almost caught a few times. Though in the end when he was returning to their camp the night before. He had overheard Sasuke telling Sakura the codes and the fact that she had to memorize it.

This of course had set him off, since he was tired and very annoyed. Thinking of the best way to _apologize_ to them that he could not find the codes, he of course had started a ruckus.

Of accusing, abusing and more, Naruto chuckled under his breath. He was glad Sasuke was back with them, he had almost forgotten what it was like to have a close rival. What was like to see a child hood friend grow up. Naruto was sure the trip there was helping Sasuke, it was helping Sakura. It was helping all of Team seven…

Well except Kakashi-Sensei, he thought to himself glumly. He wondered if he would ever return to their real time. In someway, he hoped with all his heart that they would return to the time he was used to and see the people that he had grown up with but in a different sense. He wasn't sure of the outcome of what they were doing. He wasn't sure what they would be returning too.

Were they really helping? Or were they making things worse? There were so many questions and no one could answer them because no knew. They just had to wait and find out but a part of Naruto was dreading the day. A very large part.

Something was going to go wrong and he knew it.

He was knocked from his thoughts as he heard a chair scrap the metal floor as it was pushed back. He had only heard of one person there that had a chair – the receptionist that sat at the end of that hall. It was the hall filled with cells of the closely looked upon occupants.

He knew that he had to hide himself since the receptionist always checked the occupant's cells when she left – even for a little while. **'Use it twit…' **Naruto refused to answer the Kitsune but obliged, convincing himself that he was going to use the jutsu he had picked up even before the fox had said so.

Naruto thought of what he wished and proceeded with the hand signs slowly, concentrating his chakra. He had never, completely put the jutsu into action. Sure he had trained with it a few times but that always was when he was allowed to screw up. Then, not so much. "Kagerō" He pressed his back to the wall, his body immediately being pulled into the surface he disappeared into it.

The receptionist walked passed the cell, stopping to check over Itachi's body to see if he had moved before moving on. Naruto remained hidden. The sensation was strange to say the least, to see it all but as if he was wearing glasses that were the wrong lens.

He waited until the almost blurry figure of the lady passed off and the sound of her high heels tapping the floor died down too, the opening of the door. Naruto heard on the other side a bunch of Uchiha shouting about 'damn kids…' and he was sure in the back ground he heard the clanging of metal on metal. As they were shoved roughly together as an attempt to break the locks – not truly of course but they didn't know that.

Naruto stayed hidden in the wall, sincerely forgetting that it was no longer necessary to remain there but of course he was stuck in his thoughts. Letting the familiar hum of thoughts pass under another layers of his own and the Kyuubi's own grumble. He noticed that the vibrations in the wall were very loud to his own ears.

He didn't notice the figure bellow him stir though, cringe his eyes shut before opening them drowsily. Itachi's onyx eyes opened, his eye lashes fluttering slightly as his eyes became used to the light. He lifted himself to his elbows and opened his Sharingan eyes, scanning the area surrounding him.

Itachi's eyes stopped at the wall where Naruto was currently thinking in. The vibrations of the walls were so loud, they rang in his ears and the blurry vision made him want to squint his eyes shut. He pulled his head out from the wall. His skin seemed to have been attached to the wall, making him look like a mask that had been melted into place.

Naruto looked down to the slightly stunned face of Itachi. Naruto let all his head of blond out, his neck appearing. He looked down to Itachi once again, beaming the usual grin. "Hey, long time no see." Naruto almost laughed at his own joke, Itachi was not amused. "Um, can I get out of here now? I mean I need to know that you won't pounce on me or something."

Naruto asked sheepishly. His body felt strange and tingly as if he waited there any longer it was going to disintegrate. Itachi seemed to have understood something in his own head and nodded. Naruto gave a sigh and pulled his body out of the wall. Though it was done unsuccessfully, he managed up to his knees but the thin metal bed reached up to said point.

He soon found himself tumbling forward most ungracefully. His face hit the cold metal floor as his body toppled over his head until he reached a sitting position. He rubbed his now red jaw slowly before running a hand through his hair as if nothing happened. Itachi was now behind him blinking a few times to digest what had happened before him. So this was the Dobe Older Sasuke had been talking about.

Naruto turned around to look at Itachi who had an understanding look on his face, which he soon hid behind a regular mask. Naruto grinned broadly. "Well I have a lot to tell you." He almost shouted but held his level since he didn't want the whole prison listening in, even though there were only a few prisoners in the cells around them.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but listened none the less, to their plan. Itachi hoped it would work and truth he believed it had a very high rating of succeeding. It was going to be a long day.

"You will face our wraths!" An Uchiha that Sasuke didn't recognize shouted at him. Fist rose almost comically, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Still in the temporary chakra made body, it was beginning to annoy him. Having to look up at his captives but still he made sure to make it seem as if he towered over them.

There was currently the crowded number of 30 Uchiha in the small room. Sasuke was by - once again - the exiting door, the Uchiha were still not advancing to him but seemed very close to it. Confining the captive Uchiha and rendering them unable to work cut down the clan's member's numbers down.

It would be much easier if they weren't there.

Sasuke had locked them in a seal safe room, it was sound proof, chakra proof, signal proof all of them and more. No one could go in or out except himself, Naruto, Sakura and Itachi. They had programmed the spheres that way. Completely fool proof…well except for Naruto that is.

Sasuke did not speak but continued on his way out of the room. As usual they tried to follow but it seemed as if an invisible barrier was pushing them back, flinging them hard so they landed on the other Uchiha that had already witnessed the barrier.

The door closed slowly behind him, his face did not change and kept its usual blank mask. He had to wait for Naruto's report only then could he proceed – but in the mean time he had taken down the Head. A.K.A. His own father.

Sasuke continued on his way, walking through the empty hallway that should have been filled with Uchiha guards, receptionist and paper organizers. The prisoners tried to lung themselves at him but even the dim witted ones noticed that he was not the small child that he was parading in the body of.

Sasuke ignored all of them and turned another right. He was in line of the cameras but he had taken all of the Uchiha's from the screen room and if more entered the now empty room. It would not matter since he was unstoppable. He would go in – close the door – use a simple paralyzing jutsu. Fugaku would be unable to attack since he would be stunned that his own son was attacking him. Then he would knock him unconscious and take him to an interrogation room.

Sure they weren't going to interrogate him straight away. They would leave him locked in the room for a while as they trapped and imprisoned the Uchiha into their own quarters. Keeping them all under control as they tried to figure out what was going on. Then when the Uchiha finally understood it would be too late. They hoped.

Sasuke continued on his way to his fathers study. He knew the direction off by heart since he had wanted so many times as a young child to sit behind_ that_ desk and know his father approved of him. Sasuke shook his head from those thoughts and kept heading in the direction.

His face a blank mask and his body was moving in comfortable, calm strides. His father's office came into view as he turned a bare metal corner. His guards were not there but it did not seem to matter. Sasuke felt no hostile or recognition running through Fugaku's veins. Sasuke headed on, taking a deep breath to calm himself before knocking on the door like the young naïve little boy he was pretending to be, had been taught.

He placed a pout feature on his face and opened the door slightly to peek in. Fugaku looked up from his desk where the papers were almost lazily scattered. He lifted his hand and waved it in as a come in gesture. Sasuke gave a worried albeit guilty look that he thought Pup would use if being caught doing something that wasn't so appreciated.

Sasuke swallowed almost comically and portrayed his acting skills to the Head of the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku straightened his spine and gestured once more, for Sasuke to sit down in the seat before him. Sasuke did so, closing the door with a barely audible click. Sasuke sat down and fiddled with his hands in his lap as he refused to meet Fugaku's gaze.

He felt like a young child again, Sasuke had dreamed many times that he would once again be under that stern gaze. He just never thought it would be because he was saving the Uchiha from making a huge mistake. Hm, how strange things were, he thought to himself.

He had this strange feeling near his chest that felt uncomfortable and it seemed to grow. Sasuke swung his legs that no where near skimmed the floor as he waited under the usual strict gaze. He looked around the room taking in the belongings and papers. There was a side cabinet that held what seemed to be more papers and a file cabinet that was behind Fugaku – organized in letters. On Fugaku's desk were of course more papers, a calculator, various writing equipment and a photo frame.

In the picture was Fugaku himself, with half a smile and not even one grey hair holding a black bundle. Not even the start of wrinkles around his brow was there, he was also wearing his usual attire. Mikoto was standing next to him on the porch of their house a bright smile on her face as she wore comfortable navy khaki pants. The sunset shining off her ebony locks. A white shirt that complimented her skin but was slightly obscured by the young boy that was pulling on the offending piece.

Itachi looked small – which was expected since he was only five - as he looked up to the bundle that was Sasuke. Wonder was present in his almost naïve eyes that seemed warmer then they were going to become. Mikoto's hand was on his back by his ponytail with short hair that Sasuke was having trouble getting used to. He too was wearing khaki pants and a white shirt. Sasuke was sure he had never seen Itachi wear white before.

To the side of the picture slightly apart from his closest family members were Shisui and Uncle Shin that had died in a mission for Konoha when Sasuke himself was six and Shisui was 15. Shisui looked so happy in the picture. His wavy hair was longer and was partially covering his feminine eyes. His clothes were messy and looked rugged as if he had protested of picturing in the frame. Shin looked slightly rugged too with a few wrinkles already running on his face but the crow feet shaped wrinkles were surrounding his eyes. Saying the he seemed to have smiled a lot which was proven in the picture as he beamed a childish grin.

He himself, the bundle in Fugaku's arms, was reaching up with chubby fingers to play with a lock of his father's hair. He could barely make out the small nose and a small tuff of hair that would turn into its irreplaceable style that Sasuke wore that day.

"Sasuke…" His father began slowly almost…regretfully was it? Sasuke had a start but he brushed it off from all his thinking and looked at Fugaku's chest never looking into his eyes. "Sasuke look at me…" Well damn that plan goes down the drain. He steadied his chakra for his oncoming attack, trying to make sure it was still hidden so that Fugaku would not feel it rise.

Sasuke lifted his eyes slowly and looked his father straight in the eyes, Fugaku's eyes widened as if he realized who Sasuke was. His chakra spiked sharply and Sasuke released his own. He shot his right hand out that he had covered with Raiton chakra. "Chidori Nagashi." He said almost plainly, Fugaku was stunned for a second to long and his body froze as the electricity ran through him. Sasuke let his mask drop and released his charka letting Fugaku know that he was playing with no amateur.

Sasuke jumped casually off from the chair and round to the front of the desk as a paralyzed Uchiha Head, tired to face him – gritting his teeth in the effort. Sasuke walked up to him slowly, looked into the eyes that were filled with hatred for him. His father was loathing him in that second but Sasuke refused to think of it more as the thought filtered through his head. His heart was feeling slightly weak at the sudden thought though.

Sasuke ignored his emotions and kept his face passive. Lifting an almost chubby looking hand to the back of Fugaku's neck and hitting the pressure point that resided there. Fugaku was stunned momentarily and soon fell face first onto the table. Sasuke sighed.

Part A of part 3 completely he thought almost bitterly.

Sasuke felt Naruto's chakra reach him at the base of his seal. Sasuke scrunched up his eyes to get used to the feeling; it was hard to not place his mind barriers around his head. Since that was his usual precaution when someone entered his mind but he could tell straight away that it was Naruto. He would just have to get used to it.

_"Itachi says that he's in…" _Naruto's voice rang though his head, Sasuke sighed and pressed his seal to open himself up to return his answer.

_"Good."_ He felt tired even in his own head. _"Fugaku is unconscious, I'm taking him to the room now. Get ready to start Part B." _Sasuke sounded bored but Naruto knew him better then that. Naruto beamed an enthusiastic grin when he thought of Part B. Itachi who was sitting on the metal bed next to him refused to raise his gaze and inquiring brow. He knew there would be no explanation.

Naruto suddenly removed the hand that was on the seal behind his head slowly. Running a hand through his hair on the way. Well he had work to do. "So you know what to do?" Naruto asked Itachi who was sitting next to him calmly. Itachi's crimson orbs locked onto Naruto's…he nodded.

Naruto smiled again, stood steadily before running through his hand signs again. "Kagerō" As the words were muttered Naruto's body swiftly fell through the floor as if it were made of water. The metal seemed to ripple slightly as he left showing the affect off more but soon it disappeared along with the owner.

Itachi looked dimly around his cell. If he could call it his that is. He crossed his legs and rested his elbows on the side of his knees. Placing his head into his head once again. He had to admit, their plan wasn't half bad. He would even participate, which was good because he wanted to help.

He just hoped that all the loops in the plan would be widened.

Naruto's long black cloak was dragging on the silent streets of the Uchiha Estate. There were no guards on that particular corner of the Uchiha Compound. The streets were empty and the houses were only partially filled. Most of the Uchiha's worked in the Police station that was one of the first buildings upon entering the compound.

Naruto turned slowly to the next street that was one of the furthest away from said Police Station. The street was not long and only consisted up to seven houses. Naruto felt like a criminal for what he was about to do but it was necessary. Naruto stopped at the beginning of the dead end street that had trees rising from most of the gardens.

He spotted an open window from the first house to his left. He spread his senses and when he gained conformation that no one was in the said room. He swiftly blurred from sight, jumping over the short fence and landing on the fresh well kept grass. He jumped through the un-expecting window and landed on a smooth counter.

He stepped slowly from his crouched position and lightly landed on the wooden kitchen floor. Observing his surroundings and noticing nothing amiss or shinobi like, he continued into the house. His foot steps barely made any noise except from a little tick that he could have covered if he wanted.

The houses occupants were in the room that was just out of the hallway and straight to his left. He heard them talking together. One was woman by the sounds of things and the other a little boy – sounding innocent and young.

Naruto inwardly shook his head from his thoughts. He couldn't start remembering each detail since he was on a mission. A mission that he had to be unemotional, even if it was usually not the way he preceded doing missions. He readied his chakra that was conveniently hidden like how it usually was for their 'trip' there.

Naruto concentrated on his chakra and ran through his new jutsu. He had done a lot of time sparring with his own clones – sometimes Sasuke if he wasn't brooding – but also widening his Nin jutsu. He found it enjoyable if nothing else came from the hard work. He had successfully made a binding technique, successfully figured out how the pot plant Zetsu traveled from place to place and spied from distances that he should not have been able to and a few more which in his own time would need.

He walked to the threshold silently, the two Uchiha realized then that there was someone there. They both gasped, the woman was about to spike her chakra but Naruto did not let her. "Yasumi Baindo Karada!" He thrust one hand forward to his victims and the other one to steady his chakra in a single seal. Where his fore finger and his neighbor were outstretched and his other fingers and thumb were folded to his palm.

His chakra laced from his out stretched fingers at a surprising rate, the chakra strings – much like the ones that chakra puppeteers used but thicker – shot forward. Naruto's aim was accurate and they clamped around the stunned mother and surprised child. They squeaked almost comically as the binds tightened.

They were about to object and shout for help but the second part of his new jutsu took affect. They failed to stay awake for even a few more seconds, their heads lolling to one side as soft breathing filled the air.

Naruto lowered his hands and walked over to the sitting and now sleeping pair. He did not try to remember them or their appearances. Thinking that there would be many more he grimaced before taking a hold of the unbreakable bonds that were surrounding them. He dragged the sleeping pair from the leer of the open window and carried on gritting them against the wooden floors.

He left the sleeping pair in the hall way hidden by the stairs before disappearing into the ground with the pot-plants Zetsu and now his jutsu. He had many more Uchiha to go.

Sasuke – back in his real body, thank god - ran the length of the Uchiha streets that Naruto had successfully made each and every Uchiha in the nearby houses immobile. He jumped through a window and looked to the place that he sensed the sleeping Uchiha. He did not stop to gaze at their peaceful faces like he would have killed to be like but grabbed a hold of the chakra binds that had captured them. He whispered spiritless as he was doing lately. "Konoha-Shunshin no Jutsu."

He placed his hand into the ram sign and concentrated his chakra away. He blurred from vision the Uchiha in his grip disappearing with him. When the slight dizziness passed Sasuke was in a room of sleeping Uchiha's. Most of them were women and children while only a few were men.

The room he was currently in was large and was being used as an area that prisoners could roam free. It was large and metal, having cleaning supplies to the corner and by the stairs. The Police Station was quite large, deceiving from its almost petite appearance. There was much underground room, which was where Sasuke was currently at.

The stairs at the sides led up went to the cells that held the true criminals but for then the Uchiha would remain in their own prison. Sakura had arrived there a few minutes ago and placed earth walls and placed small archways that she had lined with more spheres.

Sasuke was concerned when the Uchiha would find out they were under attack. They had been surprisingly lucky it seemed. Since they had not attacked or rendered anyone from the main forces except the Head, Fugaku Uchiha, his own father. He wasn't going to get over that fact.

He believed the bells would ring any second. The Uchiha would finally realize that something was wrong and people were going missing. Then all hell would break loose and taking the Uchiha's hostage and confining them would be difficult especially if they ran off to the Hokage. Though they were counting on the fact that the Uchiha believed that the Hokage had sent them.

Sure later on they would tell them that they were not from the Hokage or sent by anyone in the village. Though for the moment things could turn from organized, to bad and then to worse. Sasuke placed the two Uchiha he had transported on an empty place of floor. Naruto had said the firsts would only wake in half a day.

So they had time but things were always so long and everything could change with the flick of a wrist. Sasuke used the body flick again, blurring from vision for not the first or the last time that day. When he returned he had more Uchiha wrapped up, another group of three. He placed them on the floor as he tried to sort their limbs to a more comfortable position.

He progressed in his task of gathering the sleeping Uchiha. From what he could tell Naruto still had a long way to go. They seemed to be halfway there which was good he guessed. He flickered from his place again appearing there once again. Setting the Uchiha down almost gently, he didn't want to hurt them. He had almost forgotten how many Uchiha there were.

Red lights flashed as a piercing siren filled the air. Sasuke panicked and in his mind he felt his two teammates panic too. Sakura was still in position, keeping an eye on the Uchiha that were in the Police Station. Naruto and he were still working on capturing them all. He cursed.

He shifted from view and started their emergency plan. Chaos was beginning.

He blurred onto the roof of the Police Station so he could look out to the other people that were swarming around panicked by their sudden revelation. The sun was beating in his eyes slightly and Sasuke wouldn't have minded rain. _"Naruto their going to get out!"_ He shouted internally to his friend, Sasuke couldn't let all their hard work go down the drain then. He watched the Uchiha that had not yet been caught run for the gates and some were heading for the police station that would initially capture them.

Though he had to stop the majority that was running to the exits. He raised his hand and moved it in a swiping motion. "Chidori Senbon!" The senbon shot forward embedding themselves in some of the running Uchiha. Sasuke almost felt them sink into his own skin. Here he was hurting what he wanted to protect. He was sure the stabbing feeling in his gut was what Itachi had felt but worse.

Some of the Uchiha started using chakra and sped to the gate and traveled to the village. Just when he was about to shout internally for his blond teammate that was late, Naruto showed up. He landed almost gracefully on the entrance's archway. He placed his hands into a familiar crossed seal.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hundreds cloaked Naruto's appeared seemingly guarding the border in a wide circle so the Uchiha were trapped. The real Naruto jumped from his place in the middle of the entrance archway and stood next to Sasuke on the triangular roof top. Smiling a foxy grin that got Sasuke smirking. Things would work out, for now.

They just had to immobilize the Uchiha's now and place them in the Police Station. Then they could move onto the actual persuading of the Uchiha. Sure that was no piece of cake but still it would be a hell of a lot of fun and if anything exhilarating.

They heard a crashing sound from inside the Police Station. They guessed Sakura was rendering the Uchiha inside from causing anymore trouble. The Uchiha would not be able to get out but for the mean time they had to be put in their assigned places. That would be their home until Fugaku, his council and the majority of the Uchiha agreed to their terms.

Basically, until they discarded the idea of the coup.

The Uchiha started battling the Naruto clones but Sasuke did not miss the ones that managed to slip pass Naruto's clone guards. Sasuke turned to his masked sapphire eyed friend. "I'll get the ones that get passed your clones. Take the ones that are unconscious to Sakura." His voice came muffled due to his mask but Naruto saw the concern deep in his usually cold and blurry eyes.

Naruto gave a small smile, striking a good guy pose. "You beat 'cha, Sasu-Chan." Naruto chuckled at his own joke. He expected Sasuke to scowl or frown but instead Sasuke was smirking that smirk that said he had something up his sleeve. Naruto looked distrustfully, his lips in a hard line underneath his mask. Sasuke was up to something.

Sasuke refrained from sending a smug comment back but he thought he could use it for later when he had time to work upon his threat. If a major prank was called a threat. Sasuke jumped off from the roof and sped his way after the frantic and panicking two Uchihas that had got passed Naruto's clones.

"What are you going to do!" Naruto shouted after him that made Sasuke snort under his breath. Continuing on his way he thought of all the things that he would make Naruto pay for. Naruto had a special way to be teased and it was very difficult for Sasuke to pass up on all the opportunities.

He stopped his thoughts as he landed in the main of street of Konoha, where the villagers and the shinobi were recognizing the panicking and frantic chakra of the Uchiha clan. They became on guard as the cautiously ran towards the Uchiha's compound.

Sasuke swore. They wished that Konoha's shinobi would not interfere. He was going to be wasting precious chakra by fighting them – since there were so many. How was he supposed to face all of them? _"Naruto, there are Konoha ninja heading your way. Send clones to intercept them, I'll slow them down." _He felt Naruto nod internally suddenly serious that things were becoming sober, quickly.

Sasuke true to his word tried to slow them down using the jutsu he had formed. He jumped down from where he had been placed on a rooftop and startled the running Shinobi. Who immediately pulled out Kunai – Sasuke did not need to and raised his hand from inside his cloak. "Chidori Senbon!" He used his accuracy and shot them into the soles of the shinobis shoes – keeping rooted to their place.

He raised his hand in a single hand sign. "Chidori Nagashi!" Blue electric chakra ran through the air, Sasuke froze them all in the spots and they did not manage to dodge. Sasuke did not see what he had done to their chakra network – since that would include turning on his Sharingan and at the moment he did not want to emphasize the fact he was attacking his own clans men. The Konoha shinobi would believe it was just a feud gone badly in the clan and it would not improve their standings as 'retarded Uchiha'.

He raced passed them, ignoring some screaming and scared civilians as he dodged the attacks of more incoming Shinobi. Naruto was going to have to deal with them since he had to get to those two Uchiha that had headed in the direction of the Hokage tower. It would not be good if the Hokage actually sent ninja to help the Uchiha. Maybe politically but in that it case it would let other shinobi know that it was okay to help them out – making it increasingly difficult on their part.

He dashed down the street, though in all his thoughts he failed to notice the wind based jutsu head for him until it was too late. His back slammed into the wall behind him and he stopped the urge to cringe at the impact. He felt metallic blood rise in his throat and as he landed on his two feet steadily. He spat the disgusting liquid from his mouth.

He could hear the wall crumbling behind him but faced his attention on his opponent for the time being. He sensed the Uchiha Shinobi become increasingly further away and nearer their goal. He denied himself the wish to scowl. He gazed upon his opponent and raised an eyebrow that was hidden by his hood.

"Sarutobi Asuma, Jounin. Height: 190.8 cm, Weight: 81.6 kg. Affiliation: Konohagakure. Nature Type: Wind and fire." Sasuke spoke dully; he had only remembered all the information because when training under Orochimaru he sometimes read upon the Bingo books as a sense of boredom would set in. It kept him aware and if time called for it prepared him for times such as then – in case he needed to battle them.

Asuma kept his surprise to himself but Sasuke saw it flicker in his eyes nonetheless. He smirked a special one that he sent only to his foes, if they were unlucky enough to be one. It normally brought pain and a whole lot of humor in his being. "Who are you and why are you here in Konoha?"

The standard question, Sasuke thought to himself, never does anyone any good. Sasuke tilted his head to the side almost innocently but the truth was Sasuke was trying to feel the running Uchiha that were leaving his senses perimeters. They seemed to be at that moment battling with the guards at the Hokage's office. The guards would keep them busy for a while, so until then he turned his attention back to Asuma.

He had to finish it quickly or other Ninja would join and then he truly would be stuck. He was glad his body was covered by his cloak so Asuma would not notice the way his hand moved to his back to grab his sword that he had cleverly strapped to his waist on an edge. So one end of the leather belt hung on his hip and the other was around his waist, Kusanagi, his sword was hung loosely on his side. The edge poking from the top of his cloak.

He grabbed the swords cover and moved it slightly to be dragged almost lazily down his back. Sasuke grabbed the hilt when it rested on his hip. Summing Asuma up with his eyes, he tried to remember any weaknesses but he did not remember paying much attention to the Jounin since all he thought about was killing Itachi. He was very foolish and had missed many chances of gaining an over edge over his foes or what was then allies.

He rushed forward in almost a blur and struck out with his sword. Asuma managed to black the sudden attack that went too close to his heart for his liking with his chakra infused trench knives. Their metals clanged to gather and gave off a screech as the scraped the surfaces of each other. He stared his enemy in the eye trying to find the reason why he was doing whatever he was doing but found nothing but a natural hate that was burned deep into his soul. He pressured more on the sword that was gaining leverage while the owner seemed not to be paying attention. Now that irked him.

Sasuke bended his wrist slightly and smirked as his sword hit Asuma's shoulder. He could hear Asuma grinding his teeth together as it sunk into his shoulder." Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidori Gatana." He whispered as the electricity took over his sword and made Asuma gasp as he felt his muscles go numb. As he failed to move he cursed, trying to bring his hands into a defensive position.

His unknown enemy smirk widened, before stepping back. Asuma believed for the final blow so he narrowed his eyes. Trying to send his message that he would not succeed in whatever he was planning on doing. But his threats were only shone in his eyes and to see them one had to be there but the enemy wasn't.

If Asuma wasn't happy before now he was furious. The enemy had gotten away and he couldn't warn anyone. He also believed that Kakashi had a right to know that someone had reformed his chidori technique into a useful weapon. The only bad thing about that was that person was an enemy and by the fact that he did not used hand signs, he guessed the person had been using if for a while.

Things were quickly worsening but from his position. He wouldn't know.

"Hokage-Sama!" Two Uchiha burst into the Hokage's study, both panting hard and hotness was laid on their pale cheeks. Upon entering all heads in the room turned to the two Uchiha Chunin. The ones in the room were actually in the middle of a heated conversation – Shimura Danzō, Hatake Kakashi and of course Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage.

The two Chunin that entered stepped back slightly upon realizing their interference but sent their stares into a hard gaze to the Hokage. Both trying to contain their panic. "Hokage-Sama, permission to speak…" He said quickly his body was tense and his hands slightly shaking as he thought of what was happening to his clan's men. The one behind him was no different, if anything then he was shaking more.

Sarutobi took in their stances and nodded letting the Uchiha in and telling them to quickly close the door. Danzō was about to object but the Hokage stopped him midway and gestured for the Uchiha to speak.

"The whole of the Uchiha compound has been attacked!" The second Uchiha shouted unable to contain himself any longer. All of the room's occupant's eyes widened at the panic evident there. Sarutobi immediately took charge, standing up and clenching his fists into his paper work.

"Who is attacking? If you don't know, give me descriptions. When was the first attack? When did you find out? What do you believe is their goal and what have they done so far?" The first Uchiha took charge stepping forward slightly to show his concern for his clansmen but anger to the attackers.

One of which was just outside of the door. Merrily listening in to what they had found out.

"We only found out about 5 minutes ago when we rushed here. The Head Uchiha Fugaku has gone missing and we tried looking for him – thinking that maybe he went for a walk and forgot to tell someone or something of the sort." The other Uchiha carried on a bit more frantic then the mature one before him.

"Though then we realized that half of our forces had disappeared without a trace too. We went to a few of their houses or no one was at home or…or well the house occupants were tied with some sort of chakra bind in a corner – sleeping!" He shook his arms for emphasize. The other Uchiha followed up with their next bout of information.

"We believe that whoever is attacking us wishes to imprison us! Most of the cameras have been taken down but we sensed most of the clan's men's chakra coming from inside the Police Station! All of them asleep!" Both Uchiha's were no longer calm and panicking there hearts pounding in their chests and sweat began littering there foreheads and neck from panic and worry.

Sarutobi's eyes were hard and seemed to be much colder while discussing the particular subject. "Who attacked you and your people?" He tried to remain calm but his stress level was building up since the Uchiha clan was already problematic at the moment. He knew that they would not come to him if they believed they could handle it which meant they were pretty shaken up.

"We're not sure…" They quieted down a bit as they tried to think of their attackers. "One used a massive shadow clone jutsu! We managed to get passed him but there were at least a hundred, while another inside the Police station had perfect chakra control and by the area of the ones attacks is a medic nin. Another one that used Hatake's Raikari jutsu but in different ways! We are not sure if there are anymore."

The Uchiha were talking un-characteristically fast but the Hokage managed to understand and tensed at the characteristics of the ones spoken of. It seemed so familiar and the Bunshin no Jutsu was a Konoha Kinjutsu.

"There was something demonic to one of their chakra…the one that made all the shadow clones, and the one that used your…" He looked in the direction of a barely composed Hatake. "..Technique had one of the darkest chakra's I've felt. The only one that does not have anything wrong with their chakra was the Medic Nin but it was bordering on an insane…"

His words were cut off by the fact that sizzling metallic blue senbon were sticking out from his shoulders and maybe just a little too near to his chest. He grimaced as his body tensed and paralyzed falling forward so his head barely missed the table. His partner soon followed him.

They landed in an ungraceful heap by the Hokage's desk. Each person in the room watched as the splintered door to the Hokage's office opened. A cloaked figure wearing a mask and a hood walking in calmly. As if he owned the place – Sasuke smirked.

"My chakra used to be darker." He commented offhandedly. Just because he wished the slightly tense atmosphere away. Sure he was used to atmospheres even tenser then the one he was in but the room included his sensei – who didn't know he was his sensei - , the person he hated with all his being and killed and an already dead Hokage. He was feeling secluded and strange at that precise moment.

_"Dobe pick up the Uchiha here, I'll keep them busy but hurry up."_ Sasuke shut the door silently but made sure not to look tense and on the offensive. He smirked almost pleasantly to Kakashi who frowned a hard scowl – one hand ready on his Kunai holster. Danzō's hand was hidden in his robe – most likely for an attack - and the bandages around his body would one day hold the Uchiha's eyes.

Sasuke immediately narrowed his eyes as he remembered the battle that had ended between him and Danzō. Though once he had killed Danzō, Sakura had showed up and their battle had began. Naruto joining in a bit when they were fighting to take over for Sakura.

He had killed Danzō it had not been easy but it also had not been difficult once someone figured out how to defeat him things were relatively simple. Unknowingly his charka leaked out and his strong hate for the man before him took over his being. He tensed, eyes flashing into his Sharingan automatically as it span almost dreamily into the Mayenkyo Sharingan.

He had such a great urge to finish Danzō off there and then. He hands lifted quickly into the Chidori signs and the electric blue light sizzled into being. Crackling up his arm like the thousand birds it was named after. The blue light reflected in his cold narrowed eyes that instant.

They all tensed and commenced preparing their own jutsus. Sarutobi was wondering where his Anbu were. He did not think of it for long as a figure appeared, almost identical to the one that had released the killer intent and hate to his childhood friend. They all noticed that the figure wore exactly the same robes as the Sharingan user before him. Though the seen eyes were a deep sea blue much warmer then the one he was standing behind. Their chakras were complete opposites Sarutobi found out.

The one behind the person releasing killer intent grabbed his associate's wrist. Said person looked over his shoulder and scowled as he understood Naruto's reasoning but still he wanted to kill the Bastard. As the Chidori died down, the one behind him tensed.

He rubbed a hand behind his head sheepishly, they guessed. "Sorry 'bout that Teme here gets a bit…" He seemed to think for a moment. "…avenge-ish." He finished oh so cleverly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that; he ripped his wrist away from Naruto's grip. His scowl deepening as he stared angrily at Danzō as if he had done something wrong. Which he would.

It was like knowing that someone was planning you a surprise party but you despised the very idea of one. You knew their thoughts but there was no way in hell you could convince them out of it because all they did was denied. So the person had to make sure there was no one to put the surprise on.

That was there plan and it would work.

Sasuke changed his features rapidly and smirked a light smirk that promised in-convince to Danzō's plans and disappeared in the body flick – lightly nudging the bodies with him so they disappeared with him. Causing Naruto to stay there looking at the place that Sasuke had once stood. Sasuke was going to pay for leaving him there he decided.

Naruto looked over to the old man and his sensei, completely ignoring Danzō. The truth was not because he loathed the way Danzō thought but because he didn't know how to react to said man. He gave them one of his foxy grins that did not make the mask fall into his mouth – he had experience of such a problem.

He gave them another strange, nervous chuckle. "Itachi-San will be dropping by soon to explain to you what's going on. But for now let us do what we need to do, don't worry we wont hurt the clan. Teme wouldn't let me even if I wanted to…" He scowled a bit as he thought of something. The air around him changed slightly.

"We will try to get the Uchiha and yourselves cooperating so please do not take action." His voice was lost of all traces that were young and childish as he turned into a more serious figure. All three men in the room had noticed the serious, calm albeit ever helping look on someone else's face just they could not pinpoint said person.

It was that second that Anbu burst in the office obviously distraught about something. Though there attention was mostly on the man, which had just disappeared into the floor sending the metal tiles off in ripples like a puddle. He had been there one second the next the ripples were fading. They had never seen a jutsu such as that before.

Sarutobi looked up to his Anbu and almost took a retake. All his elite Anbu Black Ops were tied together by a thin almost invisible wire of futon chakra. Making them have to coordinate and walk into each room and not into each other or anything else. There hands were strapped tightly to their bodies and Sarutobi was sure that they were scowling underneath their masks.

Sarutobi sat down in his chair. Running a hand through his graying hair, he took a deep breath to calm himself and think over his decision. "Anbu, take the rest of the day off until you can undo yourselves but gather up five teams of Anbu and Jounin and bring them to me. Dismissed." The Anbu tried to move out of the room, one Anbu forward while another backwards while two side ways. They left the room slowly, closing the door behind them.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone thought. Kakashi was the first to speak up after composing himself. "What do you plan on doing Hokage-Sama?" He trusted his Hokage, sure he lately he had tried to press the Hokage into telling him who the man that knew his jutsu was but had come out with no answers. Now he wanted answers and he would get some.

Sarutobi sighed. "Okay listen up because I'm only saying this once." Sarutobi waited for a moment before continuing. "When the three children, Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke reappeared several days after their disappearance. They did not remember a thing except snippets at most, except Sasuke. We realized that things were bigger then we believed, those men in the cloaks are not from around here. Not from our time…"

As Sarutobi spoke the unbelievable truth. Itachi was released from his cell, walking calmly past the running Uchiha, trying very hard not to stop their overreacting beings that were not letting him think. Naruto was trapping the Uchiha and making sure no Konoha Shinobi arrived to help them with his mass pack of shadow clones. Sasuke was rendering his own clans men unconscious, a scowl still present on his face. As for Sakura she had the splendid job of placing all the Uchiha in their new homes until they saw sense.

They knew sense would not come easily.

_**A/N.**_ _**Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated! ^_^**_


	11. The Conference

**Chapter 10: **

**The Conference**

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place, if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday. If only time flew like a dove, this time we're not giving up. Let's make it last forever, screaming "hallelujah".  
We'll make it last forever, holding onto patience wearing thin. I can't force these eyes to see the end, if only time flew like a dove. We could watch it fly and just keep looking up.  
And we've got time on our hands, got nothing but time on our hands. – Hallelujah,_ Paramore.

"There is more?" Sakura asked Sasuke dully, she looked worn out, small bags under her ever sharp emerald eyes. She was working hard placing all the Uchiha in their organized places. Sure at that moment most were asleep or unconscious but soon they would wake up. When grouped together they could possibly break through their confinement areas. Things were going to get complicated outside and Sakura had to make sure that they didn't take the whole of the Police Station down in their effort to get out.

If the Uchiha were anything then they were stubborn and pride filled. A big no-no when you're trying to capture them.

Sasuke nodded with a passive face, she could tell he was tiring quickly and his chakra reserves were running low from all their battling and consuming jutsu's. Though they had nearly finished their job. The Uchiha's were weary too and only the strong Jounin remained on the battle field that was normally just outside their houses.

Sasuke and Sakura were in the Police Stations lobby near the receptionist's desk that had a huge crack running through the middle – broken. The receptionist was not there of course, already bound and unconscious in her new home for the time being. The only Uchiha there was Sasuke and the Uchiha he was dragging by the scruff of the collar.

Sakura peered down at the middle aged man. "Own cell, you think?" She looked to Sasuke for an answer and saw him thinking it over for a bit – summing up the Uchiha's abilities. He nodded after a while, not looking completely pleased by his discovery. Sasuke glided the Uchiha by his shirt to Sakura who that grabbed a hold of the heavy man. "Thanks."

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and continued on his way out, most likely to bring more Uchiha into custody. Though as an after thought he turned around. "Sakura, after can you assist Itachi with giving the Hokage information." It wasn't so much a question but a mild order that Sakura would follow not because Sasuke had asked her too but because she knew the reason he ordered. His brother still had not returned and Sasuke was worried for him.

Even if he wouldn't admit it.

Sakura herself knew that even prodigies could become overwhelmed with the Hokage and his advisors on their tail. Itachi was no exception, especially since he was coming from the side that had opposed a clan of Konoha, a clan of the Hokage.

She turned away dragging the unconscious middle aged man with her into his cells in undaunted long strides. "Sure Sasuke but…don't order me around." She continued on her way without a back word, so she missed the half smiling man behind her. Sasuke turned around and left the Police Station off too gather more Uchiha's suddenly somber.

Sakura turned a corner as she reached cells filled with sleeping Uchiha. Light breathing filled the usually dense air and the windows in the hall way were open to let the sunshine in. Dragging the man behind her, Sakura strode up to an empty cell. Grabbing her keys that were dangling on her new black leather belt.

She casually placed the key in the lock and swiftly turned the lock. She most gently threw the Uchiha in before closing the lock and clapping her hands together to wipe off all the dirt she had gathered there. She headed to the front door; she grabbed her cloak from the rack and proceeded to the exit.

Sakura had done a lot during the nights and her body was feeling the strain but she had a mission. She would have to wait until she could sleep and in turn all her teammates would too. She had created cloaks from some beautiful sturdy obsidian fabric she had brought when they had first arrived there. It seemed like a long time ago but couldn't have been more then a month; they had only been there 3 and half weeks.

Time was passing maybe too swiftly but she could do nothing about it. Only hope that in the end things would turn out right but for the moment they had an SS-Class Mission to finish. She stepped out of the entrance, wrapping her cloak around her and pulling up her mask and hood. She wondered how Kakashi managed to live and do daily activities with his mask on. It was no regular D-Class mission.

She stepped out to the ever present sun lined streets. Though mild fighting was laid down rumpled on the streets, it was still a beautiful day. Sun was dancing on the roof tops and leaves – as was the usual in Konoha. She passed Sasuke, Naruto and his few clones battling right by her body. She dodged a mislead kunai. Carrying on her way with a small smile.

She exited the Uchiha Street having to side step a few embedded kunai and shuriken. As she wandered into Konoha she pulled her hood further over her recognizable hair. At the first glance the light, would shine off the remembered color and her younger self would be screwed.

Her worries were sent to rest as she came across no one – from civilian children to full pledged Anbu. The streets were silent, most likely waiting their Hogake's orders Sakura thought to herself. Not even one window or blind moved from their recent areas. Sakura sensed no one approaching said windows, so it was even likely the Hokage ordered the rest of Konoha back into their houses.

Well this made it easier for her to avoid the stares, she thought amusedly. She was secretly grateful of course but thought she would keep that snippet of information to herself. She turned round a familiar corner to see the huge proud Hokage Tower standing before her. Though it was quieter then she remembered.

She spread her senses and found that the large meeting room a level above the Hokage's office – there was a barrier jutsu surrounding the area. She raised an eyebrow in the direction trying to inspect the chakra signature that had placed the barrier. She continued forward as if nothing had taken her interest.

She fell into the shadow of the building. The chakra signature was familiar… Shimura Danzō. She had felt his chakra enough times and said man had been scorned many times by her Shisou. She had taken a usage of familiarizing herself with his chakra. Even though in the future it seemed to be more…demented.

She continued on her way, opening the usually opened doors. And entering the cold air conditioning, though the regular shinobi were not in their seats behind the receptionist desk. It looked abandoned, spilled cups of teas – still slightly steaming. Paper strewn over work spaces and floors. Even a chair was overturned near the hallway. Doors still open, though all lights had been closed. Indicating that the above workers had rushed out but not to such an extent that they had no time to flick a small switch.

Since in utter panic a person would not remembering something as trivial as turning off a light bulb.

She tried with all her might to ignore her own thoughts. It was so foolish of her to be thinking of such things. She reached the ever familiar staircase and started climbing her way up. Ignoring her growing nostalgic as she carried on.

When she finally arrived to the highest level of the Hokage tower she realized that she had reduced experienced on that level. It was only used for meetings that concerned the well being of Konoha. She noticed immediately that it was darker on said level. There were no windows present as she descended the hallways and past the too bright fluorescents that were hanging form the ceiling.

She spotted the door not too far…there were two Anbu R.O.O.T. on guard – seemingly young too. They did not turn their masked faces to her but it would be brainless not to notice her when she was entering their line of view. She stopped a few meters away from then, twitching her head to the side. She was summing up their chakra, she had to admit it was rather large both of theirs.

Though one was familiar to her and she gave a fake smile to the emotionless Root member before her. "Hello Sai…or you will be Sai." She smiled as she sensed his chakra shifting slightly to that of a curious person. Though she was sure only she noticed it, since she had become used to reading the man that was immune to emotions – or so he thought.

Sakura turned her head to the other Anbu R.O.O.T. noticing the light blue-ish white hair that was hanging by the strange mask. That hair looked familiar, it clicked. "And you're Shin. Correct?" She guessed hopefully. She felt the chakra spike suddenly as if he did not expect it. She gave him a brief smile, it was a shame a man that could even deal with Sai was about to fall to a disease.

As an after thought she rummaged inside her pocket of her, they immediately tensed but she gave them a quick smile to hopefully say that it would not harm them. She pulled out a red sealing scroll. Undoing the wrapping around the length she opened it, biting her thumb and drawing a small amount of blood onto one of the many Kanji littering the page.

As a small puff of smoke appeared, two books landed in Sakura's awaiting hands. She re-rolled her scroll and placed it in her pocket once more. Good thing she took that with her nearly everywhere she thought gratefully. She placed the one book in a pocket that rested in her cloak and the other she held out to Sai.

He did not seem to know how to react, she guessed they had never been trained what to do if some stranger offered you a book, more the less a book about…friendship? Sakura urged it further motioning for him to take it. He did not, Sakura took a breath.

"Sai, it will be better if you start learning this younger since in the future you have…emotional habits." Sai did not know what to think, his chakra remind passive but Shin's seemed too to be urging Sai forward. Sakura smiled in his direction, letting him know that he had guessed correct. Shin might not know who she was completely but he saw that she was no threat. Why would an enemy be helping Sai gain emotions?

"Emotional habits?" Sai spoke dully and not nearly as half the amount of amusement as he should. She took a while to digest his answer. Stepping forward and nearly propelling the book into his chest.

"Yes. I suggest you read through the nicknames chapter thoroughly!" Sakura stressed, Sai hesitantly took it. She smiled brightly forgetting her earlier anger. Sakura turned to Shin and calmed down. "I don't know how you mange to stand him, maybe he was better now then when his older but still…big achievement." Giving Shin a thumbs up she heard his chuckle slightly.

He started laughing as Sai hesitantly opened the book as if it was about to sting him – moving his head back and positioning his palms furthest away from the book. Sakura couldn't help but laugh too and that was when the door was opened. In front of Sakura and the expressional Anbu Root was Itachi eyeing them before taking in Sakura and taking a deep breath. Each one of Sasuke's teammates had surprises.

Danzō seemed to be glaring at his two Root members so Shin quieted down as Sai lowered his new book. Danzō gave them a look that screamed ' I will deal with you later.' Before turning his head back to the Hokage that was sitting at the end of a large table.

"Coming in?" Itachi inquired, she nodded but before stepping in she pulled out the other book that had waited in her hand. Handing it over to Sai in good spirits. "You started liking this story once you realized that there were actually books regarding anything but information." She teased slightly as Sai took the book. He opened it hesitantly before reading the title and nodding.

She began walking in but as and afterthought turned around to him. "Remember, nicknames chapter thoroughly." She pointed at him as to emphasize her point. He nodded inquiringly and side stepped to let her more room. She smiled at him before walking in and Itachi closing the door behind her.

The room was dark with barely any light – except a small lantern on the wall - and she tried not to complain in her head but her hood and mask weren't letting her feel any less criminal at that very moment. There was a large table in the middle on one side was the Hokage, in his presidential robe. Hatake Kakashi was sitting next to him on the edge of the large table.

Closing his visible eye in thought it seemed, when ankle propped up on his knee. His arms folded tightly as if trying to calm himself. Danzō was on the other side of the large table where he seemed to have positioned himself opposite the Hokage. Sakura tried to cover her anger at the one troublesome man. Sakura heard the door behind her lock shut with a seal. It seemed she had come at a good time.

The Hokage spoke up to her, she positioned herself before him. "Itachi has been given limited knowledge of the situation. Your so called "mission" is closely tied to our village." Sarutobi explained, dropping straight to point.

"I, the council and the Shinobi of Konohagakure need to be informed of such a conspiracy. I have allowed you to proceed this once but if we find your attentions to be malevolent then I will send Anbu teams to capture you and your teammates. Where you will be faced for breaking into Konohagakure, hurting out citizens, attacking our Jounin and of course the imprisonment of the Uchiha Clan. Do you know the penalty for such a fine?"

He asked his voice stiff, Sakura had never seen Sarutobi so tense or stern before. She closed her eyes for a brief thinking break before opening her emerald orbs once again. "The standard penalty would be imprisonment and interrogation or torture. Depending on our cooperation. Once all the information the Shinobi at the T and I Center can seize." She paused for a second taking in the hard gaze of the Third Hokage. "We will be killed."

She kept voice devoid of emotion; it would not be good showing any weakness to the situation – especially with Danzō there. Sarutobi took a breather, resting his elbows on the table. "You are correct that is the penalty. I have a suspicion you are not from this time." Sarutobi spoke almost hesitantly as if he did not completely believe it and needed conformation. Sakura didn't doubt him and nodded her reply.

At this Sarutobi rubbed his forehead with two fingers with a grunt. Sakura waited for him to digest the unheard of information. "What is your name and how old are you?" Sakura gave a brief smile before pulling back her hood to show her pink hair in the dim light and pulling her mask down. She gave a waist bow to Sarutobi.

"Haruno Sakura, 16 years of age." Sarutobi looked at her appearance as in disbelief. She couldn't blame him completely, he had most likely spoken to young Sakura a while ago and now standing before him was the grown version of said girl. Sakura noticed that everyone else was taking in her appearance as well as Itachi who was leaning against the wall behind her.

Sarutobi began his marathon of questions. "Are your associates the same age as yourself?" Sakura shook her head slowly.

"Naruto is the same age as me but Sasuke is seventeen." She spoke slowly making sure that they all understood her words.

"What is each of your ranks and I want a story behind it if there is."

"I am Chunin. Sasuke and Naruto are Genin but the fault for that goes since both were not in Konoha for the past three years since making Genin." Sakura thought for a moment. "I am Head of the Poison and Antidote unit both in Konohagakure and Sunagakure, also the Gondaime's apprentice."

It seemed as if she paused before speaking but Itachi saw the quick flash of yellow lightly hidden behind her bubble gum colored hair. Sakura closed her eyes for a second before opening them and looking around her. _"Do I tell them everything?"_ The replays came swiftly.

_"No not everything. Enough for them to be convinced that were telling the truth but not too much as in to give everything."_ Sasuke spoke, choosing his words wisely. Sakura did not have much time to speak with them since they were waiting for an answer.

_"Yeah you can do that Sakura-Chan, me and Teme are going to try and clean up here since we have finally finished. Stubborn Uchiha… So hurry on back."_ She heard Sasuke protest lightly to that but soon the connection split off and she was left alone in her own mind. She looked to the Third Hokage. "Do know that what I am about to tell you is confidential and will have a great impact on the future so please wait till I finish before asking questions."

She did not wait for an answer but took a hold of her cloak and folded it. Placing it in her sealed scroll. What she wore was a plain crimson red tee-shirt, with shin guards and fingerless gloves. A black skirt and shorts to her knees to match, on her knees were guards too and the regular Shinobi sandals.

"A large portion of the problems begin with the Uchiha Massacre." She looked to Kakashi before returning her gaze to the third Hokage. "I am not sure if everyone here has been informed but most of the story stems off from that reckless decision." Danzō was about to remark on something but Sakura sent him a glare that he paired equally fierce.

"Danzō let her continue." She turned to Sakura her face settling into a calm mask. She forced back a smug reply.

"It begins a line a revenge for the one left behind and that causes unlimited problems in the near future." All the rooms' occupants' eyes widened at that. "Though the problems first started to be shown when the Chunin exams are held in Konoha. The village is attacked."

"Orochimaru is the one to do the damage with help of a hidden village that he himself created. In the second part of the exam, Orochimaru was searching for vessels to become his new body. Since he had created a jutsu that made him immortal." She paused looking down to her feet. Her nose scrunched up slightly in disgust.

"He attacked our team in the forest; and he placed on Sasuke a Juin-jutsu (cursed seal technique).It manipulated his thoughts and gave him and even further drive for power, to complete his revenge." The laughing face of Sasuke breaking the sound Ninja's arms was stuck in her head forever and she nearly flinched on impact of the thoughts.

"Orochimaru inflicted havoc on the village but we soon suppress him and triumphed with over a few loses." She purposely did not say that the third would die. "Our sensei tried to rid the Cursed Seal but it did not work as Sasuke realized that it was slowing him from catching up to suppress it. Orochimaru sent some people to convince Sasuke to join his side, they managed and Sasuke left that same night." She said with pain in her voice.

Sakura could feel Itachi slightly recoil at that fact as well he placed his head down. She gave him a hesitant glance over her shoulder before turning back to face the Third Hokage. "Me and Naruto tried to stop him in individual ways but did no succed, Naruto recovered from his injuries and went on a training trip with Jiraya-Sama. I didn't see both of them for two and a half years."

She turned to Sarutobi. "That is all I need to tell you at this very moment since after 2 and a half years there are new threats, coming from outside of Konoha…" She turned to face Danzō expressionless face. "Well except one." Everyone in the room tensed at that but she ignored it turning her back once again to Danzō and facing the Third Hokage.

"I am the Hokage; I can preserve the information from the outside forces to my successor." Sakura shook her head at the Hokage.

"No, the threat has not yet been created yet – it is becoming I believe but not yet. You will know when the time comes but that is all I can tell you."

Sarutobi looked her over; she did not even twitch at the gaze. "Fine…" He gave a breath. "I believe you and your words but as you said I now have questions." Sakura mentally prepared herself for the flow of most likely tantalizing questions. "You speak of a common 'Sensei', who is he?" Sakura blinked a few times before looking over to Kakashi. Who was staring unblinkingly at her, he held that deceiving look that said he knew what you were thinking.

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi blinked once, blinked twice…nothing. Sakura almost grunted, not even a hint surprised. He just nodded.

"Guessed as much." At that Sakura smiled, of course he had fought Sasuke. He had been told the truth too so it was only smart to guess that he himself taught Sasuke the Raiton natured chakra jutsu. He gave an eye crinkle.

The Hokage spoke again, he was using a tone filled of authority and Sakura did not dare to defy his wish. "Sakura-San I want your opinion on your teammate's skills, ranks and proof to back up your opinion." Sakura thought of it for a minute. Before looking up to the Hokage.

"Well, there both strong. There normally on pare with each other, Sasuke is considered S-Class as well as defeating a few his own ranking, as well as a kage. While Naruto is now considered close to Kage rank and defeated a number of S-Class as well as another kage."

Everyone paused taking in the possibility. It could be a lie to insure that they were not to be messed with but with what they had seen so far it was highly likely that what she said was true.

"Well good that that is out of the way. I still have more questions but for the moment that's enough. I will discuss this with my council and Danzō. Now, I wish for Kakashi-San to check upon the well being of the Uchiha Clan. Just so we may check on their statuses. I've decided there will be a few of these every so often to ensure that Uchiha Clan are being well looked after."

Sakura paused and thought it through. It would not ruin their plan she thought so she nodded. She looked over to Itachi and saw him nod in slight appreciation for her coming. She smiled to him and saw him quirk his lips in maybe something more then appreciation.

Sarutobi broke their thoughts and made them turn to him as he spoke but not to them to Kakashi. "Kakashi go with them now and then return here for a report." Kakashi stood up as Sakura smiled. Itachi undid the seal that was placed on the door. He opened it and stepped out, letting the florescent lights pour into the room. Waiting for Sakura and Kakashi outside the door as he glanced at the two boys that were supposedly Anbu Root.

Sakura turned to Sarutobi before leaving. "Will it be okay for me to enter the streets without my cloak?" Sarutobi smiled seemingly returning to the Third Hokage that Sakura recognized. He nodded before answering.

"Yes, I've told everyone that they must stay in their houses and away from their windows till eight." Sakura gave a deep bow and thanked him politely before walking out the room. Her Sensei to be following her. Kakashi closed the door behind him, knowing that they wished to talk without any interference of another person, most likely to process the information.

Sakura looked down to Shin and Sai that were now sitting down by the door to the left, their masks forgotten on the floor next to them. Drinking in every word, Sakura chuckled. She knew Sai adored the book of the ninja artist that traveled the world looking for inspiration, though it was a plus that Shin had the same reading taste as him. Sai and Shin looked up to her and Shin smiled at the same time that Sai had a pleased glint in his eyes on his usual blank face.

"Amazing book Miss." Shin commented almost stunned, Sakura chuckled. Sai nodded enthusiastically, defiantly agreeing. Sai would never have done that in the future so she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Knew you'd like it, have fun. Good bye and hide the book if you want to keep it away from Danzō." Both boys looked mischievously at each other before nodding to her. Shin was smiling a full pledged grin and Sai only held the small upturned corner of his pale lips but it was enough. She turned around with a wave and made her way down the hallway.

Itachi walking next to her with Kakashi partially behind them and to the side. Itachi was round about the same height, maybe a bit smaller then her she realized. He was also wearing similar clothing to Sasuke minus the long gloves. "Do you know what Sasuke and Naruto-San are doing at the moment?" Sakura looked over to the man she usually associated with darkness and Akatsuki.

Now he seemed to be thrown into a new light. "Hai, they have finished putting everyone away a while ago. They said they would clean up but knowing them they will probably make more mess then tidying." She shook her head at her thoughts; she should have a little more faith in her teammate's abilities to not start a riot between them.

It was hard though.

The group of high leveled ninja walked the sun bathed streets. The sun was reflecting of Sakura's pink locks making them seem crimson in some areas and a golden bronze in others, her feline emerald eyes where to the clouds that had passed the sun not to long ago. It was such a bright day.

Itachi watched her take fun in the sun with wild amusement. It was difficult to believe that such a strong Konoichi was enjoying soaking in the suns warmth like a cat. It was such an innocent thing to do. Itachi's hard eyes softened somewhat by her approach to the small wonder such as the sun. Kakashi was eyeing her from especially close from the corner of his eye, so this was one of his students he thought genuinely.

They arrived at the silent compound in a matter of minutes. Naruto and Sasuke were no where to be seen though and adding onto that fact the place looked like a battlefield minus the splotches of blood and rotten corpses. They walked into the abandoned Estate, something wasn't right, Sakura was sure of it. She stopped before the Uchiha Police Stations steps, there was no breeze. So the humid air was swallowing her whole but she could care less.

She had some troublesome teammates to find. She was getting quite worried to be honest. Had something happened to them? Was there a problem with the Uchiha? Or…were they just messing around? If they were then she would pound them both through a wall. Future Hokage, savior of Konoha and S-Class Missing-Nin Uchiha, so what?

It was then a loud crash and a puff of smoke disrupted the peaceful day. The roof of one of the nearby houses just past the Police Station had seemed to explode. Two figures appearing were already jumping swiftly and gracefully past the smoke – that seemed to follow them like a cape.

Naruto had appeared with his back out facing Sasuke that was coming after him, waiting to land a punch. His Sharingun eyes were flashing and his brow was slightly furrowed in thought. Naruto was pressing his hands into the familiar crossed seal, his blond spikes rippling in the wind slightly as he plastered a huge grin on his face.

Two Naruto clones appeared next to him one pulling the real Naruto down to the ground – near the opposite wall. The other sent a sharp high kick to Sasuke's face which he blocked with his arm. With said arm he shot forward in a drastic amount of speed that came naturally after all his training. Punching the Naruto clone in the face he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke landed before the descended Naruto planning on giving him a round kick to the face. Naruto ducked swiftly barely missing the blond spikes. As Sasuke's body came round to turn he thrust his fist straight into Naruto's rising face. Naruto not being able to move quickly enough. Was forced to grab the bruising knuckles that had headed for him. Naruto gritted his teeth in the force that had been thrown into him with the attack.

His back hit the wall to create a dip that was beginning to crumble in the usually sturdy wall. Naruto bent down quickly then and proceeded to do a speed kick making Sasuke jump to dodge. As he jumped he moved higher then seemed necessary. Placing his two feet on the wall he stuck to the wall with his chakra, letting go of Naruto's hand. Naruto swiftly turned around to intercept a kick that was heading for his head.

He grabbed the offending leg and thrust Sasuke down from the wall; Sasuke disappeared in the smoke of rising dust. Though the impact would make a grown man flinch with the defiant smack and crack on the floor. They did not expect Naruto to go flying into the air – heading away from the wall - , his left eyes slightly cringed in pain that had happened on his stomach which he had a hand wrapped around.

It took a second before it was removed and he jumped up and landed on top of the Uchiha compound wall, the dust had already cleared and Sasuke was left looking up at Naruto with his usual half scowl.

They both turned to look at the girl that was stomping to them, her hands in fists by her side and a contorted with an angry expression on her usually beautiful face. Naruto started widening his black v-shirt collar to let a bit of air in. He was becoming increasingly nervous. "What's the matter Sakura-Chan?" A vein appeared at the top of her, so called, over sized forehead.

"Don't call me Sakura-Chan." She hissed out, something that made Naruto try to step back a bit only to find that any further back would make him fall off the too thin Uchiha Compound wall. "I have been busy, _stressing_ on what to tell the Hokage and that _Thing_. And all you doing is _messing_ around with Sasuke, not even doing the job you told me you were _going_ to do but making more! There is lots of work to do and you're playing Ninja."

Sasuke scowled at that while folding his arms stubbornly expressing his retort to that question without actually speaking it. Naruto was half upset and half guilty, clenching his teeth together in thought it seemed. He turned to the two people behind Sakura that seemed slightly stunned by the raw and seemingly limited display of speed and power.

Naruto grinned resting his hands by his head in a comfortable style. "Hey Itachi-San, good to see you, Sasuke was worried even if he wont admit." At that Sasuke's jaw clenched slightly and he closed his eyes trying not to release Amatseru on the Dobe, one of which was twitching with anger. He clenched his hands around his arms trying to reel in his anger when he heard the beaming Naruto continue. "Kakashi-Sensei why are you here?"

Kakashi blinked most likely not used to be called such. Sakura answered no longer so annoyed though she still had her pink brows furrowed with suppressed rage. "Kakashi had come under orders from the Hokage to check if we are treating the Uchiha probably." At that Naruto gaped like a gold fish unable to find a good answer. He rubbed the back of his head before sighing and sitting down on the tall Uchiha compound wall. Obviously bored with the situation already.

"Okay, they're inside…the first ones should wake up in an about five to ten minutes." Kakashi nodded heading into the direction of the Police Station. Sasuke followed after him with Itachi close behind. Naruto stayed outside seemingly comfortable on what should have been a burning hot wall – in the heat it was. He looked to Sakura, who had calmed a great deal down and was looking at him. Her hand on one hip as she gazed up at him, the sun was obscuring the view of her face slightly but it didn't matter since he could already see the concerned look on her familiar pleasant face at his words. "We will get back, right?"

He said straight to the point that Sakura blinked before thinking about it, a faraway look on her face. She looked curiously back at him after a while. "Why? Do you think things will go wrong?" She contoured back with a frown. Naruto leaned forward slightly, letting the slight breeze pass and a large cloud to cover the sun – bathing him in an almost cold position.

"The question, Sakura-Chan." Sakura looked down slightly leaning on one leg then the other and holding a hand to her bicep and rubbing said piece with a cold hand. She looked guilty at him as if she had been caught at some awful crime.

"Sorry…" She said quietly as more clouds stirred up ahead. She looked to Naruto still seeing him wanting an answer. "Well I don't know…I hope things will be okay. They should be…right?" She asked hesitantly as if she did not want to think of such a thing. The whole prospect was frightening to be honest, it was wild and unpredictable.

People naturally feared the unknown.

Naruto jumped down from the building wall right before Sakura that seemed to have stayed in her deep thought state, she was jostled out of it as Naruto bended down to her level. Giving her a bright carefree smile. "Things will be okay in the end. I know it." He held such confidence, strong and sturdy warmth in the cool breeze. She gave him a sweet smile, nodding her thanks before straightening her shoulders. "Come on."

He headed in the direction of the Police Station that was silent all except the straining pattering footsteps that his Kyuubi-infused chakra hearing let him pick up. Sakura jogged to catch up with him before softly smiling and carrying on to their destination.

"They look a bit ruffled and the tension in their bodies suggests that they were in a stressful situation." Kakashi mentioned almost in a drawl but Sasuke recognized the wisdom and eagerness in his voice. He was looking for a slip in Sasuke personality to speak of with the council. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms for the second time that day.

"You think they came quietly?" He answered back in an almost accusing way that he knew Kakashi would put to memory. He didn't care though, Kakashi would learn to tolerate him soon enough and he was not under any circumstances going to change his usual personality for the Councils opinion.

Kakashi nodded his understanding pairing it with an eye crinkle that made Sasuke want to cringe. Damn consciousness…It was that second that Naruto and Sakura came round the bend of the hallway which the small group of three was walking through one of the cells hallways. The other two members of team seven came up to the group, both wearing a smile – a small pleasant smile in Sakura's case and a grin in Naruto's case.

"You need anything else?" Sakura asked lightly. Kakashi nodded.

"I would like to see the food supplies that you are keeping for them and daily schedules that you will use." Sakura nodded looking to both Naruto and Sasuke, one sighed as the other beamed. They both ran through hand seals, finishing at the same time. "Kagerō" They both sank quickly through the floor. Kakashi blinked before looking up to Sakura for an explanation.

She had rested her hand on her hip in a casual comfortable position. "There getting dinner." She explained, Itachi smirked a bit as if imagining Sasuke and Naruto chasing and capturing the wild boars and animals that would soon become food for them.

Kakashi quirked a brow in question. "What are they hunting?" He asked as Sakura turned around to head for their temporary office that they had located in a cabin not far from the Police Station. She looked over her shoulder with the question. Giving Kakashi a look that meant that she would rather not say.

"It's not human." She answered with a small smirk before turning and carrying on her way. "Especially when it comes back." She mumbled softly to herself that Kakashi and Itachi almost missed it. Kakashi was about to ask again but Itachi intruded to ask Sakura a few questions. She smiled in return to him and answered his questions. Kakashi looked at their retreating backs following after them with his hands in his pockets.

Such troublesome students he would have in the future. He smiled softly to himself.

_**A/N**_**.**_** Yeah, I had a birthday! April 23**__**rd**__**! I don't like celebrating birthdays though, so much attention on me! I like just going out to a restaurant and that's it! My mum had other plans though…sigh…**_

_**Anyway, your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated! ^_^**_


	12. The World Will Wait

**Chapter 11:**

**The World Will Wait**

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see. Painted faces fill the places I can't reach, you know that I could use somebody. Someone like you and all you know and how you speak. Countless lovers under cover of the street, you know that I could use somebody. Someone like you. _

_hope it's gonna make you like me, somebody. -__**Use Somebody**_**, Kings Of Leon.**

Warning: Itachi & Sakura.

"Eat it!" Sakura almost shouted at the stubborn Uchiha. The said stubborn Uchiha had hip length navy hair tied into a high ponytail with rebellious spikes to the front of his face. His tense arms were folded, his face was in a firm scowl with his dark silver eyes closed as if trying to ignore the outside issue. That was for him Sakura – holding a ball of rice, vegetables and meat to his face. Trying to tempt him into devouring his food – the said man had not eaten for the whole week that he had been placed in his cell.

He was sitting on the thin mattress and blankets that Team 7 had collected from the surrounding Uchiha houses. He should have been comfortable except for the fact that the Uchiha was disagreeing with his roaring stomach. "Uchiha-San eat your food! I have let it pass for the past week but now I demand you eat." Sakura looked dead serious, one hand on her hip as she bent to tower further over him. She would not have even one Uchiha die because of his pride.

She had stepped into the stubborn Uchiha's cell as he had not eaten. The door was open behind her but the Uchiha had already learnt that they could not escape. It was a very busy two days for Sakura healing all of the ones that were ignorant. In the hallway, behind her, was a cart almost empty except for one portion of food, all the food was made herself, with help of Itachi and Sasuke, all baked, sliced and chopped. Naruto was not allowed into the kitchen with his poor skills. He would most likely poison the food by accident – at least he loved catching the animals for the meat.

"I will not eat from your filthy hands." He said in a whisper compared to Sakura's shouting. Sakura knew he did not just mean that her hands were dirty – it was the Uchiha's fault for making her scrub grime from places there most defiantly should not be – but also the fact that her hands were 'dirt' as in contaminated. She had to reel in her anger, she told herself in an unspoken mantra. She heard the Uchiha huff in satisfaction as he felt her annoyance.

She clenched her fist that was on her hip gathering heaven sent chakra to her hand and preparing to throw it out to the ungrateful Uchiha. "I do not think that is completely necessary." Sakura would have jumped if she hadn't sensed the deep voices occupant arrive and lean on the wall of the open cell door. The Uchiha's eyes snapped open at the occupant who had just spoken – more then a little annoyed that he had not realized who was there.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowing at the stoic traitor before, hate and betrayal was minimum to what the Uchiha was feeling for the one of his kind that had sold them off. "Get out of my sight." The Uchiha spoke to the traitor who he believed would listen to his orders but he was no longer under the Uchiha's authority so he behaved as if had not heard the silently fuming Uchiha.

Sakura straightened her back before sighing. "Yeah I guess your right." She punched in two chakra laced fingers to the Uchiha's chest. He stiffened visible as his eyes glazed over – Sakura placed her hand into the ram seal. "Souran Kokoro." She handed the now cold bowl to the Uchiha. He took it gently from her hands. Sakura revealed a pair of chopsticks, which the Uchiha too took, snapped apart and began eating.

Sakura gave an almost sly grin before turning around and exiting the cell. Locking it behind her, she turned to Itachi who looked relax even in the tension that settled in his body. Sakura knew it was hard for him to be under the Uchiha's hateful glares and be the source of all their anger. Sasuke was having the same problem and both tended to stay away from the Police Station unless need be but they both had an act to put on as regretless Shinobi. Shinobi could never fear.

She got behind her now empty cart and continued on her way. That was all the Uchiha fed; swiping her forehead with the back of her hand she continued pushing the squeaking cart to the direction of the Children's Area. Itachi walking by her side. She looked around most of the Uchiha's were still eating; Sakura gave a short smile before placing on her usual blank façade that she wore around the Uchiha. "Everything okay, Itachi-San?"

Itachi looked to her, Sakura noticed he was taller then her by a few centimeters she reaching only to his eyes. She wondered if she was just small or everyone was just tall. Itachi looked to her face for a sign of any emotion and found her eyes laced with an almost lazy but genuine concern. He felt his lips quirk in the corners at the small barely significant emotion. "I'll live."

He told her as she wheeled her way to the Childs area that was above ground – the children playing the newly equipped outside gym, not a single weight left in sight. Also Sakura had added some grass, it had left her drained but she found the new Justus's coming along and helping her in the more ways then one.

She looked to Itachi as he said his answer and saw the way his eyes held a tenseness that would make even her muscles scream in protest. She sighed and took a right; Itachi paused, looking at her for second knowing she had changed directions but followed after her as she looked over her shoulder to him. He sighed before keeping in pace with her once again.

She headed in the direction of the Clan Heads Office, the one that was currently empty. She parked the metal cart outside before opening the door and stepping in. Opening the door wider to allow Itachi to step in. He did so; he turned to the desk and leaned on the edge as Sakura closed the door.

She folded her arms and let her expressions show. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were calculating as she was figuring out something. Itachi folded his arms too and looked at her waiting for an explanation to her change in course. "Itachi-San, may I perform a medical check up on you?" Itachi blinked, not expecting that as the question that was bothering her.

He then remembered his older self had suffered greatly from some illness that Sasuke did know much about, so he had no idea when the illness broke out. He did not know much of illness in general especially any rare and strong ones that managed to get into his immune system. He knew he would not let himself become ill; it was against the Uchiha's ninja's code to become ill. Being ill was a weakness and the only weakness he was ever allowed was if he had a fatal injury. He knew the pressure of that learning would have increased when he became a Missing-Nin.

He looked over to Sakura's concerned face and nodded slowly; she smiled and walked over to him. "This will feel a bit strange." She warned, her feline eyes turned into a harder and calculating gaze that hid a ravening concern. He knew she was the medic of Team 7 and only then did he see the careful yet professional side of her. It seemed to be a complete turn around from professional, down-to-business and working herself to exhaustion side he had witnessed for the passing week or so.

Her moods changed so quickly that he wondered if it was an illness. He had never seen anyone that could make an 180o turn around and still stay sane. Maybe she had a split personality? He knew it was not the case neither was his other ideas but still he was becoming maybe a bit too intrigued with his brother's teammate.

He stopped thinking such things, when her warm hands fell onto his tense shoulders. He lifted his eyes up to Sakura to find that hers were closed in concentration, her sleek amaranth pink brows furrowed slightly. Her growing hair hanging down by the side of her face, the pieces looked so smooth and natural; with the different shades from scarlet to an almost lilac purple.

Her warm chakra entered his body and it felt like liquid running through his shoulders, seeping through as if it fit through his muscles and tendons, running over his bones. It was so calm and soothing that Itachi relaxed unknowingly, leaning on the desk fully and caused his muscles to lose tension. Sakura's chakra ran under his skin and made its way to his lungs. Soaking through his ribcage and making them feel clean in a way.

He felt the chakra enter his delicate tissue and he closed his eyes to the feeling of her chakra moving inside of him. Smoothing chakra probing his inner workings, each breath seemed to be louder then the clock in the background ticking. His breath almost hitched when her chakra came close to a sensitive spot in his lungs.

Sakura noticed of course and even though he could not see her expression he could feel her move her thin hands down from his shoulders onto his chest. Letting herself enter his lungs with practical ease but Itachi doubted he would forget the way her hands rumpled his shirt and the feel of her so close to his skin. Her hands were so gentle and soothing at that moment, her chakra flowing thoroughly through his lungs.

Itachi almost sighed, damn hormones making me pay attention to everything she does.

She glided over the sensitive area once again and he tensed. She noted and sent her chakra to see what was happening in that particular area. Stepping forward almost automatically and unknowingly to get better access. After a while of probing in that particular she carried on her search. Remembering what she had felt.

She moved lower to his stomach area where the main chakra stream stemmed from. Her chakra mingling with his own. She did not know what she expected but she had not expected his chakra to be so calm and warm. It was hard to see because his chakra held two layers that some people possessed but not many. The first was cold and more then just a little bit dark but the other that hid behind the first like a mask was warm.

She had known that he was good person and who that person was always shown in the chakra. When a person learns from birth to be someone they are not then the second layer of chakra appears – hiding the true layer of chakra behind it. She wondered how no one had noticed the warmth that swept through his chakra system. She wondered how she herself had not noticed the almost hard edged with a soft natured chakra he possessed.

His chakra center was reacting to her own like something that Sakura had not seen or felt before. She felt her own chakra run quicker through her system to get to her hands but she held the chakra back. Though their chakra rubbed around each other and she could tell that Itachi had no idea what his own chakra was doing.

She lifted her hands from him and she raised a brow as if in question. He shrugged with a look that said 'this is new for me too'. She furrowed her brows with concentration, she lifted her hands. "May I?" She asked, Itachi nodded, he too wanting to find out why their chakra was acting so strangely.

She placed healing chakra into her hands and she felt herself be soothed by the flow of chakra that her own joined. She only noticed since she had not directed her chakra to a part of his body; merely let it travel where it wished. She pulled her hands back, releasing the calming presence in her body to yawn, a hand over her mouth. "Um," She began rubbing an eye and Itachi resisted the urge to think it was cute. "I'm tired, I'll go rest."

She was about to leave but Itachi knew there probably wasn't a comfortable place for her to rest. He stood up, staggering a bit from an unknown drowsiness. "Sakura…" In his tiredness he forgot to say -San. She turned around to look at him, her breathing light and calm, her eyes slim and glazed. "There is an extra room in the Uchiha Mansion, I'm sure it would be much comfier for you to stay there."

She bit her lip lightly as a gesture of comfort, before nodding her head slowly as if she wasn't completely sure. Itachi gave her a warm smile, Sakura felt heat run to her face for some unknown reason that only intensified when Itachi smiled brighter. "Come on."

He held out a hand, knowing that she was too tired to pay complete attention to her surroundings and that it would be better if he lead her. She stopped, looking uncertain before sighing her tiredness and placing her small hand in his. He closed his hand around her soft, cold fingers. He opened the door and pulled Sakura out, closing the door behind him and side stepping the cart that had been forgotten.

They continued forward passing the napping Uchiha, while others were awake and glaring at the both of them – not that they cared in fact. They bypassed them quickly though at the same time lazily. Sakura's eyes were closing on her, making her snap them open when she noticed that she was still walking. Itachi pulled her next to him as if asking her to keep pace and not to fall asleep on the sidewalk.

She held onto his arm with her other hand to help keep her support; Itachi did not seem to mind but seemed surprised when she had first done it. He kept a hold of her hand as they walked down the steps of the entrance and thanked the clouds that they had covered the burning sun for a few moments.

The streets were as empty as they usually were lately, but there was no tenseness as there once was. It was like a ghost time and them, the only living remains of the clan. They carried down the road they were on, stepping over kunai and making sure not to split their sandals on shuriken. There was a fallen tree in their way once and both had looked at it strangely before their drowsiness overtook and they couldn't care if a petrified Uchiha came running, pointing a kunai to their hearts.

They had walked around it, Itachi suppressing a yawn and Sakura moving some rosette locks from her heart shaped face. They arrived at the Mansion just as the sun began appearing and placing its hard gaze on their backs – increasing their tiredness.

Itachi slid the door open, one eye crinkled due to extra moisture that had gathered there. He entered, removing his shoes with practiced ease with his toes as Sakura did the same. He let go of her hand and tried to forgot how delicately shaped it was compare to his chapped fingers.

Sakura didn't look like she could take another step.

Her body was slumped, most likely from working nonstop, she had just let her energies die for a few moments and she was too tired to do anything but snuggle into a soft pillow with a content sigh. "Sakura…" Itachi started, giving a small nod to the head of the staircase since he had no energy to make a full long sentence.

Sakura immediately slumped further and Itachi smiled with a drowsy amusement. He touched her hand again, feeling the delicate fingers. She looked to him surprised and innocent that he almost forgot what he wanted to do.

He remembered slowly, using the body flick while touching Sakura. She appeared with him in the upstairs hallway; Sakura stumbled when they landed though Itachi caught her – her mind hazy with laziness. She opened the first room and walked inside. Falling on the well kept sheets and going out like a lamp when her beautiful pink locks hit the pillow.

Itachi stood in the doorway, completely sure he had just seen Sakura fall asleep straight away on his bed.

He looked to her peaceful face, seeing one hand behind her and the other by her mouth holding the white sheet with a tight grip as if she experiencing something uneasy. Her brows were slightly furrowed her soft lips open and wet from all her licking of them when she felt drowsy.

Itachi didn't think he had seen a more attractive woman in his life.

He realized what direction his thoughts had taken and almost stumbled back, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair to calm himself. He peeked in the room again as if to check she hadn't changed or woken – something he didn't think was possible.

She looked really attractive, right then, especially since her dream no longer seemed uneasy. A small tip of her lush lips was a beautiful smile, her face set into absolute serenity. Itachi smiled at the sight before realizing what he was doing. He should have left already.

Though he couldn't leave her like that. He walked up to her calm form, her pink locks splayed across the white pillows looking very artistic in a way. He shook his head and took the cover from the other side of his small bed. He pulled it over Sakura's body. He smiled as she sighed, he moved some soft bangs from under her neck that would most likely tickle her in her sleep.

He forced himself to stand after that, casting one last smiling glance at the woman before him. He stepped out the room and closed the door behind him. He paused, a sigh escaped him. Suddenly utterly exhausted. He walked to the spare room ad fell down on the bed covering himself up and thinking of a beautiful rosette only three rooms away.

Naruto was confused.

Sasuke was mildly concerned.

Naruto was searching frantically through the Police Station for any sign of his teammate and the Teme's brother. He had spoken to each and every Uchiha that would even look at him and the ones that had answered had not seen the pair for over 4 hours. Four hours…What could happen in four hours?

Maybe they had been attacked by someone? Maybe the Uchiha had caused them some trouble? Maybe they got called in to talk with the Hokage and he wanted to kill them? Maybe Itachi was actually working for the Uchiha and had captured Sakura? What if he had hurt her?

That was it, Naruto decided he was telling Sasuke and make him see sense since he should be more concerned on what his brother was doing to their sweet – sometimes violent - Sakura-Chan. He stomped most ungracefully in the quickest speed he could muster. Sensing Sasuke's familiar brooding chakra that was checking up on all the cells occupants. He now sped through the code in one of the doors before rushing in and almost pouncing on Sasuke that was talking to some Uchiha that could stand him.

Naruto dived onto Sasuke who noticed with a stunned look before ducking and letting Naruto fling himself over him – dodging the feet that almost smacked into his face. He straightened himself as a huge smack echoed in the room. Naruto did seem to notice the impact as he struck the floor it seemed, since he jumped to his feet and turned to Sasuke who was staring at him like some sort of moron. "What was that for?" Naruto shouted in his face.

Sasuke turned to him grabbing him the front of his black shirt; it did not help much since they were round about the same size – Sasuke's rebellious hairdo made him seem taller. "I could ask you the same thing." He growled back, completely ignoring all their audience that seemed to have taken an interest to what was happening.

Naruto acted as if he wasn't being held up by the front of his shirt – by a normally stoic Uchiha. "How can you just go around and NOT be worried about Sakura-Chan?" He shouted in his face, making Sasuke's eye wish to dine in the twitch. "Your brother probably…" Before Naruto could finish that sentence he was punched in the face, hard – and flung back with a sore jaw but he flipped and landed on his two feet. Sasuke clenched his fists, Naruto may not have finished speaking but he had finished thinking the sentence and Sasuke was irritated.

"Do not insult my family, Dobe." Naruto huffed childishly and pressed his fists to his side and stomped up to Sasuke again. About to tell – shout – exactly what he thought about him and his family. "Your letting your worry take control of you thoughts. This is Itachi your thinking about." Sasuke said almost gruffly and as if he didn't want to be heard. Naruto heard him of course and folded his arms in concentration and a small portion of reluctance.

After a few moments he looked back up to Sasuke, smirking. He leaned in slightly, holding a hand around his mouth but he spoke in a loud whisper that consisted more of breaths. "Wanna catch them doing it?" Sasuke had enough, he drew him to an uppercut and rounded back out with an elbow to the blond's stomach which he dodged quickly and ran passed him. Sasuke was not about to give into the chase. "Y'know it was a joke!" Naruto shouted from behind him. "I wouldn't want anyone to touch Sakura-Chan…especially a retarded Uchiha."

Sasuke gave into the chase. Naruto sunk into the ground with a smirk and Sasuke fell like a rock in water. The Uchiha in their cells that had witnessed the small exchange did not completely know how to react except cheer on the still mysterious Uchiha with an iron claw against the one that had insulted their Clan.

Man, she was drowsy. Though she had to admit that she had just had one of the most amazing rests she could remember. There was a particular scent around her that reminded her of dry musty rocks and the intoxicating scent of rainwater. It was strong and she settled happily into the aroma. She felt warm and safe that she indulged herself into some more well deserved rest. She couldn't remember the last time she wanted to sleep more.

She couldn't remember a lot to be honest, since her drowsiness was clouding her mind but it was a good drowsy that she wished would settle in more often. Though she knew she had work to do. She sighed, before grumbling and sitting up. A soft blanket fell off her shoulders to her waist.

She looked down at it, tilting her head to the side as if to comprehend something. She stretched, truly starting her day. She ran a hand through her hair in a gesture to tame it. She looked around the room, with mild interest. She tried to remember how she had ended up there but she only remembered doing Itachi a medical check up and a wave of tiredness overflowing.

True, she had wanted to rest more then anything but while in the middle of a medical test? Then she remembered something about Itachi suggesting that they should rest at the Uchiha Mansion – he himself seemed drained too. They had passed a fallen tree, it's roots sticking out and mud gathered on them as well as a huge hole where it had once been. Sakura didn't want to know how it ended up like that.

She realized that the sun was setting through the open window, indicating that she had slept roundabout 5 hours. She suddenly wondered where Itachi was seeing that he had brought her here. Was he resting too or had he returned to the Police Station?

She climbed out of the sheets and onto the floor, stretching more thoroughly to shake the tiredness from her limbs. She looked to the bed and sorted the sheets and the pillow so they were placed neatly on what had been her temporary bed. She straightened her back and looked around the room. There was a door behind her and a closet to her right, a plain albeit warmly tidy room.

On the closet was a picture in a frame. She looked at it for a moment and saw that in it was Itachi. Not from too long ago she presumed since he was wearing an Anbu uniform, though he seemed completely different then any Anbu she had seen for he was smiling almost brightly at the camera an arm under another – older – Uchiha's shoulder. The older Uchiha was wearing a standard Jounin uniform, utterly beaming at the camera an arm around Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi's mask was that of a weasels that was tied on his thin waist with an almost invisible crimson string. He was looking up at the other Uchiha. The other Uchiha had wavy hair, eyes that seemed to lean up and held a pout-like bottom lip. His eyes were closed from his grinning, he was taller then Itachi but not by a lot.

She then realized what she should have a while ago. This was Itachi's room.

She immediately turned beetroot red. She took a deep breath trying to rid herself of the hotness on her cheeks and ears. She wondered where Itachi had slept; she forced the redness from her cheeks by pushing some chakra there and turning it cold. She didn't think it was working.

She left the room a moment later, closing the door slowly behind her. She felt a twinge in her senses, meaning that she was not alone in the house and when she focused on it she realized that it was Itachi and he was sleeping at that very moment. Sakura felt guilty for kicking him out of his own room.

She furrowed her brows and bit her lip. Looking down the hall to where she felt his chakra signature. An idea suddenly came to her and she gave a small smile before creeping down the stairs making sure not to wake him.

Itachi crinkled his eye lids from discomfort at the way the sun was dancing on his lids. He turned over, his back now facing the window – making the resting sun glare at his back a thin sheet over his body. He opened his eyes slowly looking at the clock on the counter by the bed to see what time it was.

It would be dark in half an hour, he figured.

He sat up, picking up the blanket and moving it to the other side. He stretched his arms in the air, spine bending, before sighing and rubbing his eye with a fist from left over tiredness. He sorted the bed without a second thought and went to the bathroom connecting to the room. Waking himself up fully.

He stepped out the bathroom and turned the light off, his nose smelled cooked fish if he was correct. He tilted his head to the side, unsure on what to think. He knew it was most likely Sakura though and headed outside, closing the door behind him and padding down the stairs to the hallway.

There was defiantly a smell of fish and boiled rice in the air. He walked into the kitchen and stopped to look at the door. Sakura was placing some freshly made pickles in a small dish. Handmade onigiri was on a square plate on the table already ready. A pot was steaming through a gap between the lid and the said pot – the heat already turned off.

Sakura noticed him then, as she was about to put the pickles on the table. A white apron that his mother usually wore as she cooked was tied around her waist. She smiled once her surprised look disappeared from her features. "I made dinner." She said simply as if she didn't really know how to proceed.

She placed the pickles on the table and looked at the cupboards most likely looking for bowls for the soup. Itachi entered the kitchen and walked to a wooden cupboard by the fridge door. He opened it and extracted two bowls that the family regularly used for soup. He placed them on the counter by the soup pot. She thanked him, taking a ladle; she poured the soup into two separate bowls.

"Anything I can do to assist?" Itachi asked, Sakura swiveled around to him. She shook her head after a moments thought. She undid the apron from her waist.

"I'm all done." Sakura searched for chopsticks and found some in a draw while Itachi took the two miso soups and set them down in their appropriate places. Sakura bought the chopsticks and a plate of two fish that had been fried with some teriyaki.

She placed it on the table, giving Itachi his chopsticks and sitting down. "Itadakimasu." Before snapping apart her chopsticks with thin fingers, she rubbed them against each other before taking a helping of onigiri.

Itachi nodded. "Itadakimasu." He too took some onigiri and he complimented her on her cooking after his first bite. She had smiled at him with a 'thank you'. Nearly the whole meal was in silence except near the end after Sakura had taken a sip of her soup.

"I, um, wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here." She paused and smiled sheepishly. "And sorry for sleeping in your room." Itachi chuckled with an amused smile; she chuckled with him after a while.

He waved his chopsticks. "It was no problem." Sakura smiled at him, looking down to her food. She mumbled another thanks, Itachi didn't know why but he smiled at her anyway at her seemingly embarrassing moment. Itachi had finished a moment later standing up he took his bowl and plate from the table.

Bringing them over to the sink he washed his dishes, with the soup that sat next to the said sink. He took a towel and dried said dishes. Sakura had finished her dinner bringing her own bowl and dish to wash both of them. Her hands were all soapy by the time she finished, she rinsed them off the foam gathering in the sink. Itachi put his clean plates back in the cupboard they belonged in.

He took what had been the fish and onigiri platters and washed them both, using the soap that was in the sink. Sakura was drying her own in the mean time, placing them were Itachi had put his. Itachi dried the plates that had just finished being washed.

Sakura looked around for a moment before asking. "Where are the containers here? I'm going to bring some food for those two." She said with obvious familiarity, no bitterness was used and Itachi smiled pointing under a counter top. She thanked him for, about, the fifth time that day. She took some out, preparing both Naruto and Sasuke a meal.

When he finished drying the dishes, he folded his arms and leaned against the counter. "Sakura-Chan, I don't want to bother but what are you and the others planning on doing when things are settled here?" She looked over at him slightly surprised, she looked down to the food she was preparing in thought. She tilted her head to the side and delicately moved a pickle so it wouldn't cover up the tail of the fish.

"Well we hope, when were done, to go back to our time and see if we got the results we wanted. Then…" She paused again looking at Itachi's face. "…Then we can only hope things stay that way." She smiled the last bit in pure hope and Itachi's heart speed in his chest for an unknown reason.

She turned her head back down to the food in front of her and began finishing up the lunches. Once she'd done, she looked down on them with a small smile and placed their lids on. "Well I'll go give those two their food." She said with a small smile, obviously happy about something. She lifted both boxes in her hands and gave a nod in his direction. "Good night and good day if I don't see you before then."

She smiled with such cheerfulness it was contagious. "I wish the same upon you." He said with an amused smile. He watched Sakura turn around and walk down the front door. Only one though came to mind. _That was cute._

Sakura arrived in the clearing where her two teammates were sparring – as usual – a smile on her face and a light blush on her cheeks. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her, then they shared a look together – both not sure what was wrong with their female teammate.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, since it seemed as if she was up in her own little world. She looked to him with smiling eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned, he walked up to her side and bent to her level and looked into her eyes to see if he could spot anything.

Sakura noticed what he was looking for. She lifted a hand and slapped him on the arm that sent him propelling to some trees in the distance. "I'm not on anything!" She heard a moan in response and rolled her eyes. Sasuke walked up to her, stepping in arms length of her and raising an eyebrow. "What?" Sakura said still obviously cheerful about something.

Sasuke sniffed. "You smell like Itachi." He said simply. She turned beetroot red for the second time that day. Something that made Sasuke's brow raise higher in question.

"I, just, slept in his room. That's it." She said trying to rid herself of her red cheeks and ears but only managed to further the redness when she realized what she said and the slightly open mouth Sasuke was supporting. "No, no, no, no, un, I meant that I slept alone in his room." Naruto was walking towards them, pulling leaves from his hair.

"Just don't tell Naruto, he'll make this off as something much bigger then it is." Sasuke looked at Sakura before looking to Naruto that was grumbling and walking to them. Tilting his head to the side as if to look at Sakura better.

"Sure." Sakura smiled at him as if he had proved something to her.

"Thanks." She said sincerely, at that moment Naruto appeared next to them, plucking a twig from his hair before running a hand through his hair as if to sooth it. She looked down to the boxes in her hands and gave one to both of them. "I made dinner, eat up and then come help, 'kay?" Sasuke nodded his confirmation and thanks while Naruto grinned at her and openly saying his thanks.

"Oh also…" Sakura started both her teammates looked at her. "There is a tree that has fallen from its roots nearer the center of the compound. Does it have anything to do with you two?" Naruto laughed sheepishly, while Sasuke looked away. Sakura smiled. "I'll see you two soon." She turned around and walked away off to get three very important children.

Itachi had left the mansion a few moments after Sakura had gone, feeling somehow degage. He truly liked the rosette but the fact that they were from different times…put a hold on his step. It was completely out of the question to be feeling something for the alluring konoichi.

He gave a sigh and continued on his way to the Police Station that was already coming into view. As he carried on he noticed a figure not to far away. He stopped in his tracks; he reached his senses out and focused on the anonymous Chakra signature. He had no doubt when the signature grey hair came into view that it was Hatake Kakashi. He waited by the steps that led up to the Police Station. Kakashi walking casually up to him, head inside a perverted green book. A hand in his pocket with his shoulders slumped ever so slightly – yeah casual was his whole look that day.

"Itachi-San." Kakashi greeted as he stopped by the steps of the Uchiha Station, his eyes lifting form his book momentarily giving a typical eye crinkle. Itachi nodded in greeting to the man. Kakashi slid his now closed book regretfully into his trouser pocket. "Get to it then, shall we?" Itachi hn'ed his approval to the statement and walked up the steps Kakashi following behind him.

He walked through the Uchiha entrance and kept the barrier open for Kakashi to walk in before it closed behind him with a dull thud. Itachi headed in the direction of the kitchen, Kakashi following behind. They rounded a few corners until Itachi came to two large metal doors.

Itachi pushed them open with no problem whatsoever and flicked the light switch that hung to the wall by the door. Instantly rows of light beamed their fluorescents, below them rows of stoves and metal counters lay. Everything was explicably clean and as Itachi walked by to the five large fridges at the end of the kitchen he could see his moving figure in the reflection. Kakashi waited leaning on a spotless large table sized counter nearer to the exit of the doors.

Itachi opened one of the fridge doors and looked at the stacked pile of meals. He sighed taking them out and placing them in rows to the counter behind him. "Nothing was out of order with the Uchiha, I presume." Kakashi asked in a casual tone.

Itachi did not turn to him but continued taking all the stacked meals from the now nearly empty fridge. "Everything has been kept in order since the last time you came." The last time Kakashi came was two days ago. He would come at any time of the day – or night - to pop in and check on how they were handling things much like how the Hokage had said someone would.

"I saw that there were more houses destroyed then last time." He pointed out as if he were explaining the weather forecast for the next day or two. Itachi finished removing everything from the said fridge and moved onto the next. Pulling more trays from their neat stacks.

"I believe Sasuke and Naruto-San are going to be fixing the buildings." He closed the second fridge door and left to the side door to the corner of the room. Opening the sloppy room he wheeled the regular metal cart out. He could hear the smile the next time Kakashi spoke.

"I find it hard to believe they will do it willing." Itachi knew Kakashi had already made mental images and personalities that fit to each one of them based on from what he had already seen. He was surprisingly accurate and Itachi put the fact to mind.

"Sakura-Chan is handling it." He heard an 'aah' in response. Itachi rolled the cart to the counter and began placing the food in all the cabinets.

"Do you know where their younger selves are? Since they have not been mentioned or seen for all I have known." Itachi thought about it for a moment not stopping with his stacking of the food in the small compact cart. He honestly didn't know, he had thought about it of course but…

"I trust them to keep an eye on their younger selves. They are, after all, their younger selves." Itachi said calmly, he felt Kakashi freeze over for a minute in thought. Itachi acted as if he had not noticed.

"You trust them with a lot of things Itachi-San." It seemed as if he was half talking to himself at that comment so Itachi silently listened. "Pass on to them that in two hours the Hokage wishes to speak with them."

Itachi looked at him then, the man had turned serious and his one visible eye was devoid of emotions. Itachi nodded. He would pass that onto them, Kakashi gave a fake eye crinkle. Standing up straighter and heading to the door. "Thank you, that's all for now." He left without a backward glance. Itachi paused for a while thinking the situation over before returning to his job of placing the trays in their designed places.

When that was done he wheeled the cart out, closing the door behind him. Heading to the children's housing area that was a bit warmer and cozy just for the said children. There weren't many children in the Uchiha Clan, 8 including Sasuke. They were lucky there were no new-born's or things may have been a bit more complicated. There was though a two year old, named Sullivan that needed to be supervised while he was eating. When he was eating the older children were able to play without worrying for his health and safety since he was a…giddy Uchiha. Much like there late cousin, Obito, there weren't many Uchiha that seemed to have missed the gene of arrogance that usually ran through the Uchiha's veins and that was way most of these children in the Uchiha Clan were set aside. Not good enough weapons, they seemed to be lucky from birth.

Itachi shook his head from irrelevant thoughts. He carried on pushing the squealing cart down the straight hallway. Windows appeared every few feet now and the sun momentarily bathed him, before disappearing again. Bright fluorescence, cold shadows, fluorescents, shadow…it never stopped.

For some reason he was reminded of his own childhood where the days and nights were blurred together. He had only been the age of three that he witnessed death, corpses on strangled corpses burnt away later in the day to create the stench of raw burnt flesh. It never stopped there were always more bodies, more blood.

No one mourned. His father supervised everything was harsh, cold eyes. Itachi looked, he wished to have some reassurance from his father that it would end soon but his father never gave it to him. From then on there was no Father, there was only Fugaku Uchiha.

He was four when he first killed.

To Itachi, Fugaku's pride soared _look at this weapon I have created,_ was all Itachi heard when his father gloated. He did not take there praise since he did not need it or deserve it. He had been there when people were cut down and tears were shed night and day. He had done nothing.

So when he was finally excused from their gloats and allowed to sleep, he cried. For all the ones he didn't get a chance to meet, all the ones that he didn't get a chance to love. He had had nightmares since he was young and learned to live with them; rare nights were ones that were dreamless.

Then the war ended. Itachi didn't understand at the tender age of four why it had stopped. He wanted to know why, so he could stop it from happening. No one offered the knowledge to him, so he learnt by himself the truth.

He never played again; never spoke much from the time of war. He would sit in his own room…and think. Silently wondering the ways of the world. Fugaku was so proud that his _weapon_ was maturing reaching heights no other child had. But when they praised him he soared higher not for them but so he could prove that he was higher then they thought of him. He was not limited by their expectations.

He never got a child hood. No that was lie; he had two years that did not last long enough though. He heard laughing voices from the open windows. He wished the children never to lose their innocence's. It was just too cruel to watch the beautiful shine in ones eyes dull to nothing. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

Life was no garden game but a million piece puzzle with missing pieces and extra ones that held no place.

He typed in the code in the side and the metal door slid open. A medium sized room appeared and Itachi wheeled the cart in, the door closing the behind him.

There were 8 futons all ruffled and slept in and couple of blankets in pairs and equally as messy. There were a few toys on the said clean blankets and futons and there was a cupboard on the other side of the room by the open wooden door. There were two windows in the room high up on the wall, they had thin white bars. He parked the cart by the door and stepped outside to the half lit 'playground'. There was a small portion of grass and a large portion of sand.

The children were all sitting in the sand playing with the falling resource. They were building figures it seemed, from what he could tell anyway – it was a bit unclear. The eldest girl there, Reiko, looked up – her hair down and covering her eyes, though she didn't have a problem with seeing it seemed. She was also a special one. "Itachi-San!" She scrambled to get up, the sand flying in other directions – including other people's faces. She ran to him and stopped just before him, he was by far taller. A broad grin on her thin Uchiha lips. "Guess what we did today?"

She seemed so enthusiastic the young child of 9 told him all about her day. This consisted of fist fight with her twin brother, Ryo. Burying Tiro, a pride filled jerk – in her opinion – with sleek black hair, into the ground. Itachi nodded and gave a smile at especially enthusiastic bits – she even made sound effects and hand motions.

He walked and she followed him as he commented here and there, he went to the crawling boy with a tuff of black hair. He picked Sullivan up and smiled as a small grin spread on the high cheek bones of the child. "Y'know Suli-Chan was really good today! OH…and he said Kaa! Isn't that amazing?" Reiko never seemed to run out of energy and he smiled softly as Sullivan watched her with awe. He chuckled as he walked off in the direction of the room. He entered the shade of the room and opened the metal cart. Sullivan sitting on his thin hip as he watched as Reiko shouted to all the children that the food was there.

He took out the trays and stacked all eight of them up and as each child came in they took there food. Reiko ever excited in the process, blabbering a mile a minute to Ryo who was mildly interested. Itachi took one of the trays and uncovered the cling film from it. Grabbing a plastic spoon from the utensils in the cart and sat down on what he knew to be Reiko's and Sullivan's futon – since someone was always with him to make sure he was safe.

He sat Sullivan on the ground beside him and turned to face him. Placing the baby safe plastic bowl of rice and crumbling dumplings in front of the small boy. The blue baby spoon in his hands, he stuck it in the bowl with his untrained hands and managed to grab a small portion of the rice. He stuck his tongue out in concentration and unsteadily brought it to his mouth were he tipped it in. Smiling as he chewed, oh so very proud of himself. He shrieked loudly with glee making everyone turn to him as he played more with his food before scooping up another and repeating the process.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. He loved the deep happiness that was in the young child's eyes. So many expressions crossed Sullivan's face that it was quite funny really. Confusion to happiness, all perfectly displayed by said baby. Itachi had to admit, he loved spending time with small children.

He turned to look at Reiko who had just begun speaking to him. "Itachi-San, where is Sasuke-kun?" Itachi looked to her and kept his smile in place to let it slid naturally to thinking features. He was allowed to let his facades fall with the children, since with them there were no obligations, no gravity. It was another reason he loved his little brother.

"At the moment he is with a few comrades of mine." Itachi said with a smile, he really did wonder where Sasuke was but he trusted them – they would not hurt Sasuke he knew so.

"Where is he? He is missing out on all the fun!" He saw her whole face bright up –except for her unseen eyes. Though he also noticed the tension in her back – she was worried. Reiko was smart, he knew she knew that they were not in there for fun and games, she knew. But it didn't mean she wouldn't use that time to do something worth while. She used what she got and not what she wouldn't get.

"He'll probably be here soon." Itachi really had no idea but soon could be a few seconds, to minutes, to hours, to days, to weeks. Reiko relaxed a bit and carried on eating her food turning to the shoulder length haired Ryo and began talking with him.

Itachi turned back to Sullivan and noticed that he had grabbed a huge piece of dumpling and was about to stuff it excitedly into his mouth. "Suli-Chan…" Itachi said lightly as he held the baby fat wrist in between his fingers in a gentle hold. Sullivan looked up at him, not knowing what he was doing. Itachi used his other hands fingers to gently take the dumpling apart. Pressing the smaller piece to Sullivan's mouth, who opened it happily, chewing it as he looked up to Itachi.

Itachi had already let go of Sullivan's hand and was watching the little boy. Sullivan moved his hand with the rest of the dumpling in it to Itachi – asking him to take it. Itachi gave him a smile thank you'ed him – as a polite man would – and gently pulled the pieces apart one more time. Feeding them to Sullivan once he finished the before piece.

Sullivan was finishing the rest of his last mouthful when the door slid open. Itachi set his face into a blank mask. Though he really didn't need to since, younger Sasuke appeared in the door. Turning to Itachi with a smile and hugged him around the neck tightly. Itachi smiled and hugged him back – oh how he had missed him. A younger Naruto and Sakura came in after him – Sakura looking nervous and slightly embarrassed, while Naruto's feline grin was wide.

"How you been Otouto?" Itachi asked him as they withdrew, Sasuke shrugged carelessly.

"Don't know. I was asleep." He answered simply as if it didn't matter. Older Sakura stepped into the room just then with her hair henge'd a deep brown. Her cloak was still wrapped around her body and now that Itachi noticed it all the children had various twigs and leaves on their clothing.

"Sasuke-Kun, we were just talking about you!" Reiko said with a smile, as she placed her food to the side and tackled him into a hug. He obliged after a while since he did have a soft spot for one of his only Uchiha friends. Sullivan clapped his hands and shrieked with happiness. Grabbing another portion of food and shoveling it into his mouth. Itachi was forced to stop his again and slowly broke away a portion of food for him to eat – which he did so happily.

Younger Sasuke bent down beside him once he was free. Rubbing Sullivan's cheek affectionately, he said. "Suli-Chan, you've grown a lot in a week." At that Sullivan smiled and clicked his tongue with a new fascination. Sasuke chuckled and straightened up. Reiko shoveled down the last of her food and wiped her mouth on her arm.

"Wanna play? Itachi-San can we please, please, please, play for a few more minutes." Itachi caught a momentary glance of her silvery blue eyes from behind her bangs that were filled with giddiness. Itachi sighed, nodding. She jumped and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"15 minutes." Itachi said Sasuke nodded and smiled and Reiko nodded enthusiastically. She spoke a second later.

"You guys wanna play too?" She asked both Naruto and Sakura. Naruto grinned and gave a good guy pose – accepting. Sakura looked unsure, Reiko sighed as if she had realized something depressing. "Come on we won't bite." Sasuke begged to differ.

"Dobe here does." At that Naruto puffed up like a bear and shouted at Sasuke who looked at him with an equally fierce gaze. Itachi stopped them before anything else happened.

"Sasuke it was inappropriate and rude to say Naruto-kun bites people…" Sasuke pouted and Naruto pulled his tongue out at him. "…Naruto it was inappropriate to have shouted." It was Naruto's turn to pout and Sasuke smirked in triumph. "Go on and play, I'll call you in soon." They smiled and nodded – some more enthusiastically then others – before leaving to play outside in the sand and half grass.

He witnessed Sakura smiling softly when he turned his head in her direction. Hearing the far away sounds of laughing and running children. The other children around him had a half wanting look to the running children that were barely visible by the open door. "You can go play too." At that the other Uchiha's smiled softly and fled the room to play, chatting almost quietly amongst themselves.

Itachi turned to the, for once, quite baby Sullivan and saw him put his chubby fingers to his lips, squealing a bit in an unknown word. Itachi turned to the cart and leaned to it slightly, rummaging in one of the bottom cupboards before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a plastic baby bottle filled with water, Sullivan smiled happily. Itachi handed it to him after making sure the nozzle was clean, he sucked on it gratefully. Itachi smiled to him and ran a hand through the soft baby locks, Sullivan gurgled happily. He turned to Sakura then who had a small sweet smile on her heart shaped face.

"Sakura-Chan, today Kakashi-Sempai came by…" He started, Sakura snapped out of whatever line of thought she was in and turned to him. "He said the Hokage wanted to speak with you and your teammates in hour and a half, together." Sakura turned serious and nodded her thanks. She thought over for a while longer, in that time Itachi stood up. Placing all the trays in the dirt compartment in the cart, cleaning up the crumbs with his fingers and threw them in the conveniently placed trash can.

Itachi squatted by Sullivan – who had just finished drinking his water. Itachi smiled at him and cleaned him up with a tissue – which he later placed in the bin. He picked the now clean baby up and placed him on his hip as he cleaned the surrounding area. "We still have a lot to do today." Sakura finally said, Itachi stood up with Sullivan on his hip. Itachi noticed she looked chattered, not from lack of sleep but from stress. "I'm going to have to ask you to look after everyone. We are interrogating Fugaku-San for his reasons now – Sasuke and Naruto are getting him organized."

Itachi nodded, in understanding and maybe a bit of pity. Speaking with Fugaku would not come easily. "Do you think it would be okay if the children visit there parents? We do not want to get too much on the clans members bad side." Itachi asked, he would be able to work much better with the other Uchiha if they knew their youngsters were safe. As well as that the children would have more time to have fun – as well as see there not so much missed parents.

Sakura thought of it for a moment and nodded her head with a small smile. "Just make sure that they stay away from interrogation room 28, I guess." Itachi gave a miniscule smile and nodded his thanks. Sakura turned around a second later saying a quick bye, before carrying on her work. Itachi looked to the shrieking Sullivan as he played with of piece of Itachi's hair. Itachi gave a light chuckle and turned to go outside and inform the children of the new trip to their other family members.

As he heard the laughter and running feet. He knew they would be pleased. He couldn't say that he was though but then again when did that matter when you witnessed the happiness of someone else.

"Uchiha-San please cooperate. We aren't going force you or the other clan's members into speaking but it would make things so much easier for your clan's claims to be heard." Uchiha Fugaku, stood shoulders stiff and head held proudly in the sky – or ceiling in this case. Naruto was trying to get him to sit down in the chair they had set out for him; Sasuke was waiting in the corner furthest away from the exit door, Naruto and said Fugaku Uchiha.

"I will not cooperate with the men that have isolated me and my family further. You vile beasts, we, the Uchiha will get what is rightfully ours." Fugaku said hotly, his voice was shaking with his anger and his crossed arms and hands were shaking and gritted with tension. Naruto was stuck he did not know how to proceed; he had never spoken with the Leader of the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke sighed, it seemed as though he had to do everything. "Uchiha-Sama let us speak like adults. We will pass on the clan's claims and wishes to the Hokage and the Hokage will do what he can to cooperate and if he wont, then you are free to do as you wish." Naruto was about to object but Fugaku was currently taking all of Sasuke's attention.

They were having an Uchiha staring contest; Sasuke did not activate his Sharingan since he knew that it would only irk Fugaku further that he could not – since his chakra was sealed. Naruto watched both of them trying to catch a glimpse of who was winning. He was not succeeding.

After a while Fugaku lowered his eyes and glanced to the seat briefly, before turning to Sasuke whose stare was unwavering. Fugaku did not sit but it seemed as if he shoulders weren't as high and defensive as before. "First who are you, really?" Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other. They were still clad in cloaks and Fugaku had no idea who they were truly.

For the past week Sasuke had been giving him food and letting him out for toilets breaks. But they knew they had to tell him their identity's if they wanted him to truly cooperate. "This'll look a bit unbelievable but we will explain." Naruto said before he slowly slid off his hood and mask, Sasuke sliding down his own slowly – regretfully. How many times was he going to have to do this?

Fugaku could only stare as an older version of his youngest son and the man once known as the Demon, appeared before him. This was a Gen-jutsu, he was sure of it. That was why they had taken away his chakra. Yes that was it. He glared at the both of them, stepping back his shoulders hunched in defense as he readied his hands in an offensive position.

Naruto put his hands out in a sign of surrender. "This is real. We will give you your Chakra back for a little while – which you will be able to see that our chakra signatures are the same." A normal person could sense the signatures but the Uchiha used their Sharingan so often that they had no practice in telling the chakra signatures apart without their Dou-Jutsu. Fugaku looked at them carefully his gaunt features tightening. He nodded.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief and lowered his hands. He looked in Sasuke's direction. "Do it…" Sasuke sighed under his breath that Naruto noticed but Fugaku did not. Sasuke stepped toward him slowly, still distrustful of his own father – who he had wished to see so many times before. He activated his Sharingan and placed a hand on the tense Fugaku, right above his bicep.

It was immediate, the chakra that followed through Sasuke's hand. Heading straight to the small seal that Fugaku had not noticed before – just in between his shoulder blades. The place was unreachable for the one that was wearing it. He silently gritted his teeth. They had placed a seal on him, on him, the Uchiha Head. Without him realizing such…unforgivable.

Fugaku felt his familiar chakra escape the seal, with not a moments notice he spiked his chakra. It was loud and would make all the shinobi turns heads. He maintained it as he backed a way from Sasuke quickly before the man – that had disguised himself as an older version of his youngest son – could grab a hold on him.

Naruto lunged at him with panic and Fugaku rushed to the table again – the enclosed space was not recommended at such a time. Naruto fell forward but managed to turn and remained standing by Sasuke but he had just left the door unguarded. Fugaku sped through hands signs and Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened – one more comically then the other which was barely visible.

There was no where to run. "Karyuu Endan." The fire that exploded from Fugaku's mouth was already burning; the projectile was blasted through the confined areas. Fugaku disappearing as heat drove both their attentions from him. Sasuke sank swiftly into the ground with their new jutsu. Naruto however decided to take a risk using yet another new jutsu he had come up.

"Shouheki!" He shouted holding his hands up, palms faced to the flames. The licking flames rushed closer and Naruto was lost from sight too. The blistering flames passed after long minutes, both ninja away from view. As the last of the flames passed Sasuke lifted his head from the ground, the ground that was enclosed around him was beyond sizzling.

Naruto was grinning and was standing the same place his was before. His hands were burnt stinging maroon and various areas the skin was gone and hot red welts appeared, the smile stayed in tact as he lowered his arms. Sasuke groaned.

He pulled his shoulders to hands out and placed his hands on the dimmed red metal floor. His hands began blistering but he ignored it and pulled himself out. He stood up by the grinning Naruto, looking at him like he was some sort of moron. Naruto looked to him, giving a sheepish smile. "I wanted to test it out, I had the theory down."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose with his blistering hand – ignoring the pains he received as he stretched them. "You do realize that if your theory failed then you would become like our porked meat last night?" Sasuke said in a seldom attempt as humor that Naruto was slightly surprised. But after getting over his shock, smiled once again.

Walking casually to the burning hole behind him. Sasuke followed behind him with grim features in place. "Yep, but then again that's what happens each time the Kyuubi manages to take over so, yeah, I will heal." He shrugged carelessly and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto was about to jump. Sasuke held him back with a firm hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at him strangely but noticed the concentrating look on his face he became serious again.

Sasuke's blood scarlet eyes snapped open. "His freeing the prisoners." He turned around quickly and ran to the closed metal door. They had most likely not heard it open due to the roar of the fire. Naruto close behind, they made there way down the hallway, with running feet. Their shoes clicked on the floor with a defiant tap each time they moved – they did not bother to cover up the sound since Fugaku most likely knew they were already coming. And anyway, at the speed they were going they would catch up with him soon – and the now free Uchiha.

Naruto swore and ran faster, the Uchiha were leaving the building hurriedly – but was slow compared to the two members of the original team 7 - but surely making there way to the entrance. They turned into the hallway that had various cell doors open. Sasuke rushed forward not bothering to look at who had left and continued to travel after them as Naruto stopped.

Naruto turned to the remaining Uchiha and watched their tense postures. There went all their hard work for the past week…gone in less then a minute. He gave a deep sigh, they would carry on though. He never gave up but he had to admit. There was a sense of tiredness that was drifting in and he just wanted to rest as if under a sleeping Gen Jutsu. There was also the fact – something he realized during training – that he chakra coils were harder to control, as if they were pulling away from being brought out into the open world. Until then he had ignored it and carried on but he wouldn't be surprised if there was more to it then it seemed.

He hoped dearly that there was not.

He was about to continue on his way, following Sasuke who was most likely re-capturing the Uchiha. Though as he started walking there were faint footsteps that he hadn't noticed before in all his thinking. He turned to the sound already figuring out that one was Itachi but seemed a little heavier then usual and the other were the pattering light steps of children. By the way the fabric brushed – since he could hear so – the children were all wearing different types of shorts and soft shirts. Thin sandals - it seemed - on their feet, Naruto placed a small smile on as he realized he was right.

The small curious group looking at him back to the empty cells with wide eyes.

Naruto turned grim soon after, Itachi walked up to him a child round about the age of one to two, on his hip casually. "What happened?" Itachi's voice was low and strained, but that was all he could tell due to the fact that it was mostly blank – covering up his emotions. The youngster in his arms looked to Itachi with a strange expression before tilting it to the side in confusion. Man that kid was perceptive.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he acknowledged the question. "Uchiha, Fugaku managed to get out and freed a few of them. Sasuke going after him now and I'll soon, just surveying the damage." He sighed dramatically, before doing as he said. Surveying the damage that had occurred. It seemed as though he had used small fire Justus's to break the locks on a few and on another used his own strength there was the number of 13 cells open.

Naruto was sure he would have released all of them if not for the fact that they were coming after them. The now missing Uchiha would most likely regroup and go over all he information they had collected, before attacking and trying to bring down Konoha at that same time as freeing the other Uchiha. He wasn't such a moron as everyone thought, he knew he acted childish sometimes a bit pompous, cocky and idiotic but then again he was only human having different sides of his personality.

"How do you want me to help?" One of Itachi's arms was still around the small Sullivan that had taken to playing and tugging on his hair – he didn't seem to notice. Naruto thought for a moment looking behind Itachi to the wondering children and Team 7's younger selves – they seemed perfectly happy playing and speaking loudly with one of the Uchiha girls. He gave a small smile before turning to Itachi.

"Just keep the kids out of trouble and try and calm down the Uchiha – since I think most of them will be panicking. After we get everyone back we will let them out for an hour or two, so I suggest you get ready for that." Itachi thought and nodded, before turning around and told Naruto and Ryo off from all their fighting. Both the two had short fuses and Itachi knew they would start a ruckus if he did not shut them up.

Naruto gave a soft smile as he watched Itachi separate the two, both frowning. Others talking around them, his eyes fell onto Sasuke and an Uchiha girl. They were talking with small smiles on their faces as the girl laughed loudly on something that was said when Sasuke smirked. Naruto knew why Sasuke loved his clan so much.

He turned around and began walking away, disappearing in a flash.

_**A/N.**__** There is the big one! I'm sorry it took so long but I have tons of projects and work (something I should be doing now...)...**_

_**I want your reviews on this one and suggestions on the pair...if your going to flame then i suggest you don't bother if you don't like the pair then think of some ideas to make it more realistic...Just tell me what you think! **_

_**Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated! ^_^**_


	13. Family

**Chapter 12:**

**Family**

_Who made up all the rules, we follow them like fools. Believe them to be true; don't care to think them through., I'm sorry it's like this, I'm sorry we do this, and it's ironic too. Coz what we tend to do, is act on what they say. And then it is that way..  
Who are they, and where are they. And how can they possibly know all this. Do you see what I see, why do we live like this. Is it because it's true that ignorance is bliss.– __**They**_**, Jem**.

Sasuke wondered why his clan was so annoying.

They couldn't just sit back and listen to what they were told to do. No, they had to drive him to capture them in the forest just outside Konohagakure. Sasuke had counted 13 Uchiha, four of which were already unconscious. On the surrounding grassy clearing where Sasuke had managed to catch up with them. All the others had minor injuries except two, Uchiha Fugaku himself and someone that Sasuke recognized as the Vice Head – the second in charge, named Uchiha Daichi.

"How dare you fake to be one of the Uchiha. How dare you imprison us, we are the founders of Konoha and deserve more respect then such worthless trash can ever give us." Daichi spoke in venom, as he kept his three tomoe Sharingan eyes on Sasuke, as he looked him over trying to find the glitch in the henge that he was most obviously wearing – since it would be absurd to believe that there was such a thing as an older Sasuke in the same time as the younger one who was only 10.

The one pretending to be older Sasuke rolled his eyes at the words. Muttering under his breath something along the lines of 'pride-filled arrogants…' Two Uchiha to the left of Daichi and Fugaku rushed forward there hands already in a punching fist. They both lifted there hands and jumped from the ground before heading for Sasuke's head.

What a foolish maneuver, Sasuke thought to himself, truly pathetic. He merely brought his hand up and outstretched his two first fingers on each fist, almost gently upwards to the Golgi tendon in their outstretched elbow. That immediately made the hand weak and stretch in a strange angle.

As both their hands failed them he punched the two fingers to the top of each of their collar bones, forcing their body to move downwards – away from the pain. As they obliged to his movements he pressed the pressure point at the back of their neck, knocking them unconscious. Letting them fall to the ground by his feet. He stepped to the side to let them more room and simply stayed calmly in his position as two more Uchiha rounded on him.

One jumped forward to attack him while the other sped through hand signs both their faces were in a hard frown. As the one that stayed behind placed his hand to his mouth and blew the chakra in his lungs out, a large fireball appeared and shot towards Sasuke in an ever growing flame. Though that was not before the running Uchiha pounced at him with a high kick to his face – which he ducked superiorly of course.

The descending Uchiha flew herself to the right and away from Sasuke, just outside of the flames range. Letting Sasuke take the full blow, hopefully burning him to ash in the process. Though as the flame cleared – the Uchiha slightly winded from finally able to get there chakra back but spend it soon after it's return was exhausting – Sasuke stood there pulling his leg from the grass and earth that he had sunk into just moments before.

He gave a feral smirk obviously happy that he had to resort to such a jutsu, no less a new, powerful one. He guessed he could have just have dodged the way but that would have more of a risk to be scorched and the Uchiha firing the ball could have followed his escaping form. So in the end he had to resort to a powerful jutsu that was becoming second nature for Sasuke to perform.

He was gaining strength and quickly so that he was rocketing through levels he knew existed but did not know were reachable. He had learnt from Naruto quite a bit – a lot to be precise, he wasn't going to admit that though – the blond was actually, quite, partially smart to, some extent, in creating Justus's and seeing how others worked. Sasuke being able to copy all of them was naturally learning more then he knew and Naruto took time going over them again and again so Sasuke could copy them without out right admitting that he was willing to help him.

The Dobe was actually quite cunning when it came to helping his friends.

Sasuke sped in what seemed like a blur to the Uchiha even with their Sharingan activated and Sasuke appeared behind him. The unknown Uchiha turned to block the attack but he was too late and a hard hand thrust itself on to his pressure point making his body weak and his eyelids to feel heavy. Falling to the ground with a thump.

The Uchiha woman had already got back up on her feet and rushed towards him as well as three others that had been content glaring at him for a while. Now pounced at him with attacks seeming to think quantity was better then quality. Sasuke thought for a moment, quantity could be better then quality but the quantity…had to size up to the quality.

He ducked the woman's punch and as she was slightly airborne flung his two fingers in her stomach, missing any major organs that could be damaged. Though that thrust was enough to send her back and into a tree hitting her spinal cord and rendering her unconscious from pain. A roar went off from his other attackers and he watched as one male – he was sure he had seen the woman and the male around before together, so he was most likely attacking from a personal grudge – shot straight forward intending to knock him off his feet. His one tomoe moving side to side like a wild cats agitated tail.

His fist narrowly missed Sasuke's shoulder. Though the raised arm was all he need to push his fingers into the mans Golgi point and cause him enough pain to bend his arm to give Sasuke more room to stop the blood flowing to the offending arm – letting it drop to the mans side. Well that's where it would have been if Sasuke hadn't punched his stomach, thrown back much like his counter part.

Though Sasuke had placed on his hand a fine line of lightening chakra, making the mans body run with paralyzing chakra so that it knocked him unconscious – such he was when he finally landed not to far away. The other Uchiha did not cease their charging if anything they held new produced vigor to avenge their fallen comrades – even if they would wake in about two hours at least.

This time Fugaku and Daichi rushed forward hoping to stop anymore of their comrades and family members from falling. They were quicker then the other Uchiha even though they came in from a far, they seemed to have recovered most of their charka and Sasuke had to admit that it could be taxing defeating all of them at the same time. Since he would most defiantly defeat them…

He had to dodge the right hook that headed for him and would have had no trouble stopping the attack if not for the fact that Daichi was following up on Fugaku's attack and with the other two Uchiha also closing in on him he had to make space between him and them – he did not want to permanently or even for a mean while harm them in anyway.

They did not let him rest and he was forced to dodge two other punches that were heading for him, he could see their faces contorted with anger if their narrowed eyes were anything to count for. He threw a hand forward to an oncoming Uchiha and natural his electric chakra run through his hand and leave the tips of his fingers – hitting the speedy Uchiha straight into the chest to the floor, his body remained in a slumber.

Daichi struck forward with the other Uchiha that Sasuke did not recognize – which seemed acceptable since all Uchiha had round about the same features and personality – they aimed for his chest and he saw the small fire jutsu laced on Daichi's fingers ready to burn through his clothes and destroy his pores.

He was about to send out lightening chakra but the other Uchiha proceeded on him with an uppercut to the jaw and he was forced to catch the attacking piece and placed his chakra into the person so that he fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

Not that Sasuke could see that since an uncomfortable burning sensation had entered his chest – burning through the cloak he had still not removed and straight to his navy shirt. He tried to move back but a change in the air made him stay in his place as a kunai was placed on neck and a strong arm was tightened around his waist to keep him in place. Daichi still pressed his fire laced fingers to his collar bone and to the front of his chest. Sasuke did not flinch as burning nails dug into his skin or even as the said skin turned a blistering red until it was becoming a crispy brown color that did not look good on Sasuke's pale skin.

He gritted his teeth and looked up to the man, Daichi that was towering over him, his Sharingan eyes glaring fearlessly into his and as they glared at one another, he laced his other hand with fire chakra and dug it into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke made no sound but he saw the sneer on Daichi's face and he could hear the smirk form on his father's lips – they would have no qualms of killing him, he was the enemy.

To bad that feeling wasn't mutual.

"You can see who I am." Sasuke spoke for the first time, his deep voice made both the Uchiha's facial features turn to a small frown. "I am who I say I am." He said simply but they did not release there hold on him if anything then they tightened it and his almost whimpered in his pain as the fire caught onto his shirt and began licking his skin, seductively spreading – Daichi did nothing about it.

Sasuke saw Daichi's brow furrow and he almost smirked but stopped himself before he could. The hand – that belonged to his father – that was gripping the kunai to his jugular hardened and pushed further against his skin till he drew blood. Sasuke still made no noise except his gritted teeth.

A hand snaked round Sasuke's neck and lifted the blood from his neck as more began spilling to his burning shirt like water in a shallow dip. The blood on his throat was carried around to what he could guess was Fugaku and felt him sniffing the blood. Sasuke had to say he was impressed with his fathers abilities, it seemed as Fugaku could sniff out the DNA in the person's blood as if to make sure that they were the full Uchiha they said they were.

The grip on the kunai lessened as Fugaku realized something, Sasuke took his chance. He ducked quickly and if on instinct Fugaku tried to slice his neck. Daichi's grip was ripped from Sasuke shoulder as he moved making him wince. He used chakra to push himself away from them, and back ward flipped onto the tree behind him to give himself a better gaze at them.

Fugaku looked to him eyes widened in disbelief as he stared to him, then to the blood dripping lightly from his hand. Daichi was looking narrowed eyed and fuming at Sasuke that he did not seem to notice his Head's disbelief.

Sasuke removed is gaze from them, to himself. Sitting down almost casually on the tree he was crouched down on, his back against the trunk. Daichi's rage grew further and he looked to Fugaku about to demand him pay more attention to the fact that they had lost the one that had imprisoned them since his arm had weakened a portion. Though he finally noticed the look of disbelief then and the scarlet blood following, his own eyes widened.

Sasuke did not know any healing Justus's so just closed his eyes against the pain. Knowing that he would sense the difference in the air before they attacked him again – if they did but you could never be to sure with Uchiha. Sasuke bit back his pain and scrunched his eyes up, tapping his chest lightly too frees himself of the flames, they died after a few seconds but the damage was done.

When Sasuke looked down he saw that his chest had scorch marks places darker then others that it remained him of the day he killed Itachi – the horrid burns he had inflicted on the already dying body. The places were Daichi had stuck his nails in were black, most bleeding hot red welts and Sasuke dared not touch any of his wounded area. He glance to his shoulder and noticed the warm scarlet blood dripping down the length of his arm and down his chest to mix horridly with his new wounds. It stung viciously.

_"Sakura…" _He called almost pitifully out to her but she heard and got the full mental picture of his wounds. He felt her rushing to him and knew that he would be healed soon, not after being beaten for his foolishness of course. He closed his eyes once more and gently started pulling his hand inside his cloak to be able to remove the wet material that was absorbing what seemed to be a lot of blood – weighing him down - and the fact that the charred ends were ticking his wounds in a most unpleasant way. He managed to move his unwounded hand.

He let the side of his cloak fall to his side and took his covered hands from the ruined cloak and moved it to his shoulder where he started removing the cloak from his damaged shoulder. He bit back a wince and lowered it slowly, though the pain still remained as he felt the blood and chakra pump to his wound to heal it. He was going to have to ask Sakura to teach him some healing Justus's.

His cloak fell to his side and used his hand on his damaged arm to grab some fabric; he pulled a kunai from his holster and cut off a sleeve. Cutting it in half he tied it around his shoulder, since that one hurt more and seemed to be deeper.

He tightened it to stop the blood from flowing so quickly and the pool that was forming on his shirt and slacks was from his chest but he would have to wait for Sakura to come. He would live…he was an Uchiha.

He looked to the two Uchiha below him and saw them looking at him, seemingly summing him up. Sasuke wiped the blood from his neck agitated. He looked at both of them half glaring, daring them to try and deny who he was. "Why are you here?" Fugaku looked as though he did not completely believe who he was but seemed willing to go along with it, for now.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand – that was not covered in blood – through his black locks. "To stop some foolish mistakes from happening." He scowled deeply and turned away from them, he knew the look his father was giving him. It would once make him nod timidly and do whatever was asked of him…but now, he did not even gaze at it – since that would mean that he agreed to be the subject of interrogation.

"Give us some proof that you are young Sasuke." Daichi spoke almost reluctantly but power was evident in his very masculine voice. Sasuke sighed, looking to the side again and keeping his hearing open. He pressed chakra to his ears and managed to project his hearing. He heard clearly the sound of running feet and the ruffling of clothes together.

"There is no proof I can give you…" Both Uchiha went on the ready and tensed into barely crouching stances. "Since the younger me should not know of the clans learning's that isn't already known publicly." Fugaku narrowed his eyes at him and Sasuke stared him in the eyes unwavering, his body was only tense due to his injury.

"If you are one of the clans members then you should know the first thing that we learn when we activate the Sharingan." Fugaku said calmly though there was an edge to his voice that was strained.

"I activated my Sharingan at 8…though I do not know what the first thing to learn about it is." He felt them both prepare themselves for an attack. Sakura was arriving and Naruto too was coming from a similar direction they would be there soon. "Since you were all dead by then."

Their movements froze, their body tense from surprise and shock, maybe even fear. Though Sasuke did not pay attention to it as he felt his head become dizzy and the need to sleep was arriving, slowly creeping up on him. He looked down to his wounds, and saw the blood was still flowing, his shirt was crimson and barely hanging on him on the force of being pulled down. He felt his nausea arrive and his head span as the ground far below him began to blur.

He had to stay awake and snapped his head up when he felt Sakura and Naruto land in the clearing. Sakura jumped onto the branch he sat on and kneeled down quickly to place her hands on his chest – he grimaced with pain and flinched from contact. Naruto skidded to a stop just before the tree and opposite the two Uchiha.

Daichi and Fugaku immediately tensed and crouched slightly but as Daichi remained tense, Fugaku lowered his guard. He raised a pale hand, looking Naruto in the eye. "We surrender but you will allow me and my family members to roam free and you will give us data." Naruto thought about it for a moment his body seemed relaxed and calm – though inside his head was spinning with voices.

_"Maybe it would be better to do as they ask…?" _He thought to his teammates_. "No, we carry on and keep them confined in the Police Station but…"_ Sakura spoke quickly but allowed Sasuke to cut in. _"we get them out more, that's it."_ Sasuke spoke calmly and Naruto found himself agreeing with his teammates.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, we will let you out more but only out of your cells. You'll get data and will have some time aside to let you keep up your Shinobi skills. You will tell us your claims and we will we sort Konoha to them. That's all." Fugaku gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to his sides, Naruto kept a watchful gaze on them.

Sasuke spread his legs and placed them on either side of the large branch he was on so he straddled it – his blood caked trousers spilling their portions on the large pine tree. Sakura placed one hand to his shoulder and the other was on his chest, her hands glowing a turquoise green. Sasuke relaxed slowly as the pain soothed out of him. It seemed to disappear where ever her chakra reached, leaving him feeling better – not the usual but it was a much needed improvement.

He glanced down to his chest and was amazed to see the welts knitting back together. His burnt black skin to blistering scarlet skin was simmering and seemed as if he were sweating but as the beads came out. The color of the skin cooled down and Sasuke could feel her mint cold chakra just beneath his skin. Sakura was one of the best medic-Nin he had seen but he was learning not to be surprised with his teammate.

_"He agreed."_ Naruto told him as he Fugaku and Daichi picked up the remaining Uchiha gently and took them to Police Station. Daichi reluctantly so but still he followed the wish of his leader. They disappeared from view but not before Fugaku stole a final glance at his grown son that was studying him through half lidded eyes.

As the two Uchiha disappeared from view their family members resting in their embraces, Sasuke returned his gaze to Sakura. Who was removing her hands from his wounded areas, he glanced down. The pain had reseeded excruciatingly fast and his skin was light pink in a few places but other then that he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Sakura stood up and gazed in the direction that Naruto had just left. She jumped down gracefully from the tree with barely a sound. Sasuke followed after her but found that the blood in his clothes was two heavy. He ripped off the rest of his shirt with a kunai and ran his clean hand through his hair to calm himself. He still had his gloves to his elbows and the blood covered trousers with a crimson hand – he was going to have to wash soon.

He looked to Sakura's back and sighed silently. "Thank you Sakura." She tilted her head over her shoulder to look at him her hands on her hips. She seemed surprised – something that Sasuke found he did not like too much – then she gave him a soft smile and a nodded accepting.

"Do you think that what were doing will pay off?" Sakura asked suddenly she had already turned her head so Sasuke could not see her expression – but she sounded as if she was frowning. Sasuke thought of her question and she could hear him sigh that time.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure but…" He paused most likely gathering his words and thinking of how to say them in the smallest amount possible. "…what happens is what is meant to." Sakura turned around to look at her teammate – she seemed stunned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her look; she gave him an almost lazy feline grin.

"I never thought that you would think that way." Sasuke remained silent, looking to the trees next to him. Sakura gave a soft chuckle she…

"Who would have guessed? Uchiha Sasuke and his pink headed teammate." Both ninja whirled around, Sasuke's Sharingan blazing and threatening to go into the Mangekyou and Sakura's fists were at the ready.

There leaning on the tree ever so calmly, one ankle crossed along the other his hands crossed and slim eyes closed. Long matted hair hung past his shoulders in thick charcoal black waves – with a few spiking locks resting on his scalp. His almost too pale lips were long and thin and were half tilted as if he found something amusing. He had high slim cheek bones and he was built like a warrior, strong arms underneath his long black sleeved shirt – that was tight around his wrists. His khaki trousers were also black and they too seemed tightened as they entered his regular shinobi sandals that seemed as if they were bought not to long ago due to the fact that they missed any dust.

A large bloodied crimson shield was on his back as was a Chokuto – a long thin straight sword – in a black sheath. Longer hair fell on his back and a crimson leather strap was wrapped around his right shoulder to his hip connecting to both the Chokuto and the shield on his back. Sasuke tensed automatically but as he recognized the long lines of wisdom under the mans eyes and the pinched skin around his lips Sasuke had no doubt to who it was.

He stepped forward covering Sakura from view with his body. _"Who is he?" _Sakura asked frantically. Before Sasuke could answer, a huge wave of aura hit them like a gust of ice cold wind on a hill top. It was dark and malevolent holding the remains of prey in the air and clearly stated 'I am the predator'.

They both tensed to an extent that the medic in Sakura began worrying of their muscles and tendons they were stretching. The man opened his eyes and Sakura felt a large amount of fear grip her like a wild ravaging hound to drag her off to slaughter. The mans eyes were amber, scarlet. The promised death and blood mixed with something pure. They were thin and had long lashes surrounding them though the calculating, blood lusting eyes would never leave her.

"Uchiha Madara."

"What do you mean Naruto-San?" Itachi spoke with arms folded. They were in the waiting room to the side of lobby and Naruto and Itachi were facing each other. Naruto was relaxed hands behind his head and his ankle on his knee – looking to the light above. Itachi seemed troubled by what Naruto had told him.

"Can you stop calling me –San? I'm not Kakashi-Sensei old." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes good naturedly.

"My apologies Naruto-Kun, though I do not see why you trust that they will remain." Naruto sighed and placed his foot that was on his ankle on his knee on the ground with a flump. Naruto's blond brows were furrowed slightly with the question.

"Well sure it's risky but I believe Fugaku-San meant what he said and if Fugaku stays then they all stay. All we need to do it let them out a bit more." Though he did not mention what both he and Itachi knew. That when they were out there was chance that they would plan an escape and make it harder to round them up if they managed.

Itachi sighed but then again felt him self falling to their will. He trusted them too much. The older version of his brother that was calculating, deceiving, powerful and learning to love again ever so slowly but he was getting there and it made Itachi want to smile at the thought.

The loud mouthed blond – that was currently sitting in front of him completely content. Who had the ability to sound foolish and wise at the same time. Was powerful and took everything at an ease. He reminded Itachi of Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Though he still didn't know about the pervertism and he didn't really want to find out.

Then last but not least, the Pink haired Medic-Nin. The apprentice of Tsunade-Hime, it was a title all in it's own. Though the interest was always there, she was smart, beautiful, enchanting…- where were his thought going - and was most unpredictable. Which seemed to be the main theme in their Team since Itachi was never able to deduce what they would do next.

Not that was a bad thing of course.

He was taken from his thoughts as there was a pattering of feet. Itachi and Naruto turned their heads to the room archway to see Reiko holding baby Sullivan to her chest – his feet dangling in the air. Reiko looked a bit winded and her cheeks were flushed, while Sullivan was smiling brightly. "Can you?"

The usually loud child asked him as she walked up to him; she was a head smaller then him when he was sitting down. He waved her forward and opened his hands for her to place Sullivan in his arms. She smiled brightly once again and handed him over. Letting him sit in Itachi's lap as Sullivan spread his arms with joy. He sat on Itachi's lap and turned to Naruto clapping his hands excitedly and with new amusement.

Reiko smiled at both of her family members before running out and shouting to her twin brother to come back and play Cops and Robbers with her. Itachi turned to Naruto and saw him smiling a soft grin – a large portion different then his mischievous one. Naruto turned to him and smiled at the small boy that was looking at him with wide eyes.

"So who does the kid belong to?" Naruto asked casually, his body was completely and utterly relaxed as he stared down at the little child before meeting Itachi's gaze and returning it to the youngster.

Itachi bounced the said child on his leg and a sweet gurgle of appreciation sounded from the boy. "His father died in a mission a year ago and his mother passed away during birth. Though he is normally being looked after by his grandmother, Uchiha Kohaku, Cell G34 I believe." Naruto looked to the child and gave a small understanding to the child before looking to Itachi again. Itachi had kept his answer clipped and blank on purpose so he would not know the emotional time the close family members of the certain clan members had faced.

Especially with Kohaku reaching her final years, little Sullivan would be alone from any truly close relatives that would be even able to consider caring for him.

Naruto gazed sadly at the small child, as he fiddled with his hands and tried to stuff them in his small mouth, to distract himself from the pain of finishing off his teething period.

He stopped his thoughts as he felt an uneasiness set in that was not his own. _'Who is he?'_ he heard Sakura say, though it was not directed at him, at Sasuke, it had to be and he did not like the fear evident in her voice. A wave of controlling dark aura over swept him like a tidal wave and he shuddered in his seat – he clenched his nails into his trousers and his eyes were wide open with realization struck him. He had only felt something so dark and vile once…

"Uchiha Madara." He whispered at the same time as Sasuke had over on the other side of the seal. Itachi's eyes were wide with fear, not for him but for his little brother – since he had already figured that Naruto was communicating with him or Sakura for he had a far away look on his face.

He clutched Sullivan closer to his body as if to shield him even from the mention of the mans name. The baby squirmed and turned in his arms trying to look up to his face. Both ninja stood up no longer comfortable enough to sit down, Naruto was about to rush out to his teammates but it seemed as though a thought stopped.

_'We will handle this; we still don't know what he wants. Just get to the meeting or it would be considered rude and a disobeying of orders to arrive late.' _Sasuke spoke quickly, maybe nervously if he didn't know better and with a rage that was planning to break soon. _'I agree, it could be considered offensive and especially on such a high ranked meeting. We could ruin our chance of fixing everything we set out to do.'_

_'I'm not leaving you guys to face Madara. No way!' _He was out of the Police Station without another word, running since he would not be able to stand the flowing, mint, coolness of traveling underground. His blood was pumping and thumping in his ears, he was going to get there before Madara hurt them. He wouldn't let anything happen to them; he would rip…_'Naruto! Get to the meeting now!'_ Sakura shouted in her mind to him, somewhat panicking but she lowered her voice when he continued running faster_. 'Look, we understand but trust us we will call you if we need you.'_

He stopped slowly never taking his eyes off the blowing leaves to the trees before him. _'You promise?'_ He asked quietly as if he did not completely agree with his words. He felt both Sakura and Sasuke inwardly nodded. He took a deep sigh, staring intently to the trees where his friends were most likely facing the vilest man Naruto had ever known or heard of. Though Orochimaru was a close second.

He turned quickly on his heels and headed in the direction fast as a comet. Glancing back to the trees with a promise to himself as both Sakura and Sasuke cut the connection between them. Leaving him alone in his own thoughts for the first time in a long time. _'I will save Konoha, all my precious people and all theirs.'_

The feeling was not welcoming.

The darkness lazily rolled off the man Sasuke and Naruto – though unheard – had named as Uchiha Madara. Sakura was suppressing a shudder unsuccessfully and her bottom lip was clamped between her teeth in nervousness. She had only felt such fear during the Chunin Exam all those fateful years ago.

She wanted to hide behind Sasuke in fear but she was a konoichi and be damned natural instincts to run. She would find out what the historical supposed dead figure wanted in her and her teammates already tiresome lives. She gathered her chakra ready for any attack.

Sasuke was equally tense if not more; he knew too well what Madara could do and whenever he came things turned from bad to detrimental. His body was swirling with chakra at a great speed; he knew he could not beat Madara. Though if he somehow figured his weakness before getting killed…

"I only wish to speak with you, Sasuke-Kun." He said so monotone that Sasuke only narrowed his eyes more, his anger had flared slightly at the mock to his tone as he spoke his name. Madara did not move an inch as he stared Sasuke down who was using all his will power to not advert his gaze. His Sharingan already active he let it spin taking in all his opponents form.

Sasuke's eyes slipped and it was already clear that Madara had won, Sasuke narrowed his eyes further his pupils barely visible. He did not ease his stance but the way his eyes had lowered it seemed to be enough for Madara. "You seem to have taken a trip here. Have you not?" His voice was so smug, though his face was blank everything held in a calm almost unmoving mask. "Care to explain?"

His eyes bled a deep scarlet, which seemed to follow to the deaths. The pupils and bladed tomeo's were in pronounced ebony that could have sucked all light to oblivion. The voice had just turned low and raspy – old albeit dark.

_"Do you think we should tell him before a fight break outs? He is supposed to be one of the strongest…but first let's see if we can find out his intentions."_ Sakura said quietly to Sasuke – scared and almost paralyzed with fear. She hoped Sasuke was in a better condition then she, since she knew that she would not be of much help against one so legendary strong.

"You seem a bit to alive for a dead man." Sasuke almost whispered it was so deathly and truth be told Sakura didn't completely want to know where he had learnt to speak as such but she had a guess it was either from Orochimaru or the immortal man standing before them.

Madara didn't move just kept up his harsh, unfeeling gaze.

Madara and Sasuke were staring off again and half the fear that had crept into her heart had finally left seeing that he wanted nothing from her – it didn't help the fear for Sasuke loosen though, a fear that was stronger then her own. She stood straighter after a second and slipped a kunai from her holster, holding it in a white knuckle grip. Her eyes brimmed with firm determination.

After what seemed and felt like a few long hours to Sakura, she huffed lightly to herself. _Was staring contests all the Uchiha did?_ Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes at that one, even in the dire situation it seemed to help somewhat.

Madara suddenly straightened up, no longer leaning against the bark of the tree that was dripping lightly with Sasuke's crimson life liquid. "Let us strike a deal little one." Madara said his eyes held authority and a sense of 'If you back down you fate will be sealed' aura around him at that very moment. Sasuke's eyes threatened to go Mangekyou.

"You will confess everything." He paused but it seemed so that Sasuke could let the words sink in. "From what happened to _my_ clan, to how you arrived here." Sasuke and Sakura's minds were already racing will lightening speed on possibilities on what to do and react.

Since hell if they were giving Uchiha Madara anymore information that they could keep from him. Madara noticed of course, the way they both tensed and their anxious albeit determined faces twisted. Madara gave a dry chuckle that bought both of them crashing from their thoughts. It sounded so mirth and malevolent. It was so smug as if he knew it would happen and he was going to watch them struggle until they learnt it with every fiber of their being.

"Refusing so soon? It could have been less savage if you conceded but then again…" Madara's eyes flashed dangerous as his hands went tense by his sides. "…I do savor a good conflict." Sasuke and Sakura barely dodged the attack that came to them.

To say Itachi was calm and collected was a lie beyond all he had ever thought of – including the one associated with _that_ night.

Sullivan was in his arm and sitting on his hip as usual and the other children were running around the Police Station, playing youthful games that Itachi had not even been allowed to look upon as a child. He was walking in what seemed to be a calm place but the few that specialized in the human body and interrogation could see the signs of strain and a whole lot of worry in all his body language.

Itachi looked to Sullivan in his arms; he was so small and wrapped up in love that it made Itachi's heart ache to actually see him in the mess that was the Uchiha clan. Sullivan knew with his high perceptive skills that since the time Naruto had gone and left, he had been tenser then a man ready for the slaughter.

He kept looking up to Itachi, blinking as if trying to see if Itachi would give him the answers on how to help Itachi himself out of his new rollercoaster. Itachi sighed looking guiltily at Sullivan with sorry eyes. He didn't want his agitated-ness to show, but since Sullivan had…he would worry. Itachi hated making people worry about him. He was able to take care of himself; if he could not then it was considered weak. He was not important enough, since what had he done in life to make him so? He had done nothing.

He would help the people that he truly considered family with everything he had and would gladly give his life for any of them.

He turned a corner and entered one of the many offices on the level. He was on the second to top floor, since the top was the attic were the Police kept nearly all the over 30 year old reports. He entered a plain room with nothing but a desk –that held a few papers in neat stack – and a comfy looking armchair that sat behind the desk.

He walked past the desk and sat down on the chair, making sure not to ruin any of the papers that were organized. He sat Sullivan in his lap and the for once the normally lively baby sat on his lap playing with his fingers as he tried to maneuver them how he wished to what would later become perfected and clean hand signs.

Itachi took a breath to calm himself and closed his tired eyes. Things could have turned out worse but the news that older Sasuke and Sakura were most likely with Uchiha Madara made his skin crawl in a most chilling way. He could not leave the Uchiha unattended no matter how much he wanted to help. He had to take order in the Police Station and not only were there the Uchiha but also the normal prisoners that were also relentless about the new leadership.

He had to say that he was surprised when Fugaku and Daichi had returned with Naruto and they were even allowing interrogation. Something that had to be soon, since they could lose there drive to tell them and they had to start representing the Hokage with options. He heard Sullivan groan under his breath and he opened his eyes.

The child was now opening and closing his mouth like a fish and Itachi smiled at the picture. He knew what Sullivan meant but it always brought a smile to his face when he saw it. He ran a hand through his hair to relax himself further and stood up pulling Sullivan to his hip again. Sullivan gurgled with glee.

He left the room a moment later, closing the door behind him with a click. Making his way down to the kitchen, he walked the steps casually and Sullivan always found something to keep his eyes fixed on until either the object was out of range or he found something more interesting.

As he walked passed cell doors he ignored all the Uchiha that were glaring at him hatefully. He would live, he just did not want the clan to hate Sullivan for snuggling closer to him and grabbing a hold of his shirt. He was only just a baby really and having hateful glares stare at the perceptive child's back was not an environment to raise a child.

Itachi unintentionally wrapped another hand around him and pulling him closer to his chest. Why were the Uchiha always so inconsiderate? His family was always connected to one another by blood and it made many genetic problems arise. Mostly mental but there was such like he, that suffer or would suffer from physical issues due to the clans tendencies. It was actually weird and disgusting if he thought about it too much. But for generations the Uchiha only married to other Uchiha and ones that were stripped as there ranking in the clan – keeping the bloodline whole and pure (the way the Clan council put it) – his mother and father were third cousins to be honest.

The constant throw of Uchiha on Uchiha blood promised all the genetic abilities of the Sharingan but also made the risk rate higher for the fetus to be harmed in someway. From what he could guess, Itachi was suffering from what his mothers first cousin Katsumi suffered from. Katsumi died two years ago on her 18 birthday due to normal phenomena. But her immune system was so weak trying to strengthen and repair her lungs alveoli that were exploding due to the weakened state of the cell membrane. Her heart would falter and acutely _skip_ a beat every few seconds. Then once it had done so it would speed up as if trying to make up for lost time.

Itachi wouldn't know but he could only guess that was what older Itachi had.

And eventually him too.

He wondered if he would be like Katsumi, trying so desperately to let air enter her lungs as she coughed up the life liquid that was slowly strangling her. Itachi remembered what the hospital had told him and his family. _'She began coughing again and she didn't stop for a long time until she fell unconscious. She died in her sleep.'_ That's what they had told them but Itachi had once heard her cough.

It wasn't simple, it was death ranching and it _sounded_ painful. How she would grab her chest and turn around blood splattering her face and the dizziness in her eyes were present the first time he had seen it. She had smiled at him once she had gained control of herself and he thought then Katsumi was truly strong. He had been 7 and he remembered it clear as day.

The fact that the Uchiha clan breeds like dogs all to keep the bloodline fine and pure. It held a lot of repercussions and it seemed as if they wanted to make sure that there were more children healthy or not. Only living to the age of their late teens was a miracle in their clan.

As Sullivan tugged his hair he saw the small baby look up at him questioningly. Itachi smiled down at him. At least it seemed as though Sullivan hadn't inherited anything. He pushed open the Kitchen door that had just come into view and flickered on the lights. He walked over to one of the fridges and stared into it looking for something the little one could eat. He found a box of dumplings and took one, closing the fridge door with his foot. He moved over to the counter and sat Sullivan on the said counter making sure he was sitting steadily before bending down and opening a cupboard.

He pulled out an orange plastic bowl that could barely fit a big apple but it was enough. He placed the dumpling in the bowl and broke it apart before handing it to Sullivan who immediately grabbed a hold of the bowl. Smiling up at Itachi with all the love in the world. Itachi ran a hand through his hair as Sullivan began with the smaller pieces of dumpling and chewing with his new teeth gratefully.

Itachi picked him up and sat him on the floor in a small area near the fridges that Itachi had covered with two large towels so that he could sit there while Itachi worked and keep an eye on him. He played and ate his food with small gurgles and a couple of screeches of joy in between. Itachi went to the freezers – above the fridges- and took out some chopped meat.

He did not want to know which animal it had been since it was completely impossible to tell by the bloodied food. He took it all out and set them in stacks in one corner of the counter. Letting it soften. He then went to the fridge's and pulled out some vegetables. Pulling a knife and a chopping board he began washing, skinning and cutting the carrots he had taken out.

After a while something struck Itachi as strange. He looked over to where he had placed Sullivan…the half eaten food was still in the bowl. Itachi dropped the knife and held his breath. "Sullivan…Suli-Chan…" Not even a small gurgle, Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated chakra to his ears. If he tried hard enough he could hear the soft and almost irregular pitter of small feet on the metal floors.

Itachi sighed with relief and exited the kitchen turning of the lights in the process and closing the door. He had been in an automatic mode when Sullivan must have left. Preparing food for all of the clan was hard work and very taxing in more ways then one. Running a hand through his hair, he entered a hallway where a few more cells were situated. The small Sullivan was sitting by one of them and smiling at the occupant.

Sullivan turned slowly – as if not wanting to release his gaze – to Itachi who was almost next to him; he smiled brightly at the teenager that was looking after him a lot lately. He lifted up his hands as if wanting to be picked up and Itachi bent down and set him on his hip again. He looked over to the cells occupant that had risen and his breath almost caught in his throat.

Shisui was looking at him with concerned eyes and the betrayal that was present was enough to make Itachi want to curl in on himself. He looked away. He should have paid more attention to where he was heading, there was just so much on his plate and going on around him that he just wanted a pause before something else came along.

"Itachi." Shisui said slowly, as if trying the name on his tongue, hurt was still present that was sure.

"Shisui."

He made sure to stay blank but he could not hide the way his heart sped up and the small prickle behind his eye lids. Shisui was like a brother to him and one of his only true friends. It hurt, being treated as a traitor and an enemy by someone so close to him.

Sullivan noticed, of course, the tension in the air. He looked between the two before lacing his chubby fingers on Itachi's chin – as if trying to reach his eyes. Itachi looked down to him and Sullivan smiled brightly. Itachi lifted his gaze to Shisui, his eyes glinting almost determinedly.

Itachi began moving but Shisui stepped forward as if to intercept him – though he could not due to the bars and he stepped back as if stung. He started heading away; he had to make the rest of the food. "Itachi-Nii-San…" Itachi turned almost stunned to Shisui; he hadn't expected him to say his name as such ever again.

"…I heard that..." Shisui paused and Itachi turned his body too him seeing what he wanted from him. "…Fugaku agreed to your terms…there was something about Sasuke…right?" Itachi took a small breath that Shisui didn't notice. Trying to calm the hurt down a notch.

He should have guessed. Shisui like any Uchiha in his position was using his name as Itachi's best friend to get information. Itachi really should have seen it coming. He was now the enemy and even if it hurt Shisui or was against his own heart he would do what was right for the clan. That was the one of the only things that Itachi didn't agree with Shisui on.

Itachi looked away again. "Yes…I have some business to take care of." He began walking again but Shisui grabbed a hold of the bars and looked at him.

"They're good people, right?" Itachi looked to him again. "I mean…I know you wouldn't hurt a fly unless you had too. Just their…your there on your own free will, right?" Shisui asked and by the look in his eyes, he could tell that this was the Shisui that Itachi liked better. The one that looked to other people as a whole and not just the clan members – he was truly concerned.

Itachi gave a small almost unnoticeable smile. "Yes, Shisui I am." He gave Shisui a miniscule nod and carried on his way. A few other Uchiha looked to him as they heard the whole conversation but Itachi didn't mind. Itachi knew what he was doing no matter how much the Uchiha looked down to him or believed he was being manipulated or such.

He left the hallway a second later, making his way back to the kitchen. He almost sighed. There was still a long day ahead of them. The Uchiha were going to be allowed out of their cells in a few hours' times and the others had a meeting to go to. Or they were most likely already at it. Then there was the panic that Uchiha Madara was there and that was difficult to believe.

Though no matter what the had to let time drift and do what he felt was right, since there was only one life and in his he would make sure that everyone he cared for were the safest people in all the world.

Naruto was getting agitated.

He had to stand in front of the wrinkled fag that was known as the Hokage's rival. Homaru and Koharu were sitting there too with sullen faces and there was an air to them that just stated 'we are boring'. Naruto hadn't liked them too much in the future but now him being stuck there and not with his teammates and friends was a hard pill to swallow.

"Naruto-Kun, where are you teammates?" Sarutobi asked almost distrustfully. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. The room was well lit and rounder then Sakura and Itachi had been in – he knew from a vision that Sakura had given him.

"Ojiji-San...I said they can't come right now. But they will, soon, they'll be in one piece too!" He said in a very 'believe it' manner. It sounded as though he was convincing himself not just the Hokage and his most annoying council members.

"What are they doing exactly?" Hiruzen was not budging and Naruto being Naruto refused to speak of anything in depth. He was just like that, completely and utterly clueless when it came to tact and politics.

"To be honest I'm not sure because their not letting me in!" He said so exuberated as if they would be able to hear him and he was hinting such to them. Hiruzen closed his eyes and placed a wrinkled hand at the top of his nose and rubbed the bone there – hopefully calming himself.

"Naruto-San..." Danzō said which sounded so disgusted that he was actually speaking with him on such a level. "You are ordered to tell us what we want to know. Who was your sensei?" Naruto almost glared at him but tried to stop channeling Sasuke – it was hard when you close to agreeing with him whole heartedly.

"Kakashi-Sensei – as Sakura already told you. Then Ero-Sennin made me his apprentice and we traveled for three years." Naruto said with a half glare in Danzō's direction. "Anything else?" He asked the Hokage a lot lighter and brighter then he had done so with Danzō.

"What are you here to accomplish since even that important fact has not been spoken yet." Koharu said slowly, punctuating each line with authority.

It was then that Naruto fully realized what Tsunade-Baa-Chan meant about 'wrinkled old farts'.

It struck Naruto that even though that information was indeed necessary. The questions would not stop until there was physical proof that they had come to help, that they had come from the future. Then they would ask 'what was the best course of action to stop it becoming so?' Maybe even ask to see the future for themselves.

As much as Naruto hated it, he could not think about the Hokage, the Hokage's teammates and Danzō on the same level as he would consult to Sasuke and Sakura. They were already changing maybe too much and even the smallest things could have a chain reaction. Everyone was Team seven's possible enemies and they would be no innocents since they were not the people and friends they had grown up with.

Naruto stilled visibly with his thoughts. It was darker then he normally thought he knew but it felt oddly right, as if then he was looking at it from a different point of view. All he had to remember that all the mortal or sometimes immortal beings, all had emotions – maybe limited but still there – they could all deceive, they could lie, they could all hide a truth under a desert of a thousand lies.

His eyes visible hardening as he tried to reach Sasuke and Sakura…but to no avail. "How is it you arrived to this time?" Homura Mitokado asked almost sarcastically he most defiantly didn't believe what Naruto and the Third himself had told him. Naruto nearly scowled at the question. He was never one for lying but there was just something's that should not be spoken in the presence of Danzō.

"That's information I cannot say while certain people are present." He replied overly formal, trying to set the Hokage a look to make him realize exactly who he was talking about. He sighed rubbing his wrinkled forehead.

"What is the problem that all of you seem to have with Danzō?" Naruto actually fully out glared at Danzō then unable to hold in his anger in any longer. The man had caused so many problems not just in this time but in the future and the truth, as a person, Naruto was almost glad that he was gone. He caused so many issues and he would never forgive him for killing the messenger toad and making sure that he hadn't received the letter. Maybe Baa-Chan could have been saved from going into a coma? Naruto also knew that he had not sent any ROOT members to help. He wanted the village and its people to perish.

"It may not have happened yet but it will." He turned to Danzō as if trying to read his emotions so he could be caught in the process. "We all know you were planning on ordering Uchiha Itachi to massacre his whole clan in a span of one night." Hiruzen made a sound at the back of his throat but Danzō didn't even have the decency to look even a tad guilty.

"We hadn't agreed on that course even before you arrived." Sarutobi spoke again and Naruto turned to face him. Naruto nodded taking in the answer and running through the memories and information that had become his too when Sasuke and he had joined minds with help of Sakura – then of course she connected herself to both of them and them the same.

"Course you didn't…" He turned to Danzō again, searching for any expression or even a flick of emotion. "Shisui hasn't died yet." Something flashed before Danzō's eyes before they went sickly blank. "So Danzō hasn't been able to implant his eyes into his arm and in his eye under the bandages." Danzō seemed to tense a few ridges then and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He hoped Ojiji-San noticed it. "Then there would be another meeting and he would get into your thoughts, Hokage-Sama, and then control them without you noticing and you would order Itachi to eliminate the clan."

He turned to Sarutobi as he said the last words and he was sure he caught the remains of a grimace on his withered face. Hiruzen turned to Danzō and looked to him sharply, Naruto almost smiled. He and Danzō may have a little chat later – he hoped so and he knew he would be routing for Ojiji-San. "That's not it even half of it either."

The becoming old man looked to him slowly and nodded his head for him to continue half his attention on Danzō. "When Konoha had been attacked some while ago, I was training . The Gondaime sent a toad to get me to help but the toad never came and Danzo was the last one in the room." He turned to Danzō again and narrowed his eyes.

They were sitting around a circular table; Naruto standing on one side, opposite sat the Third with his hands locked together and his eyes lowered as he listened. To the right was Danzō that seemed as passive as usual but Naruto could almost see the wheels moving in his head. To the other side were Koharu and Homaru both holding frowns as they tried to understand what was being told to them.

"Not just that but in the same attack, _he_ and his ROOT did not assist Konoha. The only ROOT member there was Sai, and that was because Team Kakashi managed to knock emotion and sense into him…well some." He finished with almost a fond smile at a memory that the rooms occupants would all never understand.

His expression hardened once again, as he looked Danzō straight on. "It was then that the Gondaime fell into a coma…" He heard the Thirds breath hitch almost inaudibly but there all the same. "…Then _you_ took over but Shikamaru's dad said that something was strangely wrong in that meeting. So I like many other believe that you used Shisui's Sharingan technique to win the title." He gave a loud sigh. "That was when things started getting from bad to worse…"

"News got out that…Sasuke-Teme had joined a criminal organization and attacked and captured the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. Course the Raikage was pissed, he ordered a Kage summit in Iron and the five major nations Kages met to discuss the problem that was this organization." He ran a hand through his blond spikes and tugged on a few locks.

"_He_ left there as the Hokage, while the Village was built from scratch. _He_ ordered Sasuke to be killed on sight if seen even on a field mission – something that the Gondaime would have ordered to capture and drag back to Konoha. Then me being me, I went with Kakashi-Sensei and Yamato-Taicho to try and convince the Raikage to release his charges on Sasuke." He rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "That didn't work out so well."

"Then _he_ tried to take control on the Kage summit by manipulating the leader of Iron. The Kages found out and _he_ escaped the summit. Later that day, _he_ faced Sasuke and well…Sasuke killed him." He had to grin at the last bit; he placed his hands behind his head looking utterly relaxed with the mind blowing news of the future.

The third blinked a few times to clear his thoughts and prudently ignored Danzō then even though before he had been keeping a watchful eye on him. There had been no indication to news that he would die in the next 7 to 8 years. The indication came when involving the Uchiha, he had seen more tension build in his posture and that greatly worried him.

"Fine." He took another sigh before hardening his face to that of a wise old man with authority and no room for arguments. "What are the Uchiha's claims?" The word Uchiha brought Naruto annoyance smack down to him again; when discussing Danzō he could focus everything on trying to get him to crack under pressure but now that was impossible.

His shoulders visually slumped and a new rage burned deep in his eyes that the rooms temperate dropped to almost icy levels. Everyone tensed and Naruto shook his head to gain his thoughts, the anger had not been completely his and he cursed Sasuke and Sakura for making it that they were not accepting anyone into their minds – though no matter what if they had strong emotions Naruto would feel them.

He shook his head from more irrelevant – yet very pressing – thoughts. "We have not been able to ask Fugaku-San yet of what he wishes but he is willing to tell us." Danzō huffed, obviously not liking the lack of information and the lack of formality. The third only frowned and placed his fingers around his chin to think it through.

"You are sure he is willing." Sarutobi asked carefully again. Naruto nodded his head slowly – when he left he had been willing. He sighed like the old man he was and nodded his head at a thought that had occurred to him moments before. "Fine. For now that's all but the Uchiha Clans claims are to be set and reported to me."

Naruto smiled and nodded almost impatiently. Finally he was going to get out of the place with the wrinkled peach of an excuse for village council members. "Hold on Sarutobi, I do not believe it to be wise. There has still been no sight of Naruto-Kun's…" Naruto's eyes narrowed most visibly at that. Danzō was making him seem young and little against the likes of him. How wrong he was. "Teammates. Or proof to the words that the Uchiha agree to what is happening here." Naruto looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes from doing something irrational.

He had been so close of getting out of the dump and back to his teammates where he was needed. "Danzō…" He said with immediate distaste and he knew he would never like the name on his tongue. "My teammates are dealing with a problem that should have died long ago and if you wouldn't mind I would like to join them. The last time I was by Fugaku he was willing to speak with a little information on us in return, we agreed and that meeting will either happen later today or early tomorrow." He spoke with his face to the Hokage but his eyes were narrowed dangerously and moving fervently to Danzō as if daring him to try anything.

He did not gladly. It was barely noticeable that he hit a mark except for the way the fist on his cane was in a white knuckle grip and the area around his already wrinkled lips were thoroughly pinched. Naruto inwardly smirked at the triumph he had just shown Danzō up. Who would believe him?

Sarutobi nodded after a moment his eyes still thoroughly trained on both Naruto and Danzō at the same time. "You may leave." Naruto managed a small nod that was a bit lower as equivalent to the smallest of bows before turning and heading for he door.

He pulled his hood up to cover his golden spikes and lifted the mask that had been resting on his neck over his nose to settle on the bridge just under his eyes – making him resemble his Sensei. He opened the door and left, closing the door with a hint of a 'click'. The were no Shinobi or even civilian on the level but that was due to the fact that the Hokage had ordered everyone away from the floor, the one above and below.

He began walking even though he should probably, just body flick himself to the Uchiha Compound. He wanted to get to his teammates quickly but he did not think he would be able to beat Madara. The man that should have died nearly 100 years ago, the man that was trying to take over the world with a giant eye ball. It seemed obscured but Naruto felt himself fearing Madara slightly and there was no urgency, not even that much fear, or anger emitting from Sasuke and Sakura.

He was getting confused and he did not want to be late but the mixing of his feelings and theirs was very nerve racking. It was hard to remember what his was and what was there's. Also he was just so tired lately, his chakra was harder to control – something that was hard in the first place - , and he had this nagging feeling that something was going to go horrible wrong even though he had no idea where the idea was stemming from.

He sensed presences approaching and almost disappeared before he noticed that it was Shikaku Nara, Ibiki Morino, Inochi Yamanaka and Kakashi-Sensei. He stopped for a second, twisting his head to the side to concentrate better. Yes, it was most defiantly them. Naruto wondered what they were doing. He studied them more and then opened his senses wider to find that Asuma Sarutobi and Chouza Akimichi was also trailing behind them at a slower pace and he was sure the ones from the front knew they were there.

Then it said that they were together but why were they heading into the area that the Hokage had ordered them not too. They were all high ranked and loyal to the village so it could not be against orders unless for an emergency. They were no panic or urgency in their actions so it must have been from orders.

Why would the Hokage order them – some of the most high ranking and loyal Konoha Shinobi – to a meeting or anything right after there was a conference between him and the Hokage and his council about the Uchiha Clan? Whatever was happening he knew that it was connected somehow and he could barely afford anymore surprising troubles.

He made sure his chakra was sealed completely, as it usual was and created a shadow clone already used to it enough to do so without making hand seals. A clone appeared next to him in what seemed like a blur – Naruto had perfected making a clone without use of a cloud, in stealth missions clouds of chakra would attract too much attention and were easier to detect then without but they were harder to control though the circumstances called for it.

The clone nodded before sinking into the ground, his face a blank mask that Naruto could only place on his clones. He gave a sigh before quickly disappearing by using the Body Flick to the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. His clone staying in the building and moving itself in a position so that it could hear what was going on inside the meeting room.

_"We're okay."_ Naruto almost flopped onto the floor with relief. He may have been holding up physically and distracting himself but it was hard for him to explain the relief of hearing come from Sasuke's own mind.

He was going to beat the damn Uchiha until he was having trouble standing up. Maybe even give Sakura an almost Uchiha worthy glare.

He had been so worried. He hadn't completely realized so until they said they were safe. He took a breath to calm himself and told them where he was, they were already on their way. He waited as patiently as he could, he really did. Though the seconds seemed like they drifted to minutes and then minutes to hours. He started pacing.

"What's the matter with you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he and Sakura landed before him. Naruto looked them both over, Sasuke was tenser then usual and the fact he was inquiring about someone else right off the bat meant that he was pretty badly shaken up and wanted all attention away from him. There was also the fact that he was only wearing his black wrapping gloves and his blood drenched trousers.

Sakura was lightly shaking and the natural color seemed to have left her cheeks, she seemed scared and maybe even a bit small – as in she was rounding her back and her arms were squeezed just a bit tighter to her sides.

Naruto completely forgot about being mad.

He rushed to her sides and looked her body full over before hugging her and rubbing her back as she took low shaky breaths. He petted her locks and her body stopped shivering after a few painstaking moments and she let a loud sigh escape her. Naruto pulled away and looked at her from arms length, noticing the natural flush in her cheeks had returned and the way her body was straightening out like a lazy cat.

He let go of her and turned to Sasuke who looked worse for wear. Looking at Naruto with disgust – if the way his nose was cringed to any indication – his upper body leaning back a bit as if from far away it would look different. Naruto smirked in a feral way that did not do any good to help Sasuke.

"You okay Sasuke?" He asked so innocently that Sasuke began getting scared, he stepped back and Naruto almost laughed. "I still haven't congratulated you on becoming 17, that was a few weeks ago right? July 23rd I believe…" Sasuke's eyes widened, stepping back more, now he didn't know what to expect.

Sakura prudently turned to him all her discomfort gone in a second. "I can't believe you didn't remind us! We should have done something!" She turned to him suddenly angry at herself and Sasuke for not reminding her. There had been so much going on that they had completely forgotten. She was such a bad teammate and she was going to make it up to him. No matter what.

Sasuke lifted his hands up in what looked like surrender. "No need. I do not want to do anything." He said with such finality that Naruto actually smirked while Sakura looked a little deflated by the thought.

"But we have to do something! I mean…come on your seventeen, it'll be fun!" Sakura said smiling at him that Sasuke began feeling so out of place. He didn't want to celebrate, it had been so long since he had even thought about celebrating, nine years to be exact. The idea of celebrating his birthday was slightly disturbing.

Especially when Naruto was smiling like he had just won a large sum of money.

"Yeah let's _celebrate_…" Naruto slyly and Sasuke could see the clock work that was running through his head. Sasuke did not like this, not one bit. So he did the first thing a rational, distraught man did in his position. He stepped back a few paces before Sakura could say anything, turned around swiftly and broke out in a run.

He knew staying would be a lost cause. He knew there was no convincing them that he did not want to indulge in something that they called 'celebrating', also the something that he called 'torture that can be avoided'. Once upon a time parties had been fun but now he wasn't so sure about anything.

He leapt onto a building behind him and felt Naruto and Sakura give chase. He had speed over them, he always had and he always would. He just hoped that they hadn't improved in their usual leaps and bounds.

Since that would be truly troublesome.

_**A/N.**_ _**Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated**_!


	14. Loose Ends

**Chapter 13:**

**Loose Ends**

_Looking back at the beginning of this and how life was. Just you and me and love and all of our friends, living life like an ocean. But now the current's only pulling me down, it's getting harder to breathe. It won't be too long and I'll be going under. Can you save me from this?  
'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going. There's a fear in me and it's not showing, this could be the end of me. And everything I know, but I won't go. – __**It's Not My Time, **_**Three Doors Down.**

"You all may want to get comfortable, this will be long." The third said with a rub to his wrinkled forehead. The men that had just entered had just witnessed the third and Danzō glaring at each other – something that only interested them more too why they were there.

Morino Ibiki sat in one of the chairs before him, resting his ankle on his knee and crossing his arms in a tight grip. Nara Shikaku sat on the other chair present and back straight and arms folded. Yamanaka Inochi leaned on the back of the chair his teammate sat on with his hip, his hands crossed. Sarutobi Asuma leaned on the wall by the only door, a cigar hanging lazily from his mouth. Akimichi Chouza to the other side of the door, his eyebrows was furrowed with thought on why they were there.

Kakashi walked round the table and stood behind the Hokage who nodded at him in thanks for bringing them. The Hokage clasped his hands together and placed his chin on his hands, taking a sigh before beginning.

"I assume you have all heard about the Uchiha's lock down?" The public had only known that the Uchiha were forbidden from leaving their perimeters but they had no news on why, none of the villages had. They all nodded in answer to the question.

"What I will tell you is confidential; there is no talking to anyone outside of this room. What I'm about to tell you is SS-Class information. Is that understood?" He finished sternly. Nearly all the room's occupants eyes widened at the Class the information was placed and immediately tensed a second later as if readying themselves. Everyone nodded again – he knew they would do their duty, Hiruzen thought sternly.

"The problem made itself known a few months prior to now. Uchiha Itachi came to me in the dead of night and reported that the Uchiha were planning a coup to take over Konoha." There were sharp intakes of breath from the group while others closed their eyes to stop their emotions from showing. "Please wait till I am finished for comments." They listened intently.

"I told Itachi to act as a double agent and he did so for a number of months. I am sure you all heard of the abduction of the three children – one Haruno Sakura, Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." They nodded again. Asuma took a long drag from his cigarette. "It is still unknown to where they were but we know with who they were with."

"The children called them different names then their true names. Uchiha Sasuke called the person that was with him, Taka. Uzamaki Naruto mentioned Kitsune, while Sakura mentioned a woman named Ai (love)."

"As I said were still unsure what happened there and why they were taken but more pressing matters became apparent. I ordered Itachi to keep an eye on his younger brother for any sign of the person named Taka since he had left his Hatai-ate with young Sasuke.

"It was a Konoha Hatai-ate, one that most defiantly belonged to a missing-Nin. Young Sasuke mentioned that Taka was an Uchiha that had even managed to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan – a Sharingan that is only present when the person kills the person closest to them.

"Though Itachi searched through the files and found that there was no Uchiha Missing-Nin. The registration number that was present on the Hatai-ate was 012606 – a number that has not been registered yet. The Hatai-ate was completely real before you ask.

"After that the information from Itachi paused for a while, I am still not sure what had conspired but Itachi kept quite. Then a few weeks passed by. Kakashi here…" He moved his head to nod up to Kakashi behind him. "…fought the Uchiha named Taka.

"Then if you remember 8 days ago the Uchiha were placed on lock down. Their chakras had flared and there were two Uchiha that entered the village. I believe you too Asuma," Nodding in the direction of said man which others turned around to see the expression of. "Fought the one named Taka.

"The two Uchiha that arrived here were subdued by Taka a moment later. Though they managed to tell me, that three cloaked figures had somehow imprisoned a large amount of Uchiha in the Police Station and subdued them there, including Uchiha Fugaku.

"The one known as Kitsune asked us not to attack them and that they weren't going to harm the Uchiha." He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it. "I'm not sure why we listened but this 'Kitsune' seemed to be truthful and very familiar." A small smile appeared on his face before he straightened it out blankly.

"Anyway, later that day Uchiha Itachi came and explained that the Uchiha had known he was a spy and kept him under tight watch and that a day before something had conspired and he had been taken into custody and placed in a cell." The sturdy look that had appeared on the mask that was sent to Danzō was noticed.

"When in the meeting the one known as Ai, entered and filled in the blanks and at the same time more questions arose. Just before you arrived I spoke with…Kitsune and he answered some questions. The other two did not arrive but Kitsune did not say why.

"Now, I want your intake on this. Who you think these people are and what they truly think they want." He looked to them. "Nara-San, you first." Shikaku thought of it for a second his brows furrowed and his thin lips twisted.

"You mentioned that this Missing-Nin, Taka, is an Uchiha though the Uchiha have not recognized him. I believe that you are trying to let us figure it out by ourselves but with the measly amount of information that you have given I don't believe it will let us get too much into the depths." Hiruzen smiled, that was truly one of his goals. He didn't think they would be able to get it but he wanted to see how far they could go.

"You also mentioned that the Kitsune person was familiar. Would we be allowed a description?" Hiruzen gave a lighter smile and nodded, gesturing for Kakashi to tell them.

"Mah mah…" Kakashi gave a sigh, at the predicament he was thrown into. Closing his visible eye to think for a second he lifted his head to answer. "The one believed to be named Kitsune, had spiky bright blond hair. Sapphire blue eyes, round face, a strong body build, slightly tanned, expressive though not to be underestimated and…" He looked down to Hiruzen for a second who nodded at him. "…three whisker marks on each cheek.

"The one named Taka, had black hair with a blue tinge. A strange hair style that is straighter in the front and sticks up slightly in the back. Small black eyes, thin lips, slender face, built like an assassin, very pale. And as said is in possession of the Mangekyou – something that makes the user have more jutsu that are all over S-Class and nearly unbeatable unless you have the Mangekyou too."

He paused for a second glancing down to Hiruzen who nodded. "The one, who is said to be Ai, has pink hair just past her shoulders. Round emerald green eyes, full lips, heart-shape face, very petite. Though is a very high leveled Medic-Nin and her teammates normally backed off when she is angry. So I'm guessing she is stronger then she seems." He finished with a half genuine eye crinkle.

There were a few minutes of silence. Shikaku gave a long sigh, while Inochi closed his eyes as his eye brows furrowed. Shikaku looked to Hiruzen straight in the eyes almost demanding. "How old are these people?"

"16 to 17 I believe." Kakashi answered for his leader again with and eye crinkle, though this one was an amount more genuine. Shikaku as well as most of the room's occupants seemed confused. They had all known that Kakashi had just described the three children – Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura – though with a few changes sure but any jutsu or such could change that. Though now he had just stated that they were a completely different age. What would these people have by looking like an older version of the three children that had gone missing?

Shikaku shook his head; he needed more information to place everything together. "Do you know who there students of?" It was a clear fact that a student was like their teacher if they spent a long amount of time together. Not only in Justus's but also in personalities and it was normally very helpful for the seemingly useless information.

Hiruzen actually chuckled while Kakashi's face went to poker ever so quickly. "You can say they are much like my own students. In more ways then one if I'm correct." He obviously found something funny. Something that the Shinobi that had just entered the situation did not understand and most likely would never unless they truly understood what was going on.

Ibiki looked to his leader with a blank mask. He was Head of interrogation he could tell what their faces portrayed – every little twitch, half smile or a look in a persons eyes. The Thirds face was set into a smile as in he was having a pleasant surprise. Kakashi's face had gone blank indicating some discomfort, something to hide that he most likely would not a regular case share with the public.

Whatever was going on, was big and nothing of the usual.

He shared his opinion with them. Hiruzen only smiled wider, closing his eyes to refrain from any other emotion form showing. Kakashi kept his mask in place not even batting an eyelid at the accusation. There was a pregnant pause as the six looked to their leaders and Kakashi.

"There is obviously something out of the ordinary going on here. Something we won't find out on our own, so Sarutobi-Sama if you wish to tell us." Inochi spoke for the first time since his arrival and he had been quietly observing until then though he knew that there wouldn't be a reasonable explanation- with the ranking of the information and the strange glee that was present in the Hokages face.

Hiruzen sighed, letting his smile fall. He had wanted to test his subroutines and it was true sometimes you couldn't just predict what was going on, since what might be impossible for one person could be reachable for another. He looked seriously to some of his most talented and trusted Shinobi.

Taking a large breath, Hiruzen knew he had no time to reconsider so he looked to them all sternly. "The three young adults we spoke to you about _are_ the children that were taken on June 22nd." He said with a lengthen to the 'are'; he did not know how to go about this since he had no real evidence.

When he thought about it now he could see that it had been foolish to trust something that could have been pulled off by the worst of actors. Though he couldn't back out now. He had stayed by them, though he just had to make an extra defense incase they were not as truthful as they appeared to be.

Chouza stepped forward to the table and stood by his seated and silently stunned partner to the other side of Inochi. His scratchy voice piercing through the dense and blank silence. "You can't be serious Hokage-Sama. That would be impossible and… it can't be true. Shikaku?" He asked his partner with a sideway glance, asking if it was possible since Shikaku was the smartest person he knew maybe even smarter then the Hokage himself.

Shikaku was in a hard almost stunned trance as he mind raced though possibilities and he shook his head to clear his surprise. Trying to relax himself as much as he could, his body was tense and he did not like it one bit especially when he was not on the battle field. "This is troublesome…"

Chouza and the others around him appeared to have taken that as his answer and Asuma was about to begin loading some questions when there was a light knock at the door.

It made everyone freeze and Hiruzen stared with narrow eyes at the door before looking to Kakashi and nodding to the door. Kakashi lifted his usually skewed Hatai-ate; the Sharingan swiveled in his eyes dangerously as it read the chakra signature.

Kakashi closed the implanted eye and bent to his Hokage's level. "It's Sakura." He hushed quietly in the Hokages ear. Sarutobi nodded, looking over each of the room occupants his gaze set on Danzō longer with a stern half glare as if telling him not to try anything irrational. It was received with out a blink.

"Come in." There was a shuffle amongst those in the room. Asuma stayed leaned to the wall, Chouza sat on his teammates arm rest, while Shikaku slumped to a more relaxed position, Inochi straightened his spine a fraction and kept his gaze carefully blank. Ibiki straightened his back unconsciously noticing that he had slumped slightly in his disbelief.

The door opened slowly and the light that entered sent the person entering a bright halo which soon rested when she closed the door. She smiled innocently with her eyes crinkled shut but her tense body and twitching fist by her side noted that she was alert for any danger. In her other hand was a small scroll; it looked new and smelled of ink.

She bowed her head quickly before strolling forward so she was to the side of the stunned Chouza and his equally amazed teammates that were trying to cover their confused and distrustful looks behind masks…it wasn't working to well for them.

"Hokage-Sama…" Sakura wondered if it was just her that noticed Inochi flinch. Well she was a regular visitor at his house he must have already recognized her grown up voice. "Here are the Uchiha's claims. Fugaku-San participated fully in the exchange." She placed the small scroll in her hands on the desk and rolled it to Hiruzen who caught it and opened it after undoing a rather complicated seal on it.

One Naruto had placed. For a slow and less the preferable attention span he seemed to take great interest in seals after he had created the transporting scrolls with Sasuke.

She looked from the corner of her eye and bit her cheek so it seemed sucked in further in then her other and gave a minuscule quirk of her head that could have been from a strained muscle. Her face quickly schooled to more pleasant and innocent features and the clone that was in the wall disappeared in an unnoticeable poof. Having gotten the sign.

She smiled pleasantly and ignored all the stares and half glares at her back and fought the urge to turn to them with a chakra laced fist. It was nerve racking…and she was not known for her self control. Hiruzen read the scroll sternly and behind him Kakashi smiled at her.

She nodded in greeting and Hiruzen laid the scroll on the table with a sigh. He ran a hand through his graying hair. "Tell them that we will have to hold a rational meeting together for anything to be sorted." Sakura thought it over for a second before nodding. Sarutobi gave a small smile and took a scroll from his Hokage robe rolling it to her until she caught it. "Kakashi-San, go check up on them." Said Hatake nodded and made his way round the table. "Both of you are dismissed."

Sakura nodded with a low bow before turning around, the scroll being quickly stashed in her worn out pocket. "Have a good day Hokage-Sama." Kakashi gave a nod of good bye before they opened the door to the hallway and the halo surrounded them and swallowed them up. The door closing slowly.

Shikaku gave a deep sigh. "Well that's something you don't see everyday…" He placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed the offending body piece to stop a migraine from beginning. "Troublesome." At that very moment in time no one could argue.

"So…how do we do this?" Naruto spoke as the Dobe he was and made Sasuke want to roll his eyes. He, Naruto and Itachi were standing in a triangle in the kitchen the sound of bustling feet and almost hushed talking sounded through the walls and maze like hall ways.

"I don't see why your stressing Dobe we just keep them in order for a few hours." Sasuke spoke crossing his arms as he straightened his spine. Itachi was watching the two bicker back and forth as Naruto accused Sasuke of being the wimp himself since it didn't seem like he was approaching the heavy doors of the kitchen.

Itachi leaned against the counter and waited for them to sort themselves out; he had realized two main reasons to why and when they stopped fighting. The first, their bickering stopped when one man won, by the other not having a good enough comebacks. Second, when duty called and they were attacked or third when their third and petite looking teammate came into the room to smack some sense into their 'thick skulls'.

His lips turned upwards at the thought of the rosette angry, it really was sight. The way her brows furrowed, her fists in white death grips but to tell the truth he loved the half angry pout that came from her lips. To the flailing pink locks to the way her almost small toes scrunched up.

He was stopped those trains of thought that instant.

It had happened a few times over the past week. He had been unconsciously thinking about what had conspired between the two and he was finding it hard not to keep a watchful eye on the seemingly petite girl. It was strange to worry for someone you were intent on ignoring except for the few seldom conversations here and there.

He gave off a sigh but he was used to making it so no one heard him. Things were stressful lately and it wasn't just making sure the Uchiha had all the accommodations, they also had to make sure they were happy. Itachi had always known how hard it was to please the clan but still it was becoming a lot harder then he realized before.

They only wanted certain types of blankets and some wanted thin pillow while other need big fluffy ones, if not then a death glare would be sent that Itachi would pare with his own but then in the end it only left a bad taste in his mouth to not get them what they wanted.

He truly was weak to the people around him. Too emotional and they made people wish to manipulate him. It had nearly happened once and he knew that they would not be the last. People always tried to manipulate him but he wondered for the true reason.

He had a pretty good idea. It was because he was too kind always wanted everyone to be happy, calm and safe, that he placed all he had on line. He really should learn how to say no when it was unnecessary to help but still…it was his nature and would be a felony to his own heart to even try and reenact such a thing.

"Itachi…" Itachi blinked and stared to Sasuke before them that were looking surprisingly concernedly, he was also a bit close to him but he did not mind that much. "…Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately." He had never heard Sasuke so worried especially older Sasuke and Naruto behind his was staring dumbly at Sasuke turned back.

Sasuke placed a cold hand on his forehead pushing his hair up to fall on the said hand. "You're a bit warm." Sasuke gave an unusual pout as if was a bit unused to being there and still learning. Sasuke's brow furrowed so that it reminded Itachi of younger Sasuke - that was playing with young Sullivan if he was correct.

Itachi stepped away from his brother whose pout turned almost to a frown. "Itachi are you okay?" He looked at him suspiciously. "I know something is wrong so you can either tell me or we can do this the hard way." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What would be the hard way?" He asked his anticipation was growing; Sasuke snorted and folded his arms in a firmer grasp.

"Me kicking you ass until you do."

Sasuke spoke rudely but Itachi didn't mind, his eyes had narrowed dangerously with excitement, a small smirk adorning his features. He crouched and widened his legs just to make note that he was willing as Sasuke's smirk spread. Naruto who had waited to the side for all the Uchiha-ness to stop buzzing around stepped forward hands up and palm to them in a sign of almost surrender.

"Oh, no no no. I am not going to stay here by myself with a bunch of hateful Uchiha's that want to pulverize me to a prune." Both of them didn't bat an eyelash, though Itachi's hand twitched as if he was thinking about it. Naruto looked from one to the other as if hoping that the annoying action would snap their dazes back to the real problem at hand.

Of course he had no such luck.

It happened too quickly for Naruto to stop them. Both their eyes narrowed as they let out devious grins. Both disappearing in the body flick. Naruto waited and stared for what seemed like a while, in a daze at the way he had been abandoned. He threw his hands up into the air let out an exasperated sigh.

His shoulders slumped dramatically that it reached a comical level before Naruto snapped his head up as an idea flickered through his head. He would need Sakura. He left the room, forgetting to close the lights on the way and completely ignoring all the frustration Sakura had experienced when she tried to pay for the bills.

Naruto calmed his pace into a stride when he witnessed a few Uchiha speaking in hushed voices. Before they glared hatefully at him, turning away and pretending not to run. Naruto let out a sigh; their position was troubling since the Uchiha were wavering in their decisions on them. The line between acceptance and ruthlessness.

He couldn't leave them alone, since there needed to be at least one person to supervise but with Sakura at the Hokage Tower and Itachi with Sasuke battling there was no one else to supervise. Though he did need to speak with Sasuke about a certain issue, Sakura had told him but not in full since even she didn't know that.

How they had escaped Uchiha Madara? Sasuke had said that they had evaded his attacks Sakura had said trying to smile when he became anxious and concerned. Then that…thing had locked eyes with Sasuke, before he gave a smirk of triumph then disappearing in a gust of wind. She had asked Sasuke but he had entered an utter brooding mood, paired with a vicious scowl and his aura a sense darker.

As well as the fact that Sasuke had been almost – for him – obsessively worried for Itachi. Something he only did when he wished all attention from himself and he had wished to battle when unnecessary. Something that he did either when nervous, extra sadist or just plain pissed. It was almost scary how well he knew his friend.

Though he couldn't stop the sense of pride and happiness that was permanently placed in his heart due to his teammate returning.

It was strange how much things had changed. The unpredictable had happened and the dead had returned but there was still something nagging him. A piece of fear that he had never experienced before telling him that things were going to go wrong and a heavy weight that it would be the end of something…or someone.

He shook his head from those thoughts and did so with a sigh. Naruto focused his chakra and in an unseen flash two Kage Bunshin appeared by his side looking at him seriously. They already knew what they needed to do and they disappeared in the recently learned body flick to the camera room to supervise the Uchiha.

He continued walking past the cells and past whispering but mostly glaring Uchihas. Leaving by the front entrance and making sure the barriers were strong and the surrounding walls weren't going to topple. Sakura had had to rebuild them with a jutsu after the Uchiha had reduced them to debris in their escape.

As he stepped past the now familiar threshold he let the sun bathe him. It was shining brightly in the clear blue sky and the optimistic side of Naruto thought it was a beautiful day to go and annoy an Uchiha.

Naruto continued down the entrances steps and smiled, he felt better somehow now that the air wasn't so crowded and hateful. Even in such distance he could hear the sound of the Uchiha brothers fighting off. He heard someone unsheathe a sword and guessed it was Sasuke since he hadn't seen Itachi with one. Then there was a thump followed by another that seemed to come from a kick – to the shoulder he presumed.

Naruto shook his head to clear it from its concentration, something that seemed to happening more often.

A rush of wind blew the trees surrounding him and noticed that they were becoming to dry. They hadn't watered any of them and it was taking its toll on the once flowering trees. Well they couldn't do anything in between training, looking after the Uchiha themselves and the Hokage they were pretty limited especially due to the other interferences.

Though some were not interference such like Sasuke's birthday that said boy would enjoy no matter what it took out of him. So first he had to get presents, something which he needed Sakura for.

So with a destination in mind and a henge forming in his head he set off down the road to where Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei were walking slowly to them talking about something. He began running for a few reasons mostly concerning his boredom and lack of patience.

They noticed him coming and as he arrived there with a grin they seemed to have finished their small conversation. "Sakura-Chan, I need your help with something." He said such with almost a feral grin and Sakura sighed as if she had noticed something. _"What is it?" _She was obviously tired not that it affected him for Naruto locked eyes with her. "The Teme's birthday."

Sakura sighed with a soft smile, she should have guessed that's what he was worked up on though they were still too busy to do such a thing tat would need all their attention. It was not that she didn't want the opposite in fact. Though she was stressed, tired and there was so much going on that added onto the first two.

Even so, she knew that she would help because it was what she wanted too. "Kakashi-San," It felt strange to say such. "We gotta go prepare for the Teme's birthday. Teme and Itachi are in the training grounds and I got clones keeping an eye on the Uchiha inside. Do what you want." Naruto said carelessly with a grin before grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her in the direction she had just come from. Leaving Kakashi standing there confused on what that had just transpired and what he was about to do. He looked to the forms of his future students that were in the midst of henge'ing themselves and most likely talking through that mind binding seal.

He shrugged his shoulders carelessly and carried on walking. Heading for the Uchiha streets, about to check of the Uchiha houses and how they were looked after then maybe he would head for the training ground and see the two sons of the Heads of the Uchiha clan fight.

What an eventful day it would be.

It was almost midday and the **'Weapon Masters' **shop had been open for a number of hours. Through it's large window that showed a few selected weapons from Senbon to full length Chokuto. It was a bright shop to intensify the sharpness of the blades on show. There was a counter to the end of the wide room and another threshold that was covered by a black cloth.

The bell at the entrance gave off a 'ding' as a couple of costumers arrived, one teenaged man and another teenaged lady.

The man had spiky jet black hair, which was held by a black bright neon orange bandana. His shirt was a vermilion red that seemed a bit large and ended as would a regular V cut t-shirt. There was a fish net muscle shirt underneath that ended just past his elbows and appeared above his collar bone. He had bandages that were intertwined in between his fingers and reached up to the end of the visible net shirt on both arms.

He wore scarlet loose fitting pants that seemed as though they came from a Kimono a neon orange belt that was shaped irregularly around the top of his trousers accompanied by regular worn out Shinobi sandals. Much like the woman next to him as they began browsing the shop.

The woman seemed as though she wore the top of the scarlet Kimono, though it seemed to have a hood that was a darker shade of red on the inside and the Kimono got darker as the sleeves flared off, underneath she wore an obsidian black tight fitter vest shirt. Though most of it was hidden due to the top of the kimono that was tied by a black belt. The kimono shirt hung on her loosely and the thin fabric seemed perfect to move flexibly in.

The end of the Kimono shirt reached just past her thighs and partially covered her knee length shorts that were the same color as her vest shirt. There were red weights that hung on the lower part of her slender legs just before the sandals. There were large, though almost hidden weights hanging on the woman's arms inside the kimono shirt that hung by her wrist, just were her fingerless leather gloves ended.

She too had jet black hair, though instead of sapphire blue like her partner she held emerald green eyes that seemed to shine in sight of the black.

The owner of the shop, Kensuki, had never seen any ninja as the two in front of him though by their body build and clothes they were defiantly high leveled Shinobi. They had split up, looking at the blades and weapons that were on display.

The male looked dead focused and completely expressive of his thoughts, Kensuki only then noticed that he was caring a blue bag. The woman had a calm face as she passed lightly over the selection on range. She seemed petite and small but the weights that hung on her body showed she was stronger then she seemed.

The man walked up to the counter and gave him a wide grin that he had to blink. "I'm looking for a weapon that can be used when the person had skill with a Chokuto." The man rested his elbow on the counter and his head on his palm. The woman walked up next to him averting her attention from the shelves and weapons to him.

Kensuki felt himself nod as he thought. "Does the person have good accuracy?" He asked slowly, flipping a piece of mud brown hair from his face. The man looked over to the woman, she didn't move, didn't even lock eyes with the man before he answered with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Be back in a moment." Kensuki disappeared behind the veil behind him.

Naruto turned to the henge'd Sakura with a grin. "The Teme will be so surprised." He seemed especially gleeful about that part. Sakura sighed and rested her hand on her hip with a touch of difficulty due to her new weights.

It had been decided that they had needed new clothes then their usual rough pull-on. So they had henge'd themselves and gotten some Shinobi wear, bringing some for Sasuke as a gift with new weapons. Since he seemed to love his sword play and it did not miss their eyes the way his gaze lingered upon certain weapons. So they had figured it would be the best present for someone like him.

As well as that they had money to spend since the Hokage was paying them for their troubles at first they had resisted but soon found out it was not worth it, due to the fact that the Hokage is a very stubborn man.

Kensuki, Tenten's father, opened the curtain and entered the room carrying a few velvet black cases. They seemed to be heavy by the way the muscles in his arms were tense and due to the fact he almost slammed them onto the counter as he tried to place them. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his bushy moustache before moving the cases to others sides so it would be possible to observe all of the given without to much hassle.

He opened one case and then another and another, then picked up a smaller case from under his counter and opened that too. "Take your pick." Kensuki displayed as the weapons gleamed in the fluorescents. He sat on the stool behind him and gazed almost lovingly at the weapons. Sakura pretend not to notice and stepped on Naruto's foot to make sure he did not point anything out.

He muffled a yelp.

Sakura smiled calmly and looked at the range that was given. They were all beautiful but she did not know a lot about swords, only what she had seen on the battlefield. That was a fair share and knew what each one could do to an enemy. She thought hard looking at the custom made Hanwei.

It was placed delicately in a black sheath that was decorated with carved cranes, and to the end of the sheath was what seemed to be a top of a blade hilt though small and no larger then a pocket knife. She reached forward and pulled on the small hilt to reveal a small albeit sharp looking blade. It seemed to be fine and double edged, most likely a back up blade that could sneak into places the regular blade could not. She pushed it back in place, it was a useful and interesting feature she had to admit.

She then looked to the actually long blade that lay beside it. She picked it up by the sheath and Naruto observed by her – with one of those irregular thinking looks. The hilt held the carving of paper cranes too and they seemed so majestic on the hilt she could only stare and the beauty of each curve.

The blade was sharp and that too double edged, it was curved slightly at one point it gleamed brightly. It was done in a way that looked as though it would be able to last long and through many battles. She looked to Naruto. _"What do you think?" _She asked calmly setting it back down in the velvet case carefully. _"I'm not sure I've never been good at this sort of thing." _Naruto answered while sighing.

"How much money do we have?" Naruto blinked at the question out loud – not something to different then in his head - and dropped his hand to his new Kimono trousers, he had asked for a pocket to be sewn in and they had been nice enough to do so at a price. He pulled the scroll out and opened it as Kensuki averted his gaze having been taught that some ninja needed their privacy in most businesses.

Naruto blinked at the number written before him a few times before grinning widely. "Enough Sakura-Chan." He said with a smile and turned to the sword going to concentration fully on it and furrowing his brows in thought. Sakura looked to the next weapon it was a Yumi.

The Japanese bow and arrow held its name in elegance. It did not gleam but instead held a sort of presence that made Sakura draw closer to stare at it. The bow was wooden and as she touched it she could feel the chakra running through it – binding it together so it would not break or crack. The silk line that hung from the beautiful arch of wood was tied on a slightly red tinted area of curved wood. She felt Kensuki move before he spoke. "The silk and wood changes color if the owner needs it too, also repairs itself if inserted with some chakra." He said casually still smiling serenely at the Yumi. She had to admit that that too was a useful addition if undercover or trying to be stealthy or if damaged somehow and she could understand what owner, Kensuki, found in them.

She looked to the arrow holder that was the same musty wood brown as the bow. It was decorated around the top with red feathers and the arrow holder seemed heavier then the bow due to the fact it was a sturdier wood. The bottom was covered with a metal slab so it would not break, that was also painted an elegant crimson red.

The arrows that were next to the holder were sleek black until the feather at the bottom that was a scarlet red and brown nearer the edges. It was truly beautiful and she could almost envision Sasuke using his eyes to anticipate an attack and launch a bow at the enemy. It was a strange thing to see for honest since she was not used to him with a yumi though it seemed to fit.

She gave a soft smile and saw the warm grin on Naruto's face and even though the jet black hair refused too show that made him seem anything like himself or his father, she could tell it was him by the kindness in his eyes. Naruto placed the scroll on the table and opened it out; biting his thump to draw blood a stack of money erupted from the scroll.

Kensuki had to blink before looking down at the money that was offered to him. He stood from his seat and gathered the well earned Ryu. Before closing the chosen velvet lids with a clang. "Are they gifts?" He asked and Naruto nodded with a cheeky grin while Sakura with a lighter one. "Well, for however they are is one lucky guy."

He said with a smile and began wrapping them in neon blue wrapping – something that made Naruto's grin widen. He placed both newly wrapped presents in a plain black bag that held the words 'Weapons Master' in bold red. Naruto held the bag even under Sakura's protests and nodded thanks to Kensuki as they headed out.

Kensuki believed they were the strangest pair he had ever met. That didn't mean they weren't his new favorite customers.

"I'm bored, why do we have to this?" One Naruto said to the other as he sat on the counter by a number of screens. The room was dark but the light from the screens was enough to make sure the clone duo were able to see everything around them.

The other Naruto sat on a chair with wheels and his feet were rested on the controls counters, none of them were looking at the screens. So they failed to notice the figure that was approaching them at a calm unthreatening pace.

They were bickering amongst themselves and laughing in the same spirit and only when there was a light knock on the door did they become alert. They both tensed and the laughing ceased, smiles fading slowly. There was another knock, it was still polite and from what they could tell unthreatening.

The Naruto clone that was sitting on the counter stood while his partner swiveled in his seat and finally placed his feet on the ground. The standing clone opened the door with a click and blinked at the figure that was there.

"I have an offer."

"Can we take a break?" A panting Itachi said with his hands on his knees and sweat running down his forehead. His shirt clung to chest and slacks; he held a few minor scratches that covered his biceps, torso and his left cheek. Sasuke was opposite him, he too panting though his body was still tense and as the sweat tickled down his neck he refused to wipe them away.

He answered the question with a nod, straightening and placing his Katana back into his sheath. _Man_, he thought slightly blown away, _Itachi knows how to fight_. His body felt battered and he could feel the dark bruises forming on his wounded areas. He couldn't be happier though.

Itachi sat down with a childish flop backwards and sat with his legs in front of him and his hands in between them as he puffed in and out, just in the shade of the great willow behind him. Sasuke un-strapped his sword from his back and threw it to the ground near Itachi, before sitting down too and resting his back on Itachi who leaned in slightly – both Uchiha sighed.

They sat there panting for a while, replaying the battle before their eyes. They had agreed that Sasuke would just use his sword play and Itachi his Tai-Jutsu. No other weapons or Justus's allowed. It was one grueling battle and Sasuke was feeling a grin tug on his lips due to the fact he had won for the most part.

There was nothing life endangering or plans of revenge linked together, none were mentioned and Itachi even pointed out few slip ups he had learned to intercept in Anbu. Sasuke had too given Itachi some pointers he had learned during life as a missing Nin.

The fight did what Sasuke wanted it to do. Make him clear his head of what Madara had told him. He shivered inventorially as he closed his eyes to the fear that was gripping his usually empty heart. There were spikes of hatred forming once more and even though it felt familiar he did not wish its return and began banishing thoughts of the Uchiha ascendant. Itachi looked over his shoulder to him worriedly and Sasuke turned his head as an acknowledgement. "Sasuke-Nii, I hope your wounds aren't too severe."

Sasuke almost chuckled, it was just so Itachi to question his wounds but he was concerned and it made Sasuke wish to beam as he had once done. "I have suffered far worse…" He said with a hard edge to his voice that made Itachi's brows furrow. "…yourself?" Itachi sighed knowing that Sasuke was uncomfortable.

"All my wounds are shallow." He felt Sasuke's tense back loosen slightly as a sigh left him. Itachi made himself comfortable leaning against his brother. He had not wanted to hurt him but Sasuke had needed to let out some frustration and he himself had not sparred with anyone for a while.

Even though being a Shinobi was not the path he wished for, it was the path that was best suited for him and he would take it so he could protect his beloved village and those that were precious to him.

He sat there for a while both their hearts regulating and the breathing turning to a calmer pace. It was pleasant to be in fact since the sun was beginning to set and the cool air was swaying the trees and their dashing leaves. Everything seemed sun kissed and Sasuke was slightly blown away. How come he had never seen any of it before?

Even in his half blind state it was breath taking, he could see the lake in the distance and as he turned on his Sharingan. He noticed the reflections and slight ripples. It was a shame he had ruined his eyes sight so gravely but there were worst things.

Like the thing Madara had mentioned…

No he wasn't going to think about it, he had already told himself that he would not. He felt Itachi suppress a yawn and a hitch in breath came shortly after, something that made Sasuke's head snap to his brother in worry of the illness that came in later years.

The future was catching up with him then and he noticed that the future was the present any and every passing second.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said slowly and Itachi – already knowing what was about to accrue – couldn't stop his lips from quirking upwards. "Sakura will be able to help you. Maybe if you go to her she can cure you or…something." He ended in a very Naruto fashion and mentally scolded himself for spending so much time with the said Dobe.

He had spoken quickly and as if he was trying to calm himself or the sort. Itachi let out a small laugh resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "I'm can not do anything about my genetic illness so stop worrying for me." He could feel Sasuke tense beside him and mentally sighed.

"What?" Itachi did not repeat himself but closed his eyes as if they would block out the voice. "You can't tell me to stop worrying for you, I've always worried for you. Even during the time you lied to me…" Sasuke seemed lost in thought then and Itachi cracked open his eyes and looked to Sasuke – someone who wasn't too far since his cheek was a few millimeters away.

There was a moment of silence as they both ran through thoughts, unknown to the outside world. Then calm albeit quick sound of shoes walking on grass and fallen leaves to branches entered the clearing. Sasuke did not recognize them unlike Itachi. Who tensed for a different reason.

Itachi pressed his back further against his brothers to gain his attention. "It's Shisui." It was then Shisui appeared in the clearing. Hair disheveled and a small content smile on his thin Uchiha lips. He was supposed to be in the Police Station. If something had happened or if he had escape…

That would be troublesome.

_**A/N.**_ _**Sorry it took so long, I was having a few computer problems! Anyway, I hoped you all like it and I wanted do to say that the next one with be the last chapter and then I will start the sequel so please Review!**_

_**Your reviews are my muse, any would be appreciated! ^_^**_


	15. A New Begining

**Chapter 14:**

**A New Beginning**

Sasuke let a deep breath escape him in a hurry. His senses were on high as he looked through his new sunglasses. The darkness of the lens helping him see around himself quickly without the sun burning his eyes. On that note he lifted his hand to his shades and twisted one of the dials to the side of one of the lenses. All of a sudden everything became neon red; an energy meter so he would see the living subjects around him.

He kept moving and trying to see the one attacking him. He saw no one but that did not mean he would forget why he was there. He was there to train and progress in ways he only dreamed of.

Shisui was teaching him how to use his Sharingan in the most effective of ways.

It had happened that day, no more then a week ago. Shisui had entered the clearing and claimed that Naruto had let him out since he wished only to help Sasuke. After hearing what had happened through the Uchiha, he believed it was right that someone teach him about the Sharingan.

Sasuke had been surprised, though naturally wary. Though Itachi had agreed that it would be best to learn from Shisui, a true Sharingan master, the ways of the Clan – since Itachi, himself, was less then faithful. So Sasuke had accepted and Shisui had smiled, that smile, the one he used to give to Sasuke when he was younger. Making Sasuke smile himself almost bitter-sweetly.

Since then on he had trained for five hours each day, Shisui was allowed from the Police Station though only with someone accompanying him. Shisui wasn't one to mind too much and the rest of the clan barely noticed his hours spent away from there confinement area. That was because the Uchiha were constantly waiting on news from the Hokage, who would discuss a peaceful way to resolve the issue at hand and keep the Uchiha in line.

Usually after each meetings with the Hokage, one of team seven and Kakashi would escort Fugaku and most likely his second in command, Daichi, back to the Police Station. Where he would tell the rest of the Uchiha what had conspired and ask for their opinions.

Team Seven never stayed for those and usually left a few Naruto clones to do the job of watching over them. It was hard but for most of the week the Uchiha had stayed away from their cells and barely entered except until dark. The children were thrilled in some cases but in other they preferred the freedom from before.

Yes, staying in a prison was freedom.

It was strange but things drifted into a routine. Team 7 and Itachi would arise early – round about 5 – to prepare breakfast, though Naruto stuck to observing the rising Uchiha in the camera room. Cooking even breakfast was tiring especially in the heat that came with it. Though even so, they were the most peaceful hours of the day, the most carefree.

Sasuke remembered a particular morning when they had just begun cooking. Naruto had entered the kitchen shouting that he could cook twice as well as everyone else. Of course him, Sakura and Itachi decided not to burst his bubble so early in the day.

Naruto had been the victim of an overflowing pot of what used to be noodles. One side of a burnt dish of what was supposed to be fried vegetables and the other half had been nearly frozen. To say the least he was not allowed in the kitchen any longer and began spending his time in the camera room so he would at least spread his mayhem elsewhere.

After making breakfast they would hand them out to all the prisoners – Uchiha and regular prisoners. Before the Uchiha were let out from their cells they would have needed to walk the hallways and spread the meals amongst them. Though now, they had managed to let the Uchiha into the cafeteria. They weren't to happy with it and still aren't to be in fact. But that was what they could give them and still have time for other duties.

Since not all their duties were to do with the Uchiha.

Then, they would usually, been in some sort of meeting with Fugaku and the Hokage. Something that was necessary but at the same time made you wish to be somewhere else without all their political jabber.

Usually that finished a few hours after without coming to a permanent agreement. Something that Fugaku would frown about on the way back to the Compound. The villagers of Konoha had no idea of these missions and it was kind of difficult to make sure not to find one running child that had taken the wrong bend home.

By the time they returned Itachi would be cooking for lunch, another taxing thing. Though Sasuke admitted that his cooking skills had been topped a few notches. He didn't understand the reason he felt, somehow, happier when he was surrounded by his teammates and brother.

Lighter, as if he were a regular teenager that was being punished for sneaking out late one night with the people close to him. It was so trivial but very much needed that he didn't, couldn't understand how much at that moment in time. Maybe he never would.

After lunch would be handed out, they would leave clones in the Police Station and train. As he was at that moment, though that routine had been disrupted slightly due to the fact Naruto and Sakura had thrown him an unwanted party.

Once he had figured what their plan was he had searched for an escape route, though none could be found when Naruto Kage Bunshin'ed the clones to surround him. Grinning mischievously as he did so…it did not improve his growing dread.

True, there was no real fear but only an uncertainty he was not used to. He had no preferences on what to expect anymore and had been most reluctant.

Once in the village, they all had been forced to henge themselves into someone less suspicious. Sasuke had been brooding and his brows had been furrowed in thought on what could happen. So he had missed a few hidden conversations that had passed between the two. His two over-joyed teammates had led him to a restaurant.

Smiling brightly as they did so and Sasuke began to wonder how they could be so cheerful on a birthday, he himself was not as cheerful as they were at that time. It was strange but he remembered each detail of the day.

He remembered that Sakura had dyed her hair a shade of black that resembled his usual color. Naruto had dyed his bright orange so that it was darker then his neon bandana – something he wore instead of his headband that was currently in his pocket. Sasuke had transformed his eyes color to a light blue and his hair color to a mud brown since that was the only thing he could think of in short notice – he too wore no head band but kept it in one of his pockets.

They had sat in the restaurant in the furthest corner; his front was to the entrance while Sakura sat to his side and Naruto to the other on the wooden spherical table. As they had sat, Naruto had been smiling at the fact that the restaurant served ramen amongst other things. A sentence that made Sakura roll her eyes with a clenched fist and Sasuke to lose some of his earlier tension.

It did not take long but soon Sasuke relaxed to those around him. The sun was coming in from the open window behind Naruto. The sound of life, chattering villagers swept through his ears like a calm hum. It felt so familiar and just natural. As in any other place was just not the same.

Something so heavenly important that he was surprised he had forgotten.

Familiarity was anything but a word.

He himself had eaten Onigiri, something he favored over many, while Naruto never stopped talking a mile a minute a permanent grin was marked on his face. Sakura usually smiled, agreeing with Naruto's words and Sasuke only issued small comments here and there. Sasuke preferred observing from the side what his teammates were doing.

Sakura had eaten Umeboshi, Sasuke didn't like the sweet pruned food but it seemed as though she and Itachi preferred sweet foods over others. Naruto had eaten two full bowls of ramen while complaining they weren't as tasty as Ichiraku's. Something Sakura had kicked him under the table for and Sasuke had smirked at.

Naruto had pouted then grinned at Sasuke, it would have been less petrifying if Naruto had began sharpening a knife and looked over at him every few seconds. It was from the help of the mischievous, your-going-to-get-it look, something that Sasuke did not like too much on such a day.

Though no matter what he said, he knew he enjoyed himself in the restaurant. The reason for his ever present half smirk - half smile during that short hour.

After they had eaten in the restaurant – something so unusual that he knew he had once cringed at the idea. Though he felt…normal. It was strange albeit peaceful to feel normal, something he now believed too many took for granted. Being normal was such a thing that a person only missed when they had lost it.

Getting it back for even a few seconds were enough to make him want to smile.

They had headed to the old team seven training ground and then it did not miss his notice the sly smirk and half hidden excited grin that had been passed between his two teammates. He had narrowed his eyes and refused to lift his gaze from each of them for the rest of the journey but against his wishes they did nothing except act as they usually did.

When they had reached the training ground Sasuke was surprised to notice that a Gen Jutsu had been placed on the arena. One that he could see easily see through and guess was created by Sakura due to the chakra Signature and Naruto's lack of Gen-Jutsu skills.

Inside the Gen-Jutsu's perimeters Sasuke saw something he had never even thought of. Two dark colored bags that sat neatly next to each other and three black cushions by each one of the poles. The two side cushions faced the middle one and the middle one faced the bags. Sasuke had looked distrustfully over to his teammates who only smiled and told him to loosen up.

It seemed as though his body had unconsciously listened.

In no time, to be in fact, they were sitting down. Naruto to his left and Sakura to his right both beaming at him as he was fighting back a smirk at their odd smiling ways. He wanted to smile with them for some strange reason – mainly for it was becoming contagious - and was finding it difficult to control himself. Though he succeeded…he hoped.

Such was the problem with him that day. It was hard to get a reel on his emotions and reel them in since then for they seemed to act on their own accord. Sasuke never remembered being so uncontrolled, ever, in all his short life. Even including when he was just a child, he had never felt happier.

There was no darkness surrounding him as he opened his presents still trying to look distrustful but even younger Naruto would be able to see through the expression he wore.

The first bag he looked into held 3 cases, two long cases – one thinner then the other – and the other was a tiny case - the size of a kunai holster. He had first exposed the smallest one, expanding the leather case. Inside were an even number of 20, sharp, shined to perfection, senbon. He had picked one up and sifted it through his fingers with ease before placing it back his eyes smiling.

The second gift he had opened was the more squared shaped box. That inside held a beautiful Yumi made of the strongest wood and the delicately woven silk seemed sturdy to take on many battles. The third and final item he attained from the 'Weapons Masters' bag was a breath taking sword. The outline of silver cranes on the hilt, the double edged blade was firm and strong and Sasuke saw the beauty of the weapons before him.

Naruto and Sakura had taken time to explain what they could do on top of their enticing looks and stability. He had been almost stunned, thanking both of them sincerely and a tip of his lips was pulled upwards. He had completely forgotten that he had another bag waiting for him.

The first item from that back he unwrapped was the new clothes he was currently wearing. The regular charcoal blue v neck shirt was first, he noticed that it was inflammable. The second was the almost obsidian gray shoulder length jacket with a high collar – that ended up to his nose. It held an almost snow white lining, over the zipper - that ran through the middle before slanting to the side of the collar once it reached - , top and sides.

The third item of clothing was the coal black trousers that seemed to have once belonged to a Kimono, by their width. He had tucked the ends into his sandals which had created a wider effect though not as wide as his old ones from his time in Otogakure.

The fourth piece was the extra strong scarlet ribbon matching both of what Sakura and Naruto was wearing. Something he had wrapped around his right arm – resembling a fingerless glove. The red stood out maybe a bit too much on his darker clothes but it made him somehow feel more connected to them and anyway, it would be the real test of stealth. The ribbon protected his knuckles, for that arm was the one he used more in battle

The last item from that bag was the strangest pair of glasses he had ever seen. Instead of steel or a plastic frame, there was a strong cloth that he wrapped around his eyes and tied at the base of his head like a Hatai-ate. Though where the eyes were placed, was a special shaded glass – that would not let his eyes be shown through and could also not broken easily. They held on the side almost invisible dials that changed the lenses. Helping him sense forms of life, heat, defining shapes and colors, through walls – something Sakura had told him to use wisely with an almost angry glance at Naruto that looked nervous - and to great lengths.

His deteriorating sight would not be a problem any longer and he actually smiled as they explained. He had given them both a sincere 'thank you' which had made both of them beam at him like the sun and at that moment in time he let out a half smirk-smile with them.

He had been wearing what they had given him ever since that day, and his teammates always seemed to smile a bit more at him as if he had just proved something to both of them. In truth he didn't mind, things had come to a new day and age. He was happier, they were happier and hopefully the future would not be so dark.

Since he could barely even think of being away from his two teammates, they were his true family even as the others lived. He would protect them with all he had, even if he had to die a thousand deaths for them he would. Because they were his light, something he needed more then anything else.

They had taken him from his never ending tunnel of hell. He had not known what he had lost until it had been too late, though now he understood better. And his eyes were not as blind as they had been before. He could understand things better, he could see beyond himself. Something he had lacked gravely before; a time he was not too proud of as he looked back at it now.

"Sasuke-San!" Sasuke blinked finally ending his run of thoughts and looked to his older cousin that was waving his chapped hands in front of his face. "Thank god! I thought I almost lost you there." He said with a hint of sarcasm, Sasuke let a breath escape him. He had lost again; he kept letting his thoughts snatch him up and around.

Sasuke slumped slightly, tired. "Sorry, Shisui-Nii-San. Thank you for your help." He had been in the middle of a training session and he lost him self again. He could only blame himself for his distractions – he just hadn't believed up to a few days ago that he had changed so much. So his mind seemed to be going on a retake and going over everything that had even the slightest chance of changing him.

Shisui swept a hand through his messy hair and smiled in the carefree way that Sasuke remembered. "I guess that will be enough for today. Have you been training with your Sharingan?" He inquired while brushing some dirt off his dark colored shirt. Sasuke nodded, suddenly a lot more serious.

"Hai, at the moment I have to concentrate hard to focus on one person, though it is improving." Shisui smiled though he seemed to have something on his mind and sat down by one of the nearby trunks. Sasuke blinked once before sitting on another unoccupied side of said tree. He waited patiently for Shisui to speak since he knew he would sooner or later.

There was a light breeze Sasuke realized though not hard enough to be so noticeably but it was calm and he breathed in the scent of greenery around him. It was strange that he never appreciated the small things before and figured life would have been a lot nicer if he had. Hell, he may not have even left Konoha if he done so.

So many things he could have stopped but he did not. _You can't dwell on the past any longer, _Sasuke told himself firmly; _when you do you never see the present._ He sighed, though there was a determined glint in his eye that slowly flickered into place. He would not let his past control him any longer.

"I think I know a better way to do it."

Shisui's words brought him back to reality but he was already becoming a master of not showing so. He looked over his shoulder, his high collar brushing his chin as he did so. "Do what?" He asked and Shisui looked at him a look of slight nervousness and deep concentration on his face.

"I quicker way to master my technique." Shisui shuffled until he was half facing him and moved a stray strand of unruly hair from his face. "For it to be mastered one needs to allow the Sharingan to cast a genjutsu on the opponents mind so that it opens up its thoughts to the one casting the Gen-Jutsu."

Sasuke had a mild guess to where he was going with the thought but he was still too new to the subject to know for sure. "So if the one casting the Gen-Jutsu would open up their mind at the same time as creating a mass Gen-Jutsu. Then place a security seal on their mind then you would be able to listen to everybody in a certain radiuses thoughts at the same time of being protected as you usually are."

Shisui's eyes had widened as he spoke and explained his reason for thinking before. Sasuke considered the idea and saw that it was true; if he could do all those things he would be able to constantly listen to others thoughts unless he placed extra measures against it.

Shisui had been teaching him to enter others thoughts and manipulate them without knowing. He was teaching Sasuke his own personal technique and Sasuke was more then honored. Though what many did not know about the technique was the fact that when you wanted to enter someone else's mind you had to leave your own, like the Yamanaka's. Or your mind became unprotected; the body would move slightly slower for a while on top of that.

Not something a ninja wanted in battle.

So the idea Shisui had just offered was a wanted one. Though that too would have some sort of weakness, Sasuke could think of one huge problem at that moment. How would someone be able to live in a society while he would not be able to tell which were his own thoughts? He voiced his thoughts to Shisui whose brow furrowed in concentration and his lips scrunched together from the same reason.

There was another pause as Shisui leaned to what seemed to be a more comfortable position on the bark of the old trunk, his shoulder scraped the bark. A comfortable silence filled the miniature clearing. Sun beamed down on them from passed the leaves and Sasuke looked up to see the shadows dancing on the canopy above him.

He had missed so much.

"To stop it from happening I'm guessing that another type of seal would have to be used. Either that or increase the barrier around the mind. You think it could work?" Shisui asked him, Sasuke let his mind think on the possibility. It was all logical though when one created a new technique then problems could occur anywhere in the process.

"Yes, everything adds up and the chances of it working are high. I could ask Naruto to perform the security seal since he has been looking for a bit more experience in that department. I can perform a mass Gen-Jutsu, over the whole village even but I'm not saying that I could stay standing afterwards.

"If I want to try it? Yeah."

Sasuke had already told himself that he would get stronger to protect his precious people since life liked to throw all sorts of dung his way. He was unlucky like that but he had one of the dearest things he could ever imagine and he would make sure they were safe. They were his priority now.

Shisui looked at him surprised but he smiled soon after and jumped to his feet with a burst of energy. Sasuke got up at a more decent pace, not bothering to brush himself off. He folded his arms as Shisui paced back wards and forwards searching for answers. It remained such for a number of minutes but Sasuke did not mind.

"Another seal!" The furrow in his brows grew deeper and the wind blew his hair from his face so the change was prominent. "Though the problem would be where to get the energy and chakra for the seal would come from without killing the one casting the Jutsu. Only someone with an abnormal amount of chakra would be able to even come close to that feat."

The problems were present, it seemed as though they would not be able to perform the Jutsu in the specific moment in time – maybe in a few more years when one of Team 7 specialized in Seals.

Sasuke shared his thoughts with Shisui, who reluctantly agreed. Something Sasuke had smirked at, as Shisui fought with ideas on other problematic and plain impossible ways.

He had given in as he saw sense, lost in his own thoughts again. Shisui usually drifted off into long silences as he thought of facts – something Itachi had liked about him enough to befriend him.

Sasuke turned his head to the sky, gazing to the shapeless clouds above that were puffy and a shade of clear white. A colony of hawks flew overhead, crowing and shifting formations in a graceful dance. Sasuke gentle tapped a dial on the lenses edge, his vision increased, zooming in on the hawks their snow white underside gleamed and almost maroon colored feathers rested on their heads.

Their flows were graceful and Sasuke became entranced with the way they moved freely through the sky. The unique pattern that ran on the white feathers, from ebony black to a light shade of sunset red. The pack held two younger hawks trailing in the middle of the group, their feathers new and soft as they ruffled strongly in the wind as the elder's feathers – already slick from flight - held their positions with ease.

"…So we should head back." Sasuke returned his eyes to Shisui slowly, as if he had not been momentarily startled. Sasuke adjusted his lenses to his usual format with a push of another dial on the opposite lens.

Shisui had already begun walking and Sasuke followed at a leisurely pace behind him – still lost in his thoughts. They passed the borders of the training ground, the sound of the busy village life beginning to echo in their ears. They both transformed their appearances to that of another without acknowledging the fact – it had already become a customary act.

They dodged through the busy streets, to an alley which is connected to others throughout the entire village – even into the Uchiha Compound. The Uchiha's had been furious when they found out but it was not common knowledge so they had let it slid…a tad. Rushing past bends and archways, making sure no should saw them – even if they were in disguise.

It was not long before the familiar buildings of the Uchiha Compound began loaming over them – as they cast themselves into their shadows. The sound of the noisy Uchiha arguing on different political manners drifted to the ears, Shisui sighed at the commotion while Sasuke could only feel sorry for the high ranking male that would get an ear-load for 'wandering around the Police Station'.

The pair did not enter through the front door but steadily walked up the wall making sure not to be caught as the made their way to one of the higher windows to a now abandoned office. Shisui stepped in first before disappearing in the windows frame behind peach curtains – Sasuke followed keeping his footsteps light. He entered the dimly lit room – for the only light came from the curtain covered window they had just walked through most casually – Shisui was in the middle of the room. Removing his henge, Sasuke did the same wondering where his teammates were.

Shisui looked to him glumly." Well, bye." He said with a wave of his hand as he turned around his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Bye." Sasuke said as Shisui exited the room and closed the door behind him. _Hey, where are you two?_ Sasuke said to his two teammates through their mental link. He suddenly felt their feelings seep into his, startling him before he relaxed his guard and got their return messages.

_We're still at the old mans meeting_…Naruto spoke before Sakura said in a kinder more controlled voice. _They are discussing the food prices for Uchiha's and that shop keepers had been rising prices for them, it is starting to tire but it is politics – it's not fun._ Sasuke smiled softly to himself, before Naruto started again his frustration with the present situation. _If politics is just a bunch of two old guys glaring and arguing about unimportant things then when I become Hokage its going be changed!_

Sasuke smirked and walked out the room, closing the window before he left. Smoothing out his features so none knew his thoughts or those he was talking too. _When do you think you'll finish there?_ Talking more to Sakura then Naruto whose frustration was growing with whatever was being said on their side. _Could be a while. None seem even a quarter close to being finished._

Sasuke inwardly sighed. _Well get back soon, you know how they get just before dinner._ Both his teammates sighed inwardly; they both had experienced the riot the Uchiha made. It happened ever day at round about the same hours, something that team seven believed was to wear them down – it worked because there was no way to avoiding it.

_Well, good luck, maybe Itachi will help you with them?_ Sakura asked. _I don't want him too, the Uchiha don't like him enough already he will either cause more problems or he will have more problems when this is sorted_. Sasuke said tiredly, they were two things he did not wish to happen though without even one person assisting him, they could tear him apart – literally. He may have become stronger but he was no fool and would not become victim to over-cockiness.

_Do what you think is right…but don't make it extra hard for yourself._ Sakura said warmly, Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at the sentence but managed to answer her_. I wont…if you have problems with Naruto then just tell me_. Sasuke almost whispered to her but even over his frustration Naruto caught the words about him. _Hey! _Sakura laughed inwardly and Sasuke made sure his amusement was present before both of them.

Sasuke carried down the hallway he was on and came across an Uchiha woman with his back towards him. _The fun begins now_. Sasuke said sarcastically, cutting his connection with his teammates.

He carried down the hallway excepting her to turn to him and begin asking preposterous questions, while further away other Uchiha would begin destroying an innocent jail cell or entering places which were supposed to be cut off – to destroy them or place traps around them - and if their food was a second after their regular time they threw an uproar.

Though when the woman did not turn or even acknowledge him, then he started getting concerned. Though none of what he thought appeared on his features as he turned the bend at the end of the hallway silently, the woman had still not moved from her place.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he made sure his senses remained alert for any dangers; he even upped his hearing though all was quite…too quite. _How troublesome…_ No matter what he noticed he let nothing show and carried on his way to the kitchens to prepare the spoilt Uchiha's dinner as he usually would at that time of day.

He eventually made it to the kitchens and unlocked the two doors and entered flickering on the switch and the whole room lit up with bright fluorescents. The room looked unchanged, as it should, nothing out of the ordinary. On top of that there were no unfamiliar or new odors, everything was untouched.

He carried on into the room and began removing a large pot that weighed double his own weight. Almost groaning with weight he placed chakra into his arm muscles and lifted the huge pot onto the wide stove with a clang.

With a sigh he walked over to the pantry that settled in between the fridges and the small cupboard – where the cleaning supplies and cart rested. He flicked on the switch and looked to the small walk in, lined with metal shelves that had been recently cleaned. Sasuke walked the length of the cupboard and looked up to a shelf above his head – seeing the noodles packets he grabbed them with an outstretched arm.

Walked from under the threshold and opened the packets and poured them into bowl. He bent by another cupboard and opened it to find a translucent plastic jug among other plastic objects. He took the jug over to one of the sinks and turned on the tap – filling the jug with water. Then poured the water into the pot then proceeded to do the progress again.

As he was filling the next jug, someone walked into the hallway of the kitchen, Sasuke did not pause though sighed with relief when he recognized Itachi and the toddler, Sullivan. The door opened a few moments later, he turned to greet them and did so with a nod.

"Sasuke." Itachi greeted closing the door behind him. Sullivan was on his hip and playing with an old baby toy – it looked like a large rubber red ring, one he kept chewing. Itachi placed the child on the few towels near the fridges.

Before he stood and took out the fish from the freezers to defrost and walked to the fridge – taking out some potatoes which he began washing. "Where are Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan?" Itachi inquired keeping a watchful eye on Sullivan as he gurgled and spoke to himself in a toddler's language.

"In a meeting, with the Hokage and Fugaku." Sasuke said as he poured more water into the basin before turning on the stove with a small fire.

"Aah." Itachi said as if he should have expected it. He began cutting the potatoes into smaller pieces before saying. "It is too quite today." Sasuke helped Itachi with the vegetables and began chopping them on the same counter as Itachi, opposite him.

"I know. I saw some people posted in different areas – they look like their waiting. Don't know what they're planning though. Got an idea?" They spoke in hushed voices the sound of knives on their wooden boards louder then their voices for anyway who could be listening in.

"No none, though when Reiko-Chan realized the clan wasn't getting ready for another operation she said she would use her 'super ninja skills' to get answers." He chuckled, and Sasuke smirked knowingly.

They both quieted and carried on their work with full focus, Sasuke checking the pasta every so often. It was not long before two other presences entered the hallway. One was most defiantly Reiko, who was running at a quicker pace towards the door. Itachi sighed and walked over to the door to open it for her, the one who came at a slower pace took time for Sasuke to realize who it was.

Uchiha Mikoto, his mother.

His chopping came harder then before, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet her. He had pleasant memories of her and he did not know how she would react, put into their unlikely predicament. He stopped his cutting for a moment and untied his glasses, blinking a few times to clear his eyes. He tied the glasses around his neck so he would not lose them and tried his sight. Most things were blurry, the shapes unclear and it was hard to focus on anything though he had lived with his eyes as such for a long time and could deal with it for a while.

Though the way his eyes stung lightly brought him to recognize that he was using the glasses they had given him a lot and his eyes were already used to them. He shook his head and carried letting his thoughts of that particular subject distract him of the nearing one.

"Itachi-Nii-San!" Reiko exclaimed somewhere near the door, he could here her jumping and her footsteps neared to where he was. He carried on cutting and skinning the vegetables. "Taka-Ji-San (uncle), what are we eating tonight?"

She jumped somewhere by him, that her body heat hung onto his and her voice changed from loud to medium as she jumped. He gave a small smile – still looking down to the orange blur of food before him. "Noodles, fish and some vegetables." He answered somewhat plainly.

"What's for desert! There is desert isn't there? Oh! I know what I want! Do we have some…" She ran through a long list of list which Sasuke mostly declined – that they did not have – though some they did have which she had a second thought about and said she would prefer another desert – one which Sasuke had to decline that they had.

At the end of her large list of sweet foods, she said she needed to go speak with her second in command – her twin brother, Ryo – about what should happen to the percentage of sweet foods in their new home because such a low amount was despicable. Something Sasuke had smirked at and agreed in a sarcastically friendly tone that something had to be done about such matter.

She had run off leaving himself, Itachi and Mikoto in the silent kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Well it was just Itachi and Sasuke preparing dinner, Mikoto stood to the side leaning on the counter, her hands in her lap and fiddling with her fingers as if she wished to help but could not.

Sasuke had finished with the carrots during Reiko's list and had moved onto slicing some tomatoes – trying very hard to control himself from eating all of them. Itachi noticed his grimace after a while and while chuckling took over – something he had been thanked for. Mikoto watched the whole exchange, though her expression Sasuke could not see due to his eye sight.

Sasuke turned off the pasta after making sure it was cooked and covered it with an impossibly large lid. Before moving onto the fish and one by one extracting the bones – his Raikiri showed him where the bones were and after a while he knew where the bones were off by heart – not something he was deeply pleased about.

For the task he turned on his Sharingan, so he would not miss any small ones – the Uchiha's were picky and death threats would be sent to them if they believed a miniscule bone could kill them. Wouldn't that be a story, _the great Uchiha Clan killed by barely a pea sized fish bone?_

Sasuke finished yet another fish and the stench of fish seemed permanent. His nose twitched, unappreciated, by the smell. "Can I help?" The voice surprised him, for Mikoto had been silent until then. He lifted his head up in her direction, the same thing Itachi had done.

Both Uchiha Brother looked to each other the only sound present was little Sullivan's playing. Itachi looked a bit unsure but gave a small nod, Sasuke was a bit uneasy but nodded nonetheless to show he agreed.

"We still have some peppers to chop in the far left side fridge if you wish to help." As Itachi finished speaking, Mikoto gave a small smile and nodded, making her way over to the fridge. She took out the colored peppers and a knife from one of the drawers – she began chopping.

Her tense shoulders dropped as she did something familiar and the room was no longer as awkward as before. Sasuke began to relax, the sound of the rhythmic chopping of his mother sounded through his ears, he had always wondered how she managed to keep tune with an unknown tempo whenever he had heard her cutting and now was no different.

He could see from the corner of his eye Itachi held a small smile and Sasuke felt the same. Mikoto could calm them even without knowing because to them, she was home – warm and familiar, filled with love.

A few moments passed, in which time, Itachi finished with the tomatoes – so he went about separating them into trays which could be placed in the cafeteria. Mikoto was deep within her chopping, while Sasuke wished to rid himself of his sense of smell.

It was a quarter of an hour later that Sasuke had finished with the fish. He set them all in a tray and left them on the counter and washed his hands for the next five minutes. Though the after smell of fish remained. He scrunched up his nose in distaste and then carried the fish tray to where Itachi was placing the foods into them.

"Thanks." Itachi said as he placed some carrots in piles on a half filled tray. "Hang on." Itachi said as he wiped his hands with a towel. He picked up a tomato that had been sitting on the counter and gave it to him. "I already ate and I'm guessing Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan will eat later." He explained with a small smile, Sasuke took the tomato and with a nod of thanks and began eating.

It was ripe and juicy and he gave off a small smile since it was a taste he recognized as one of the trees from their garden back in the Uchiha Mansion. He sat on a counter opposite Itachi and ate quietly, Sullivan gurgling behind him and his mothers chopping in the background.

_We're finally finished!_ Naruto shouted through his head that he nearly dropped his tomato, he pressed a palm to one of his ears as if too block out the shouts of joy reaching him. He felt dizzy and could sense Sakura on the other side thumping him. "Was that…?" Itachi inquired worriedly.

"Naruto, yeah, they're probably on their way." Mikoto joined them with a tray full of green, yellow and red peppers with a soft smile.

She placed the tray on the counter where Itachi was working. "Thank you for letting me assist you, it felt good to do something normal for once." She gave a small chuckle and both her sons looked down with guilt for putting her in the predicament they had. "Now, now, there's no reason to get down. I'm glad it happened before something worse did."

Sasuke took a chance to look at her face, she seemed to him as he had always seen her as he was younger. Content, serene with care for the people around her – it was how Sasuke remembered her.

Here was his child hood standing before him…he felt no rush to capture it as he once wished.

"So are we." Sasuke said shortly something that made both his family members smile at him and he felt a weight relived from his chest that made let him breathe in deeply.

He bit into his juicy vegetable again, finishing it off with a quick bite. "Well we're finished." Itachi said as he finished placing the vegetables in their places, he stood up and wiped his hands on the towel by him. He picked up the tray he had just finished setting and carried it towards the large doors. He walked through them without a problem, the door flapping on its hinges as he left.

Sasuke sighed and lifted the fish tray on his way to follow Itachi to the door. "You grew up beautifully, Sasuke."

The voice surprised him and he turned around to face his mother, though she was not looking at him. She was facing the last two trays, picking up her recently placed tray and walking past him out the door her eldest son had just left.

As the door swung on its hinges, Sasuke let out a smile.

"I find it preposterous that actions have not been taken up till now." Reiko spoke with the authority of a council member as she faced Naruto and Sakura. Uchiha Fugaku behind them talking with Kakashi about some political terms that Naruto really didn't care for.

"And what action would be suffice for you and your…associates." Sakura asked Reiko, her twin brother by her side chin up in the air. As well as two other children that seemed a bit reluctant to be there.

"We want more Dango!" Reiko shouted with a smile her bangs covering her eyes from view as usual. There was a shout of appreciation from Ryo, who bowed his head as he saw Fugaku. Reiko didn't seem to have such a problem.

Sakura placed a look of thought on her face as she walked passed them. The children followed her, Reiko and Ryo with long strides as if they owned the place and the other two uchiha with smaller steps speaking about running at the next bend.

Kakashi headed out of the Police Station his work done, Fugaku and Naruto headed to the Cafeteria – where Sakura would meet them later. She entered the kitchen a while later, the lights were still on and loud gurgling sounded through the room. Sasuke sat on a counter, looking over at Sullivan as he watched him. He lifted a hand in greeting, Sakura thought that he looked kind of shocked for some reason. Though she did not question it because she knew she would not get an answer.

She walked to the other side of the room, Reiko and Ryo stopped by Sasuke to discuss 'business'. Sakura bended by the playing child, who looked up at her with dark silver eyes. Lifting up his chubby arms to be picked up, Sakura obliged. She bent and placed Sullivan on her hip. He smiled brightly, his hair slightly in the way of his eyes – he would have to get it cut soon. He looked at her pink locks with a sense of fascination and picked it up when it was in his reach. Sakura did not mind, Sullivan didn't tug just rolled it between his chubby fingers as if committing the texture to memory.

She carried him over to where the rooms other occupants were, Sasuke stepped down from where he had been sitting on the counter and headed to the kitchen doors holding a large tray. "Reiko-Chan," Sakura looked to Reiko who nodded as if to say she was listening. "Can you take Suli-Chan until we get to the Cafeteria?" She nodded enthusiastically and opened up her arms.

Sullivan was placed in her arms as she smiled brightly at him, he gurgled happily. Sakura picked up the last tray and headed for the door Sasuke was leaning on to keep open. Ryo rushed past her and Reiko, who scowled dramatically. Sakura and Sasuke walked side by side, Reiko trailing with Sullivan behind them as she talked to him.

The sounds of people talking and arguing reached their ears from the Cafeteria dining hall. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other as if they should have expected it. The headed through the workers entrance of the cafeteria. It was just a small room with a metal counter and metal utensils lining the walls. They both placed their trays on the counter.

"I'll check what's going on." Sasuke said as he turned to go to the cafeteria, he left the room the way they had entered. Sakura sorted all the utensils into smaller trays. Sasuke walked out the door and entered through the usual prisoner's door. As he entered he witnessed, some Uchiha facing off each other. Naruto in the middle trying to calm them both down un-succeeding in his doings, Itachi was out of the circle trying to find out a way to break it up without getting involved.

No one had noticed he had entered. "Hey!" He shouted to get their attention, they all looked to him. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" He looked to Naruto who shrugged – Sasuke wondered how he was planning on solving the argument without knowing about what the argument was about.

"This doesn't concern you, Traitor." One Uchiha hissed, from the larger group of Uchiha, the ones behind him cheered in agreement. Sasuke sighed, his clan was really beginning to irritate him. Apparently for Naruto they were already irritating enough because he soon got on the defensive.

"Listen here, Uchiha-San, you are allowed a lot of things here but if you, or anyone else for that matter hurt or abuse my teammates in anyway…your in for a whole lot of ass whooping!" During his little speech – something which had caused Sasuke to smirk and Itachi to blink back his surprise – Naruto had neared the offending Uchiha his hands on his hips and his face in an unpleasant scowl filled with determination to follow through on what he had said.

"Is that clear?" Naruto spoke in a dead serious tone, one that slightly reminded Sasuke of when Naruto was in the Kyuubi mode. The accusing Uchiha bit his lip, fear was playing on his face even as he tried to hide it. He nodded; Naruto smiled all his earlier anger forgotten. "Good. Now your food should be ready so, eat up."

He beamed as he walked up to Itachi and then past him to Sasuke. "You didn't have to do that." Sasuke said shortly with a slight growl, the Uchiha moved to the food stands and took themselves some food before sitting down. The hall was soon filled with noise of people eating and chatting.

Naruto shrugged. "I've wanted too for a long time." He smiled again and left the room, Sasuke shook his head to clear it from what had just happened. Itachi walked up to him.

"Does he do that often?" Itachi asked simply, Sasuke gave a small smile.

"For as long as I've known him." Sasuke said shortly, Sasuke turned around and headed out the way he had entered. Itachi following behind him, it was one of those rare moments where they had nothing to do. Sasuke headed outside, thinking about a spot of training even though he had done some not to long ago.

Itachi headed out with him, though explained when Sasuke inquired to where he was going, that he was heading to the Hokage Tower. Sasuke wished him luck with whatever he was doing; Itachi had thanked him and headed off towards the center of Konoha through the alley ways.

Sasuke headed in the opposite direction and over to the old team seven training grounds.

As he entered the training ground he sensed two presences and was glad that his chakra was hidden as it usually was nowadays. Recognizing them right away he neared closer with a puzzled brow.

The clearing was filled with wild pants, though not hard enough for them to come from adult-sized lungs. He hid in the trees and observed the training that was happening not to far in front of him. There a relaxed looking Kakashi was lightly sparring with the child of eight that he had recently failed along with her team. Though not through any fault of her own, if Sasuke recalled – she had passed though her teammates had not and that made it so she immediately failed.

Aiko, if he remembered correctly. Though she seemed different then the last time he saw her, instead of long lilac locks, her hair was a deep maroon brown – that she held in high ponytail. She punched up to Kakashi's jaw though he caught the fist around her wrist. Not finished yet she withdrew her other hand for a blow to the stomach. The fist connected though Kakashi showed no outward sign except a small gasp.  
He jumped back then to gain some space, though Aiko did not have it and placed her hands together in a seal unfamiliar to Sasuke. "Kami Baindo!" (Bind) With amazing speed her maroon locks rushed forward growing in length and grasping for Kakashi as a ravaging animal would to the last dice of meat.

Kakashi flipped from view and into a tree not to far behind though the claws of hair could not reach him. Aiko's breathing was coming down harder and faster, the hair receded on itself disappearing in her scalp. She landed on all fours, showing that to use the technique was draining.

Kakashi landed by her. "Well I guess that's enough for today. I see you've been training with your Kekkai Genkai, you've done well today." Kakashi said with a regular eye crinkle, he let out a hand and Aiko held it to stand up swaying a bit on her feet before finding herself. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He lifted a hand departure before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned his head to a branch next his – equally hidden. Kakashi's eye crinkled with a smile, he was crouched low on the branch. "Trying to get a free lesson, Sasuke-Kun?" Kakashi spoke sarcastically, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, you seem to always be training someone when I arrive." He said simply, Kakashi shrugged while looking through the trees as Aiko slowly made her way through the trees to the village. It was quite as she disappeared in the tall greenery.

"I decided to train her as my apprentice…seeing who my other students will become sort of got me into the spirit." He gave a small chuckle and Sasuke held back a smile with a smirk. Sasuke noticed that Kakashi was smiling truthfully at him – one filled with pride and care that Sasuke had not seen on the older Kakashi.

"The trial with the Uchiha should be ending soon, what will you and the rest of team seven do then?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke sighed and shuffled back to lean on the trunk of the tree they were sitting on.

"I guess, return to our time." Sasuke spoke plainly though with a hint of sadness. He was going to miss it here, family wise and time wise. Here he wasn't an international criminal; here he wasn't constantly in danger. Though maybe they would succeed in changing the future and maybe things would be better in at least the senses they wished to change.

Maybe his family was alive.

"Do you think the work will pay off?" Sasuke looked to him, it seemed as Kakashi had just read his mind.

"We have no way of knowing until the time comes. We're not completely sure we can return even, it was sort of a one time thing." He smirked as he spoke, with a sort of black humor.

"Well whatever the turn out will be, I'm glad I got a chance to meet all of you." Kakashi spoke sincerely, something that Sasuke had not seen either – he wondered if Kakashi had shown him this side of him but he had been too wrapped up in himself that he had not noticed.

He hoped what had happened would not be lost in time. For it was the happiest he had been in a long time.

Sakura walked the ever busy Konoha streets, no one kept there eyes on her too long - for she was in a henge of brown hair and blue eyes. She had finally been able to get some time off; she believed it was due to the fact that the Uchiha had not pulled any stunt that day except the small fight which had happened in the Cafeteria – there was nothing to clean up.

She felt that their trip there was coming to an end and in truth it saddened her. The strange, alternate time had become her new home. It may have not been perfect but it kept all she and her precious people held dear. There may have been no Kakashi-Sensei, Tsunade-Shisuo, Shizune-Nii and her mother as she remembered them. She had missed them all greatly, though now she knew she would miss the people of this time just as much.

She would miss the experiences that had happened in this strange time.

As she turned a sun draped corner, she felt eyes on her back before they disappeared in the crowd. She showed not that she noticed them. Though carried on her walk and kept her senses alert, as she walked passed people she felt them return and she held the suspicious feeling that someone was following her.

She almost smiled. She could not hear the size or even who was following her in between the noise of everyone else's feet. Whoever it was was good at spying, for the feel of the eyes at the back of her head was barely prominent to her. She turned another corner this time into an alleyway.

Cutting to the back of the stores lined on the streets. She passed garbage can after garbage can, she heard no one's footsteps except the muffled footsteps of the villagers on the other side. She smelled no one or nothing except her own scent and the stench of the trash around her. She also saw no shadow though that could have been from lack of sun on the particular area she was walking on. In front of her though was a break of light where there was an entrance into the alleyway.

She inwardly smirked – something she learnt unconsciously from Sasuke – she carried on in a simple and casual pace – something she had unconsciously picked up from Kakashi. She walked over the light patch and kept her eyes on the wall to the left of her where it too was sun bathed.

Three shadows – one larger then the rest, one held spiky hair and the last seemed to be wearing a cape. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the way of the attack that headed for her. She skidded to a halt in the dungy alleyway – her Kimono top ruffling. She snapped her head up and witnessed the three jump down to where she had been only seconds ago.

Shikuka Nara, undid his hands from the sign they had been in just a second ago – his shadow contracting in on itself to form as it normally would. Inochi Yamanaka was by him, his hands at ready for the Yamanaka's mind reading Jutsu. Chouza Akimichi was on the other side of Shikuka – who was slowly standing up.

Sakura made sure to be in the shadows where she would be safe from the Nara's technique. She relaxed her stand a tad, only straightening her spine from its hunched form. "Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka…to what do I owe this meeting?" Her hands were clenching and unclenching by her sides readying unconsciously for battle.

"We only wish to question you for some answers." Inochi Yamanka said with a hard edge to his voice, something that did not please Sakura one bit. She narrowed her eyes and let her eyes fade from sea blue to her regular emerald. She placed her hands on her hips and held her chin high.

"What questions would those be that would make you wish to tie me down?" She challenged them with her stubborn voice. She didn't like what was happening. Would it mean that the Hokage did not trust them? And if it did, did it mean that they would not come to an agreement with the Uchiha?

This time it was Chouza that spoke in the scratchy voice of his. "Important ones, which up till now you have kept from the Hokage." Sakura's fists clenched by her sides, ready to battle them.

"Which would they be?" Her voice was tight as she spoke.

"This is no place to hold one of these conversations. Come with us and we will discuss this further." Inochi said, Sakura looked over at Shikuka Nara – he had not spoken yet. He seemed to be sizing her up – something she did not like. "We wish no harm; we just did not believe you would come peacefully."

Sakura gritted her teeth, her pout shaped lips were in a thin line. She understood what was happening, they were backing her into the corner. If she did not agree to come it would be seen as an act of betrayal – as if she was not fully loyal to the Hokage. Though she could not let them take her to – most likely – enclosed space and question her on areas that she did not wish to speak of.

Things that she needed to keep quiet.

What should she do? What could she do?

"Fine, I'll come…but there will be certain areas where I will not be able to answer your questions – so you will have to deal with it. Understood?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging them with the small gesture.

A muscle in Shikuka's and Inochi's neck tightened while the one in Chouza's was lost in the fat there. "Fine." Shikuka answered with a slight scowl. She smiled, something that ended up looking more like a smug smirk. "Follow me."

He began running forward, passing Sakura with an untruthful gleam in his eyes. She looked to Inochi and Chouza seeing that they had not moved though were glaring at her, daring her to make a move out of line. She kept her eyes on them as she turned around; speeding off after Shikuka once her back was to them.

They quickly followed behind, they passed dumpster after dumpster, without arriving to the place they wished to talk. Sakura kept her senses alert and made sure that she held a full concept of their chakra levels so they could not surprise her with an attack. She kept her eyes on Shikaku's feet – where his shadow was - , as an extra precaution so she would not be surprised if he managed to direct his chakra for an attack without her sensing.

She felt Chouza and Inochi behind her and the way they stared at her made her hair stand up at the back of her neck. Shikuka took a sharp turn into a thin alley way suddenly stopping running and began walking with hands in his pockets. They seemed to be in between two apartment buildings, the brick around them were old and worn.

The alley was a dead end.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the dead end alley way. Shikuka carried on till the end before turning around, an unpromising look on his face. She looked over her shoulder and saw Inochi and Chouza block the way in and out – the sun tried to seep through though was mostly covered by the bodies in the only entrance.

There was barely enough light to see.

Sakura muttered to herself a curse. She was trapped, the only way out would be up but they would be able to follow her, held more experience and numbers then her. "Would do you want?" Her voice was intertwined with frustration.

"Well," Shikuka started the scars on his face barely noticeable with the lack of light, Sakura could see he was leaning against the back wall lazily – his hands still in his pocket. "First off how did you get here?" It was if he was speaking of the weather for the next week or so because he had a child's birthday party to plan.

Sakura rolled her eyes, before she smiled a hand on her hip. "In a ball of beautiful blue light and then I saw pretty stars shining in the sky." She made sure she looked ever so sincere – which wasn't hard because in some parts that was what happened, though they wouldn't know that and she over exaggerated her movements by fluttering her eyelashes. She heard Inochi sigh behind her – he obviously expected her to be sarcastic. "Try another."

Shikuka sighed. "Fine. Are you willing to tell us what had led up to arriving here?" His voice was inviting as if it would be the right choice to do so and all by her own choice. She gritted her teeth at how he wished to play her for information.

She eliminated her anger for a second so she could think of what he had asked of her. She narrowed her eyes at the seemingly relaxing Shikuka. "That we are not able to say at this very moment in time. Please ask again." In a robotic voice of a lady she had heard once on the radio. If she told them it would give too much away, the future would be changing too much and they had to protect it.

They were smart enough to know the consequences, so why were they asking what was not allowed to be told? And if they were foolish enough to ask then at least she could have a little fun.

"Listen, Haruno-San, it would be best if you participate. This information will become strictly confidential, no one will be able to see it except the Hokage. We will also go to Ibiki-San for our memory erased once we are finished – those are the precautions. Now, will you participate?" His voice was firm, this time ordering - where no denial was allowed.

Even if they would erase their minds of the information told there, the information would still go to the Hokage. It was unacceptable to tell anyone, they had already pushed boundaries by saying what they had up to that point. Though they were pushing for more. It was dangerous business and the information was supposed to come with them to the future – leaving none behind.

"No."

She narrowed her eyes, the ground firm underneath her feet and the air was still and humid – making her feel uncomfortable. The back of her neck was sweaty with the humidity, her forehead damp and making her brunette hair stick.

She sped through hand signs before both party's could reach her and though they jumped back unsure for the attack to come. Though it was not an offensive jutsu. "Kagerō" Her feet began melting into the ground the rest of her body following faster. Shikuka and Chouza could only stare in shock to what was before them – Inochi rushed forward unable to catch the teenager before she disappeared.

"God damn it!"

"That was a close one." Sakura muttered to herself as she reappeared in a another alleyway, changing her hair color to blond and her eyes to a chocolate brown, she also changed her clothes to a simple sky blue Yukata. She took a deep breath before entering the main street and blending into the bustling crowd.

She turned into the market street, where carts were placed next to each other displaying a wide range of foods to jewelry and clothes. Sellers shouting prices to the crowds and villagers seeking the best sales – the place was packed.

She slid in-between rushing villagers, entering slowly. Dodging the occasional rushing shoppers, she turned to a lone cart and looked to the rays of sweet foods before her. With a small smile she asked the shop keeper for prices.

The stick thin man with rectangle glasses and an apron. Pushed his glasses further up his nose with a thin finger, before explaining the prices. "I'll have a stick of Danga please." At this the shopkeeper nodded almost frantically.

"Which type, Miss?"

Sakura thought for a moment at the sticky sweet. "I suggest Mitrashi." A familiar male voice from behind her spoke. She turned her head to look at him passing through the crowd.

Itachi walked slowly up to her, smiling as he stopped by here. Sakura let out a small smile, in greeting. He was wearing his usual black shirt and ebony slacks. He had not henge'd himself so many shoppers stared at him though the majority where too busy in their own duties to bother paying anyone else the time of day. Something which helped greatly. "Do you now?"

Itachi smirked – something which seemed ever so familiar from Sasuke's face – he nodded. Sakura shrugged, willing to try it. "Fine, then Mitrashi Dango."

"One for me too, please." Itachi said with an innocent smile, the shopkeeper nodded and gave the pair two Dango sticks. Sakura reached for her money, though Itachi and already given money for both of them. Searching for an explanation she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Least I can do."

He shrugged, turning away and walking down the street. Sakura looked after him, seemingly a bit lost. She thanked the shop owner – who slightly startled due to the Uchiha's presence – before catching up with Itachi. He stopped to look at her as he realized her coming.

Sakura huffed, not looking up by much to his handsome face. "Well I guess thank you." Itachi smiled, with his eyes crinkled. Something that made Sakura blush and pretend she hadn't. If Itachi noticed he didn't mention it.

"I'm not the one to be thanked, Sakura." He said just before he nibbled his Dango stick, Sakura looked up to him for a while as if trying to figure some hard quiz out. Before returning to herself and tasting the Dango. She nibbled the sweetened rice balls, the syrup was warm and sweet though not sickly so.

They walked for a while, exiting the cart's street and entering the neighboring streets – apartments lining the buildings and trees sprouting by them for shade. "So, do you have any specific reason for leaving the Station?" Itachi asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not really, just if I'm not needed then I'll rather not be in a place where people despise me." She laughed dryly to herself with black humor. Itachi nodded as if he understood.

"Things are drawing to an end." Itachi said almost sadly, Sakura looked up to him seeing mixed feelings written on his face. She sighed with tiredness, something that had been present often.

"Yeah, still not sure how to feel about that one. I guess I just got to wait for the outcome to know." She looked to her dango stick sadly – suddenly not in the mood for sweet foods. Itachi noticed, gulping down his first rice ball.

"Sweet things help." He said suddenly that she did not completely understand. He took his time to explain. "The small things, they make you remember that there are some sweet things in life no matter how small." Sakura looked almost surprised as she heard him speak, she had not been expecting to be told such. She looked to her stick of Dango and finished the first ball. The sweetness, did help, the little things helped.

She had never seen it like that before.

She looked to Itachi again but he seemed pleasantly in thought. She smiled softly, happy for what she learned.

Meetings. Non-stop, back to back meetings.

It was the third one that day, and the day had already been long passed. The ones who held the meeting were not bothered by the daunting hour they were discussing up too. Since that was all they did, discuss everything that bothered the Uchiha – what could be helped and what could not. Then they discussed what the Hokage could do and was permitted to do by law.

Overall, a lot of verbal battles initiated during the long hours in the meeting room. Most concerning prices and privileges, where both sides disagreed in what was happening. Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura where standing to the wall by the door – Naruto had decided he had had enough meetings to last him a few years. So he had offered to watch over the Uchiha, something that was bad though not as much as meetings he was convinced.

Sasuke understood what he meant.

He and Itachi where leaning on one side of the wall while Sakura on the other side. They were all standing up as all the other room occupants sat on what appeared to be comfy chairs. Not that was a problem nine hours ago – they were ninja, they were used to staying in one position for a long time though it could also do with the hour they were standing there. It was nearing dawn and they had already passed 31 hours with no sleep. The first pleasure they wanted was a chair.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and saw she was struggling to hide her tiredness. She folded her arms, crossed her legs and suppressed a yawn before looking at Sasuke with bleary eyes. _When do you think this will end?_ She asked wearily_. I don't know, they could yap for days on end if they wanted._

Sasuke let his head rest on the wall behind him with a thump, closing his eyes for a second before returning to his before position and staying alert. Sakura groaned in her mind at the response. Sasuke couldn't agree more with her.

"My Clan should be able to live where ever they wish and not be caged like boars for the slaughter." Fugaku spoke in a low tone, though anger was fierce in his voice – he seemed to have adopted the calm albeit angry voice for several hours already.

Sarutobi sighed. "We never intended for the Uchiha to feel caged, though after the Kyuubi's attack and the rumors that an Uchiha was involved, the villagers did not feel as safe as they usually would around the clan." Everyone could see the muscles in Fugaku's jaw tightening to form knots; his visible hand that was on the table was turning a light blue from strain – his clenched hand shaking.

"So the board, including myself and yourself, decided it would be better to give the Uchiha a living area further away from the village then others."

Fugaku Uchiha snapped then.

He stood up his large chair falling to the floor with a clang, his fists clenched on the table his body leaning forward and a violent look on his face. "We agreed to it for we did not believe it would be permanent or that other essentials would be stolen from us. We did not believe that the village we helped assemble would turn against us and treat us like maggots!"

There was a thick silence where Fugaku heavy breathing was the only sound. Sasuke was stunned he had never seen his father like such. He changed his faces emotion to that of bored all tiredness lost from his form. He looked over at Sakura that was looking at Fugaku as if she was ready to stop him if he attacked.

Sasuke looked over to Itachi. Itachi was looking at Fugaku with no surprise at all as if he had seen something similar before. He gulped and looked down to his feet as if he was recalling an unpleasant memory.

Sasuke reached out a hand and lightly pulled the end of Itachi's top just enough for him to notice. Itachi looked to him, looking lost. Sasuke gave him a small smile as if to cheer him up. As if saying it would be alright, Itachi's shoulders dropped with unknown tension after seeing that and he gave a quirk of the lips in Sasuke direction as a thank you and maybe an apology too.

Sasuke couldn't figure it out as Sarutobi began speaking again. "That is why I've decided that the Uchiha may live wherever they wish excluding the civilian range of the village." At that Fugaku relaxed as he thought of it, unaware of the chaos around him.

Koharu and Homura objected right out. Explaining their reasons and even going as far as saying that they believed that Hiruzen was lacking sense. Hiruzen silenced them with a few calm words and looks, though the still fumed silently in the seats. Danzou said nothing, though the tightening in his jaw and narrowed beady eye explained what words could not. There would be hell to pay for the decision.

"Now, I know I should have consulted you before. Though this is the only possible way for the outcome to be as we all desire." The Third Hokage spoke to his council and Danzou before his eyes focused on Fugaku with a piercing gaze. "Now the Uchiha will become regular citizens as any other clan – no more, yet no less. Is that agreed, Fugaku-San?" Fugaku thought about it long and hard sitting in his seat his hands folded and his face an indiscernible mask.

He looked up, his eyes hard. "I agree. I am positive the members of my clan will be thrilled." He stood up a second later, a hint of astonishment still in his steps. "I ask this meeting to close." Sarutobi nodded in agreement, sighing loudly.

Sakura moved to go with him, but Fugaku held up a hand. "I will go by myself, I must be alone with my thoughts." Sakura nodded, Fugaku walked to the door passing Sasuke by a hairs breath and exiting the room, he closed the door with a light click.

Danzo chose to speak his thoughts then. "Sarutobi, you have done many foolish things in your life though this is the most irrational and will prove to have the vilest outcome yet." He stood now, anger present like a raging fire in his voice. "I demand you right the wrong you are about to commit!"

Hiruzen was about to speak, though Danzou cut him off with more words. "I spoke nothing when you allowed these unknown threats to stay in our village and take control of our Uchiha Clan." He said with a hand wave, his other hand on his cane, he stood up obviously wishing to appear bigger and taller then the others there.

Sasuke tensed as did many others did, though he narrowed his eyes at the insult to himself and the Uchiha Clan, to the side of his eye he saw Sakura clench and unclench her fists. "I expressed my dislike for them here, though I spoke nothing of your actions. When you kept contact with these insolents, I spoke not a word.

"When they accused me of acts that have not been done, I again spoke not a word. When they began speaking in name of the Uchiha, then too I did not say a word. When they spoke of an absurd future and planted ridiculous stories in each of your minds, I again said not a word. Though now, now I demand you listen to what I say for they are filling your mind with preposterous thoughts."

Danzo, never seemed to end his speech all the while accusing Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto – they heard Naruto's frustration on the other side. "The Uchiha and these traitors are not to be trusted! There was…" Danzo was stopped in his speech as he tried to dodge the flash of blue lightening that darted towards him. It missed by a feathers breath and slammed against the wall with a cackling splat before dying out, Danzo had darted backwards towards the large window to the side. The rising sun visible, as was the early morning villagers.

All eyes turned to Sasuke whose hand was still outstretched, a scowl on his face. "Sasuke…" Sakura muttered. Naruto had seen what had happened through his teammates and came rushing towards the Hokage Tower.

Sasuke returned his hand to his side, he had only intended to paralyze him – maybe then he would quiet down with his rambling. Though is Danzou wanted a fight, he could get one. The look in Danzou's visible eye was filled with disgust and hatred, Sasuke had seen worse though.

He pointed at Sasuke with his usually dropping hand. "Do you not see, the filth that is in front of you! Do you not see that the Uchiha and this Team are not to be trusted! They could have turned traitor, he most certainly has, they are retched vermin as far as I am concerned and it should be the same with yourself, Hiruzen-Sama!"

Sauske knew he was being provoked though he could not stop the anger bubbling and the killing intent surrounding him. He truly hated the man before him. No matter what he had or hadn't done, he was trouble and someone to be disposed of.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura called to him before he launched another Chidori at Danzou. The lightening cackling like an insane witch and the birds sifted through the air. This time it hit him in the shoulder covered by layered bandages. Danzou flew back – drops of blood flying, smashing the glass into a thousand diamond pieces. The thrash was loud enough to wake the whole village; Danzou disappeared from sight as he fell the few stories to the ground. A loud thump sounded through the skies as was the flapping of birds running from the noise.

Sasuke almost smirked.

"Sasuke! You know where not allowed to hurt anyone here." Sakura came in with common sense, Sasuke looked over his shoulder to Sakura who seemed troubled.

He began walking forward to the smashed window, broken glass crushed under his feet_. I don't care if he insults me. Though he is not insulting my family – blood related or not._ He looked down the few stories and found Danzou standing up – the force of the lightening had taken him further away.

He stumbled up, early rising villagers and Shinobi who had just awoken began nearing – Sasuke could care less. His glasses were still tied around his neck so they flew up when he dropped down. He landed with a lighter thud and smirked as Danzou stumbled.

He was finished with hearing the name Danzou then a list of his troubling doings. Danzou would be better as just a legend to warn children into following their hearts. Yeah, that would be a good story to tell.

"Raikiri!" Sasuke threw out a hand towards Danzou trying to land a killing blow. Danzou leaped into the sky using chakra, something that Sasuke had seen with his Sharingan eyes - they had lit automatically while he prepared himself for a fight. Sasuke already knew how Danzou would attack.

Danzou created two seals before sucking in his breath. "Shinkū Taigyoku " He blew out, what seemed to be ripples of air appeared before him and they headed straight for Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, he had already experienced most of Danzou's attacks and this one was of no surprise. Though the fact he was using it so fast indicated he wished to end it quickly.

Sasuke knew which jutsu he would use, though he was not sure if it would work and he was very much aware that the Sakura, Itachi and the Hokage with his Council members were behind him. He could not allow Danzou to destroy the building. He had not tried the defensive jutsu out yet, though he hoped it would work. "Shouheki **Purotekuto**!"

As soon as he uttered the words he felt a huge drain in his chakra and strength. Though he kept his position, the strain grew as the attack hit. His arms were outstretched, though in a wide circle all around him extended an invisible barrier. It was like glass though each movement sent ripples across the surface like a lake.

As the attack wore down, the strength loosened and the attack faded into the air with an invisible current. Sasuke released the defense and almost staggered though his pride kept him up right. He panted a few breaths, glaring all the while at Danzou.

He straightened his spine as Danzou landed with a large thump. "Your forgetting I've already killed you." Sasuke said with a smirk, already recovering from his exhaustion. Danzou scowled disgustingly, his whole face twisting to that of an ugly trolls. Sasuke found the realization to be quite funny.

"Danzou-Sama!"

A ninja landed by Danzou's side three more following and two more landing on a rooftop closer to Sasuke. All posed and ready to attack. Sasuke carried on smirking – he wasn't going to hurt anyone but if he showed he was affected by the change of numbers it would be a weakness.

_Sasuke!_ Sakura landed by him, her growing pink hair flaying. "Lets go, now!" She tugged on his sleeve with a sense of urgency. He looked to her before his attention was drawn back to the Shinobi around him.

"Who are you?" A Shinobi that stood by Danzou shouted at him, an attacking pose with his hand on his holster. His brow was furrowed much like the other Ninja surrounding them. They obviously were beginning to recognize them. How many people where there with pink hair?

Two presences landed before Sakura and Sasuke, facing the Ninja – and partially covering the ninja's view of them. "They are comrades of the Konoha, there is no need to panic." He turned his back to the Leaf Ninja, looking over at Sakura and Sasuke with a stern, unwavering look. "Leave to the Police Station, now, I'll talk with you later. Itachi go with them."

Itachi turned his head to look at them and nodded at the Hokage's order. "Come on." He turned around and jumped onto the Hokage Towers roof. Waiting for them to follow. Sasuke grumbled under his breath incurrent words. Though apparently Sakura understood because she rolled her eyes and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve to follow Itachi.

Jumping up onto the roof she waited for Sasuke who soon followed, after sending Danzou a bone chilling glare that stayed intact even as he smirked. The three jumped from rooftop to rooftop, disappearing from sight.

Hiruzen sighed, he was going to have to pick a successor and soon. He rubbed his aching head and glared at Danzou for provoking Sasuke, someone who was already holding his breath to kill him. Danzou was smart; he knew what he got himself into. Hiruzen was disappointed with his once rival.

He walked up to Danzou, his disappointment and anger showing. "Danzou, I am truly disappointed in you. I expected much more from you. If you are not willing to fall in line with the meetings then I suggest a break from them. You will not be allowed in the Meeting Rooms until further notice, is that understood?"

The whole of Danzou's body went rigid and distaste spiraled in his eyes. He gulped thickly, then nodded murder burning in his eyes. "Good." Sarutobi nodded to him, stepping away from him. A presence landed on the rooftop behind Danzou. Sarutobi raised his head to stare at Naruto, a cheeky grin on his face. The winds making his hair seem messier, striking blue eyes flickering behind golden locks. He was crouched down on the rooftop his rough hands hanging before his feet. "Your teammates have already left." Hiruzen spoke tiredly, Naruto nodded in acknowledgment looking Danzou over and then he smothered a chuckle at his predicament. He disappeared a moment later in a flash of wind, leaving an already fuming Danzou in his quake.

Hiruzen shook his head at how wrong the face looked on his students-students son – he looked so like Minato but at the same time he was more his mother, he began speaking to the ninja around him. "Spread word to the villagers that the Uchiha will be moving into the village again." The ninja gasped, though nodded and disappeared to do there duty.

Hiruzen smiled, pleased with what had happened though he caught Danzou's eye from the side and scowled again. "Come with me to my office, I would like to discuss Anbu Root with you." Danzou's scowl deepened but he obeyed and followed Sarutobi to his room. Hiruzen would give him what he deserved.

Shots of joy filled the air, Uchiha beaming to one other and then embracing in their happiness. While others spoke with smiles and whispered their insecurities – though no matter what everyone was content with the news that had just been released.

The Uchiha were allowed the freedom to live where they wished.

Sasuke was brooding in the corner of the room, sitting on a desk that they had pushed up against the wall just under one of the few slit windows and by the Police Stations main entrance – where everyone was currently celebrating.

Sakura was listening to the Uchiha's questions – and even a few thanks and apologies were given - as she sat on the still broken receptionist's desk – her feet dangling off the edge and her eyes crinkled in happiness. Naruto was no where to be seen, though he told Sasuke and Sakura that he would be arriving soon.

Itachi stood to one side, looking a bit unsure of his Clan. As if he was not sure they would attack him or kiss the ground he walked on. Two things he felt uncomfortable with, so he stood away from the others, behind the receptionist desk and watched his clan's happiness – something he had not seen before.

Sasuke ignored the happiness around him, and even though they had accomplished what they had wished something seemed unfinished to him. The words that Madara had said to him were stuck permanently in his mind. Gripping him like a panther that would not release its grip for only the life juice rushing inside of him.

He felt fear surging through his body at what Madara had said and he almost cursed himself for having such a weakness.

Naruto walked though the door beaming his usual grin, his hands behind his head.

Though his weakness was also his happiness and without it he would be without a reason. A reason not to wallow in his loneliness – then he would have worse weakness then the one now.

Naruto leaned on a desk in the pile of desks against the wall, looking at Sasuke with a strange grin that was beginning to freak him out a bit. Sasuke glanced at him then returned his attention to the gathering in front of him. The feel of eyes watching him was almost innerving especially when the owner had such a maniacal grin. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto again, he hadn't moved. Sasuke gave up and sighed, leaning back on the wall. The tiredness sinking in once more, though he didn't think he would be able to sleep. "What?"

Naruto shrugged his grin lessened though one was still in place. "Nothing, just glad you're with us Sasuke…Teme." Sasuke rolled his head to see Naruto's face and couldn't stop a smirk as the last word was uttered.

Sasuke shrugged, already feeling better from Naruto little intervention. "Your not to bad either, Dobe." Naruto chuckled, a light sound that Sasuke was beginning to be familiar with. Naruto walked round the desk and sat by the wall next to Sasuke's, on the desks.

Naruto pulled his legs up and rested his hands on them, while Sasuke had one leg pulled and rested his elbow on while the other was outstretched. "We are going to have to return soon, ah." Naruto spoke as if he was making sure; Sasuke looked at him and then sighed when the question sank in.

The time was truly coming. "Yeah, soon." Naruto looked down before looking over the Uchiha, stopping on Sakura and Itachi as they talked and smiled at something said.

"I'm going to miss them you know." He said suddenly, Sasuke looked to him, eyes softening slightly with what he meant. Sasuke knew they were annoying, irritating, cunning and many more. But they were also family.

They were connected; if one of them was hurt then the others would help. They were a clan that was always together, they were all close. They helped on another, which was how Sasuke remembered them. That was he loved them.

It was why he had been devastated when they had been stolen from him by the most precious person of them all.

"Taka-ji-San! Kitsune-ji-San!" There was a light patter of running of feet, coming towards them with the now familiar voice of Reiko. She smiled as landed by them, her hair still covering her eyes. "I heard what happened! Is it true? Is it true?" She finished saying as Pup and Kit arrived, Pup panting slightly while Kit was smiling reminiscent of what Sasuke had seen Naruto do just a second a go.

"Good to see you too Reiko-Chan, Sasu-Chan, Naruto-Kun." Older Naruto said with a cheeky grin, Sasuke rolled his eye when he called Pup –Chan. Something meant only for girls, babies or childhood friends.

"Ignore the Dobe, he is not very bright." Naruto turned on him then, his lips twisted as if he was holding back or thinking very hard. Pup snickered at that, when Kit seemed to be looking as if he recognized it from somewhere before shaking his head and looking to Reiko.

Reiko pulled slightly on older Sasuke's top to get his attention – he averted his eyes from Narutos, stopping their stare contest. "Taka-Jii! Is it true?" She asked quietly this time. Sasuke nodded and she beamed up like a light bulb.

"So we get to stay where ever we want!" An idea suddenly came to her. "I'm living in the north of Konoha!" The north of Konoha was an area that the Hokage lived in – you had to be very wealthy to live there. "Naruto-Kun, you'll live with me right?" She turned to Kit who nodded in a very Lee fashion. "We can play pranks on the whole village!" Pup stepped in then his eyes in a kind of surrender.

"No more pranks. The Dobe does enough we don't need anymore pranksters in the village." Reiko shrugged while Kit smirked as a prank came to him. Reiko grabbed a hold of Pup's arm, something he was used to already.

"Come it will be fun." They ran back into the prisoner's hallway to plot their next prank no doubt. Sasuke shook his head at the antics of their younger selves and Reiko, while Naruto seemed extremely proud of them.

Sasuke got down from the desk, Naruto followed after. Sakura walked from the other side of the room, where the Uchiha were talking to Itachi as one of their own again. _We are opening it?_ Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and Naruto did so too, suddenly serious.

Sakura looked to Naruto and nodded in the direction of the Uchiha. Naruto smiled before stepping nearer the crowd. "Hey!" Most the Uchiha stopped talking but then again a lot of Uchiha still whispered to their family members. "I got important news!" He shouted again, this time the noise stopped completely.

Naruto smiled. "Now because of the recent events, me and my teammates have decided to let you out of this dump." Most stood agape by the sudden news. "Though it will be best to stay in the compound till the Hokage says so. Then you all can do want you want, well, like normal citizens anyway." He chuckled to himself at the last sentence, finding something funny.

Sakura nodded as Naruto looked her way. She turned around and pressed her hands on the wall, just above the corner of the main entrance door. It stopped mid air as if there was something invisible there.

As if she had pressed a button – which appeared later that she had – a circular sphere appeared where here hand was. It looked worn and more then a little battered, though still intact. She pulled it off the wall with a little chakra and put inside her Kimono shirt. She did the same to the other hidden three at the corners of the door.

After it was done she disappeared out the door and onto the roof it seemed. Naruto turned and followed her out, jumping out of sight. The Uchiha stood, staring at Sasuke who did not like being under the spotlight one bit. He turned, looking over his shoulder to them. "You can come out."

He said that before disappearing much like his teammates. The Uchiha rushed from the Police Station and too their homes. Shouts and laughter in their steps.

Team seven sat on the roof of what had been the Uchiha's home, staring at the Uchiha sorting out whose belongings were whose and batting now dusty rugs. They had finished what they needed to do. Now it was all up to them to find a happier future.

"Now?" Itachi asked, he had been on his way to see if the children had taken all their belongings before he had been stopped by Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, his eyes cast down. Itachi looked down too, he had expected such. He just did not believe it to be so soon.

"Look after them, alright?" Sasuke asked, uncertain of how to make sure but he just needed to get the reassurance. Itachi looked to him and gave a soft smile.

"Of course." Sasuke looked to Itachi, unable to grasp the fact that it was likely he would not see him again. He looked down again, unsure on how to proceed. He would miss him, even if it was for a few weeks or even days. He had just gotten Itachi back, what if he lost him again? "Sasuke?"

Itachi inquired and Sasuke could not stop himself. He hugged Itachi to him, unable to keep himself composed any longer. Itachi slowly put his hands around him, smiling lightly as he did so. "I'll miss you too, Sasuke-Nii." Sasuke held him tightly, the musty aroma of rain water on dry land clung to Itachi's skin and clothes – something that Sasuke knew he would miss deeply.

Sasuke pulled away from the still smiling Itachi. "Sorry." He said shortly, looking away – ashamed. He heard Itachi chuckle as he placed an arm around Sasuke's neck and hugged him to his body.

"No need." He said as he pulled away, his ever present smile was becoming contagious. Sasuke smirked with him, before sobering again.

"Well, Sakura and Naruto say goodbye too." He lifted up a hand in his own leaving. "Take care of yourself Itachi." He disappeared from view using the body flick as Itachi lifted his own hand in good bye. Carrying a sad smile as he left Itachi in the hallway he had stopped him at.

"You too Sasuke-Nii."

He turned to go to the children's room. Though another thing stopped him, he looked down the long hallway. The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he waited in place for the person to arrive by him. For whoever it was, was searching for him.

Itachi recognized the chakra signature right away as he tried to identify it. He watched as Shisui turned the corner an almost concerned look on his face. He ran up to Itachi was his usual bout of energy and Itachi smiled in greeting. "You heard?" Shisui asked Itachi slightly out of breath. Itachi grasped what he was talking about quickly.

He nodded. "Well the others don't and they sent me to look for them, when I found them they told me what's going on." He said quickly, Itachi understood what his problem was.

"You don't know how to tell the others, do you?" Shisui sighed with a smile.

"You got me, yeah." He said. "Want to help me?" He asked with a shrug, Itachi smiled at his cousin's antics. Itachi started walking in the direction that Shisui had just come from, abandoning his earlier task. Shisui understood and caught up with Itachi with a smile of thanks.

They turned the corner and carried down the metal hallway. Passing the civilian prisoners that had been moved into that area when they had moved the Uchiha in. They growled at them.

Shisui smiled at them and waved causing them to grunt under their breaths or make others emit sighs. Itachi shook his head at his best friend's antics. They passed through more doors and soon exited the Police Station to the cloudy streets.

They walked down the steps and headed for Itachi's house where the elders and high ranking Uchiha were meeting to discuss their next move. They passed through the lively streets – it was busier then Itachi and Shisui had ever seen them before. People greeted them with smiles and nods of appreciation on the way.

The Uchiha were watering plants, battering mats, shooing children to play somewhere else and chasing mongrels from their gardens. One large mongrel with brown fur rushed up to both Itachi and Shisui – barking and panting. The dog came forward outstretching its head to be petted. Itachi did so and the dog received his pat with a lick of thanks. Itachi chuckled.

A group of laughing children ran passed them, the dog followed after barking as if it wished to join. Itachi smiled as he carried on, Shisui tugging on his sleeve to get him to hurry up. They rounded a street corner and dodged an escaping cat being chased by a couple of children. They headed to the largest house in the whole of the Uchiha compound.

The Uchiha mansion held no running children or running housewives, it seemed gloomy compared to the rest of the compound. They walked up the front steps and Itachi knocked on the door – even if it was his house – he wanted to make sure that they were not interrupting anything.

He opened the door a second later when he realized that no one answered. The hallway was empty and Itachi angled his head to look in the kitchen and found his mother washing dishes there.

He opened the paper sliding door all the way and entered, Shisui following behind him. Mikoto looked over her shoulder and smiled at them. Wiping her wet hands on her white apron. She walked into the hallway and smiled at both of them, checking over both of them with her motherly gaze.

"There in the meeting room, round the back." She looked over both of them again. "You two have to eat more, come back in an hour." She turned back to the kitchen with a smile. "I don't care what the others say; you two aren't getting enough nutrients." She scolded lightly entering the kitchen once more, Itachi and Shisui looked at each other and shared a gaze.

Shisui smirked and Itachi rolled his eyes at his best friends gaze. He began walking to the left and into the lounge. Where he opened the side door to ended up on the porch. Shisui following behind him he closed the sliding paper door as he passed through it. Itachi walked round the back, the familiar voices of the Clans men speaking hit his ears.

He knocked on the wood of the door and he heard the conversation stop for a moment. His father called for them to come in. Itachi opened the door and entered, staying standing by the door. Shisui entered too, looking anywhere but at Fugaku's eyes while Itachi was already used to his hardening gaze.

"Shisui-Kun." Shisui lifted his head, straightening his back as he was called upon. "I asked you to bring one of the members of the Team." He asked in a rather scolding tone that one would use for a young child.

"Well." He started, nervous because he knew that they would most likely be furious. He began to open his mouth but he was stopped as a thrashing wind hit them through the open door. Rattling the paper doors to what should have ripped them and a burst of high chakra none of them had ever experienced before.

"What was that?" Fugaku asked his eyes wide from the amount of chakra they had just felt. Itachi answered this time, his eyes downcast.

"That would be them. They spoke to me and Shisui and said they were returning – it would most likely be them leaving now." There was a deep silence after Itachi's words. Shisui wondered where Itachi got the courage to say something destined to cause a ruckus with a straight face.

The silence was broken by Fugaku sighing. "Well, I guess it couldn't be helped. Did they say anything?" He asked Itachi, Shisui stood agape unable to believe it had been taken with such a calm atmosphere.

Itachi nodded. "They told me, that things could only get better now and they believe we will handle it." Fugaku clasped his hands together seemingly in deep thought.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. Daichi write everything that happens in this meeting down." He spoke to Itachi and Shisui now. "You two can do what you want. For anyone not in the higher council and clan politics, don't have to participate in the clan meetings."

Itachi blinked and knew Shisui was doing the same. They were news none of them had expected. Itachi smiled a bit. The clan meetings normally took up a lot of his time, maybe now he could spend more time with Sasuke or Shisui.

Shisui looked to him, looking a bit put down because he didn't know what to do with the free time he had just been given. "Wanna go train?" He asked Itachi with a grunt, Itachi chuckled, grinning, already heading out and jumping from view. Shisui followed behind, closing the door with a smirk.

_**A/N. THE END!**_

_**The sequel should show up soon! Though I'm not completely sure how to start it so bare with me! **_

_**Your reviews are my muse any would be appreciated! ^_^**_

_**Tell me what you think! XD**_


End file.
